Hilo Rojo
by Tess-chan
Summary: Kagami y Kuroko son compañeros de equipo, de clases y amigos. Tienen una buena relación, pero, ¿que pasaría si uno de ellos quisiera algo más? ¿El otro podría aceptarlo? El destino ya los ha unido, pero, ¿aquel hilo rojo serviría para juntarlos definitivamente y solo para enredar sus vidas y las cosas entre ellos?
1. Caer

_Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Caer**

 _ **La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella.**_

 _ **(Oscar Wilde)**_

Ya estaba dormido nuevamente.

No le era necesario voltear a mirarle para corroborarlo. Kagami podía percibir desde su posición el leve sonido acompasado de su respiración y aquella atmósfera de quietud que solía rodearlo cuando lo vencía el sueño. Como si poco a poco el chico que se sentaba tras él se fuera apagando hasta desaparecer casi por completo. Casi, porque aunque para el resto de sus compañeros Kuroko pasara constantemente desapercibido, durante el último año, para él, se había convertido en una presencia cada vez más notoria hasta el punto de que era incapaz de ignorarlo y podía saber cosas tan sencillas como el hecho de que su amigo estaba dormido sin tener la necesidad de mirarlo.

Eso, pensó Kagami, era lo inquietante.

Fijó por quinta vez su vista al frente e intentó prestar atención al ejercicio de matemáticas escrito en el pizarrón que el profesor estaba resolviendo y explicando para todos. Aunque odiara aquella clase, sabía que lo más sensato era que intentara concentrarse si no quería volver a correr el riesgo de meterse en problemas por culpa de sus malas calificaciones; sin embargo, la turbación que parecía haberse ido apoderando de él los últimos días no lo abandonaba. Aquella alarmante sospecha que le quitaba el sueño y tenía sus nervios a flor de piel.

Si realmente era así, ¿qué demonios iba a hacer? Estaba asustado de él mismo y de lo que pudiera llegar a hacer, porque si cometía un error…

Maldiciéndose mentalmente por ser tan estúpido, se dejó caer de mala gana sobre su escritorio provocando un ruido sordo que pareció retumbar en el silencio del aula cuando sus libros cayeron con estrépito al suelo al golpearlos por accidente.

La mano que se apoyó con fuerza sobre su pupitre lo sobresaltó haciendo que diera un respingo. Furioso, levantó la vista para encontrarse con su airado maestro y los curiosos ojos del resto de los alumnos fijos en él. Respiró hondo y se contuvo lo mejor que pudo para no decirle alguna barbaridad que le ocasionara más complicaciones.

—Kagami, si no tienes interés de prestar atención a mi clase, ¿podrías por lo menos intentar no entorpecer el aprendizaje del resto de tus compañeros?

—L-lo siento —se disculpó de mala gana—. No volverá a ocurrir.

—¡Eso espero! —le espetó muy serio el profesor mientras daba media vuelta y volvía a ocupar su puesto al frente de la clase.

¿Qué tan idiota podía llegar a ser? Se preguntó desanimado mientras garabateaba en su cuaderno lo que estaba anotado en el pizarrón en un vago intento de desterrar durante el resto de la hora las preocupaciones de su mente, sin embargo menos de un minuto después tuvo que ahogar un gemido de dolor al notar el agudo e insistente pinchazo en su espalda que lo hizo girarse indignado. Los ojos celeste claro de Kuroko, del mismo color de su cabello, lo miraban llenos de su seriedad habitual, con el lápiz culpable aún entre sus pálidos dedos.

—Deberías prestar más atención a la clase, Kagami-kun. Lo necesitas.

—¡Kuroko, maldito, eso intentaba hacer! ¡Además tú estabas dormido, así que tampoco pres-! —se calló de golpe al sentir una amenazante mano posarse sobre su cabeza.

—KA-GA-MI —el tono de su maestro destilaba enfado mal contenido en cada una de las sílabas que pronunciaba—. Compórtate de una vez o te quedarás castigado. ¡No volveré a advertírtelo!

Asintió en completo silencio, incomodo al ser consciente de que Kuroko no le quitaba los ojos encima, con aquella expresión indescifrable que casi nunca le dejaba saber en lo que pensaba. Hasta que el chico sonrió levemente; un pequeño gesto que dejaba entrever cierta mezcla de apoyo, arrepentimiento y culpa, que le hizo sentir como si le asestaran un potente golpe en las entrañas.

Volteándose a toda prisa, Kagami apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y se recostó ocultando el encendido rostro entre ellos. Notaba el corazón violentamente acelerado, como si hubiera corrido kilómetros, y devorándole el pecho aquella sensación de ardiente necesidad y angustia que llevaba atormentándolo durante las últimas semanas, volviéndolo loco. Ya no podía negarlo más, no cuando un simple gesto bastaba para poner su mundo del revés.

Le gustaba Kuroko Tetsuya, el chico más raro que había conocido en sus casi diecisiete años de vida. Sí, le gustaba muchísimo y no solo como compañero y amigo.

En verdad estaba perdido. Había caído.

* * *

Kagami nunca se consideró un completo estúpido a pesar de que para la mayoría de sus conocidos solo fuera un idiota obseso del baloncesto. Era evidente que no era un chico extremadamente brillante pero sí creía contar con una inteligencia más o menos normal, sin embargo esa tarde de viernes, después de terminar el entrenamiento, se estaba preguntando si quizás realmente algo no iba del todo bien con él ya que, sin saber cómo y a pesar de su firme propósito de mantener la distancia con Kuroko durante un tiempo después de lo ocurrido en la clase, terminó pasando a comer al Maji Burger con él y ahora ambos se encaminaban como tantas otras veces hacia la cancha, donde solían jugar a veces.

Sí, seguramente era un idiota. Un idiota masoquista.

Aquel fue un día agotador. El entrenamiento para el próximo campeonato estaba siendo duro, en parte porque el hecho de que hubieran sido los campeones de la pasada Winter Cup era una carga añadida que presionaba y animaba en partes iguales, pero a él eso lo motivaba. Amaba el baloncesto y por eso motivo siempre intentaba esforzarse lo más posible en las prácticas, pero ese día había utilizado el ejercicio como una válvula de escape a su frustración que, sin embargo, no había dado el resultado esperado, porque a pesar de su evidente cansancio todavía era extremadamente consciente de la presencia del chico que caminaba a su lado y que lo estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Kagami-kun? —le preguntó su amigo, sacándolo de sus sombríos pensamientos—. Hoy te has comportado de un modo muy extraño.

—Nada —le dijo a Kuroko sin mirarlo y dedicando intencionalmente toda su atención al balón que hacía girar en su dedo—. Solo estoy un poco cansado. Y vuelvo a tener hambre.

—Mmm… Tienes razón, hoy la entrenadora ha sido muy dura con nosotros. Por un momento pensé que iba a morir.

—¡Eso es porque tu resistencia apesta!

—No puedo evitarlo. No seas injusto conmigo, por favor —dijo Kuroko con su seriedad habitual—. Pero si en verdad estás muy cansado podríamos irnos directo a casa en vez de ir a jug-

Kagami se volvió a verlo extrañado al notar que este se calló de golpe. Kuroko, un poco sonrojado, observaba atentamente un punto que se mezclaba casi a la perfección en las sombras del parque más cercano y al seguir su mirada pudo distinguir aquello que aparentemente había llamado la atención de este, ya fuera por curiosidad o conmoción. Una pareja de estudiantes que estaban besándose de manera apasionada y a quienes no parecía importarles en absoluto que alguien pudiese ver sus muestras de afecto.

Realmente ese no era su día, se dijo. Si seguían ocurriendo cosas así, iba a acabar muriendo a causa de la frustración.

—Ven —le dijo de mala gana al otro chico mientras lo jalaba sin mucha delicadeza de un brazo para dirigirlo hacia la cancha que a esa hora se encontraba vacía—. ¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendido? No es la gran cosa —comentó Kagami restándole importancia a la escena que presenciaron—. En América es algo bastante común, ¿sabes? Pasa casi todo el tiempo.

—No estoy sorprendido —comenzó a decir Kuroko a la defensiva. Se mostraba un poco ceñudo, como si algo lo molestara—, solo me preguntaba cómo sería… Kagami-kun, ¿has besado alguna vez a alguien?

Quizás a causa del cansancio físico y mental al que se había visto sometido ese día, la pregunta del chico sí lo pilló desprevenido y sin saber muy bien que decir. Aprovechando que habían llegado ya a la cancha, Kagami soltó el brazo de Kuroko y dándole la espalda comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta del uniforme deportivo para dejarla junto a sus cosas antes de empezar a jugar.

—Sabes que sí —le espetó pasados unos minutos—. Estabas en mi casa el invierno pasado cuando conociste a Alex, ¿no? —dijo, recordándole a su compañero el incidente con su efusiva maestra de baloncesto.

—No me refiero a eso —Kuroko se puso frente a él y le tendió el balón—. Me refiero a besar a alguien porque te guste. Porque estuvieses interesado en esa persona.

Kagami guardó silencio, inquieto ante la atenta mirada del otro chico. Pasados unos segundos le dijo con desgana:

—Un par de veces, cuando estaba en América —reconoció. Botó el balón con fuerza, saltó y lo lanzó hacía el aro fallando el tiro. Maldijo por lo bajo—. Pero como te he dicho, no es la gran cosa.

En silencio, Kuroko recibió el balón que ahora él le tendía. Tomó posición para lanzar, respiró hondo e hizo un tiro perfecto. Una mejora notable de la que Kagami aún se sorprendía.

—Puede que sí esté un poco curioso —confesó su amigo—. Yo nunca he besado a nadie.

Aquella revelación no sirvió para calmarlo en absoluto. Kagami apretó nervioso el balón que había ido a buscar, sintiendo como nuevamente esa necesidad y desesperación que crecían dentro de él cuando estaba tan cerca de Kuroko volvían a devorarlo. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso? ¿Por qué no podían regresar a ser las cosas como antes entre ellos dos? ¡En verdad él quería que siguieran siendo amigos, solo amigos! Pero al mirar en ese momento sus ojos claros, comprendió que nada podría volver a ser igual. Nuevamente lo estaba estropeado todo.

—Me marcho.

Enojado consigo mismo, le lanzó el balón con más fuerza de la necesaria a Kuroko para devolvérselo y a toda prisa se fue a buscar sus cosas sin explicarle nada más, dejando al chico pasmado por su reacción. Estaba a punto de ponerse la chaqueta cuando su amigo lo sujetó del brazo para detenerlo.

—Kagami-kun, puede que no sea mi problema pero hoy no pareces estar bien. Si necesitas hablar con alguien…

—¡Te he dicho que no es nada! —Le gritó furioso—. ¡Este no es tu problema, Kuroko! ¡Déjame en paz! —Se zafó de su agarre con más fuerza de la necesaria y vio la sorpresa en los ojos del joven al perder el equilibrio y dar un traspié al tropezar con el balón que estaba en el suelo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kagami lo haló con fuerza hacia él para evitarle la caída y el inminente golpe. Kuroko chocó violentamente contra su pecho, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y que cayera sentado sobre la dura cancha de cemento. Dejó escapar un quejido de dolor cuando sintió el duro golpe en el trasero al azotarse contra el piso y luego el del codo de su amigo clavándosele en las costillas cuando cayó semitendido sobre él.

—¿Estás bien, Kagami-kun? ¿Te has hecho daño? Por favor, perdóname.

Al abrir los ojos, la mirada preocupada y culpable de Kuroko estaba a la par que la suya. La distancia entre sus rostro era tan mínima que pudo sentir la respiración agitada y el cálido aliento del chico sobre sus labios. Incluso notaba como a este el pulso le latía desbocado sobre la base del pálido cuello, tan acelerado como los latidos de su corazón que parecían atronarle en las venas y encenderle los sentidos.

Kagami rasguñó con fuerza el áspero suelo de la cancha, haciéndose el daño suficiente para lograr que sangraran, esperando que el dolor mitigara su deseo, pero no funcionó. Una sonrisa irónica curvó sus labios al comprender que había perdido. Se rendía. Por él, ya todo podía irse al infierno, le daba igual.

Notó como Kuroko abrió los ojos con sorpresa y contuvo el aliento cuando él cerró su mano con gentil firmeza sobre la parte posterior de su cuello, rozando con el pulgar suavemente el punto donde latía su pulso, dejando a su paso la mancha carmín de su propia sangre. Kagami vio que Kuroko separaba un poco los labios, nervioso, como si fuese a decirle algo pero él no se lo permitió, porque antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna, acercó su rostro al suyo hasta que los labios de ambos se rozaron y él pudo cubrir los del chico en aquel beso que estuvo deseando con absoluta desesperación.

Sí, caer en la tentación era un pecado terrible, pero Kagami sabía que de no haberlo hecho, aquel anhelo hubiese acabado con él. Porque la necesidad que sentía de tener a Kuroko lo eclipsaba todo. Lo sobrepasaba todo y ya no podía negarlo.

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí es donde confieso que estoy muerta de nervios por escribir esto y subirlo. Amo a esta pareja y me dije, "quiero escribir algo sobre ellos", luego se me ocurrió publicarlo y aquí estoy, esperando que les guste. De antemano pido disculpas por errores, después de las correcciones y cambios llegué a un punto en que creo que ya me sabía el capítulo de memoria y ya la concentración juega en contra._

 _Hasta quien haya llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer. Dudas, preguntas, quejas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._


	2. Ahogar

_Descargo: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Ahogar**

 _ **Lo que ahoga a alguien no es caerse al río, sino mantenerse sumergido en él.**_

 _ **(Paulo Coelho)**_

Se estaba ahogando.

Kuroko sintió el ardor en el pecho producido por la falta de oxígeno. Notó la opresión de sus pulmones, desesperados por entrar nuevamente en funcionamiento. Supo con certeza que podía morir si no respiraba pero, aun así, a una parte de él no parecía importarle. Porque se estaba consumiendo, desintegrándose en aquel calor que parecía abrasarlo por dentro, haciéndolo solo consciente de la existencia de Kagami y de sus labios sobre los suyos.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo duró aquello, segundos u horas daban igual, pero cuando Kagami separó finalmente sus bocas, Kuroko sintió que todo parecía demasiado irreal para ser verdad. Y tal vez era un sueño, la práctica de esa tarde había sido tan dura que muchas veces pensó que podría morir por el agotamiento. Sí, quizás acabó por desmayarse como en otras ocasiones y entonces…

—Kuroko…

El susurro de Kagami lo volvió a la realidad de golpe. Abrió poco a poco los ojos, sintiéndose un poco violento cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron. A pesar de que ya estaba oscureciendo, pudo notar el furioso sonrojo que teñía los pómulos de su amigo y como los labios de ambos apenas estaban separados por una mínima distancia. No era un sueño, en verdad se besaron.

Percibió, casi con agradecimiento, el ardiente dolor que le produjo el volver a ingresar aire a sus pulmones. Lentamente, exhaló e inspiró unas cuantas veces más, intentando recobrar la compostura, algo que le pareció casi imposible en ese momento con los rojizos ojos de Kagami todavía clavados en él; una mirada tan abrumadoramente posesiva que no supo cómo interpretar.

Sin poder evitarlo, un gemido estrangulado escapó de su garganta cuando la mano con que el otro chico lo sujetaba aflojó su agarre. Nuevamente Kuroko contuvo el aliento al sentir como los largos dedos de Kagami recorrían en una ligera caricia un lado de su cuello y el borde de su barbilla hasta posarse sobre sus labios.

Sintiendo que su corazón explotaría si no hacía algo, se apartó con brusquedad, tomando a su amigo por sorpresa. Se puso de pie a toda prisa, notando que las piernas le temblaban bastante, casi tanto como el resto de su cuerpo que parecía estar en una extraña tensión. Intentando recobrar la compostura, Kuroko recogió su bolso y el resto de sus cosas, en silencio, sintiéndose incapaz de mirarlo a la cara en ese momento.

—Creo que ya debería irme a casa —le dijo a Kagami con una extraña voz que no parecía ser la suya—. Buenas noches. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, Kagami-kun.

—Kuroko, espera… —poniéndose rápidamente de pie, Kagami lo sujetó del brazo deteniendo su huida—. Lo que acaba de ocurrir hace un momento…

Kuroko lo miró indignado. No quería hablar de eso. No estaba listo, ni siquiera sabía que significaba todo aquello y no podía pensar con claridad en ese momento. Estaba enfadado con Kagami por ponerlo en semejante situación y con él mismo por cómo se sentía. Era una sensación horrible.

—Si querías burlarte de mí por lo que te pregunté, no había necesidad de llegar a ser tan cruel, Kagami-kun —le dijo sin poder contenerse—. Quizás debería exigirte que tomaras responsabilidad de esto… Te dije que nunca me besé con nadie.

Las palabras escaparon de sus labios antes de que pudiera contenerlas, haciéndolo arrepentirse de inmediato de lo que dijo. Siempre era lo mismo, pensó Kuroko; mientras más molesto o alterado estaba, más hablaba y menos se medía. Al ver la expresión de incredulidad de Kagami ante sus palabras, sintió un ramalazo de culpa.

—Solo bromeaba, Kagami-kun. Discúlpame —inclinó brevemente la cabeza, respiró profundo e intento parecer sereno cuando lo miró nuevamente—. Hasta mañana.

Esa vez Kuroko no le dio tiempo de detenerlo, salió a toda prisa de la cancha y echó a correr rumbo a su casa, ignorando el dolor punzante de su pecho y fingiendo que los latidos acelerados de su corazón eran solo el resultado de su desesperada carrera y no de lo que ocurrió con su amigo.

Oyó los alegres ladridos de Nigô antes de abrir la puerta de casa. Se detuvo un momento en la entrada para acariciar a su perro y cambiarse los zapatos cuando oyó a su madre desde la cocina dándole la bienvenida.

—Ya estoy en casa —le respondió intentando que su voz no dejara entrever su angustia. Acarició otra vez a Nigô que lo miraba y gemía lastimeramente como si percibiera su desasosiego.

—La cena está casi lista, cariño —le dijo su madre—. Deja tus cosas en la habitación y dile a tu abuela…

—Lo siento, mamá. No voy a cenar —respondió a pesar de la culpa que sentía—. Me siento un poco enfermo. Voy a tomar un baño y me iré directo a la cama.

Kuroko corrió escaleras arriba sabiendo que su progenitora no tardaría en ir a verlo. Cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño y echó a correr el agua de la bañera esperando que se llenara. Como temía, su madre llamó a la puerta preocupada y él le dio un par de excusas que esperaba sonaran convincentes y que la dejaran tranquila. Una vez solo, se dejó caer sentado al piso con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta, notando como el calor húmedo del vapor le iba pegando la tela de la camiseta al cuerpo.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y gimió quedamente, desesperado. Todavía podía sentir la impresión de los dedos de Kagami sobre su piel y la sensación ardiente de su boca sobre la suya.

Seguía ahogándose.

La verdad es que nunca pensó mucho en lo que sentiría con su primer beso. Un poco de nervios, quizás; felicidad, satisfacción, inseguridad; pero nunca hubiera esperado aquella angustiosa intensidad que parecía consumirlo. Porque aquel beso había sido exactamente como Kagami: violentamente intenso, incapaz de olvidarlo aunque lo desearas.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, notando el regusto levemente salado y metálico de la sangre, aunque no el dolor de haberse herido. Se puso de pie para mirarse en el espejo, llevándose una sorpresa al ver el leve reguero de manchas oscuras que le cubrían parte del rostro, el cuello y el brazo. No podía recordar en qué momento se hirió, ¿de camino a casa? ¿Cuándo estaba con Kagami…?

Sintiéndose como un tonto por no darse cuenta antes, presionó los dedos contra su boca, recordando como el otro chico hizo lo mismo después de besarlo. No era su sangre la que probó antes, se dijo Kuroko sorprendido y preocupado, si no que era la de Kagami. Kagami que contempló y lo tocó en ese momento como si quisiese marcarlo de una forma aún más profunda de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Desesperado, Kuroko se quitó la ropa y se metió bajo el agua, intentando que su cuerpo entrara en calor mientras observaba atento como las manchas de sangre seca que tenía en el brazo iban desapareciendo poco a poco. Ojala y pudiese borrar lo ocurrido entre ellos de la misma manera, pensó desanimado, pero supo de inmediato que no sería así. Las cosas entre Kagami y él tendrían que cambiar inevitablemente. Y estaba asustado, muchísimo, porque sobre todas las cosas no quería perderlo. Porque necesitaba a Kagami como necesitaba el oxígeno. Sin él, finalmente terminaría por ahogarse.

* * *

—Lamento la espera. Ya podemos irnos a casa —Kuroko acarició a Nigô que esperaba jugando feliz fuera del vestuario. Sonrió un poco desganado cuando el cachorro le lamió el rostro—. Supongo que hoy no habrá suerte.

—¡Kuroko! —lo llamó Riko desde el otro lado del pasillo desde donde venía a toda prisa cargando algunos discos, seguramente videos de los equipos con los que tendrían que jugar próximamente—. Vete directo a casa. Hoy no has estado muy bien en el entrenamiento y luces un poco enfermo —le dijo muy seria.

—Sí, entrenadora —respondió con formalidad, dispuesto a hacerle caso a pesar de que su desanimo no se debía precisamente a una enfermedad si no al asunto que todavía lo angustiaba.

—Y por cierto, si ves a Bakagami —una dulce sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica. Una sonrisa que tanto él como el resto de sus compañeros de equipo aprendieron a temer—, dile que si no tiene una buena excusa que darme el lunes, está muerto por faltar a las clases de hoy y saltarse el entrenamiento.

—No creo que vea a Kaga…

Riko apoyó una mano en su hombro mirándolo de cierta forma escrutadora y comprensiva, como si percibiera que algo iba mal entre ellos y que ese fuera el causante de la ausencia de Kagami y su mal rendimiento aquel día. Aquella chica era aterradora.

—Solo díselo, ¿está bien? Nos vemos el lunes, Kuroko. Descansa y no te atrevas a enfermarte. Las eliminatorias están demasiado cerca.

La vio desaparecer dentro del vestuario de los chicos, sin siquiera llamar, desde donde se oyeron amortiguadas las voces en protesta del resto de los integrantes del equipo que aún permanecían ahí.

Kuroko se dirigió hacia la salida de la escuela precedido de Nigô que correteaba feliz delante de él olisqueando todo lo que le llamaba la atención. Notaba un insipiente dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con empeorar en cualquier momento, seguramente debido a la falta de sueño y la tensión a la que estuvo sometido durante todo el día, esperando constantemente que en cualquier momento Kagami hiciese acto de presencia y tuviera que enfrentarlo. Pero no fue así.

Realmente estaba un poco furioso con Kagami por ser tan cobarde y que no se atreviese a dar la cara después de lo ocurrido pero, sobre todo, Kuroko estaba furioso consigo mismo por no ser capaz de enterrar todo aquello en el recuerdo, como se propuso hacer la noche pasada después de desvelarse pensando una y otra vez en las cosas que quería decirle, en las que debía decir y cuales simplemente tendría que callarse.

Y ahora, por culpa de Kagami, toda su convicción quedó en nada.

¿Qué debería hacer?

La tentación de ir a casa de Kagami para aclarar las cosas entre ellos era grande; tan grande como el miedo que le producía la misma opción, pero la idea de mantenerse hasta el lunes en aquella especia de limbo en el que no sabía lo que sería de su amistad se le hacía insoportable. La verdad es que Kuroko no tenía una excusa creíble para ir a verle, a menos que fuese llevarle los apuntes de clases o el mensaje de Riko, sin embargo…

Los ladridos de feliz agitación de Nigô lo distrajeron de sus sombríos pensamientos y notó como el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando vio a Kagami, y a su mascota que brincaba a su alrededor, observándolo con detenimiento desde la puerta de la escuela. Kuroko se percató de que este no llevaba el uniforme, lo que le indicó que simplemente había ido hasta allí para encontrarlo y que pudiesen hablar, algo por lo cual no supo si alegrarse o sentirse abrumado.

—Toma —le dijo el chico pasándole sin mucha ceremonia un vaso de malteada de vainilla de Maji una vez hubo llegado junto a él.

Kagami parecía bastante nervioso, aunque Kuroko no estaba muy seguro de si era por él o porque Nigô acababa de apoyar sus patitas delanteras sobre sus piernas intentando llamar su atención, hasta que resignado, el cachorro se dio media vuelta y lo dejó en paz; ante esto, el otro pareció visiblemente aliviado.

—Gracias. Aunque no sé muy bien por qué es esto —le dijo un poco dubitativo a su compañero.

Pareciendo bastante incómodo, Kagami se aclaró la garganta y le dijo:

—Es una… compensación.

¿Una compensación? ¿Por haberlo besado?

Tan dolido como furioso, Kuroko le puso de regreso el vaso de malteada en la mano dispuesto a marcharse de allí a toda prisa. No quería volver a ver a ese idiota.

—Gracias, Kagami-kun —le espetó intentando contener su rabia—, pero no deberías haberte molestado. Adiós.

—Kuroko, espera —Kagami lo sujetó del brazo para detenerlo pero lo soltó de inmediato al notar su enfado—. Tenemos que hablar —indicó con rotundidad—. Tenemos que aclarar esto antes de que se nos escape de las manos y todo se convierta en un maldito caos.

—Te has saltado las clases y el entrenamiento solo para no verme, Kagami-kun. Para mí _eso_ es empeorar las cosas.

—No es lo que piensas —se defendió Kagami—. Es… complicado, Kuroko. Necesitaba pensar. Mucho. Y entonces… —frustrado, se pasó una mano por el cabello rojizo despeinándolo un poco—. En verdad tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí donde cualquier puede interrumpirnos. Vayamos a otro sitio, ¿vale?

Kuroko miró preocupado hacia atrás, a sabiendas de que él estaba en lo cierto y en cualquier momento podrían salir el resto de los chicos y aquella oportunidad de aclarar las cosas quedaría en nada. Asintió despacio, notando como la tensión de Kagami pareció aliviarse un poco cuando emprendieron la silenciosa marcha hasta un parque cercano que estaba a medio camino de la casas de ambos.

Buscaron refugio en el sitio más remoto, donde quedaron a resguardo de las miradas curiosas de los niños que aún jugaban por allí o cualquier otro paseante que pudiese verlos.

Como aún era temprano y el calor del cercano verano comenzaba a sentirse, las calles se veían bastante animadas. Kuroko se sentó en el banco junto a Kagami y a pesar del infantil deseo de rechazarla, aceptó la malteada que este volvía a ofrecerle y le dio un sorbo intentando que el dulce sabor aliviara un poco su enfado. Notó un nudo de angustia en la garganta al observar las manos de este y ver sus dedos heridos. Al recordar el miedo y la inquietud que experimentó la noche anterior al ver su sangre sobre él, Kuroko sintió la necesidad de confortarlo; decirle que ya no se preocupara más porque las cosas seguirían como antes entre ellos; sin embargo, sabía que eso no podría ser verdad por más que lo desearan.

—Tienes todo el derecho de estar molesto conmigo —comenzó Kagami con la voz cargada de culpable ansiedad—. De hecho, s-si no puedes perdonarme… lo comprenderé; pero, por lo menos déjame explicarme e intentar hacerte entender…

—Estoy muy molesto —lo interrumpió Kuroko de golpe. Aquellos ojos rojizos se clavaron en él, inquietos.

—Estás molesto… ¿Por qué te besé? —le preguntó Kagami, dubitativo.

—Porque eres un idiota. Aunque casi siempre lo eres así que no debería molestarme por eso —Nigô pasó corriendo a sus pies en un desesperado intento de perseguir a una mariposa. Kuroko lo tomó en sus brazos aferrándolo a su pecho a pesar de sus evidentes intentos por escapar. Una especie de escudo entre ambos—. Eres un idiota, Kagami-kun.

Como por arte de magia, sus palabras hicieron que la tensión entre ellos pareciera aligerarse un poco. La leve sonrisa de Kagami lo tranquilizó, y cuando su amigo le revolvió el cabello como solía hacer siempre tuvo la esperanza de que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad que tanto deseaba.

—Tienes razón, lo soy. Pero en mi defensa debo decir que ayer saliste huyendo y no me diste tiempo de aclarar nada.

—Eso ha sido muy descortés de tu parte, Kagami-kun. Yo soy el afectado aquí.

Soltando una carcajada, Kagami se tendió como pudo de espaldas en la estrecha banca, con los pies colgando en el suelo y las manos unidas sobre el plano vientre; miró hacia el cielo intensamente. El paso de algunas nubes debilitaron durante unos segundos la luz del sol, ensombreciendo en parte el rostro de su amigo, impidiéndole a Kuroko leer sus expresiones como solía hacer a menudo para saber lo que este pensaba.

—¿Sabes? Anoche no pude dormir pensando una y otra vez en cómo podía disculparme contigo y lo que debía decirte. Estaba tan nervioso que di mil vueltas por mi habitación y el resto de la casa hasta que en algún momento me debo haber quedado dormido. Cuando desperté hoy, me di cuenta ya se me había hecho tarde para venir a la escuela o al entrenamiento, pero tenía que verte para que pudiésemos hablar, así que —lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y le sonrió—, vine lo más deprisa que pude para alcanzarte. Ah, pero antes pasé al Maji por la malteada. También tenía planeado ir a tu casa si no te encontraba en la escuela. Nunca fue mi intención evitarte, Kuroko.

Así que Kagami no lo estaba evadiendo como él pensó hasta hacia unos minutos atrás. Mucho más tranquilo, enterró el rostro en el cálido y suave pelaje de Nigô sintiendo como aquella confesión aligeraba su corazón.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte —Kagami suspiró—, pero ayer no tuve un buen día y las cosas se complicaron hasta el punto de que no pude controlarme. Cuando estábamos en la cancha y comenzaste a hacerme esas preguntas, perdí un poco la cabeza y entonces… Lo siento, Kuroko. En verdad espero que puedas perdonarme aunque no lo merezca.

Desde aquel beso, Kuroko sentía como si aquella sensación de ahogo constante se apoderó de él, como si Kagami le hubiese arrebatado de golpe todo el aire de los pulmones dejando en su remplazo solo ansiedad y miedo; miedo a que las cosas se arruinaran entre los dos y ocurriese lo mismo que antes pasó con Aomine. Para él, perder su amistad años atrás fue un golpe muy duro, y aún ahora y a pesar de que lograron solucionar parte de sus problemas, ambos sabían que las cosas no podían ser como antes entre ellos. No, Kuroko no creía que pudiera soportarlo nuevamente, por eso mismo, mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos y veía la preocupación reflejada en los de Kagami, casi podía oír una voz que lo instaba a aceptar las disculpas del otro chico y salvar su amistad.

Estaba en sus manos el decidir seguir ahogándose en aquel dolor o salvarlos a ambos.

—Eres un idiota, Kagami-kun —le repitió luego de unos minutos de angustioso silencio—, pero también eres mi mejor amigo. Así que por favor, sigue cuidando de mí como hasta ahora.

El alivio reflejado en el rostro del muchacho fue tan grande que Kuroko no pudo evitar sonreír también cuando el otro lo hizo. No podían volver las cosas atrás, pero podían comenzar de nuevo. No era la primera vez que su amistad pasaba por momentos difíciles pero de momento los habían superado, y lo harían nuevamente, estaba seguro.

El resto del camino hasta casa fue más cómodo, con la tensión de ambos derritiéndose poco a poco como una capa de hielo puesta al suave calor del sol. A pesar de la reticencia y las quejas de Kagami, Kuroko lo puso al día de lo que pasaron en clases y los deberes que tenían asignados. Platicaron de los partidos que estaban por venir y el entrenamiento de la semana siguiente, además de especular sobre que horrible castigo podría imponerle Riko a Kagami por su ausencia.

El momento de la despedida, que siempre era tan fácil como todo lo que pasaba entre ellos, en aquella ocasión pareció alzarse como un muro insalvable. Luciendo algo nerviosos, ninguno de los dos parecía saber muy bien que decir: "Hasta luego", "nos vemos el lunes", "adiós"; todo parecía fuera de lugar en ese instante; por ese motivo, la rápida despedida de Kagami pilló a Kuroko por sorpresa, apenas dándole tiempo de murmurar un "nos vemos" antes de ver como su espalda se alejaba.

El problema entre ellos estaba solucionado. Debería estar contento, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, Kuroko sintió que aquella duda que acalló una y otra vez durante todo el día, no dejaba de pulsar dentro de su cabeza exigiéndole una respuesta.

Siguiendo un impulso absurdo, corrió tras el chico hasta darle alcance, sujetándolo con fuerza de la parte posterior de la camiseta para hacer que se detuviera. Kagami volteó a mirarlo alarmado, mientras él se inclinaba un poco y a poyaba las manos sobre sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Kuroko, ¿qué demo…? ¡No te atrevas a desmayarte aquí!

—Me besaste —le dijo casi sin resuello—. Ayer me besaste y… no sé si era una broma cruel o un juego o un castigo por lo que hice —lo miró directamente a los ojos, dispuesto a conseguir una respuesta porque ya no podía seguir con aquella duda rondando en su cabeza—. Me besaste y no dejo de darle vueltas, y de preguntarme por qué lo hiciste, Kagami-kun —se cubrió el rostro con las manos, ocultando su vergüenza—. Esto es horrible. Lo siento mucho.

Notó el peso de la mano del otro chico sobre su cabeza, una gentil caricia que en ocasiones anteriores siempre era un medio para tranquilizarlo o aliviarlo y que, no obstante, en aquel momento, se percató Kuroko, hizo que su corazón latiera acelerado, como cuando corría hasta quedar tan exhausto que pensaba iba a desfallecer o las veces que ganaron un partido especialmente difícil. Angustia y felicidad, todo mezclado en un solo momento.

—Porque lo deseaba —el acompasado movimiento de la mano de Kagami sobre su cabeza se detuvo de repente—. Yo… en ese momento… Ayer… deseaba besarte. Mucho.

Descubriéndose el rostro, Kuroko levantó la vista y lo miró sorprendido. El sonrojo de su amigo era evidente, así como su mirada inquieta e interrogante, como si esperase su respuesta. Después de unos instantes de incómodo silencio, Kagami se llevó ambas manos a la parte posterior del cuello y lo frotó con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, supongo que este es el momento en el que puedes enfadarte nuevamente conmigo o, ya sabes, sentirte… _asqueado_.

Aquella palabra lo golpeó de lleno.

Sorprendido, Kuroko se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento, desde la tarde anterior, se detuvo a pensar en el hecho de que tanto él como Kagami eran chicos. Estaba tan absorto en su miedo de estropear su amistad y perderlo que no tuvo tiempo a dar cabida a otras inquietudes, algo que al parecer, por lo culpable que parecía, Kagami sí hizo y esperaba su recriminación al respecto.

Pero, dadas sus circunstancias, ¿qué podía decir él?, pensó Kuroko. Si le confesara la verdad al otro chico…

El recuerdo de aquel beso, el suave roce de sus dedos cuando lo tocó, la sensación de la cálida respiración de ambos al estar tan cerca lo asaltó de golpe, haciéndolo sonrojarse un poco. Durante aquel instante sintió muchas cosas, sí, pero no repulsión por ello, más bien lo contrario.

Armándose de valor, y a pesar de saber que no podía mantener su compostura habitual, Kuroko le dijo en su tono más tranquilo:

—Sí, me sorprendió un poco. Y me molesté contigo por cómo se dieron las cosas, pero no fue desagradable en absoluto, Kagami-kun. No fue desagradable que me besaras.

Era extraño, pensó Kuroko, como las cosas podían ser al mismo tiempo tan iguales y tan diferentes. Ambos estaban parados, allí, en una calle que recorrieron muchísimas veces durante el último año; seguían siendo los mismos chicos: Kagami Taiga y Kuroko Tetsuya, que eran compañeros y amigos, que se respetaban y apreciaban el uno al otro. Estaban allí mirándose y todo parecía igual que siempre pero ambos sabían que después de ese beso algo cambió drásticamente entre ellos, como si una capa de sus vidas se hubiese desprendido y ahora pudieran verse de otra forma; más vulnerables, más cercanos.

—Bueno, supongo que ya debería irme a casa. Y tú también —Kagami sonrió visiblemente aliviado, alivio que se convirtió en un poco de nerviosa tensión cuando Nigô, que estaba a sus pies, comenzó a mordisquear y tirar de los cordones de sus zapatillas.

—Entonces nos veremos el lunes —Kuroko se arrodillo un poco para obligar a su mascota a liberar a Kagami antes de que sufriera un colapso nervioso por culpa de Nigô. Se puso de pie con el descontento cachorro aprisionado contra su pecho—. Gracias por todo —le dijo con sinceridad—. La malteada y la disculpa y la explicación. Has sido muy amable, Kagami-kun.

El chico asintió un poco cohibido. Se dio media vuelta y le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano antes de echar a andar rumbo a su casa, obligándole a él a hacer lo mismo. Por aquel día, todo había terminado.

Kuroko no avanzó ni siquiera una calle cuando sintió como una mano sujetó con fuerza su hombro obligándolo a voltearse. Asustado, se encontró con un Kagami agitado, que lo observaba como si repentinamente le hubiesen aparecido dos cabezas o algo así.

—Mañana domingo. A las cuatro. En el cine —le dijo a toda prisa.

—¿Qué?

—Mañana domingo. A las cuatro. En el cine —repitió Kagami—. Te estaré esperando.

—¿Es… una cita? —le preguntó Kuroko dudoso.

—¡No! Es… es… ¡una compensación! —Le espetó el chico, rojo de la vergüenza, haciendo que algunos transeúntes voltearan a mirarlos con curiosidad—. ¡Como la malteada! ¡Una compensación!

—Entonces, ¿es una cita de compensación? —le dijo, queriendo tomarle un poco el pelo.

—¡Tú…! ¡Pequeño idiota! ¡No es una cita! Es solo… Arggg —Kagami le miró amenazante y frustrado, consciente de que él ni siquiera se inmutaría por aquello—. Nos vemos mañana, Kuroko.

Lo vio marcharse nuevamente, esa vez hasta que se perdió en la distancia y ya no pudo distinguirlo más. Se acuclilló al lado de Nigô y lo acarició tras las orejas.

—¿Qué crees, Nigô? ¿Es una cita? —El cachorro ladró feliz y él le sonrió en respuesta—. Yo también lo creo. Aunque Kagami-kun no quiera reconocerlo.

Aquel día cuando llegó a casa, Kuroko se sintió nuevamente tranquilo. Cenó con su familia, habló de lo que hizo en la escuela y la práctica, borrando todo rastro de la angustia del día anterior. Solamente cuando estuvo solo en su cuarto se permitió rememorar todo lo ocurrido y esperar, con expectación, su encuentro del día siguiente, porque siempre se divertía estando con Kagami. Sería un domingo agradable.

Sin embargo, antes de que el sueño lo venciera, un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su mente preocupándolo, aunque lo desterró tan rápido como este surgió.

Enamorarse no era una opción. No de Kagami, se dijo Kuroko con rotundidad. Ya había cometido una vez ese error, y pagó un precio muy alto. Nunca más volvería a equivocarse de esa manera.


	3. Atar

_Descargo: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Atar**

 ** _Algo se acumula en mí,_**

 ** _lo siento, ya no tengo remedio..._**

 ** _yo solo estoy atado a tu frontera..._**

 ** _(Luis Alberto Spinetta)_**

Aquello no era una cita. Solo era una salida normal, como amigos. Para _nada_ era una cita.

Kagami llevaba repitiéndose aquellas palabras como un mantra budista desde la tarde anterior, cuando en aquel impulso alocado había invitado a Kuroko a salir con él. Bueno, técnicamente no lo había invitado, mas bien se lo había exigido y luego ni siquiera se había detenido a esperar una respuesta; por ese motivo llevaba la última media hora muriéndose de nervios pensando que quizás el chico no aparecería y lo dejaría plantado. Y no podría reprochárselo.

¿Qué demonios se suponía que estaba haciendo?

Su intención cuando fue a buscar a Kuroko a la escuela la tarde anterior había sido la de disculparse con él, intentar que su amigo olvidara el incidente del beso y que pudieran volver a su relación habitual como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos; sin embargo, después de verlo y hablar con él, de que Kuroko hubiera parecido aunque fuera solo un poquito interesado, su determinación se había esfumado de golpe y aquella estúpida esperanza le había hecho pensar que quizás, solo quizás, pudiera tener una oportunidad de llegar a gustarle; entonces lo había terminado invitando y…

—¡Ah, maldición! —profundamente frustrado, Kagami se pasó las manos por el pelirrojo cabello sin importarle lo más mínimo si lo desordenaba o no. Algunas personas que paseaban cerca del cine se lo quedaron mirando hasta que él les dedicó una mirada hostil, momento en el que fingieron ignóralo y seguir su camino.

Buscó una banca donde sentarse y miró nuevamente el reloj, comprobando que solo habían trascurrido cinco minutos desde que lo viera por última vez. Kuroko no llegaba tarde, se recordó en un intento de calmarse, el problema era que con su ansiedad él había llegado demasiado temprano porque estar en su casa dando vueltas se le había hecho insoportable. Más de una vez había pensado en llamar a su amigo para confirmar si iría, pero por pura cobardía no lo había hecho. Si Kuroko le decía que no…

El inesperado timbre de su móvil casi hizo que a Kagami se le parara el corazón. Lo contestó a toda prisa, a la vez anhelante y temeroso de que fuera Kuroko quien lo llamaba.

—Eh, Taiga —la voz de su amigo Himuro Tatsuya, desde el otro lado de la línea, sonaba animada—. ¿Estás ahora en casa? ¿Tendrás libre el día de hoy?

—¿Tatsuya? —Kagami se sintió poco sorprendido por las repentinas preguntas del otro chico y, no podía negarlo, también levemente desilusionado de que fuera Himuro quien lo llamaba y no quién él había estado esperando—. No, no estoy en casa… Y tengo planes. He quedado con alguien —o eso esperaba, aunque no se lo dijo a Tatsuya—. ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada —respondió su amigo, aunque su alegría inicial parecía haber decaído un poco—. Solo es que como estoy cerca de Tokio había pensado en hacerte una visita y que tal vez pudiésemos pasar el día juntos. Mmm… Taiga, ¿realmente no puedes cancelar con tu cita?

—N-no es una cita. He quedado con Kuroko —le soltó a toda prisa justo en el momento en que divisó al aludido abriéndose paso entre un grupo de chicos de secundaria que platicaban animados.

No era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, pero a Kagami seguía asombrándolo el hecho de que su amigo ya no le pasara desapercibido como solía ocurrir antes. Era como si pudiera sentir su presencia antes de verla, como si algo cambiara cuando Kuroko estaba allí y él pudiese percibirlo con facilidad.

—Kuroko, eh… ¿No podrías llamarlo y decirle…?

—No. No puedo. Él ya está aquí —le dijo, intentando que su voz no reflejara lo nervioso que se sentía por ver al otro chico—. En verdad lo siento, Tatsuya… Prometo compensarte la próxima vez.

Durante unos segundos, Kagami solo oyó un completo silencio al otro lado de la línea. Estaba a punto de mirar el móvil para saber si la comunicación se había cortado cuando oyó suspirar a Himuro y luego soltar una breve risita despreocupada.

—Descuida, Taiga. Ha sido mi culpa por avisarte con tan poco tiempo. Será para la próxima vez, aunque realmente quería verte.

—Lo siento —se disculpó nuevamente, sin poder evitar sentirse bastante culpable por dejarlo de lado—. A mí también me hubiera gustado verte, Tatsuya.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Disfruta de tu cita, Taiga. Adiós.

—No es… —la comunicación con Himuro ya se había cortado antes de que pudiera responder nada. Aunque le hubiera asegurado que todo estaba bien entre ellos, Kagami estaba seguro de que su amigo estaba un poco dolido y molesto con él. Tendría que buscar alguna manera de disculparse con Tatsuya.

Levantó la vista al sentirse observado. Kuroko, de pie frente a él, lo miraba con su habitual expresión imperturbable.

—Hola.

—Hola —le dijo Kagami en respuesta, odiándose un poco por sonrojarse en una mezcla de vergüenza y alivio.

—¿No he llegado en un buen momento? Pareces preocupado, Kagami-kun.

—¡Claro que no! No. Es solo que… No es nada importante —no podía hablarle a Kuroko sobre lo ocurrido con Tatsuya y sus preocupaciones. Ya pensaría en qué hacer con ello más tarde—. Solo estoy un poco sorprendido… No estaba seguro de que fueras a venir.

En esa ocasión, Kuroko sí lo miró sorprendido.

—Pero me invitaste, ¿verdad, Kagami-kun? —preguntó extrañado—. Claro que iba a venir.

Kagami no podía confesarle el miedo que había pasado pensando en que no lo haría; creyendo que Kuroko aún estaría algo molesto con él y le daría plantón, pero claro, era un idiota porque aquel chico de mirada firme y seria jamás le haría algo así. Y esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de él.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Tienes razón —Kagami le revolvió el claro cabello con la mano ganándose una desaprobadora mirada que lo hizo sonreír.

—Por favor, deja de hacer eso, Kagami-kun.

—¿Quieres que vayamos dentro y decidamos que película vamos a ver? ¿Tienes algo en mente?

Cierta indecisión reflejada en los ojos del chico, tan mínima como un suspiro, lo hizo preocuparse. Kuroko frunció levemente el ceño, respiró profundamente y le pregunto:

—Esa llamada, ¿era importante? Porque parecías inquieto, Kagami-kun, y si la salida de hoy es un inconveniente…

—No —se apresuró a responderle, sorprendido de que Kuroko se hubiera dado cuenta de la culpa que sentía por haber dejado de lado a Tatsuya—. No quiero que te preocupes por eso; no es nada que no se pueda arreglar. Lo de hoy también es importante. Venga, entremos o nos quedaremos sin boletos —al ver que Kuroko aún parecía un poco inquieto, posó otra vez una mano sobre su cabeza y comenzó a balancearla suavemente de un lado a otro—. Deja de pensar tanto, se te van a enredar las ideas.

—Eso duele, Kagami-kun. Por favor, deja de hacerlo. Además no quiero que me diga eso alguien que solo tiene baloncesto dentro de la cabeza. Es muy descortés.

—El único descortés aquí eres tú, pequeño idiota. Vamos —sin darse tiempo a arrepentirse, tomó a Kuroko de la mano y lo guío dentro del cine para buscar la lista de películas y horarios.

Sintiendo que él corazón le iba a mil por hora, Kagami notó como un calor furioso le abrasaba el rostro cuando el otro chico entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, como si fuera algo normal entre ellos. Algo que estaba bien.

Cita o no cita, que más daba, pensó resignado. Aquel momento era importante y le pertenecía solo a ellos dos

—o—

Observando a Kagami mientras este pagaba las cosas que habían decidido comprar, Kuroko no pudo evitar notar que contrariamente de su firme propósito de ignorar lo sucedido, de todos modos se sentía un poco molesto.

A pesar de lo mucho que había deseado esa salida, las cosas no estaban sucediendo como esperaba. No dejaba de sentirse un poco desanimado e inquieto a pesar del intento de Kagami de tranquilizarlo restándole importancia a su preocupación. Sí, estaba molesto porque sabía de quien había sido esa llamada aunque su amigo no se lo hubiera dicho y tenía una clara idea de lo que esta podía significar.

No le gustaba ser así de egoísta pero no podía evitarlo, odiaba el efecto que Himuro Tatsuya parecía tener siempre en el otro chico.

—Aquí tienes. Té y los caramelos que pediste —le dijo Kagami sacándolo de sus sombríos pensamientos mientras le pasaba las cosas que habían pedido en la confitería del cine—. Recuérdame no enviarte nunca más a comprar. ¡Te podrías haber pasado allí el día entero!

—El vendedor ya me había visto cuando llegaste —se defendió Kuroko—. No es mi culpa que no me notara en un principio.

—¡Te notó después de quince minutos! No tienes remedio. Tu presencia es demasiado débil. Lo bueno es que aún tenemos tiempo.

—Lo siento, pero no es algo que pueda remediar, ¿sabes? Sin embargo… es extrañó —comentó—. Tú siempre me notas, Kagami-kun.

—Yo… yo… Supongo que es porque estoy acostumbrado a ti —le dijo su amigo de mala gana, sonrojado y apartando un poco la mirada, como si de ese modo pudiera huir de él—. De algún modo pareciera que mis ojos te siguen… No puedo dejar de mirarte.

Sin saber que decir, Kuroko también apartó la vista, seguramente tan sonrojado como Kagami.

Aquello era vergonzoso. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle después de oír aquello? ¡Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder volver a mirarlo a la cara! Porque, a pesar de su firme propósito de no complicar las cosas entre ellos, a momentos tenía la sensación de que Kagami esperaba mucho más de él que una amistad y quizás, pensó Kuroko, muy en el fondo a él le ocurriera lo mismo, aunque no lo deseara; aunque luchara desesperadamente contra eso.

No quería enamorarse. No, ¡no podía enamorarse!

Cierto pánico comenzó a abrumarlo al darse cuenta del peligroso rumbo que aquello estaba tomando. Definitivamente había sido un error el ir allí, debería haberse marchado en el momento en que oyó la conversación de Kagami con Himuro como había pensado hacer. Tenía que irse de allí de inmediato.

—Kagami-kun, yo… —las palabras de Kuroko se vieron interrumpidas por un par de brazos que lo aprisionaron tan fuerte que apenas lo dejaban respirar.

—¡Kurokocchi! ¡Kurokocchi! ¡Que sorpresa! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Eso duele, Kise-kun. Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo —logró decir con alivió cuando fue liberado de aquel abrazo. El alto chico rubio que lo miraba sonriente parecía no haber notado la mirada feroz que Kagami le estaba dedicando en aquel momento—. Hola.

Kise Ryôta, su ex compañero de equipo y amigo, parecía extremadamente feliz de haberlos encontrado en aquel sitio. En cualquier otro momento, quizás, Kuroko también se hubiera sentido contento, pero no en ese instante, con sus dudas y emociones demasiado descontroladas y con Kagami que parecía dispuesto a asesinar al chico si volvía a abrir la boca. Lo peor era que Kuroko lo comprendía. Algunas veces Kise podía ser agotador.

—¡Es genial que nos encontráramos aquí! —Prosiguió Kise lleno de alegría al mirar a un ceñudo Kagami que puso distancia entre ellos, quizás temeroso por si el chico también sentía el impulso de abrazarlo—. ¡Kagamicchi! No has devueltos mis últimos mensajes, eso me ha herido.

—Te he dicho que no me escribas, idiota. Pensé que entenderías la indirecta.

—Ehh, que malo eres. Pero es genial que nos hayamos encontrado hoy. ¡Kasamatsu-senpai ha venido desde la universidad a verme!

Percatándose recién de su presencia, Kuroko notó al chico de corto cabello oscuro y serios ojos azules que miraban a Kise con una mescla de enfado y resignación. Como si aquello fuera algo común cuando estaban juntos.

—Hola —lo saludo Kuroko con una leve inclinación de cabeza oyendo que Kagami decía lo mismo tras él.

—Hola —les respondió el aludido ex capitán de Kaijo, que parecía bastante incómodo por llamar tanto la atención gracias a su acompañante.

—¿Qué hacen aquí, chicos? ¿Han venido a ver una película juntos o esperan a alguien más?

Kuroko sabía que aquella era su oportunidad. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a Kise como para estar seguro de que, si se lo pedía, se quedaría junto a ellos el resto de la tarde. No habría momentos incomodos juntos a Kagami, ni aquellos nervios absurdos que a veces lo dominaban, ni el anhelo de algo que no podía definir. Con Kise allí todo sería mucho más fácil, solo tenía que hacerlo. Abrir la boca y decírselo; sin embargo al ver la expresión taciturna y un poco desilusionada de Kagami no tuvo corazón para hacerlo.

Tomó su decisión.

—Solo estamos nosotros dos, Kise-kun. Estamos en una cita —le dijo a su amigo, con rotunda claridad, logrando que tanto este como Kagami y Kasamatsu lo miraran asombrados.

—¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo también quiero estar en una cita con Kurokocchi! —protestó Kise abrazándolo nuevamente—. ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vemos los cuatro la misma película? Luego podríamos ir a comer algo. ¡Sería estupendo! ¿No?

—¡Claro que no, idiota! —Protestó Kagami, perdiendo finalmente la calma—. Salir contigo es siempre un incordio, con todas esas chicas persiguiendo al "súper modelo". Además Kuroko ya te lo ha dicho. _Es una cita_. Además, ¡suéltalo de una maldita vez, bastardo pegajoso!

Una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kise cuando miró a Kagami, burlón, y lo abrazó con más fuerza, solo para provocarlo.

—Ehh, Kagamicchi, no seas egoísta. Kurokocchi no es solo tuyo, _¿o sí?_

Kuroko se percató de que la rabia de Kagami iba rápidamente en aumento, algo que sabía perfectamente cómo iba a terminar sino hacía algo de inmediato. Estaba ya dispuesto a golpear a Kise, que sería mucho menos peligroso a que lo hiciera Kagami, para que lo soltara, cuando oyó el gemido de su amigo y vio como Kasamatsu Yukio agarraba la oreja de Kise y lo jalaba sin compasión para que lo soltara.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Kasamatsu-senpai, eso duele! —Se quejó el chico con gesto de sorpresa y dolorosa traición—. ¡Senpai!

Kasamatsu cruzó una significativa mirada con Kuroko. Una mirada que parecía decirle que comprendía lo que pasaba y que no se preocupara por el tonto de su amigo, que él se encargaría de solucionarlo.

Kuroko se sintió aliviado.

—Deja de molestar de una vez, Kise. Vamos —Kasamatsu les hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida—. Hasta la próxima.

—Pero senpai, la película… ¡Dijiste que querías venir al cine!

—Pero antes tú comentaste que querías ir a aquella tienda que te recomendó tu hermana y me rogaste que fuera contigo, ¿no? Pues vamos.

—Pero, senpai, dijiste que no querías ir —le recordó amablemente Kise—. Y que si seguía insistiendo me patearías hasta matarme y que…

—He cambiado de opinión. Tengo muchas ganas de ir. Muero de ganas de ir.

—Pero Kurokocchi y Kagamicchi… —Kise se volteó a mirarlos, indeciso—. Podríamos ver la película e ir después a la tienda —se atrevió a sugerir a su cada vez más enfadado acompañante.

—He cambiado de opinión —dijo Kasamatsu, molesto, dirigiéndose hacia la salida—. Me voy a casa.

—¡No, senpai, espera! ¡Voy contigo! ¡Realmente quiero ir contigo! —Kise se apresuró a despedirse de ellos con un efusivo gesto de la mano—. ¡Adiós, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi! ¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Espérame, senpai!

Kuroko los vio salir del cine y alejarse por la calle, mientras un efusivo Kise le echaba los brazos al cuello a Kasamatsu y este le apartaba con violentos empujes hasta quitárselo de encima y luego lo regañaba por algo. En verdad, pensó sorprendido, aquella relación era extraña.

—¡Ah, demonios, eso ha sido un horror! —Kagami se cubrió los ojos con una mano y respiró profundamente, seguramente intentando calmarse un poco.

—Sí, Kise-kun es un poco… agotador —tuvo que reconocer Kuroko.

—Querrás decir que es _insoportable_ —rectificó su amigo. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios y le acercó una de sus manos a la cabeza en un intento de peinarlo un poco— Ese idiota ha dejado tu cabello hecho un desastre.

El peso de aquella caricia lo hizo llenarse de congoja y arrepentimiento. Frustrado, Kuroko se mordió el labio con fuerza, tragándose las ganas de llorar.

—Lo siento, Kagami-kun —se disculpó él pasados unos segundos. Sentía la interrupción de Kise y que las cosas no parecieran ir nada bien entre ellos. Que aquella "no cita" no dejara de ser un desastre. Sentía el haber pensado en marcharse y el buscar una excusa para que no tuvieran que estar solos. Pero sobre todo sentía que sus revueltas emociones no permitieran que aquel momento fuera agradable para los dos—. Lo siento mucho.

—¿Pero qué dices, tonto? Nada ha cambiado, todo sigue igual. No tienes nada por lo que disculparte. Creo que el problema he sido yo desde el principio, por no hacer las cosas correctamente —le dijo Kagami, completamente seguro—. Así que dame otra oportunidad y déjame hacerlo todo de nuevo, ¿está bien? —Respiró hondo y le dijo—: ¿Te gustaría ir a ver una película conmigo, Kuroko?

La sonrisa de Kagami, como tantas otras veces, pareció llenarlo todo. Como si pudiera ver su interior, sus dudas, y con ese pequeño gesto le dijera que no se preocupara por nada, que él arreglaría su mundo. Y Kuroko lo había dejado, una y otra vez, porque aunque quisiera apartarse y luchar solo, el hilo que los ataba no cedía ni un poco. Siempre terminaba volviendo a Kagami, y Kagami siempre terminaba volviendo a él, como una voluntad inquebrantable.

Sí, estaban atados hasta el punto de ser doloroso; sus caminos tan entrelazados que sería casi imposible desenredarlos para separarlos. Solo les quedaba seguir hacia adelante, anudándose cada vez más, con el pensamiento egoísta de que así jamás podrían distanciarse, porque, se recordó Kuroko, el cortar aquel hilo era un dolor agónico. No querría volver a sentirlo jamás.

—Gracias, Kagami-kun —le dijo en apenas un susurro, sabiendo que él otro chico entendería y no necesitaría más explicaciones. Una respuesta que le dio aquella sonrisa que sin poder evitarlo hizo surgir la suya—. Sí, me encantaría.

—o—

Kagami se sentía terriblemente inquieto sentado en aquella butaca de cine, no solo porque tenía la impresión de que eran algo estrechas, para alguien de su complexión por lo menos, sino que también porque la presencia de Kuroko a su lado parecía exacerbarle los sentidos; no podía evitar notarlo, prestarle atención a cada pequeño detalle, ser consciente de gestos que antes le pasaban por completo desapercibidos.

¡Dios, estaba cada vez peor!

Intentó centrarse en el murmullo constante de la sala al llenarse antes de la película. Un par de chicas sentadas tras ellos no paraban de charlar y reír tontamente, alterando sus ya de por si desgastados nervios. Harto, se volvió a mirarlas con gesto hosco logrando que se callaran en el acto.

—Eso no ha estado bien, Kagami-kun —lo regañó Kuroko al ver lo que había hecho, girándose para hablar con ellas y disculparse en su nombre—. Esa actitud tuya es la que asusta a los demás y hace que te malentiendan. Creo que también deberías disculparte.

A pesar de que su primer impulso fue negarse rotundamente, la expresión de seria determinación de Kuroko termino ganando. Kagami no sabría explicar por qué, pero sin necesidad de que fuera intimidante o nada, aquel chico lograba convencerlo de hacer cosas que normalmente no haría, manejándolo de una manera alarmante.

Era un efecto extraño el que tenía sobre él.

—Lamento si les causé algún inconveniente —les dijo a las estudiantes agredidas que volvieron a responder con otra ronda de molestas risitas que solo la sonrisa de aprobación de Kuroko compensó.

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la butaca, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Todavía estaba nervioso, tanto por el hecho de tenerlo allí a su lado como por cómo habían salido las cosas. No tenía necesidad de ser un genio para percatarse de lo alterado y abatido que había estado su amigo después del encuentro con Kise, aunque no sabía que lo había detonado. Aquel era un estado de ánimo que Kagami solo le había visto en contadas ocasiones y siempre deseaba no volver a presenciar.

El leve roce en su mano lo hizo abrir los ojos y mirar a Kuroko, que lo estaba observando, atento, como siempre.

Si hubiesen estado en otro lugar, si él se hubiera tenido más confianza, con solo inclinarse un poco, Kagami hubiera podido disminuir la distancia que los separaba y le hubiera besado como deseaba hacer en ese momento; porque no importaba lo que se dijera ni cuan decidido estuviera a contener lo que sentía por él en secreto, cada vez que estaba junto a Kuroko sus sentimientos crecían más y más, consumiéndolo completamente. Amenazando con desbordarse.

Porque en verdad estaba enamorado. Él amaba a Kuroko.

La violenta sensación de algo entrando en su boca y el repentino frío del líquido deslizándose a la fuerza en su garganta lo hizo atragantarse. Tosió unas cuantas veces hasta que nuevamente pudo respirar con normalidad. Ofendido, miró a Kuroko que lo observaba con gesto inocente mientras bebía tranquilo de su vaso de té, como si nunca le hubiese puesto a él la pajita en la boca y le hubiese hecho beber a la fuerza, casi ahogándolo.

—¡Kuroko, maldito! ¡¿Qué se supones que estabas intentado hacerme?! ¡¿Matarme?!

—Te veías un poco mal, Kagami-kun. Pensé que lo necesitabas.

—¡Claro que no lo necesitaba! ¡Además, si hubiera querido beber algo, tenía mi…! —se quedó callado cuando el chico volvió a ofrecerle en silencio su bebida, casi como una ofrenda de paz. Sin poder evitarlo, Kagami la aceptó y bebió de ella antes de devolvérsela—. En verdad eres un tipo raro, Kuroko.

—Tú eres el extraño, Kagami-kun. Yo soy bastante normal.

Casi como un pequeño destello, Kagami pudo vislumbrar su sonrisa antes de que comenzaran a bajar las luces. Nuevamente oyó el parloteo incesante de las chicas sentadas tras ellos, aunque esta vez estaba dispuesto a ignorarlas. Sin embargo, entre sus risitas quedas llegaron a sus oídos las palabras "beso indirecto" y comprendió de inmediato que estaban hablando de ellos.

A pesar de que a Kagami no le importaba mucho lo que los demás dijeran de él, no pudo evitar que aquel comentario lo pusiera nervioso aunque supiera que era solo una tontería. En la semioscuridad, no podía estar muy seguro de si Kuroko lo había oído también o no, pero le avergonzaba un poco pensar en que el chico sí lo hubiera hecho y que fuera a sentirse mal por ello, o por lo que los demás pudieran pensar sobre ambos…

Era un idiota. Estaba más que claro que Kuroko jamás se lo tomaría a mal y seguramente no le daría más importancia de la que en verdad tenía. No era un tonto como lo era él. Además, pensó Kagami, aquello no era extraño entre ellos. Eran compañeros de baloncesto, jugaban juntos casi todos los días, por lo que en más de una ocasión habían compartido bebidas sin que fuera algo importante. No había motivos por los que preocuparse.

Aun así, su corazón no paraba de latir acelerado. Por primera vez consiente de un pequeño y tonto detalle que parecía a cada minuto más importante.

—Kagami-kun. Kagami, kun —inclinándose un poco hacia él, Kuroko lo llamó para conseguir su atención. Parecía preocupado—. ¿Estarás bien con la película? Tal vez no podamos cambiarla, pero si quieres…

—Voy a estar bien —le respondió Kagami, alejándolo de su lado sin mucha delicadeza para que no estuviera tan cerca y que así la tentación de abrazarlo no fuera demasiado grande—. No es como si no pudiera ver una película de horror, lo he hecho antes, ¿sabes? Además dijiste que querías verla.

—Pensé que ibas a negarte —reconoció el chico, algo avergonzado—. Era una broma. Solo te estaba probando.

—¡Pues deberías haberlo dicho antes, pequeño idiota! —bajó la voz ante el _"shhhh"_ colectivo de varios de los espectadores. Se frotó la nuca con frustración—. Ahhh… ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. Tendremos que verla.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Kuroko.

—No sé por qué, pero esa disculpa no me parece muy convincente.

Kagami lo oyó reír, un sonido cálido que aligeró su corazón y lo hizo creer que quizás después de todo ese día no iba a ser un completo fracaso.

El suave roce de sus dedos sobre los suyos lo hizo contener el aliento. Sorprendió, vio como la mano de Kuroko buscaba la suya y las entrelazaba, haciendo que la sangre en sus venas bullese furiosa, tan enfebrecida como el sonrojo que inundó sus mejillas.

—¿Tienes miedo, Kagami-kun? —le preguntó el chico, con sus celestes ojos clavados en él.

Una pregunta sencilla. Una respuesta sencilla.

¿Tenía miedo? Muchísimo. Porque cada vez parecía que su caída sería más precipitada. Lo que sentía por Kuroko lo aterraba… y lo hacía sentirse vivo; un sentimiento que lo ataba a él sin poder evitarlo. Entrelazándolos tanto como lo estaban sus manos en aquel simple gesto.

—Sí —confesó pasado un momento. Permitiéndose bajar la guardia por un instante, deseando que él pudiera ver aunque fuera un poco de lo que había en su corazón—. Estoy aterrado. Así que por favor, quédate conmigo.

La mano de Kuroko lo aferró con más fuerza en respuesta a su petición, y Kagami la atrapó con la suya. Ansiando poder capturar aquel momento. Deseando que tenerlo a su lado pudiese convertirse en un "para siempre".

* * *

 _Hola nuevamente a todos quienes se han dado el tiempo de leer. De corazón, muchas gracias por la oportunidad y disculpas de antemano por errores, fallos o alguna idea inconexa. Soy muy novata en esto, así que prácticamente estoy aprendiendo de mis errores. Cualquier sugerencia, duda o comentario es bien recibida._

 _Aparte, esta vez quisiera aclarar dos cosas, la primera es que con este capítulo, aparte de ser el más difícil que he escrito hasta el momento, me vi en la necesidad de dividirlo en dos partes para poder poner todo lo que quería escribir. En un comienzo, aunque tenía la idea de cómo sería, no calculé que resultaría tan extenso. Intenté quitar partes pero había demasiadas cosas que necesitaba para capítulos siguientes así que me resigne a hacer dos capítulos en vez de uno. Así que pido disculpas a quien esperaban leer la cita completa en esta entrega, pero realmente me fue imposible._

 _Lo segundo, es que también por la extensión del capítulo terminé haciendo algo que no estaba en mis planes, y que era poner la perspectiva de ambos protagonistas en un mismo capítulo. Mi idea original era un capítulo para cada uno (Kagami-Kuroko respectivamente) pero mientras estaba escribiendo me di cuenta de que había cosas que quería mostrar dese el punto de vista de Kuroko y otras desde Kagami y terminó así. Descontando el próximo capítulo que es la continuación de este, no sé si volverá a suceder, esta historia avanza sola mientras se escribe, la verdad, así que no aseguro nada._

 _Gracias otra vez y hasta la siguiente actualización._

 ** _rinachi:_** _Muchas gracias por haber seguido leyendo, espero que la historia no te desilusione y sigas hasta el final. Y sí, aunque ambos son bastante torpes mi idea es que poco a poco Kagami pueda convencer a Kuroko de que él no es tan mal partido._

 ** _NoName:_** _Muchas gracias por leer, es una sorpresa agradable siempre recibir una opinión y más cuando es nueva. Ha sido curioso, la verdad es que hasta que no lo comentaste no me había percatado en que los títulos si eran un poco perturbadores. En verdad espero que de momento la cita no te haya decepcionado, y que sigas esperando con ansias el siguiente capítulo._

 ** _Itzel:_** _Muchas gracias a ti por seguir leyendo. Para mi esta es una de mis parejas favoritas y en verdad estoy emocionada y nerviosa de seguir con esta idea. Ojala y siga siendo de tu agrado._

 ** _SunSet:_** _Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, y espero en verdad que la primera parte de esta cita te haya gustado. Y bueno, poco a poco ya se verá cómo van cambiando y evolucionado las cosas entre estos dos. Confío en que la historia ojalá te siga gustando._


	4. Destrozar

_Descargo: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **Destrozar**

 ** _Ya lo sabía, sabía que iba a destrozar mi mundo. El cerebro avisó, pero el corazón no quiso hacer caso._**

 ** _(Paulo Coelho)_**

En cuanto salieron del local del Maji donde habían ido a comer después del cine, el cálido calor pegajoso de los cercanos días de verano se notó en el ambiente. A Kuroko no solía gustarle demasiado esa estación, pues tendía a agotarse con mayor facilidad que el resto del año, y jugar baloncesto así se hacía más difícil. Ya solo faltaban unas pocas semanas para las eliminatorias de Kanto, y si todo iba bien, luego vendría la Inter High, la cual tendrían que aspirar ganar, algo que Riko les recordaba cada día de duro entrenamiento.

Con cierto disimulo, Kuroko miró a Kagami que caminaba con paso tranquilo y relajado a su lado, notablemente mucho más alegre que horas antes. La película realmente había sido un fiasco con su amigo pegando brincos y tensándose a cada instante con las escenas terroríficas y con él sin poder concentrarse nunca en la trama porque estaba demasiado preocupado por Kagami como para poder prestar atención a algo más; sin embargo, la extraña cercanía que habían experimentado en ese momento parecía haber despertado en ellos cierta conexión que no estaba allí antes. Una intensidad sutil que parecía fluir entre ellos como electricidad. Fascinante y peligrosa. Una tensión que parecía ir aumentado poco a poco entre ambos mientras comían y platicaban animadamente en el local de comida rápida.

—¡Ah, estoy lleno! —Kagami levanto los brazos, desperezándose un poco después de haber estado tanto rato sentado. Una sonrisa curvó levemente sus labios al mirarlo, alargando una mano para revolverle el cabello y despeinarlo antes de dar unos golpecitos con el dedo al vaso de malteada del que él bebía y decirle—: Deberías comer más y beber menos de esa cosa. Por ese motivo no eres más alto.

Intentando parecer indignado por su comentario, Kuroko le apartó la mano sin mucho cuidado.

—Eso ha sido muy descortés de tu parte, Kagami-kun. Como lo que necesito, además la estatura no solo está relacionada con lo que uno come. Mira a Kiyoshi-senpai... —conteniendo brevemente el aliento, Kuroko interrumpió su regaño cuando vio a Kagami tomar entre sus dedos un mechón de su claro cabello y juguetear con él como si fuera algo normal para ambos. Avergonzado, dio un paso atrás para poner un poco de distancia entre ellos—. Por favor, para de hacer eso.

Kagami lo miro confundido, obviamente sin saber a qué se refería.

—¿Parar de hacer qué?

—Mi cabello. Siempre estas tocándolo. Pareciera que te gustara, Kagami-kun —le dijo Kuroko sin pensar. Las mejillas se le sonrojaron levemente al darse cuenta de la tontería que acababa de soltar.

Kuroko mas o menos esperaba que Kagami se indignara un poco y le respondiera con alguna idiotez como siempre solía hacer; algún comentario que lo hiciera parecer un poco bobo y luego ambos pudieran terminar riéndose de ello. Sin embargo, cuando lo miró para ver su reacción, su amigo parecía estar considerando seriamente lo que él había dicho.

—Bueno… creo que sí. Me gustas —le dijo con sorprendida sinceridad.

Pasmado, Kuroko lo miró sin poder dar crédito a lo que había oído, con un furioso sonrojo abrazándole hasta las orejas. Tan avergonzado y ruborizado como el, Kagami abrió y cerró la boca una par de veces, al parecer sin saber que mas decir.

—¡Tu cabello! —exclamó frenético—. ¡Me gusta tu cabello, no tú! ¡Bueno, tú también me gustas, pero no...! ¡Aggr! —Kagami lo miró alarmado, seguramente deseando que le cayera encima un rayo y lo callara para siempre. Finalmente resignado, cerró los ojos y se inclinó en una formal reverencia—. Kuroko, por favor, mátame.

Sin poder evitarlo, Kuroko se echó a reír.

Aquella era una situación absurda. Los dos allí, en medio de la calle cerca del parque, un día domingo cuando casi todas las familias salían a pasear y divertirse. Sabía que estaban siendo observados, era imposible no llamar la atención con un chico como Kagami allí inclinado, pero en verdad a Kuroko no le importaba demasiado; no mientras miraba al avergonzado muchacho frente a él y pensaba en que era un idiota. Lo más probable es que los dos lo fueran, pero estaba bien así, porque de algún modo hacían una buena pareja.

—Estás llamando demasiado la atención, Kagami-kun —le dijo en un susurro a su amigo cuando estuvo a su lado. El chico levanto de inmediato la cabeza, mirando sorprendido a sus poco disimulados espectadores.

—¡L-lo siento mucho, Kuroko!

—Está bien, no pasa nada —lo tranquilizó—. Pero preferiría que nos marcháramos de aquí. Realmente estamos dando un espectáculo. Vamos.

—Claro, claro —con rapidez, Kagami lo siguió obediente. Ya estaban adentrándose en la intimidad del parque cuando este volvió a hablar nuevamente—: En verdad lo siento mucho, Kuroko, soy un idiota.

—Lo sé, pero eso no es algo que podamos remediar, Kagami-kun —le dijo a su amigo con total sinceridad.

—No te vengas a hacer el listo conmigo, pequeño idiota —el chico lo jaló del cuello para sujetarlo y comenzó a pasar sus nudillos sobre su cabeza como castigo.

—¡Para, para! ¡Duele, Kagami-kun! —riendo, Kuroko se apartó un poco cuando este al fin lo soltó—. Eres injusto. Eres más fuerte que yo y sabes que no puedo defenderme.

La mirada de escéptica incredulidad que le dedicó Kagami le hizo gracia, porque ambos sabían que en más de una ocasión habían terminado liándose a golpes por algún juego o broma porque ninguno de ellos llevaba muy bien perder.

En esa ocasión Kuroko no dijo nada cuando él paso una mano sobre la cabeza para arreglar su alborotado cabello, aunque las palabras que le había dicho un momento antes seguían grabadas dentro de su cabeza.

"Me gustas", le había dicho Kagami, y la necesidad de preguntarle si eso era una confesión lo avivaba por dentro, sin embargo hasta que no estuviera seguro de que respuesta deseaba recibir, Kuroko pensaba que era más apropiado guardárselo dentro, porque últimamente su corazón y su cabeza no parecían dispuestos a ponerse de acuerdo.

Las risas de un grupo de chicos que pasaban cerca de ellos los sobresaltó haciendo que se apartaran, algo avergonzados, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ambos. Cuando los jóvenes los vieron, uno de ellos, a quien ya habían visto en ocasiones anteriores en la cancha, los saludó con la mano y les enseñó el balón que llevaba en la otra.

—¡Eh, chicos! ¡¿Quieren jugar?! —les preguntó animado.

Visiblemente entusiasmado con la propuesta, Kagami le dirigió una mirada interrogativa que Kuroko respondió con un gesto de asentimiento.

—¡Claro! —les respondió a los chicos, dedicándole a él y una sonrisa de completa alegría cuando lo sujetó del brazo para que no se quedara a atrás y se diera prisa—. ¡Vamos a jugar, Kuroko!

Mientras se dejaba llevar, Kuroko pensó en que desde que había conocido a Kagami había sido capaz de volver a creer en el baloncesto que amaba y había vuelto a divertirse con él. Desde su primer encuentro, el amor que Kagami sentía por aquel deporte y la intensidad con que lo practicaba se habían convertido, de algún modo, en una fuerza que lo empujaba cada vez más hacia él, fascinándolo, haciendo que deseara por siempre seguir a su lado jugando. Inevitablemente, Kuroko se sentía atraído hacia él, como la polilla se sentía cautivada por la luz a pesar de saber lo peligroso y mortal que era.

Aunque no quería pensar en ello, menos en aquel momento, no pudo evitar recordar que con Aomine se había visto encantado de la misma manera. Y se había quemado al final.

—o—

A pesar de que el local era amplio, las filas de estanterías de libros parecían llenarlo todo en aquel lugar. Libros pequeños, libros grandes, libros gruesos, delgados, de diversos colores; en fin, libros por todos lados haciendo que se ahogara un poco en ese sitio, pero, se dijo Kagami, ¿no había sido su idea el entrar en aquel sitio?

Luego del partido de baloncesto callejero que habían jugado con aquel grupo de chicos, tanto él como Kuroko habían decidido que ya se estaba haciendo un poco tarde y lo mejor sería que regresaran a sus casas ya que al día siguiente tendrían escuela. Era una decisión sensata, lo sabía, sin embargo la idea de dejar que aquel día terminara, el tener que dejar marchar a Kuroko, le molestaba un poco; por ese motivo había terminado convenciendo al chico de que entraran a aquella librería que estaba cerca de la casa de Kuroko consiente de que este aceptaría su invitación solo por su gusto por la lectura.

Tomando un libro al azar, Kagami comenzó a hojearlo fingiendo prestarle atención mientras observaba disimuladamente a Kuroko que, bastante concentrado, observaba diversos volúmenes en la sección de literatura clásica. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño, frustrado, al no poder decidirse cuál de ellos comprar.

Le gustaba esa parte de Kuroko. Le gustaban los momentos en que podían simplemente quedarse en silencio y pasar el rato juntos porque se sentían cómodos sin la necesidad acuciante de tener que llenar los silencios y estrujarse el cerebro pensando en lo que debía o no decir. Con aquel chico siempre todo había sido así, un flujo natural de las cosas que había terminado por unirlos sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta del cómo.

—Kagami-kun, ¿cuál crees que debería llevar?

Kagami fijó sus ojos en los dos ejemplares que Kuroko le enseñaba. No tenía ninguna idea de que trataban aquellos libros ni mucho menos de cuál sería mejor para su amigo. Aquello simplemente no era para él, por más que quisiera ayudarlo.

Estaba a punto de sugerirle a Kuroko que llevara ambos y que él se los compraría cuando oyó las voces en el pasillo continuo. Sin detenerse ni siquiera a pensarlo, agarró al chico de un brazo y lo arrinconó con su cuerpo en una de las esquinas llenas de libro intentando que pasaran desapercibidos.

—Kagami-kun, ¿qué se supone que estás…?

—¡Shhh…! —hizo callar a Kuroko cubriéndole con una mano la boca, ganándose una mirada de enfado por parte de aquellos ojos celestes. Kagami volvió a prestar a tención a la charla de los recién llegados y maldijo mentalmente su mala suerte—: Son el capitán e Izuki-sempai —susurró—. ¡Si me ven aquí, puedo darme por muerto! Recuerda, por mi ausencia al entrenamiento de ayer.

Obligándolo a que apartara la mano con que le impedía hablar, Kuroko también se puso a prestar atención a lo que ocurría en la otra sección. Kagami no sabía de qué modo podían huir de allí sin que los notaran, su única opción era que sus superiores no quisieran ver los libros de ese lado pero era casi un deseo imposible porque inevitablemente tendrían que pasar por allí.

Iban a encontrarlos quisieran o no.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que te disculparas con ellos, Kagami-kun. De todos modos nos van a descubrir.

—Lo sé —cerró los ojos un momento, reuniendo valor para enfrentarse a sus superiores en el equipo—. Lo sé, tienes razón, Kuroko.

Ya decidido a enfrentar lo que tuviera que pasar, Kagami estaba a punto de apartarse cuando el tacto de la mano de Kuroko sobre su pecho lo hizo quedarse inmóvil. No entendía que era lo que el chico estaba haciendo, de hecho solo podía prestar atención a la visión de aquel rostro de expresión seria que lo observaba detenidamente y al leve calor que emanaba del tacto de su mano sobre su cuerpo. Su corazón latía como un loco.

—¿Estas asustado, Kagami-kun? —Le preguntó preocupado Kuroko—. Tus latidos son demasiado rápidos, ¿sabes?

Claro que estaba asustado, y mucho. Porque aunque sabía que decirle a Kuroko lo que sentía por él era una mala idea, no parecía poder controlar sus instintos. Aquella tarde había cometido un desliz en el parque confesándole sus sentimientos; cierto era que había sido un accidente y Kuroko no parecía haberlo tomado en serio, pero de todos modos lo había hecho. Sin embargo en aquel momento, teniéndolo tan cerca, no podía evitar la tentación de declararse otra vez, y de forma correcta, al chico que le gustaba a pesar del miedo que sentía.

—No, estoy bien —ante la sorpresa de su amigo, Kagami capturó entre sus dedos la mano que este tenía sobre su pecho, estrechándola con la fuerza suficiente para que no pudiera soltarse. Inclinándose un poco más hacia él, acortó la distancia entre sus rostros hasta el punto que sus frentes casi podían tocarse—. ¿Sabes, Kuroko? Lo que te dije antes en el parque…

—KA-GA-MI.

Casi lo esperaba. Casi.

La conocida y peligrosa voz a sus espaldas hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal. Podía darse por muerto.

Resignado, Kagami ni siquiera se inmutó cuando un fuerte tirón en su hombro lo hizo retroceder apartándolo de golpe de un sorprendido Kuroko.

A pesar de medir casi una cabeza menos que él y ser mucho menos corpulento, el chico tras él era una de las personas que más miedo le daba en el mundo. Tras las gafas, aquel par de enfurecidos ojos verdes lo fulminaban con la mirada.

—Capitán, en verdad puedo…

—Cállate, idiota. No quiero saber por qué demonios te saltaste la práctica de ayer y hoy estás aquí. Solo quiero que sepas que voy a hacerte sufrir lo suficiente para que no quieras saltarte otra en lo que te queda de vida —lo cortó Hyuga Junpei, el capitán de su equipo que en ese momento lo miraba con una peligrosa determinación en sus ojos—. Sabes que las eliminatorias son en pocas semanas y aun así faltaste a la práctica sin avisar.

—Vamos, Hyuga. Déjalo por lo menos explicarse —le dijo Izuki Shun, el base del equipo, intentando calmarlo—. Seguro que Kagami tiene una buena explicación. ¿Verdad, Kagami?

—No, no la tengo —les dijo a sus compañeros con sinceridad. Hizo una reverencia formal—. Realmente lo siento mucho.

—Vas a tener que sentirlo más que esto para que Riko te perdone —le dijo Hyuga antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza que obligó a Kagami a apretar los dientes—. Tendrás toda una semana de castigo.

—Supongo que yo también debería estar castigado, capitán. La ausencia de Kagami-kun en parte fue culpa mía.

El grito de sorpresa de los chicos mayores fue de cierta manera hasta divertido. Tanto Hyuga como Izuki miraban a Kuroko como si de un fantasma se tratase, un efecto que su amigo solía provocar a menudo.

—¡¿Cuándo demonios has llegado aquí?! —le preguntó el capitán indignado.

—He estado aquí todo el tiempo —les dijo Kuroko con su seriedad habitual—. Sobre el castigo…

—Ya me extrañaba que Kagami estuviera viendo libros. Realmente pensé que le pasaba algo malo; estaba preocupado —comentó Izuki, visiblemente aliviado—. Pero, ¿por qué dices que eres culpable de su ausencia, Kuroko?

—Porque la tarde anterior…

—Nada —se apresuró a decirles Kagami a sus extrañados superiores mientras, posicionado tras Kuroko, le cubría la boca con ambas manos para evitar que hablase más de la cuenta—. Yo soy el culpable, así que recibiré el castigo. Él no tiene nada que ver en est… ¡Qué demonios! —Gritó y soltó al chico de inmediato mientras observaba las rojas marcas en su mano—. ¡Kuroko, maldito! ¡Me has mordido!

El chico lo miró desafiante. Sus celestes ojos llenos de enfado.

—¡Duele! No tenías por qué hacerme eso, Kagami-kun. Yo solo quería ayudarte.

—¡Yo solo intentaba…!

—¡Basta! ¡Se callan los dos, par de idiotas! —Poniéndose entre ambos, Hyuga los miró sumamente enfadado tras sus gafas. Los dos se quedaron inmediatamente en completo silencio—. Demonios, esto es agotador. De momento, Kagami, sigues castigado. Decidiremos con la entrenadora cual será tu sanción y te lo comunicaremos mañana en el entrenamiento matutino. Kuroko, tus problemas con este idiota tendrás que solucionarlos tú. No puedo darte un castigo si cumpliste con el entrenamiento. Solo espero que no olviden que ambos son esenciales para el equipo, lo saben, así que dejen de comportarse como críos —les dio un suave puñetazo en el brazo a los dos, mezcla de ánimos y regaño—. Nos vemos mañana, chicos, no lleguen tarde. Vámonos, Izuki.

—¡Pero, Hyuga, mi libro! —se quejó Izuki mientras seguía a su amigo hacia la salida del local.

—Hoy no tengo ánimos. Vamos a por algo de comer.

—¡Pero, Hyuga!

—¡Cállate, Izuki!

—Yo también quiero marcharme ya. Estoy cansado —Kuroko devolvió a la estantería los libros que había sacado sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

—Eh, Kuroko, no te pongas así —le dijo a su amigo, pero este no lo tomó en cuenta. Se despidió del dueño de la tienda disculpándose por lo ocurrido y salió del local a toda prisa, ignorándolo completamente.

—Demonios. ¿Qué estupidez he hecho ahora?

¿Era que acaso todo en ese día iba a salirle mal? Frustrado, Kagami volvió a sacar ambos libros y los llevó hasta el mostrador para pagar por ellos y luego darle alcance a su amigo.

Aquella, seguramente, casi podía considerarse la peor cita de la historia.

—o—

Sin necesidad de voltear a verlo, Kuroko supo de inmediato cuando Kagami estuvo por darle alcance. Había salido de la librería a toda prisa con la intención de perderlo, a pesar de ser consciente de que no llegaría demasiado lejos con su huida ya que su amigo era rápido y no tardaría en llegar a su lado; sin embargo, durante más de media hora el chico simplemente se había dedicado a seguirlo a distancia, al parecer sin importarle que ya estuvieran bastante cerca de su casa y considerablemente lejos de la desviación que llevaba hacia donde vivía él.

Sin detenerse en ningún momento, vio como la sombra de Kagami se ponía a la par de la suya. No le dijo nada ni intentó detenerlo, su amigo solamente acompasó los pasos a su ritmo, disminuyéndolos poco a poco a la vez que Kuroko lo hacía hasta que finalmente terminaron por detenerse en el parque que estaba casi al frente de su hogar y a él no le quedo más opción que mirarlo e intentar aclarar aquel malentendido; no podía solo irse a casa y dejarlo plantado allí.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, Kuroko tenía que reconocer que estaba más dolido que molesto con el otro chico. Su intención al intervenir ante su capitán en la tienda había sido producto de un impulso de protegerlo, sin embargo Kagami lo detuvo, pareciendo avergonzado de lo que él pudiera llegar a decir, y, ¿no era lógico? Ambos eran chicos, por lo que una amistad entre ellos era algo normal, pero, ¿algo romántico? Seguramente no, y ese era el problema, porque durante los últimos tres días todo parecía haberse salido un poco de control y su amistad se equilibraba peligrosamente en una delgada línea entre la amistad y el enamoramiento, aunque ninguno de ellos lo quisiera.

No quería enamorarse de Kagami. _No podía hacerlo_ ; sin embargo había momentos como esos en los que lo miraba y pensaba que quizás…

—Kuroko, lo siento. Me comporté como un tonto —reconoció su amigo mientras él guardaba un terco silencio—. Vamos, Kuroko, ¿no piensas volver a hablarme?

—Estás demasiado lejos de tu casa. Deberías regresar ya.

—Venga, deja de estar enfadado conmigo —le dijo Kagami mientras le ponía en las manos un paquete—. Esto es para ti.

Sin necesidad de mirar lo que había dentro, Kuroko supo que era el contenido: los libros que había pensado en comprar.

Ese era un detalle bonito, pensó; tan bonito que no pudo evitar que algo cálido se agitara dentro de su pecho provocándole un sentimiento extraño.

Pareciendo un poco avergonzado y culpable, Kagami lo miraba atento, pendiente de su reacción, quizás para saber cómo actuar a continuación. El problema era que Kuroko no sabía que debía hacer ni como sentirse. Había demasiadas emociones entrelazadas dentro de él como para simplificarlas solo en una y eso no le gustaba, porque él mismo se daba un poco de miedo.

—Si me dices nuevamente que esto es una compensación voy a golpearte con ellos en la cabeza, Kagami-kun —le dijo al fin.

Sonriendo ampliamente, su amigo negó con un gesto de la cabeza.

—No, esta vez es un regalo.

—Y lo de hoy; ¿fue una cita o solo una salida como amigos, Kagami-kun? Porque ha parecido una cita, aunque tú dijiste que no lo era —a pesar de que no quería parecer ansioso, él mismo podía percibir la inseguridad en sus palabras. La mirada que le dedicó Kagami le dijo que también él se había dado cuenta de cómo se sentía.

—Fue… una cita.

—Entonces… gracias; por la cita y los libros —después de un corto silencio, Kuroko, decidido, le dijo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza—. ¿Sabes? No iba a decirles a los senpais lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros —se encogió de hombros, un poco incómodo—: lo del beso, y ya sabes… Solo quería ayudarte; pensé que quizás así podrían regañarte menos. No era mi intención avergonzarte.

—¿Eres idiota, Kuroko? ¡Claro que eso no me importa! ¡No hemos hecho nada malo! —Frustrado, Kagami comenzó a golpearse acompasadamente la frente con la palma de la mano—. Solo quería que _tú_ no te metieras en problemas, pero siempre eres tan obstinado…

—Creo que últimamente no logramos entendernos del todo bien —le dijo a su amigo, dándose cuenta de que dolorosamente era cierto—. ¿Que nos está pasando, Kagami-kun? Las cosas entre nosotros no solían ser así.

Una sombra de dolorosa culpa escureció el rostro del chico, como si sus palabras le hubieran hecho daño. Por algún motivo, Kagami parecía estar luchando consigo mismo en ese instante, con sus miedos y sus dudas; tal vez, pensó Kuroko, de la misma forma que se sentía él.

—Tienes razón —conoció Kagami—. ¿A qué crees que se debe este cambio, Kuroko?

—Supongo que es porque después de todo lo que ha pasado estamos demasiado consientes el uno del otro.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —Kagami sonrió desganado—. Las últimas semanas han sido complicadas para mí, porque no he podido sacarte de aquí —le dijo dándose unos golpecito con el dedo en la sien—. He pensado en ti una y mil veces, preguntándome que estaba mal conmigo; creyendo que no estaba actuando como un buen amigo por las cosas que… deseaba. Pero después de estos últimos días, finalmente llegué a aceptar aquello que tanto negaba.

Kuroko notaba su respiración pesada, como si cada inspiración supusiera una carga extra para sus pulmones y la cabeza le molestara un poco. Kagami lo miraba de un modo diferente, como si deseara transmitirle con su sola presencia aquello que se suponía estaba callando, logrando que él sintiera una nerviosa excitación corriéndole por las venas.

—Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de esto, pero… me gustas, Kuroko —un poco cohibido, Kagami se pasó una mano por la cabeza dejando algo desordenado los mechones rojizos de su cabello—. Ahhh… que fastidio. Seguro eso ya lo sabes porque no soy muy bueno ocultando las cosas —le sonrió quedamente, un poco avergonzado—. Me gusta el tú que juega baloncesto, el tipo de jugador que eres y lo que haces; lo mucho que te esfuerzas para mejorar y que ames ese deporte tanto como yo; pero también me gustas como amigo, ¿sabes? Que podamos salir juntos y que me regañes cuando hago alguna tontería, y que te burles de mi o que discutamos y nos peleemos un montón de veces antes de reconciliarnos. También me gusta que me obligues a entrar en razón y me calmes cuando pierdo la cabeza, y me aconsejes de ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. En verdad me gusta lo que somos cuando estamos juntos, y me gusta el chico que soy cuando estoy contigo porque… siento que soy mejor que cuando estoy solo. Me gusta mirarte y estar cerca de ti. Me gustan los momentos que pasamos con los demás y aquellos que son solo de los dos. Me gustas como persona, el chico gentil y serio que eres, el que siempre sabe que decir y es atento con todo el mundo. Realmente me gustas de muchas maneras, porque creo que eres un chico genial, Kuroko —le dijo Kagami con una gran sonrisa—. Me gustas, Kuroko, me gustas muchísimo. Me gustas tanto que quisiera pasar, si pudiera, toda mi vida contigo. Porque en verdad yo estoy enamorado de ti.

Sin poder decir una palabra, Kuroko pestañeó repetidamente intentando contener las lágrimas, que anegaban sus ojos, sin mucho éxito. Kagami se le había confesado, ¿no? Aquello era una declaración, ¿cierto? Porque honestamente, ¡él no sabía qué hacer! Nunca nadie le había dicho nada parecido y en un momento como ese en el que tendría que dar una respuesta correcta, él solo… él solo…

—No tienes por qué llorar. No quería abrumarte así —le dijo Kagami sujetándole el rostro con las manos, secándole las lágrimas con los pulgares—. En verdad me gustas, Kuroko, y necesitaba que lo supieras para no confundirte más por no saber qué pasaba entre nosotros. Que sufrieras por culpa de mi deseo egoísta.

—Kagami-kun, yo…

—No —sin soltar su rostro, Kagami apoyó la frente contra la suya acortando la distancia entre ambos—. No me digas nada todavía. Piénsalo, por favor, el tiempo que necesites. No hay prisa. No voy a ir a ninguna parte, Kuroko.

Él asintió en silencio, sin apartar sus ojos de la mirada rojiza que el otro le devolvía, absorbiendo cada pequeño detalle de su rostro y expresión como si quisiera grabarlos en su mente. Para siempre.

Aquella vez no fue una sorpresa cuando los labios de Kagami cubrieron los suyos, de hecho, una parte de Kuroko parecía haberlo estado esperando durante todo aquel día. Aquel beso, tan ligero y breve como el primero que se habían dado, y que sin embargo de algún modo parecía completamente diferente. Mucho más intenso, como si quisiera destrozarle el alma.

Dejando escapar un leve suspiro cuando sus bocas se separaron, Kuroko contuvo el aliento cuando al abrir los ojos sus miradas se encontraron, atándolos el uno al otro de una forma que antes les era desconocida.

—No voy a disculparme esta vez —la voz de Kagami sonaba enronquecida. Sus pulgares, que antes habían secado sus lágrimas, recorrieron sus mejillas en una suave caricia—. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Kuroko asintió, sintiéndose incapaz de poder decir algo coherente en ese momento, aceptando la muda petición que veía en sus ojos.

Cuando Kagami volvió a besarlo, simplemente dejó de pensar en sus enredados sentimientos y en sus miedos, permitiéndose por una vez olvidar el pasado y creer que quizás el presente podía darle una nueva posibilidad.

Kuroko entreabrió los labios cuando Kagami lo instó para profundizar el beso; respondiendo a sus demandas, respirándolo, sintiéndolo; aferrando casi con desesperación entre sus dedos la tela de la camiseta mientras notaba el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del otro chico y los salvajes latidos de su corazón que parecían ir a la par del atronador rugido de la sangre en sus venas. No era capaz de pensar en nada, solo seguía perdiéndose cada vez más en aquella vorágine de emociones que amenazaba con devorarlo por completo. Y él lo deseaba.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Kuroko aún se sentía demasiado atontado y desorientado para poder pensar con claridad. Podrían haber transcurrido horas, o solo unos pocos segundos, no lo sabía. De algún modo en ese instante todo le parecía desconcertantemente atemporal. Un instante robado al tiempo.

Fijos en él, los ojos de Kagami lo observaban como si quisiera escudriñar cada pequeño detalle de su rostro para así saber que pasaba por su cabeza. Un poco avergonzado, sabiendo que seguramente la pálida piel de sus mejillas estaría de un encendido color escarlata, tuvo el impulso de apartar la mirada pero no lo hizo, por el contrario, lo miró tan directamente como lo hacía él.

—Es tarde. Ya debería irme a casa —le dijo a Kagami, intentando controlar el temblor de su voz.

—Lo sé —le dijo su amigo, tomando su mano y entrelazando los dedos de ambos—. Pero no quiero que termine este día. Me gustaría retenerte aquí conmigo.

—Lo sé… pero no se puede —sonriéndole a modo de disculpa, Kuroko aferró con fuerza la mano que sujetaba la suya—. Bueno, supongo que nos veremos mañana en la escuela, Kagami-kun.

—Sí —tirando de su mano para acercarlo un poco más hacia él, Kagami se inclinó lo justo para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios—. Nos vemos mañana, Kuroko.

Resistiendo el impulso de quedarse junto a él por más tiempo, Kuroko finalmente se separó de su lado y echó a caminar hacia su casa, intentando no volverse para comprobar si Kagami todavía seguía allí e inventarse alguna excusa para alargar aquel momento, porque aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, él tampoco deseaba que aquel día terminase.

Una vez en casa, se encerró junto a Nigô en su habitación a oscuras, tirándose en la cama y abrazando al cachorro que le lamió el rostro con cariño, como si percibiera su ansiedad.

Las palabras de Kagami y la abrumadora sensación que lo había embargado cuando se besaron parecían estar abrasándolo por dentro. Repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza y haciendo que su corazón latiera acelerado.

Kagami le había dicho con total claridad que estaba enamorado de él. Sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, le había confesado sus sentimientos. Y él, ¿qué había hecho a parte de lastimarlo por culpa de sus miedos?, se preguntó Kuroko. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Kagami?

Si era sincero consigo mismo, estaba seguro de que su amigo le gustaba, de hecho, la atracción que sentía por él era hasta cierto punto aterradora, pero, ¿enamorarse de él? ¿Podría realmente llegar a hacerlo? ¿Quería de verdad intentarlo?

No estaba seguro todavía, porque tenía miedo y muchísimas dudas, sin embargo Kagami había aparecido en su vida y destrozado la seguridad de su mundo, obligándolo a ponerse otra vez de pie y comenzar a reconstruirlo todo nuevamente.

Tal vez solo necesitaba dar un paso a la vez. Dejar de pensar tanto en las consecuencias de sus actos y arriesgarse un poco.

Sintiéndose más tranquilo con su decisión, Kuroko pensó que quizás no fuera algo malo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sentía arrepentimiento.

Kagami realmente había sido su luz en la oscuridad que él mismo había creado a su alrededor.

—o—

La subida de adrenalina generada por la emoción del momento no abandonó su cuerpo hasta que llegó a su departamento y se desplomó cansado en el sofá.

Mientras observaba el blanco techo de la espaciosa y casi vacía habitación, Kagami no paraba de pensar en qué demonios le había ocurrido para haber confesado de aquel modo lo que sentía a Kuroko: sin miedo, sin avergonzarse; simplemente diciéndole lo que sentía porque deseaba que él lo supiera aunque no pudiera corresponderle de la misma manera.

Ahora, ya más calmado, hubiera deseado morir de la vergüenza, pero no podía arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. Nunca.

Sin muchas ganas se sacó el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón cuando oyó el timbre de mensaje; lo más probable es que fuera su padre para saber cómo estaba, ya que aquel día no le había llamado como acostumbraba hacer.

El aparato se le escapó de la mano y cayó al suelo cuando con sorpresa vio que era un mensaje de Kuroko. A toda prisa se apresuró a recoger el móvil, casi resbalando del sofá en el intento.

 _«Gracias por lo de hoy. Ha sido divertido»._

A pesar de ser una tontería, Kagami se sonrojó un poco al leerlo, completamente nervioso. Lo cual sí era una estupidez, porque no era la primera vez que él y Kuroko se mensajeaban, pero aun así…

 _«Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien»_ —tecleó y envió antes de arrepentirse. En verdad era un idiota si se sentía tan alterado por algo como eso. ¿Qué se suponía que era? ¿Una chica enamorada?

 _«Repitámoslo nuevamente. Nos vemos»._

La respuesta llegó menos de un minuto después, lo que le indicaba que de seguro Kuroko estaba tan atento como él a sus mensajes. No pudo evitar que aquello lo llenara de una ligera esperanza y alegría a pesar de no querer ilusionarse demasiado con lo ocurrido esa tarde.

 _«Claro. Nos vemos»_ —escribió a toda prisa, y nada más enviarlo le llegó un nuevo mensaje que, para su desilusión, no era de Kuroko sino de Tatsuya. Lo abrió de todos modos y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y notar cierto disgusto al leer su contenido.

 _«Quien se enamora primero es quien siempre pierde, Taiga. No lo olvides»._

Sin poder evitarlo, toda la alegría del momento pareció desvanecerse un poco.

Jugueteó un momento con el móvil en su mano sin saber qué respuesta dar a Tatsuya, porque si algo tenía claro, eso era que su amigo estaba muy molesto, molesto con Kuroko y por lo que Kagami sentía hacia él. Lo que lo inquietaba era, ¿por qué?

 _«Tenemos que hablar, Tatsuya. ¿Cuando?»._

Durante la hora siguiente Kagami siguió tumbando en el sofá, mirando la pantalla del móvil cada pocos minutos mientras esperaba un mensaje de su amigo. Una espera inútil, porque hasta que se quedó por fin dormido, aquella respuesta nunca llegó.

* * *

 _Hola nuevamente. Esta vez lamento que el capítulo haya demorado más en subirse que los anteriores, pero de momento este ha sido mi capítulo más largo, incluso después de haber sido dividido en dos partes. Así que pensándolo detenidamente y a pesar de que en un comienzo quería publicar de forma semanal, con el estudio se me hace un poco difícil así que lo haré cada diez días para darme tiempo de acabarlo y en un margen de tiempo que considero razonable. Como este capítulo se ha subido el 19 de este mes, el próximo será el día martes 29 del mismo._

 _Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y de seguir la historia. En verdad espero que les siga gustando a pesar de los mil errores que seguro tengo y lo lento que a veces parece_ que avanza. _Muchas gracias, muchas gracias, muchas gracias._

 ** _SunSet:_** _Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y en verdad me alegra que siga siendo de tu agrado. Poco a poco la relación de Kagami y Kuroko va avanzando, así que espero que pronto ya estén juntos. Sobre Himuro, sí, tiene una parte importante dentro de la historia aunque es un poco más complicado que eso y bueno, de Kise y Kasamatsu, Kise aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo pero no estoy segura de que vaya a ponerlos juntos otra vez, sin embargo no descarto la idea. Lo pensaré._

 ** _NoName:_** _Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por tus comentarios. Claro que no me molesta, la verdad es que es agradable notar cosas que en ocasiones para quien escribe pasan un poco desapercibidas, quizás por estar demasiado pendiente de la historia y de lo que sigue. Al fin ha terminado esta cita tan larga y espero que te haya gustado. El porqué de Himuro y su insistencia, es importante para la historia, ya se verá un poco más adelante. En verdad muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y confío en que siga siendo de tu agrado._

 ** _MagicFaerie:_** _Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, alegra mucho ver comentarios de nuevos lectores. Sobre la trama, sí, será un poquito dramática y angustiante aunque espero que no tanto. Sobre Kuroko, creo que ya está abriendo los ojos y pronto tendrá que comenzar a tomar decisiones así que yo también espero que no tarde mucho más. Ojala este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado y que continúes interesada._

 ** _rinachi:_** _Muchísimas gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia, me hace muy feliz. Ya finalmente ha terminado esta cita que supongo ha tenido cosas buenas y malas. Sobre Kuroko, sí, en la historia es él quien tiene más dudas pero poco a poco va mejorando, ya por lo menos sabe que esperar, ya solo le falta decidirse. En verdad espero que la historia te siga gustando, nuevamente muchas gracias._


	5. Elegir

_Descargo: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **Elegir**

 ** _Como si se pudiera elegir en el amor, como si no fuera un rayo que te parte los huesos y te deja estaqueado en la mitad del patio._**

 ** _(Julio Cortázar)_**

Eran ya casi las siete de la tarde cuando finalmente la reunión dio por terminada. Algo inquieto, Kuroko miró en dirección al gimnasio preguntándose si Kagami aún estaría allí o si ya habría terminado y marchado a casa. Lo más probable es que fuera la primera opción si se repetía el patrón de los días anteriores y el entrenamiento se extendía mucho más de lo esperado.

—¡Al fin a casa! Hoy ha sido un día agotador. Estoy casi muerto —Furihata Kôki, el compañero de clases que iba a su lado, bostezó ruidosamente—. Odio los días que tenemos reunión del comité de biblioteca, siempre parece que la entrenadora nos hace trabajar el doble en el calentamiento para compensar el tiempo que vamos a perder en la práctica. Eh, Kuroko, ¿por qué miras tanto en dirección al gimnasio? Si has olvidado algo y necesitas ir a buscarlo puedo acompañarte —se ofreció amablemente el chico.

Por una pequeña fracción de segundo, Kuroko estuvo tentado de aceptar la oferta de Furihata, sin embargo recordó las palabras de Kagami antes de que se marcharan y ya no estuvo tan seguro. Si lo viera llegar en ese momento, ¿se enfadaría con él?

No lo creía pero aun así…

—No es nada; solo me preguntaba si ya habrá acabado el entrenamiento —le dijo, pensando que una verdad a medias era mejor que una mentira—. Ayer terminamos bastante tarde.

—Ya lo creo que sí. Con las eliminatorias tan cerca la entrenadora está siendo un poco más exigente en las prácticas. Además, te quedaste ayudando nuevamente a Kagami ayer, ¿verdad?

Kuroko asintió a modo de respuesta. Los dos días anteriores, después del entrenamiento y a pesar de las protestas de su amigo, se había quedado casi una hora más para ayudar a Kagami con parte de su castigo por el día de ausencia del entrenamiento. La verdad es que a pesar de las amenazas y el regaño, Riko no había sido extremadamente severa con él, solo aumentando en media hora más su régimen de ejercicios, que ya de por si era extenuante, y obligándolo durante una semana a cumplir con las obligaciones de orden y limpieza del club que correspondían a los chicos de primero, que naturalmente eran los más felices con aquella sanción.

A pesar de que Kagami le había insistido en que él no tenía por qué quedarse para ayudarlo, Kuroko de todos modos lo había hecho aludiendo a la excusa de que entre los dos terminarían más rápido y podrían irse pronto a casa a descansar, aunque su verdadera intención era mucho más egoísta que esa.

Solo quería pasar más tiempo a su lado.

Ya habían transcurrido tres días desde su cita del domingo anterior; tres días en los que Kuroko no sabía muy bien cómo definir el nuevo cambio en su relación. Las cosas seguían casi de la misma manera que antes: platicaban y bromeaban en clases y en los entrenamientos, comían solos o con los otros chicos de segundo, habían ido al Maji, jugado baloncesto e ido a casa juntos, pero había algunos momentos en los que estando a solas o al tocarse por accidente o simplemente cuando por algún motivo sus ojos se encontraban, algo parecía ocurrir entre los dos. Una especie de secreta conexión, demasiado profunda e íntima para ser solo amistad pero que de todos modos no había pasado de eso porque Kagami siempre parecía estarse controlando cuando estaba a su lado, como si temiera arruinar algo.

Era su culpa el haber llegado a esa situación, Kuroko lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ellos y lo que les estaba ocurriendo e inevitablemente surgían dudas y preguntas: ¿eran amigos o más que amigos? ¿Qué esperaba Kagami de él? ¿Qué quería él de Kagami? Todavía no le había dado una respuesta y…

—… ¡Eh, Kuroko! —Furihata le dio un suave empujón en el brazo y soltó una carcajada cuando él lo miró alarmado—. ¡No has oído ni una palabra de lo que te he dicho! ¡Estás en las nubes!

—Yo… lo siento, Furihata-kun —se apresuró a disculparse—. Estaba pensando en otra cosa.

—Naaa, descuida. La verdad es que has estado así casi todo el día, apenas prestaste atención a la reunión, aunque no te culpo, yo estaba a punto de quedarme dormido —durante unos segundos, Furihata lo miró detenidamente—. ¿Sabes? Al verte así cualquier pensaría que estás enamorado —una traviesa sonrisa asomó a sus labios—. ¿Te gusta alguien, Kuroko? ¿La chica de Tôô que siempre te persigue? Ella es guapa… Mmm… O tal vez te ha llegado a gustar Kagami —Kôki soltó una carcajada—, como pasan tanto tiempo juntos…

Un violento sonrojo le abrasó las mejillas al oír el comentario de su amigo. Kuroko sabía que Furi solo estaba bromeando, pero aquello estaba tan peligrosamente cerca de la verdad que no fue capaz de levantar sus muros a tiempo y por un momento bajó la guardia dejando que su rostro expresara lo que sentía.

—No… yo no… —murmuró a toda prisa, sin saber muy bien cómo salir de aquel lío sin parecer un idiota o un mentiroso. Furihata, tan visiblemente incómodo como él, apartó la vista, prestando especial atención a sus pies.

—Ha sido una broma estúpida —le dijo su amigo con una risita nerviosa—. Claro que jamás podría gustarte Kagami. Ambos son completamente diferentes y además él es un chico y… ¡No es que sea malo que te guste un chico, Kuroko! Solo que él es… —Furihata no parecía saber como salir de aquel embrollo, reflejándose en su rostro la frustración y urgencia que sentía. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, cuando algo llamó su atención haciendo que se relajara visiblemente—. Ah, creo que te esperan, Kuroko.

Siguiendo con sus ojos la mirada de Furihata, notó de inmediato al chico que esperaba de pie en la entrada de la escuela. Apenas alcanzó a reaccionar apartándose a tiempo antes de que Kise, que corría hacia él, lograra atraparlo en uno de sus terribles abrazos con los que intentaba transmitir su afecto.

—¡Kurokocchi, he venido a verte! ¡Vamos a jugar! —le dijo el chico rubio con su alegre expresión de siempre mientras se le colgaba del cuello, lo cual era bastante incómodo por su diferencia de altura y complexión. Un poco sorprendido, Kise miró a Furihata que los observaba a cierta distancia y luego a su alrededor—. Hola —le saludó efusivo y luego dirigió su atención a Kuroko, extrañado—. ¿Por qué no estás hoy con Kagamicchi?

—He salido antes de la práctica porque tenía reunión del comité de biblioteca. Kagami-kun ha tenido que quedarse un poco más porque está castigado.

—Ehhh… Y yo que he venido solo para invitarlos a una heladería nueva que han abierto la semana pasada y pensé que podríamos ir luego a los recreativos —Kise parecía abatido—. Pero tú vendrás conmigo, ¿verdad, Kurokocchi?

Kuroko se soltó de su abrazo, acercándose a Furihata que parecía tan aterrado como sorprendido de Kise. No podía culparlo, la estupidez de su amigo podía llegar a ser aterradora.

—Lo siento, Kise-kun, pero estoy cansado. Me voy a casa con Furihata-kun. Me alegra haberte visto, adiós —Kuroko alcanzó a dar unos poco pasos cuando el chico se le colgó nuevamente del cuello.

—¡Pero Kurokocchi! ¡En verdad he venido a verte porque estoy preocupado por ti! —gimoteó Kise. Casi apenas en un susurro, para que no pudieran oírlos, le dijo al oído—. Por favor, Kurokocchi, necesito hablar contigo.

Eran pocas las ocasiones en que, aparte de cuando jugaban baloncesto, Kise dejaba de lado su papel de idiota. No era un mal chico, y era un buen amigo, por ese motivo Kuroko siempre le había tenido cariño. Su petición lo preocupó un poco, más aún cuando vio la significativa determinación en sus dorados ojos que le indicaba que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que accediera a su petición.

Resignado, miró a Furihata sintiéndose un poco culpable por todo el mal rato que este había tenido que pasar desde que salieron de la escuela.

—Lo siento, Furihata-kun, me quedaré con él. Nos vemos mañana.

—Claro, claro, no hay problema —respondió su compañero restándole importancia a lo ocurrido, visiblemente aliviado—. Adiós, chicos. Nos vemos mañana, Kuroko.

Ambos se despidieron, viendo a Furihata alejarse hasta perderse en la siguiente calle, mezclándose con el resto de los transeúntes, en su mayoría estudiantes que salían de sus clubes.

No tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Kise, menos después de que él había parecido tan serio momentos atrás, sin embargo viéndolo allí de pie, todavía con el uniforme de su escuela que indicaba que acabado su propio entrenamiento había ido a buscarlo a pesar de que seguro estaba tan cansado como él, Kuroko no tuvo corazón para rechazarlo. Esperando que su amigo lo siguiera, se encaminó hacia el jardín delantero de la escuela, vacío a esas horas, donde busco un sitio para que pudieran sentarse a platicar.

—¡Eh…! ¿No íbamos a ir a la heladería? —protestó Kise.

—Nunca dije eso. Solo me dijiste que necesitamos hablar y me quedé contigo, Kise-kun.

Pareciendo un poco decepcionado, el chico hizo un infantil mohín y se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado. Lo miró un momento, sus dorados ojos fijos en él, como si lo estuviera evaluando. Kuroko no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso.

—No puedo decir muy bien por qué, pero hoy pareces diferente, Kurokocchi —sin darle tiempo a apartarse, Kise lo sujetó del brazo y pasó un dedo por su entrecejo como si quisiera borrar algo—. Estás preocupado.

—Solo estoy cansado —respondió Kuroko, apartándose para poner algo de distancia entre los dos—. Ha sido un día largo.

—¡Ahhh, el mío también! Con las eliminatorias tan cerca no hay mucho tiempo para el descanso, además Kasamatsu-senpai vino a vernos entrenar y nos ha hecho trabajar muy duro. Creo que incluso estoy un poco adolorido —su amigo se llevó una mano al hombro y lo rotó como si quisiera comprobar si este aún estaba en su sitio—. Y bueno, Kurokocchi, ¿estás saliendo con Kagamicchi?

Un pánico creciente comenzó a arremolinarse en su pecho después de oír aquello. Alarmado, Kuroko comenzó a preguntarse sino estaría haciendo algo mal o siendo demasiado evidente respecto a Kagami hasta el punto de que incluso Kise se diera cuenta. ¿Por qué todos suponían que había algo entre ellos? ¿Qué vería el resto de sus conocidos cuando los miraban?

—No entiendo de que hablas, Kise-kun.

—Mmm… Me ofende un poco que pienses que puedes hacerme pasar por un tonto, pero te lo perdono, Kurokocchi, porque siempre has sido un chico muy tímido —una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Kise cuando lo miró—. Bueno, la verdad es que quizás yo tampoco me hubiera dado cuenta sino hubiera sido por Kasamatsu-senpai. Después de verlos ese día en el cine, me dijo que probablemente ustedes dos estaban saliendo como pareja y no solo como amigos. Me sorprendí un poco.

Así que había sido Kasamatsu quien se había percatado de que algo ocurría ese día entre ellos. No era que fuera una mejora significativa, pero Kuroko se sentía un poco más aliviado de que hubiese sido el ex capitán de Kaijo, que era extremadamente observador, y no su despistado amigo quien se hubiera dado cuenta.

Al mirar a Kise, Kuroko no pudo evitar preguntarse qué diría el chico si se sinceraba y le contaba todo lo que había ocurrido entre él y Kagami; si le confiaba lo confundido que estaba con sus sentimientos y el miedo que lo embargaba constantemente de estar cometiendo otra vez un error.

—Así que es verdad —le dijo Kise, sorprendiéndolo—. Tú y Kagamicchi.

—Yo no he dicho nada.

—¿En verdad crees que es necesario que me digas algo? Vamos, Kurokocchi, ¡dame un poco más de crédito! Te conozco lo bastante para comprender las cosas que no quieres o no puedes decirme. Además te recuerdo que aquella vez, años atrás, también me di cuenta de lo que ocurría aunque no me hubieras dicho nada.

A pesar de saber que no era su intención, las palabras de Kise le escocieron un poco haciéndolo sentir injusto con el chico. No era que no pudiera confiar en él, lo hacía, simplemente que nunca le había sido fácil expresar con palabras a los demás las cosas que en verdad le importaban. Si pudiera, le gustaría cambiar. No, _quería_ cambiar.

Decidido a no pensar en lo que podría ocurrir luego, Kuroko le dijo:

—No estamos saliendo, no como algo oficial… creo. Pero… me gusta —reconoció, intentando sonar seguro de si mismo—. Me gusta Kagami-kun, pero tengo miedo; estoy aterrorizado de equivocarme nuevamente, Kise-kun.

Un incómodo silencio reinó entre ambos durante un par de minutos. Pensando que quizás había sido un error confiarle aquello, Kuroko comenzó a buscar frenéticamente en su cabeza un modo de retractarse de sus palabras, sin embargo Kise comenzó a hablar nuevamente obligándolo a escucharle:

—¡Ah, la verdad es que eso suele ser un asco! Y lo peor es que siempre es así, Kurokocchi: estás con alguien y tienes miedo de estropear las cosas, de que no seas la persona adecuada para él, de que él no sea la persona adecuada para ti y sin embargo eso no sirve para que deje de gustarte —una amago de sonrisa asomó a sus labios, no el gesto juguetón de costumbre sino uno mucho más serio y sincero—. Enamorarse de alguien no es una cosa bonita, ¿sabes? Generalmente es doloroso, te hace sentir estúpido y muchas veces ni siquiera te lo pasas bien; sin embargo, cuando estás con esa persona, los momentos que pasan juntos, aunque estén lejos de ser perfectos, son importantes y los son porque simplemente estás con él, y las cosas malas ya no lo son tanto. No podemos elegir de quien enamorarnos, Kurokocchi, pero sí está en nuestras manos elegir si queremos arriesgarnos a hacerlo no.

Kise tenía razón, Kuroko lo sabía. Enamorarse de alguien no era algo tan simple y bonito como en los cuentos de hadas; había demasiadas cosas en juego, muchas inseguridades aun sin cargar con un pasado como el suyo. Su primer amor había sido doloroso, cargado de demasiados miedos, inseguridades y sentimientos negativos que hasta el día de hoy, en algunas ocasiones, se sentía incapaz de asimilarlos.

Pero estar con alguien no siempre tenía que ser así. Ya era mayor y se conocía mucho mejor que años atrás. Junto a Kagami se sentía bien y cómodo, más seguro de sí mismo y de la conexión que había entre ambos, como si al conocerlo de algún modo hubiera encontrado algo que le faltaba sin siquiera saberlo.

—Kise-kun —algo cohibido, Kuroko bajó la vista para huir de los inquisitivos ojos de su amigo, si lo miraba a la cara no sería capaz de seguir hablando. Moriría de la vergüenza—. Él ha dicho que le gusto. Que… está enamorado de mi mí.

—Vaya, Kagamicchi sí que fue directo —reconoció su amigo, sorprendido—. ¿Y qué le respondiste tú?

Kuroko negó con efusión.

—Nada todavía.

—Pero ya sabes que es lo que vas a responderle —le dijo Kise, no como una pregunta, sino que dando aquello como algo seguro.

—Creo que sí —esa vez, Kuroko si levantó la vista para mirarlo a la cara—. He pensado mucho en sus palabras y aunque me dijo que podía tomarme el tiempo que quisiera no me parece justo hacerlo esperar más.

—Ahhh… eso es una cosa buena, ¿no? Digo, él no te es por completo indiferente, tú mismo has reconocido que te gusta, ¿verdad? —Pareciendo algo incómodo con toda aquella plática sentimental, Kise se puso de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme—. Me parece que a pesar de que Kagamicchi es un poco idiota, es un buen chico que se preocupa sinceramente por ti y es bastante honesto. Supongo que estaba inquieto por nada.

—No hay motivos por los que él daba inquietarte, Kise-kun.

—No estaba preocupado por él. Estaba preocupado por ti —reconoció—. Porque en cuanto conocí a Kagamicchi me di cuenta de que esos dos se parecían demasiado, y me pregunté si no volvería a ocurrir lo mismo otra vez y temía que tú… Pero después de lo que me dijo Kasamatsu-senpai estuve recordando cada vez que los vi y ustedes dos estaban juntos, entonces me di cuenta de la forma en que él te miraba y supe que si era Kagamicchi ibas a estar bien… —Kise hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto—. Bueno, olvídalo. Solo te hablo de tonterías.

Así que ambos se parecían, se dijo Kuroko, pero, ¿acaso él mismo no lo había pensado más de alguna vez? Había muchas cosas de Kagami que le habían recordado a Aomine: pequeños detalles, algunas cosas que decía, el modo en que a veces se comportaba y quizás por ese mismo motivo él había terminado buscándolo y acercándose a él; sin embargo en el transcurso de un año aquellas similitudes se habían ido difuminando poco a poco dejando solo a Kagami, borrando el recuerdo del otro chico hasta dejarlo solo a él.

 _Solo a él._

—Debo marcharme —Kuroko se levantó de la banca a toda prisa echándose el bolso al hombro bajo la mirada alarmada de Kise.

—¡Eh, Kurokocchi! ¿A dónde vas? ¿No íbamos a ir a los recreativos?

—No puedo, tengo que volver a la escuela, Kise-kun —le sonrió un poco avergonzado—. He olvidado algo importante.

Su amigo asintió, resignado, comprendiendo de qué se trataba todo aquello y su apuro.

—Supongo que no se puede hacer nada, tendremos que quedar otro día.

—Lo siento, Kise-kun. Y gracias por todo —le agradeció Kuroko formalmente, un efecto que se desvaneció un poco cuando el otro chico le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, como si fuera un niño, haciendo que él lo mirara de forma reprobatoria.

—Ya, ya. Vete antes de que se marche y toda esta plática no sirva para nada —su amigo le guiño un ojo—. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, Kurokocchi. Nos vemos.

Sujetándolo de la manga de la chaqueta, Kuroko retuvo a Kise antes de que este se marchara.

—Lo que dijiste antes, sobre Kagami… —un leve rubor le tiñó los pómulos a pesar de su esfuerzo de parecer tranquilo—. El modo en que dijiste que me miraba…

—Como hace años tú solías mirarle a _él,_ Kurokocchi —dijo. Kise parecía un poco triste—. Él te mira como si fueras la persona más importante de su mundo.

La urgencia creció en su pecho de manera violenta. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, echó a correr rumbo a la escuela con todas sus fuerzas.

Aquella era su elección.

—o—

Ni siquiera el dolor quemante del oxígeno entrándole en los pulmones después de su loca carrera logró detenerlo. Las luces del gimnasio ya estaban apagadas y la puerta cerrada, lo cual hizo que el miedo de haberse equivocado con su suposición se acrecentara. La reunión del comité de la biblioteca había tardado demasiado y si el entrenamiento no lo había hecho…

Llegó corriendo a la sala del club, que seguía abierta y el alivio lo invadió cuando vio el bolso y la chaqueta del uniforme de Kagami tirados sobre una banca. Él todavía no se había marchado a casa.

Quizás por el agotamiento, o tal vez por el alivio, Kuroko notó como le fallaban las fuerzas de las piernas. Se dejó caer en el piso de la sala y apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Kuroko?! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Al levantar el rostro, se encontró con los rojizos ojos de Kagami a escasa distancia de los suyo. El chico se encontraba arrodillado a su lado, la preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

—Estoy bien, Kagami-kun —de hecho, ya se sentía bastante mejor—. Solo estoy un poco cansado por haber corrido para alcanzarte. Pensé que quizás no habrías acabado. Te llamé un montón de veces pero no me contestabas y te busque en el gimnasio pero no estabas; luego vine aquí.

—Lo siento, tengo el móvil en la taquilla porque me estaba cambiando —se disculpó, notoriamente acongojado por su error—. Pero te dije que no era necesario que te quedaras hoy y que te fueras a casa en cuanto acabara la reunión, que me haría cargo de las cosas yo solo —le regañó, aunque la manera escrutadora en que lo observaba dejaba claro que aún estaba preocupado de que fuera a desmayarse a casusa del sobreesfuerzo—. ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?

—Porque necesitaba verte —le dijo Kuroko sin rodeos—. Kagami-kun, ¿podrías besarme?

La expresión de Kagami pasó en un instante de la preocupación a la vergüenza extrema. En cualquier otro momento, aquello hubiera sido hasta divertido, pero la urgencia que lo invadía no lo abandonaba, necesitaba aclarar las cosas, por ese motivo Kuroko se arrodilló e inclinó un poco más hacia él para disminuir la distancia entre ambos, logrando que el otro chico se decidiera a buscar su boca y besarlo.

Aquel beso fue dulce y breve, apenas unos cuantos segundos de íntimo contacto, completamente diferente a los primero besos compartidos que parecían albergar inseguridad y ansiedad a partes iguales. Era agradable, como un mar en calma después de muchas tormentas; lo hacía sentir bien y seguro, lo cual era extraño si tenía en cuenta que su corazón seguía latiendo como un loco.

Cuando se separaron, sin importarles mucho lo incómodo que era, ambos siguieron arrodillados en el piso, mirándose. Kuroko era consciente de que a la escasa distancia que se encontraban sería muy difícil ocultar sus turbadas emociones a Kagami, pero tampoco quería hacerlo; estaba decidido.

Buscó la mano del chico y entrelazó los dedos de ambos. Sentía el corazón atronándole dentro del pecho, latiendo con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que Kagami también tenía que oírlo. Al sentir sus labios rozándole la frente en una gentil caricia, las palabras que deseaba decir y había estado conteniendo parecieron fluir todas de golpe, como si aquel simple gesto fuera la llave que hubiera desbordado todos sus sentimientos.

—Me gustas —le confesó Kuroko, tragándose la vergüenza y los nervios—. Me gustas mucho, Kagami-kun. Me gustas tanto que yo de algún modo no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti —miró sus manos entrelazadas, buscando fuerza para seguir con el resto de lo que le tenía que decir—. En verdad me gustas y tú me dijiste que yo también te gustaba, que estabas enamorado de mí y en verdad me siento honrado, pero yo no sé si pueda corresponder a tus sentimientos de la misma manera, o si podré llegar a hacerlo en algún momento, porque una parte de mi está dañada y tengo miedo; y es esa parte la que quiere alejarse de ti y salir huyendo, pero la otra solo quiere estar contigo. Solo quiere permanecer aquí contigo.

Ya estaba, lo había hecho. Se había decidió y confesado a Kagami todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y el embrollo que eran sus sentimientos. Seguía sintiéndose aterrado, pero estaba vez por un motivo diferente, temía que el chico a su lado decidiera alejarse para siempre después de oír aquello. Kuroko cerró los ojos agotado, si eso pasaba no podría reprochárselo. Nadie quería un amor a medias.

—Estoy muy contento, porque aun sigues aquí —le dijo Kagami después de unos instantes de silencio. Sus ojos celestes lo miraron sorprendido—. Porque a pesar de todo lo que sientes has decidido arriesgarte y quedarte conmigo. Gracias, Kuroko.

Nada podría haberlo preparado para el impacto de aquel momento. La tímida sonrisa de Kagami pareció golpearlo por dentro, y cuando sus brazos lo envolvieron en un abrazo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de alivio.

Se aferró a él casi con desesperación, como un náufrago se aferraría a una tabla que representase su única esperanza de salvación. Podía oír los latidos del corazón de Kagami: fuertes, acelerados y constantes; aquello de alguna manera lo hizo sentir seguro.

—Voy a intentarlo. Te prometo que voy a intentarlo, Kagami-kun —le dijo Kuroko, sus palabras levemente amortiguas por la tela de la camiseta y el cuerpo del otro chico—. Voy a intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas y no dejaré que te arrepientas…

—Shhh —lo calló él— No hay nada de que arrepentirse y nada que debas intentar, Kuroko —apartándose un poco, Kagami le sujetó con una mano el rostro para que lo mirara—. Estoy enamorado de ti, te quiero —le dijo con absoluta seguridad—. Y sé que de momento tú no sientes lo mismo, pero lo acepto, porque de todos modos me has dado una oportunidad y me has elegido. Así que pasemos tiempo juntos, aprendamos a conocernos mejor, hagamos recuerdos, ¿sí? Déjame aprovechar esta oportunidad que me has dado para que algún día puedas llegar a quererme tanto como yo te quiero a ti. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Kuroko solo pudo asentir, las palabras que quería decir incapaces de salir de su boca. Le hubiese gustado decirle a Kagami que sí lo quería, tal vez no de la manera correcta o de la que él esperaba, pero si lo suficiente para animarle a arriesgarse una vez más. Lo quería lo suficiente para albergar la completa esperanza de que elegirlo a él no era un error. Y aunque todavía no pudiera expresarle aquello con palabras, cuando el otro chico buscó sus labios para besarlo, intentó transmitirle en ese gesto todo lo que sentía por él.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, el tiempo pasó volando mientras ellos, perdidos en su propio mundo, habían estado solo concentrados en los besos y la cercanía del otro. Cuando se percataron de que estaba comenzando a oscurecer, recogieron sus cosas y cerraron la sala, saliendo de la escuela a toda prisa luego de disculparse profusamente con el cuidador que los regañó por la hora que era y lo tarde que se marchaban.

Mientras iban de camino a casa, Kuroko no pudo evitar pensar en lo acertado que había sido el comentario de Kise esa tarde. Aquel encuentro en la sala del club no había sido para nada bonito ni romántico. Su confesión había sido de pena a pesar de lo mucho que se había esforzado e incluso aquel interludio de besos en el duro suelo y con una posición tan incómoda los había dejado a los dos acalambrados y adoloridos. Sí, no había sido bonito ni romántico, nada había salido como él quería, aun así, sentía como cierta felicidad anidaba en su pecho mientras caminaba junto al lado de Kagami, sabiendo que las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado completamente.

Cogió su móvil al oírlo sonar, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver el mensaje que Kise le había enviado.

 _«Y, ¿novios?»._

—Eh, ¿qué ocurre, Kuroko? —le preguntó Kagami, posando una mano sobre su cabeza para llamar su atención. Le señaló el móvil con un gesto—. ¿Es importante?

—No realmente, solo es Kise-kun.

—¿Te ha dicho alguna tontería ese idiota? Pareces raro.

Kuroko negó con la cabeza y le sonrió abiertamente.

—No, nada. Solo pensaba que en este momento siento que soy muy feliz —le dijo con sinceridad—. Porque estoy contigo, Kagami-kun.

Enrojeciendo un poco, Kagami apartó la vista, avergonzado.

—Eh… sí… bueno, yo también.

Aprovechando que ya estaba bastante oscuro y casi no había gente en las calles, Kuroko tomó la mano de Kagami, quien a pesar de la vergüenza la entrelazó con la suya.

Sí, era muy feliz, de dijo, de una forma en la que no lo era desde hace mucho tiempo. Una felicidad sencilla y fácil, llena de momentos cálidos. Un amor que no hacía daño.

Tecleando a toda pisa envió su respuesta a Kise antes de guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo.

 _«Sí, ya somos novios»._

* * *

 _Hola nuevamente. Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está la actualización después de diez días, confío en poder mantenerme con este ritmo hasta terminar la historia, así que muchas gracias por la paciencia._

 _Como siempre, agradezco de corazón a todos quienes se dan el tiempo de leer y a quienes dejan su opinión, en verdad motiva bastante._

 _La próxima actualización será el viernes 8 de abril. Espero nos leamos nuevamente._

 ** _alia-chan324:_** _En verdad muchas gracias, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo y que sigas pendiente de la historia. Siempre me alegra bastante ver opiniones nuevas para saber si voy muy mal en esto o no, así que muchas gracias por animarte a comentar._

 ** _MagicFaerie:_** _Muchas gracias por tus palabras, en verdad siento que gracias a sus opiniones que a pesar de lo difícil que fue escribir este capítulo valió la pena. Ojala y este capítulo también te haya gustado._

 ** _SunSet:_** _Me alegra mucho que te gustara tanto el capítulo anterior, y como puedes ver Kuroko ya ha dado un pasito adelante, solo falta que siga avanzando. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que lo que sigue de la historia no te defraude._

 ** _NoName:_** _Me alegra muchísimo que el capítulo te haya gustado tanto, sobre todo porque ningún capitulo me ha costado de momento tanto como ese. Sobre Himuro, ya más o menos sobre el capítulo siete se sabrá más del motivo que tiene detrás de todo esto. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado._ _._


	6. Catástrofe

_Descargo: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia_.

 **Capítulo 6:**

 **Catástrofe**

 ** _Dices que soy un buen hombre, pero no soy tan buen hombre. Y estoy… estoy catastróficamente enamorado de ti._**

 ** _(Cassandra Clare)_**

Repasando con la mirada la sala escasamente amoblada, muy a su pesar Kagami tuvo que reconocer que ya no tenía nada más que hacer. Había limpiado todo el departamento, dos veces, y aunque sabía que era una tontería no podía dejar de estar nervioso. Nervioso porque en cualquier momento Kuroko llegaría.

No era que el chico no hubiese estado jamás allí, por el contrario, en más de alguna ocasión habían terminado, solo ellos dos o con sus compañeros de equipo, en su casa, incluso Kuroko se había quedado unas cuantas veces a dormir; sin embargo no podía evitar que aquella vez su visita lo afectara de una manera diferente, por el simple motivo de que ahora él era su novio.

Kagami no estaba seguro de que demonios le había ocurrido la tarde pasada, lo más probable es que la agotadora práctica le hubiera fundido el cerebro, porque sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias de sus palabras había terminado invitando a Kuroko a pasar el día domingo en su casa. Y por supuesto, él había aceptado como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Y tal vez lo fuera, si tomaba en consideración que su relación había avanzado y era lógico que pasaran más tiempo juntos, a pesar de que en ese minuto Kagami solo pudiera pensar en lo tonto que había sido. En lo idiota que era, en realidad.

El timbre de su móvil le hizo dar un respingo de puro terror. Con la boca seca a causa del miedo y el corazón acelerado, lo cogió del sofá donde lo había dejado tirado. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que era Himuro quien lo llamaba y no Kuroko avisándole que ya estaba allí.

—Tatsuya —le dijo a modo de saludo a su amigo, intentando que el enfado que sentía con él no se reflejara en su voz—. Veo que al fin has decidido llamarme. Hace una semana que no coges ninguna de mis llamadas ni respondes mis mensajes.

—Lo siento mucho, Taiga. He tenido bastante que estudiar. Hemos tenido algunos exámenes —se excusó el chico con su calma habitual—. ¿Has estado bien?

—¡Sabes perfectamente que no! ¡¿Qué demonios se supone que significaba aquel mensaje?! ¡¿Por qué me lo enviaste?! —explotó enfadado Kagami, terminando por perder finalmente los nervios, seguramente producto de lo ansioso que estaba ese día. De inmediato sintió una punzada de culpa por haberle hablado así a Himuro, sabiendo que si el chico lo hubiera llamado cualquier otro día él no hubiese reaccionado de la misma forma. Por ese motivo, intentó calmarse un poco antes de proseguir—: Tatsuya, ¿estás enfadado conmigo por… Kuroko?

El silencio sepulcral al otro lado de la línea le resultó hasta ensordecedor. Sin necesidad de verlo, Kagami podía estar seguro del gesto de enfado en el rostro de su amigo por haberle gritado.

—¿Tatsuya? —Silencio—. Eh, Tatsuya, ¿en verdad no vas a responderme?

—No me gusta ese chico. Solo te provocará sufrimiento innecesario —respondió finalmente Himuro—. Por mucho que te esfuerces, nada de lo que sientas va a ser correspondido por él, Taiga. ¿No puedes darte cuenta de eso?

—Estás equivocado, Tatsuya. Kuroko…

—¡Claro que no lo estoy! Taiga, he visto cómo te comportas con él y como ese chico se comporta contigo. ¡Para él no eres nada más que un amigo!

—Te digo que estás equivocado. Yo… estoy saliendo con Kuroko —reconoció Kagami. Se dejó caer en el sofá, cerrando los ojos, preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría a continuación—. Ahora él es mi novio.

Himuro guardó nuevamente silencio, su modo de castigarlo. Aquello era algo que siempre había ocurrido, incluso de niños, cuando tenían un desacuerdo y su amigo se molestaba en serio con él; Himuro no le decía nada, sabiendo que aquella extraña distancia entre ellos a Kagami le dolía mucho más que unos cuantos golpes.

Sin atreverse a cortarle la llamada ni a hablarle, durante casi cinco minutos Kagami esperó pacientemente a que fuera su amigo quien decidiera que hacer. Cuando nuevamente Himuro le habló, era patente el rencor que destilaban sus palabras.

—Eres un idiota.

—Tal vez, pero no es algo que pueda remediar, ¿verdad?

—No, no se puede —respondió Himuro. Guardó otra vez un instante de silenció antes de continuar—: Taiga, ¿realmente estás saliendo con él o lo has dicho solo para molestarme? —Su tono al preguntarle era tan esperanzado que dolía un poco.

—Realmente estoy saliendo con él, Tatsuya. Desde hace unos días entre nosotros… una cosa llevó a la otra y bueno, hemos terminado así —sin poder evitarlo, Kagami sonrió. No importaba lo molesto que estuviera su amigo, para él, que Kuroko hubiera aceptado que estuvieran juntos era un motivo de infinita alegría—: Ahora mismo soy muy feliz. No quiero que estés enfadado por eso.

Desde el otro lado de la línea, oyó suspirar ruidosamente a Himuro, una clara señal de que aún se sentía inquieto y de que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no seguir discutiendo con él.

—No puedo enfadarme contigo, Taiga. No cuando ha sido culpa mía; sin embargo él sigue sin gustarme para ti. Eres demasiado bueno e ingenuo y él… Bueno, no importa lo que yo diga ahora, ¿verdad? Ya has tomado tu decisión —le dijo Tatsuya soltando una risita carente de humor. Era evidente de que seguía algo molesto, pero por lo menos mucho más tranquilo que minutos antes—. Dios, esto es horrible, pero… Enhorabuena, Taiga. En verdad deseo que seas muy feliz.

Kagami lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que sus buenos deseos, a pesar del cariño que le tenía, no eran del todo sinceros. A su amigo no le gustaba mucho Kuroko, eso lo había sabido desde un comienzo, pero en verdad esperaba que ambos llegaran a conocerse mejor y que con el tiempo, Himuro pudiera cambiar de opinión respecto al otro chico.

—Gracias —le dijo con sinceridad—. Lo soy, no debes preocuparte por eso, Tatsuya.

Todavía tumbado en el sofá, minutos después de haberse despedido, Kagami no podía quitarse la sensación de incertidumbre que lo embargaba. No por el enfado de Himuro ni porque este supiera lo de Kuroko, sino por todo lo que el otro chico parecía haberse callado. Las palabras que no le había dicho eran las que ahora atormentaban su mente, y no sabía qué ni como preguntarle, o peor aún, si es que en verdad quería saberlo.

—0—

Casi tropezando con sus propios pies por la prisa, Kagami corrió a abrir la puerta cuando oyó llamar al timbre. Su corazón latía como un loco, desenfrenado dentro de su pecho, recordándole con cada retumbe el motivo por el que estaba así:

Por primera vez, Kuroko, como su novio, había ido a su casa.

Un estúpido sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas cuando vio al chico de pie frente a él. Kuroko parecía tan imperturbable como siempre, lo que hizo que él se sintiera todavía más idiota por su infantil reacción.

—Hola —lo saludó Kuroko—. Espero no llegar muy temprano.

—N-no. ¡No! ¡Claro que no, te esperaba! —Kagami se hizo a un lado para abrirle paso—. Puedes pasar.

—Perdón por la intromisión —murmuró el chico mientras entraba y se descalzaba para ponerse las zapatillas antes de pasar dentro de la casa—. Por cierto, Kagami-kun…

—¡Gyaaa! —Sin poder evitarlo, Kagami dio un salto hacia atrás y se golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza contra la pared cuando aquella bola de pelos se le tiró encima, ladrando como un loco—. ¡Ku-Kuroko! ¡Kuroko, ayúdame!

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó su novio, mientras tomaba con rapidez al cachorro en brazos para alejarlo de él y regañarlo—. Nigô, te he dicho que no debes asustar así a Kagami-kun, terminará por no quererte —sus ojos celestes se clavaron en él, pareciendo completamente inocentes y arrepentidos—. En verdad lo siento mucho, Kagami-kun. Intenté advertirte sobre Nigô pero no me dio tiempo.

Frotándose la adolorida cabeza, donde se había llevado la peor parte del golpe, Kagami miró con cierto temor al perro que le devolvió la mirada, con la lengua afuera, pareciendo completamente feliz. Entrecerrando los ojos, se acercó hacia Kuroko y posó una mano sobre su cabeza, obligándolo a que la levantara lo suficiente para que pudiera mirarlo.

—Ey, tú, pequeño idiota, ¿por qué lo has traído aquí? —le preguntó con cierta sospecha.

—Mis padres se han ido de viaje y mi abuela ha salido con unas amigas. Nigô se pone nervioso si se queda solo en casa, así que pensé que no te importaría tenernos por hoy a los dos aquí —le dijo con solemnidad—. Por cierto, creo que vamos a tener que quedarnos a cenar, mi abuela no regresará hasta las diez.

—¿Así que además de aguantar a este pequeño monstruo tengo que alimentarlos a ambos? —Kuroko asintió enérgicamente. Sin poder evitarlo, Kagami notó como una sonrisa se le formaba en los labios. Le revolvió el pálido cabello antes de soltarlo y dar media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la sala—. En verdad te gusta darme problemas, ¿eh, Kuroko?. Vigila que ese perro no vaya a comenzar a orinar en todas partes, si lo hace, ten por seguro que voy a lanzarlo por la ventana. Y te recuerdo que estamos en un segundo piso.

—No creo que puedas hacerlo, Kagami-kun —respondió el chico que iba caminando tras él—. Para eso tendrías que tomar a Nigô, y como les temes a los perros es bastante improbable que logres…

Rápidamente, Kagami le pasó un brazo por el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia él y presionándolo en una especie de extraña llave hasta que el chico comenzó a debatirse para intentar escapar a la vez que se reía.

—No intentes hacerte el listo conmigo, pequeño idiota. Te crees muy gracioso, ¿verdad?

—Duele, duele, Kagami-kun. Me disculpo —le dijo Kuroko intentando contener la risa—. Por favor, para de hacer eso.

—Mmm… No pareces tan arrepentido como deberías —soltando un poco su agarre, Kagami, aún con un brazo alrededor de su cuello, lo atrajo hacia si atrapándolo en un abrazo. Kuroko, dejando de debatirse, apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho quedándose muy quieto—. Vas a tener que compensarme.

—Me parece justo —le dijo el chico al tiempo que deslizaba los brazos por su cintura para abrazarlo a su vez. Un leve rubor coloreó sus mejillas ante aquel gesto, tal vez porque de cierto modo a Kagami le resultó algo extremadamente íntimo.

Durante los siguientes minutos, siguieron abrazados, perdidos en aquella apacible tranquilidad que poco a poco había ido apaciguando sus nerviosas y agitadas emociones. Kagami no quería apartarse y perder aquel mágico momento, sin embargo los ladridos de Nigô, que clamaba por atención, los sobresaltaron lo suficiente como para romper su pequeño instante de intimidad.

Mientras veía a Kuroko tomar al cachorro en brazos y platicar con este sentado en el piso de la sala, Kagami no pudo evitar preguntarse si el haberlo traído a su casa no habría sido un movimiento calculado. Antes de que Kuroko llegara, él había estado terriblemente nervioso, sin embargo después de todo aquel lío con Nigô, la visita del chico se había convertido en algo mucho más normal.

Era extraña, pensó Kagami, la manera en que Kuroko siempre parecía saber que era lo que él necesitaba para alegrarse, calmar su furia o tranquilizar sus emociones. Era, de algún modo, como si aquel chico lo conociera mejor de lo que se conocía él mismo. Esa habilidad de observación daba un poco de miedo, sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que al mismo tiempo era una de las cosas que más le atraían de él.

Una más de una larga lista que parecía estar creciendo de forma interminable.

—0—

—Creo que deberíamos ver esta —Kuroko le enseñó una película del montón que tenía a su lado y que él mismo había traído—. Es de acción, así que no te será difícil verla, Kagami-kun.

Kagami dejó en la mesa de centro las cosas de comer que había llevado y tomó el disco que el chico le tendía. No le sonaba de nada, porque la verdad es que nunca estaba muy interesado en las películas que salían, sin embargo como aquello había sido idea de Kuroko terminó aceptando.

—Si quieres verla, por mi está bien.

Puso el disco en el reproductor y se sentó al lado de Kuroko en el piso de la sala ya que Nigô se había apropiado, sin ningún miramiento, del sofá y se había echado a dormir tranquilamente.

La película comenzó a reproducirse, llenado de sonido la casa de por si silenciosa. Miró pasar las escenas una tras otra, pero a pesar del esfuerzo que puso para prestar atención, Kagami no lograba concentrarse en ella. Cada pocos minutos observaba de reojo a Kuroko que parecía estar sumamente ensimismado, sin embargo él no dejaba de pensar en el hecho de que estaban solos en su departamento, si ignoraba por completo la presencia del cachorro dormido, y el saber eso lo ponía al mismo tiempo nervioso y ansioso.

Como nunca había tenido una relación formal con nadie, Kagami no tenía idea de cómo debía actuar ni comportarse con él. Kuroko no era una chica, por lo que no creía que ninguno de los consejos que Alex le había dado, cuando era más joven, de ser delicado y atento, sirvieran con su novio. De hecho, lo más probable fuera que si él se comportaba así con Kuroko este terminara por golpearlo. Entonces, ¿qué?

Los días pasados, desde que formalizaron su relación, habían sido bastante sencillos entre ellos. Tanto en la escuela como en los entrenamientos estaban constantemente rodeados de gente, por lo cual su relación había sido prácticamente la misma de siempre, con las pequeñas variantes de alguna ocasional sonrisa o una leve caricia cuando sabían que nadie más los veía; sin embargo en ese momento eran _solo ellos dos_ , motivo por el cual Kagami estaba nervioso y preocupado, sobre todo preocupado de que Kuroko tuviera expectativas con esa visita de las cuales él no tenía ni idea y que seguramente por culpa de su estupidez terminaría arruinando.

Decidido a no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto y simplemente dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, Kagami volvió a centrar su atención en la pantalla al tiempo que estiraba la mano para coger uno de los cuencos de la mesa para, por último, dedicarse a comer.

El cálido tacto bajo sus dedos los sorprendió. Alarmado, miró a Kuroko que, con la mano extendida, había tomado el mismo cuenco que él.

—¿Kagami-kun, estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado. Él asintió enérgicamente, incapaz de decir algo en ese momento, producto de la vergüenza—. Puedes tenerlo si quieres —Kuroko le señaló el pocillo de comida sonriéndole amablemente.

—N-no, ¡no! Tómalo tú, yo… estoy bien así —realmente se estaba comportando como un idiota, pensó desanimado. ¿Por qué demonios se portaba como un tonto cuando estaba con él?

—Si te has aburrido de la película podemos hacer otra cosa —le sugirió su novio—. No es necesario que te obligues a verla, ¿sabes? Pensé que podría ser una buena idea pero tal vez no fue así.

—¡No es eso! —se apresuró a decirle Kagami un poco desesperado, no quería que Kuroko pensara que aquello era culpa suya—. El problema es que yo no sé qué hacer y no puedo dejar de pensar en que… en que… soy un idiota —dijo finalmente, incapaz de confesarle que tenerlo allí, solo, lo ponía increíblemente nervioso porque sus propios impulsos lo asustaban un poco.

Tomando el mando de la televisión, Kuroko pausó la película y se lo quedó viendo un momento en completo silencio.

Un poco temeroso, Kagami le devolvió la mirada, preguntándose que estaría pasando dentro de la cabeza del chico. La expresión de su rostro, tan imperturbable como siempre, no daba indicios de nada.

—Creo que esto no está funcionando, Kagami-kun —le dijo su novio con total rotundidad.

Las palabras de Kuroko lo alarmaron, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Estaba acaso diciendo que su relación no iba a llegar a ninguna parte? ¿Estaba terminando con él?

Dispuesto a persuadirlo a cambiar de opinión a como diera lugar, Kagami abrió la boca para presentar sus excusas cuando, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Kuroko lo sujetó de la pechera de la camiseta con la fuerza suficiente para jalarlo hacia él y presionar su boca contra la suya.

Kagami se quedó inmóvil, demasiado sorprendido como para saber qué hacer, porque esa era la primera vez que Kuroko tomaba la iniciativa para besarlo. Aquella era la primera vez que el chico hacía algo más que responder a sus besos.

Durante unos segundos se sintió levemente aturdido por aquella mescla de impresión y excitación, sin embargo cuando Kuroko lo besó con mayor insistencia, instándolo con la lengua a entreabrir los labios para profundizar el beso, simplemente dejó de pensar en tonterías y se dejó llevar.

Sujetándolo de la cintura con fuerza para que no se apartara, Kagami se inclinó contra el borde del sofá, sin importarle que Nigô estuviera acostado allí, quedando semitumbado y con Kuroko casi por completo tendido sobre él. Cuando el chico se apartó de sus labios, mirándolo con sus celestes ojos vidriosos, Kagami sin apenas darle tiempo, posó una mano en su nuca para volver a acercarlo hacia su rostro, siendo él quien lo besara esta vez.

La intensidad de los besos fue aumentando en un abrumador _in crecendo_ , sin que ninguno de los dos pareciera estar dispuesto a poner fin a aquello. Una ansiedad incontrolable y urgente parecía dominarlos a ambos, nublando poco a poco su sensatez y haciendo que sus sentidos solo fueran cada vez más conscientes del tacto del otro, el aroma del otro, el sabor del otro. Perdiéndolos casi por completo.

Recobrando momentáneamente un poco de su cordura, Kagami fue consciente de que aquel pequeño arrebato estaba a punto de írseles de las manos sino se detenían. En algún momento había terminado colando las manos bajo la camiseta del otro chico donde ahora sentía el cálido tacto de la piel desnuda de su espalda, y a su vez notaba como Kuroko, inquieto y con la respiración entrecortada, se removía contra él.

Maldiciéndose mentalmente y odiándose por ello, liberó de mala gana los labios del otro; mordiéndose con fuerza el interior de la mejilla hasta notar el gusto de la sangre, rogando que él dolor despejara un poco su acalorado cerebro.

—¿Kagami-kun?

Al ver la confusión reflejada en los claros ojos del chico, Kagami no pudo resistirse a depositar nuevamente un rápido beso sobre sus labios. Luego, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Kuroko para que este no pudiera mirarlo, esperó a que se calmara un poco su acelerada respiración antes de volver a hablar.

—Creo que vamos a tener que parar aquí —le dijo a Kuroko con la voz amortiguada por la cercanía de su cuerpo. La suave caricia de los dedos del chico entre sus cabellos tenía un efecto relajante—. O esto se puede poner un poco… complicado. Para los dos.

—Ah —dijo su novio, comprendiendo a lo que él se refería—. Supongo que tienes razón.

—Sí, _ah_. Y claro que tengo razón —con suavidad, Kagami se separó de su lado. Ambos volvieron a quedar bien sentados, uno junto al otro, sin mirarse ni tocarse. Estaban demasiado avergonzados.

—¿Quieres seguir viendo la película? —Le pregunto Kuroko, rompiendo el incómodo silencio entre ambos—. Quizás ahora estés más tranquilo y puedas concentrarte. También podemos elegir otra si quieres. Algo más divertido.

—Claro, es una buena idea.

Al final, como este había sugerido, decidieron decantarse por una comedia, sin embargo esta vez Kagami tampoco fue capaz de prestar completa atención a lo que sucedía en la pantalla. A los pocos minutos Kuroko había comenzado a cabecear hasta que terminó por quedarse dormido, seguramente agotado emocionalmente por todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos desde su llegada.

A pesar de que el calor del verano ya comenzaba a notarse, el aire acondicionado del departamento podía ser un problema, así que intentando no hacer ruido para no despertarlo, Kagami se puso de pie y fue a su habitación por una delgada manta para cubrir a Kuroko, sentándose luego nuevamente a su lado.

Al ver que este se removía un poco incómodo por la posición en la que estaba, con cuidado Kagami lo instó a que se recostara contra su hombro para que pudiera descansar mejor. Apagando finalmente la televisión, cerró los ojos un momento. También se sentía un poco cansado.

El silencio del departamento, solo interrumpido por la suave y acompasada respiración de Kuroko, lo fue sumiendo poco a poco en el sopor. Al moverse un poco para acomodarse mejor, sus dedos rozaron la mano de su novio y sin dudarlo la entrelazó con la suya. Pensando en lo agradable que era aquella calidez y cercanía, en lo mucho que le gustaba a tener a Kuroko a su lado, Kagami finalmente se quedó dormido.

—0—

Sin apenas darse cuenta, la tarde había transcurrido muy rápido para los dos. Después de haberse quedado dormidos por poco más de una hora, Kuroko y él habían terminado por fin de ver la película, decidiendo luego salir a dar una vuelta para desperezarse y aprovechar de hacer las compras para la cena.

Cuando estuvieron nuevamente de regreso en la casa, Kagami se dio cuenta con asombro, de que una vez pasados los nervios iniciales, ese día había resultado muy agradable de una manera distinta a lo que estaban acostumbrados. Debido quizás al hecho de que estaban lejos de ojos curiosos y no tenían que preocuparse de lo que los demás pensaran, la relación entre ellos se sentía más relajada y cómoda. Un sentimiento cálido que lo llenaba de una apacible felicidad.

Despejando la cabeza de aquellas ensoñaciones, dirigió su mirada hacia donde Kuroko, completamente concentrado, pelaba y cortaba con bastante habilidad las verduras que iban a necesitar. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su escrutinio, el chico levantó la vista mirándolo con ojos interrogantes.

—¿Ocurre algo, Kagami-kun?

—No, nada. Simplemente estaba pensando en que lo haces bastante bien. No sabía que supieras cocinar —le confesó, sorprendido—. Nunca te había visto hacerlo.

Kuroko se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Soy hijo único, así que habitualmente debo ayudar a mi madre o mi abuela con las comidas y las cosas en casa —una sonrisa curvó sus labios—, supongo que he aprendido algo. Aunque no soy tan bueno como tú, Kagami-kun. ¿Qué me dices de ti? Sé que te gusta cocinar y lo haces porque vives solo, pero, ¿quién te enseñó? ¿Tu madre, tu padre?

—Aprendí solo —confesó y esta vez fue el turno de Kuroko de sorprenderse. Algo incómodo por su reacción, Kagami bajó la vista y la clavó en la carne picada que estaba sazonando—. Mis padres suelen estar bastante ocupados con el trabajo, por ese motivo cuando era pequeño alguien cuidaba de mí y todo eso, pero cuando fui un poco mayor y nos fuimos a vivir a América, me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la escuela o fuera de casa jugando baloncesto. Al comienzo compraba algo para llevar o comía fuera, pero pasado un tiempo ya estaba aburrido, así que comencé a probar algunas cosas que podía preparar yo mismo. Con algo de práctica resultó bastante fácil y de a poco fui mejorando y aprendiendo más cosas.

—Vaya —murmuró su novio, pareciendo algo abatido luego de oír su historia.

Kagami no necesitaba ser un genio para comprender lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del chico. Dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó a Kuroko y le dio un no muy delicado golpe en la cabeza logrando que este lo mirara enfadado.

—Deja de poner esa cara. No tienes que sentir lastima por mí —lo regañó al tiempo que tomando sus mejillas las estiraba hasta hacerle cambiar esa expresión—. Mis padres son buenos a su manera, aunque no estuvieran siempre pendientes de mí. En América las cosas son diferentes que acá, Kuroko, todos son bastante más independientes, ¿sabes? Muchos de mis amigos también cuidaban de ellos mismos.

—Pero de todos modos eras un niño, ¿no te sentías solo? —le preguntó. La preocupación en sus ojos celestes era sincera, como también lo era cierta molestia que parecía intentar mantener a raya y que a Kagami le hizo preguntarse hacia quien estaría dirigida esa rabia—. Incluso ahora, estás viviendo solo aquí en Japón. Sé que fue tu decisión porque querías volver y en un comienzo pensabas quedarte aquí con tu padre, pero ahora... No puedo creer que todo esto no te importe nada, Kagami-kun.

Habían transcurrido muchos años desde la última vez que Kagami se había parado a pensar en lo que era la sensación de soledad. No le había mentido a Kuroko en lo que acababa de decirle, sus padres lo querían y él los quería a ellos, sin embargo se había acostumbrado a no tenerlos cerca. De niño muchas veces había buscado más de su tiempo y atención, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que las cosas en su familia no funcionaban así y se resignó. No le importaba vivir solo, sin embargo aún había días, en los que estando un poco más cansado o abatido, hubiera deseado que alguno de ellos estuviera con él en casa. Era en esos momentos en los que verdaderamente se sentía solo.

El saber que aquel chico podía indignarse de ese modo por él lo llenó de cierta alegría a pesar de que por otro lado no le gustaba ser la causa de sus preocupaciones. Suavemente, Kagami le quitó el cuchillo de la mano a Kuroko, que seguía con aquella expresión combativa en el rostro. Sin darle tiempo para que pudiera apartarse, le rodeó la cintura con las manos y lo acercó hacia él, obligándolo de este modo a que tuviera que levantar el rostro para poder mirarlo a la cara.

—Claro que me importa, pero estoy acostumbrado a ello, Kuroko —le dijo con honestidad—. Sin embargo tienes razón, hay ocasiones en las que me gustaría que hubiese alguien en casa, aunque solo fuera para darme la bienvenida. Tal vez —comenzó en tono juguetón, dispuesto a cambiar la atmosfera de seriedad de la conversación—, deberías venirte a vivir conmigo y ser esa persona. ¿No te gustaría?

A pesar de que aquello era claramente una broma tonta para aliviar la tensión del momento, Kagami notó como las mejillas se le abrasaban de golpe, casi al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el rostro de Kuroko. No podía creer la estupidez que había dicho, mucho menos que aún siguiera vivo y no hubiera muerto a causa de la vergüenza.

Desesperado, intentó encontrar una manera de salir de aquel embrollo en el que él mismo se había metido, sin embargo, un repentino golpe en las costillas lo hizo doblarse un poco a causa del dolor. El rostro de su novio estaba casi al mismo nivel que el suyo, mirándolo muy serio a pesar de lo avergonzado que aún parecía.

—En verdad eres un idiota por decir esas cosas, Kagami-kun. No es algo que puedas decir tan a la ligera —lo regañó Kuroko—. Pero... podría pensármelo.

—¡¿Que?! —ante la sorpresa de aquellas palabras, Kagami se echó para atrás, chocando con la encimera de la cocina y tirando al piso unos cuantos huevos que había dejado allí—. ¡Maldición!

En ese instante, alertado por el ruido, Nigô llegó corriendo a ver qué ocurría, resbalando sin darse cuenta en la viscosa mescla que estaba tirada en el suelo, gimiendo luego lastimosamente a causa del golpe.

Reaccionando por instinto, Kagami se agachó de inmediato para recoger al cachorro. Notó la punzante clavada del golpe en la frente segundos antes de percatarse de que acababa de chocarse con la cabeza de Kuroko que había reaccionado de la misma forma.

—¡Kuroko, lo siento! ¡¿Te duele?! —Alarmado, Kagami le pasó con suavidad los dedos en la zona que en ese momento se estaba poniendo un poco inflamada y roja—. ¡Iré por hielo! ¡Y medicina! ¡No te muevas de aquí! ¡¿Y qué traigo para Nigô?!

—Eso ha dolido, Kagami-kun, pero no necesito nada. No exageres, solo ha sido un cabezazo. No voy a morirme —lo tranquilizó el chico mientras se sobaba la zona adolorida. Luego, de manera experta, acarició a Nigô para calmarlo y poder revisarle ya que este seguía tirado en el suelo con expresión lastimera, aunque parecía encontrarse bien—. Creo que no se ha hecho daño, solo ha sido el susto del golpe. Pero me alegra que te preocupes por él, Kagami-kun —le dijo Kuroko a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón se paralizara durante unos segundos.

Intentando ocultar lo afectado que estaba por ese simple gesto, Kagami acercó con cuidado un dedo al cacharro que rodó de costado moviendo felizmente la cola cuando él lo tocó. Estaba completamente pringado de huevo.

—Esta bola de pelos ha quedado muy sucia —le hizo notar al chico—. No lo podemos dejar así.

—Sí, creo que voy a tener que bañarlo —sujetando al perro para que no fuera a salir corriendo y dejara todo perdido, Kuroko se puso de pie sosteniéndolo con cuidado en sus manos—. Kagami-kun, lo siento, pero voy a tener que tomar prestado tu cuarto de baño un momento. Vamos, Nigô.

A los pocos minutos, Kagami llamó a la puerta y entró al cuarto de baño donde chico y cachorro esperaban a que se llenara la bañera con agua. Kuroko lo miró con curiosidad.

—Kuroko, toma. Será mejor que ocupes esto sino quieres terminar todo mojado —le dijo al tiempo que le tendía un par de sus prendas de vestir. Miró al cachorro que se mostraba muy inquieto por estar encerrado allí y parecía dispuesto a aprovechar la mínima oportunidad para salir huyendo—. Mientras lo bañas voy a terminar de preparar la cena.

—Lamento no poder ayudarte y el haberte causado problemas, Kagami-kun. En cuanto termine con Nigô iré a ayudarte.

—Puedes tomarte tu tiempo —Kagami le acaricio la cabeza, pero antes de marcharse, no pudo contenerse de hacer la pregunta que llevaba minutos dando vueltas dentro de su cabeza—: Kuroko, sobre lo que me dijiste antes… ¿Lo decías en serio?

El sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de su novio no se hizo esperar, así como la aceleración de su pulso cuando los claros ojos de Kuroko se clavaron en él. Asustado y ansioso, Kagami era consciente de que aquella respuesta era mucho más importante de lo que había esperado.

—Bueno… —comenzó el chico, algo cohibido—, no creo que sea posible ahora, porque ambos somos estudiantes y hay muchas cosas en las que pensar, pero… supongo que no me disgustaría en el futuro.

Una alegría burbujeante pareció explotar dentro de su pecho. Kagami no estaba muy seguro del por qué, simplemente que aquella respuesta de Kuroko le daba esperanzas de que las cosas sí pudieran funcionar finalmente para ellos. Porque el tiempo, transcurría sin pausas, y si ambos permanecían juntos mientras un día consumía al otro, ese futuro no parecía algo tan lejano.

Sorpresivamente, Kagami depositó un rápido beso sobre los labios de Kuroko. Fue un beso torpe, en el que terminaron golpeado sus narices, gimiendo y luego riendo por lo bajo de lo tontos que eran. Pero las sonrisas compartidas y la complicidad del momento significaban para ambos algo tan importante como una promesa.

Finalmente, decidiendo que era momento de marcharse a limpiar y cocinar, Kagami salió del cuarto de baño, sintiéndose más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

No había llegado aún a la sala cuando oyó que Kuroko lo llamaba, así que pensando que seguramente su novio necesitaría algo, regresó a toda prisa. No puedo evitar sorprenderse cuando al abrir la puerta se lo encontró de pie con expresión de seria expectación.

—Bienvenido, Kagami-kun —dijo el chico, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

Kagami tardó unos segundos en comprender a que se refería, sin embargo cuando lo hizo notó como los ojos le ardían al intentar contener las lágrimas, mientras un nudo de emoción se le formaba en la garganta, casi impidiéndole hablar.

Parado allí, en aquel momento, mirando a aquel chico que había entrado de golpe en su vida para alterarla por completo, Kagami fue plenamente consciente de una cosa: Kuroko se había convertido en una de las cosas más importantes en su vida. Una parte tan vital como dolorosa. Tan fascinante como peligrosa. Sin que él se diera cuenta, se le había enredado en el alma de una forma catastrófica.

Tendió una mano que el otro chico tomó sin dudarlo. Y con la voz un poco enronquecida por la emoción contenida, le dijo:

—Estoy en casa.

* * *

 _Hola nuevamente, y nuevamente muchas gracias a todos quienes se dan el tiempo de seguir y leer mi historia. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, sobre todo porque de momento ha sido uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir y que maravillosamente avanzó casi sin pausas ni cambios, tal vez por el hecho de que esta vez ha pasado un poco el drama y la relación de Kagami y Kuroko ya está tomando un rumbo._

 _Bueno, la próxima actualización será para el 18 de abril si todo marcha sin problemas. Nos leemos a la próxima y otra vez miles de gracias._

 ** _rinachi_** _: Muchas gracias por seguir aquí leyendo. Y tienes razón, ya ha pasado lo más complicado y poco a poco las cosas entre los dos se irán consolidando. Ya en el próximo capítulo se sabrá parte de lo que mueve a Himuro a comportarse así. En verdad espero que el capítulo te haya gustado._

 ** _MagicFaerie_** _: Me alegra que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este lo haya hecho también. Poquito a poco la relación de esta parejita irá mejorando y formando un lazo más sólido con los problemas que vayan afrontando. Gracias por seguir leyendo._

 ** _SunSet:_** _Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por seguir pendiente de la historia. Ya desde ahora las cosas mejoraran para Kagami y Kuroko, así que espero te guste lo que sigue. Sobre Kise y Kasamatsu, de momento no tengo planes de que vuelvan a aparecer juntos en la historia, de verdad lo lamento. Sin embargo tengo una idea de historia dando vueltas por mi cabeza, en la que creo que me gustaría probar esta pareja entre otras. De momento solo es una idea y dudo que pueda hacer nada hasta que esta esté acaba, pero es un quizás._

 ** _NoName:_** _Me alegra que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también lo haya hecho. El asunto de Kuroko se ha ido insinuando poco a poco, pero va a llegar un punto en que será de cierta importancia para la historia. De todos modos, no será algo terriblemente angustiante que entorpezca la relación de Kagami y Kuroko, sino más bien cosas que van a tener que afrontar para consolidar su relación. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo._

 ** _alia-chan324:_** _Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, en verdad. Me alegra mucho que los capítulos gusten y que parte de lo que está dando vueltas en mi cabeza se pueda transmitir, se entienda y lo disfruten. Ojalá el resto de la historia siga siendo de tu agrado._


	7. Enloquecer

_Descargo: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 **Capítulo 7:**

 **Enloquecer**

 ** _El amor, en cambio, es cuando no respiras, cuando es absurdo, cuando echas de menos, cuando es bonito aunque esté desafinado, cuando es locura… Cuando sólo de pensar en verla con otro cruzarías a nado el océano._**

 ** _(Federico Moccia)_**

Realmente, ¿qué significaba aquello?

Todavía un poco conmocionado por aquella llamada telefónica, Kuroko miró otra vez el registro de su móvil para comprobar que había sido real y no producto de su imaginación.

Lamentablemente no se lo había imaginado.

Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta del uniforme antes de rebuscar en el estante y coger el libro que había estado buscando minutos antes de recibir la llamada, aun notando como la frustración lo dominaba a pesar de su intento de calmarse.

Al comprobar la hora, se dio cuenta de que si se daba prisa, todavía tenía un poco de tiempo para comer algo antes del comienzo de las clases de la tarde, pero la perspectiva de enfrentar en ese momento a Kagami lo atemorizaba. Estaba seguro de que el chico se daría cuenta de inmediato de que le ocurría algo y Kuroko no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado como para soltarle sin más una mentira, y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Una nueva oleada de rabia lo golpeó con fuerza, haciéndole preguntarse porque motivo estaba siendo tan complaciente y acatando las órdenes que le habían dado. ¡Él no era así! No tenía por qué ocultarle a su novio lo sucedido, de hecho quizás lo mejor fuera…

—¿Así que aquí te estabas escondiendo?

Sorprendido de haber sido hallado en aquel sitio, Kuroko se volvió para ver a Kagami que, apoyado contra una de las estanterías de libros y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, le miraba de forma interrogativa.

Intentando tragarse el enfado y parecer menos culpable de lo que en verdad se sentía, le enseñó el libro que sostenía entre sus manos y el cual había fingido estar leyendo minutos antes mientras seguía enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

—Te recuerdo que tenemos deberes de literatura japonesa para la próxima semana, Kagami-kun. Pensé que sería bueno adelantar algo ya que habíamos decidido hacerlos juntos —aquella explicación no era del todo mentira, de hecho, Kuroko iba de camino a la biblioteca cuando recibió la llamada. Luego simplemente no había reunido el valor suficiente para salir de allí—. De todos modos, ¿cómo me has encontrado? —le preguntó en verdad intrigado.

Una sonrisa de puro orgullo se dibujó en el rostro de su novio, claramente satisfecho por su hazaña. Sin poder evitarlo, Kuroko también sonrió en respuesta. Kagami solía tener ese efecto sobre él, aunque nunca se lo había dicho; de algún modo cuando estaban juntos sus preocupaciones se hacían más llevaderas y se sentía más seguro de si mismo. En más de un sentido aquel chico se había convertido en la luz que iluminaba su mundo.

—Te estuve esperando en la azotea y como no llegabas te fui a buscar otra vez al salón de clases. Luego me encontré con Furi que me dijo que te había visto rondando cerca de la biblioteca, así que supuse que aún estarías aquí —apartándose del estante, Kagami se acercó hasta él para revolverle el cabello con suavidad, una forma de contacto entre ellos que era cada vez más habitual—. Si querías venir aquí deberías habérmelo dicho. Te hubiera acompañado.

Al tenerlo tan cerca, como ocurría últimamente, Kuroko notó su corazón acelerarse un poco. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, de hecho, durante el mes que llevaban saliendo juntos, en más de una ocasión se había encontrado buscando ansioso a Kagami con la mirada cuando estaban en el mismo sitio u observándolo a hurtadillas cuando él estaba ocupado haciendo otra cosa, como si quisiera grabarse a fuego en el cerebro todos sus gestos y expresiones. Era una sensación extraña, como si estuviera constantemente esperando por algo pero sin saber muy bien qué.

—Creí que solo iba a tardar un momento mientras ibas a comprar tu almuerzo y que podría llegar a tiempo para comer contigo, pero me distraje —le confesó. En verdad se sentía culpable por no decirle toda la verdad, pero un estúpido sentido de lealtad no se lo permitía—. Perdóname, Kagami-kun.

—Verás, no estoy muy seguro de si esa disculpa me basta, Kuroko —hábilmente, Kagami inclinó su cuerpo lo suficiente para obligarlo a quedar aprisionado entre el estante que tenía a su espalda y él—. ¿Qué debería pedirte a cambio de perdonarte?

Kuroko contuvo la respiración, nervioso, cuando poco a poco los labios de Kagami se acercaron a los suyos. Cerró los ojos, dejando que el cálido aliento y aquel leve roce golpearan sobre su boca, generando aquella sensación de electrizante y ansiosa expectación que parecía consumirlo completamente.

Las risas y gritos de algunos estudiantes en el patio lo hicieron volver a la realidad de golpe. Posando ambas manos sobre el pecho del otro chico, Kuroko lo obligó a apartarse un poco y así poner algo de distancia entre ellos.

—Te he dicho que aquí no, Kagami-kun —lo reprendió, a pesar de ser consciente de que él también era en parte culpable de aquello—. Sabes que alguien puede vernos.

—No lo harán —reticente a obedecerle, Kagami lo envolvió entre sus brazos. Un brillo travieso iluminaba sus ojos—. Todos están ocupados con la hora de descanso. Nadie aparte de ti vendría voluntariamente a la biblioteca.

Kuroko podría haberle replicado que eso no era estrictamente cierto, pero en cambio permitió que lo besara una vez más, apegándose lo suficiente a él como para poder percibir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo a través de la tela de la camiseta que llevaba bajo la chaqueta abierta del uniforme y el acelerado latido de aquel corazón retumbando contra su pecho.

Consciente de que por mucho que lo deseara no podían permitirse dejar durar más aquel momento, sin piedad le dio a Kagami una patada en la espinilla haciendo que este lo soltara de inmediato profiriendo un quedo gemido de dolor. Sus ojos rojizos lo miraron con creciente enfado, sin embargo Kuroko no se inmutó.

—He. Dicho. Que. No. Kagami-kun —le dijo, recalcando las palabras, con total seriedad a modo de excusa ante su comportamiento—. Estamos en la escuela, no podemos hacer lo que queramos.

De mala gana, y ante su mirada de advertencia, Kagami dio unos cuantos pasos atrás permitiéndole así recuperar su espacio. Kuroko lo recompensó con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, no volveré a hacerlo —le dijo Kagami, aunque tácitamente ambos sabían que aquellas palabras, por más que se lo propusieran, no serían del todo ciertas—. Aun así, no deberías haberme golpeado, Kuroko. Si no recuerdo mal, yo también te advertí sobre lo qué pasaría si volvía a ocurrir eso.

Kuroko reaccionó demasiado tarde. Apenas había alcanzado a dar unos cuantos pasos en su escapé cuando sintió que Kagami lo sujetaba pasando un brazo por su cuello obligándolo a detenerse, quedando así su espalda pegada contra el pecho del otro chico, sintiendo como este reverberaba cuando Kagami soltó una carcajada.

—¿Ibas a algún lado, Kuroko?

A pesar de saber que seguramente el escarmiento no sería tan malo, de todos modos Kuroko se debatió intentando huir antes de que Kagami decidiera el tipo de castigo. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para comenzar a soltar excusas y disculpas cuando notó que los brazos de su novio se aflojaban, bajando hasta sujetar su cintura con mayor delicadeza; sintiendo luego la cálida y suave caricia de su respiración sobre el cuello donde él había ocultado su rostro.

—¿Kagami-kun? —preocupado por aquel repentino cambio de actitud, Kuroko giró un poco la cara para poder mirarlo.

Como una cortina carmesí, el pelirrojo cabello de Kagami lo ocultaba casi por completo de su vista impidiéndole saber que le ocurría. Con una mano, intentó develar su rostro, sin embargo los dedos del chico envolvieron los suyos en un gentil aprisionamiento, sin dejarle continuar.

—¿Sabes, Kuroko? —le dijo Kagami, bajito—. Yo en verdad te amo. Te amo muchísimo.

Las palabras de Kagami, un ligero susurro junto a su oído, parecieron resonar dentro de su corazón como un grito, acelerando sus latidos a una velocidad alarmante que hizo a Kuroko preguntarse si aquella emoción le podría causar la muerte.

No era la primera vez que él le confesaba lo que sentía, sin embargo cada vez que lo hacía aquellas simples palabras parecían irse llenando de más y más valor hasta el punto de llegar a ser casi dolorosas. Kagami no solo le estaba diciendo en aquel momento que lo quería, sino también que lo amaba lo suficiente para confiar en él y respetar su silencio.

Durante aquel mes que habían pasado juntos, Kuroko se había ido percatando como poco a poco los sentimientos que albergaba hacia el otro chico iban creciendo. La admiración y el respeto se convirtieron en atracción; la atracción fue dando paso al cariño; y ese cariño se había hecho día a día más fuerte, hasta el punto en que la delgada línea que separaba este del enamoramiento se había difuminado.

Sí, Kuroko también estaba enamorado, y mucho; sin embargo las palabras una vez pronunciadas eran poderosas, y aún temía que reconocerlo en voz alta hiciera que aquello se convirtiera solo en un frágil momento perdido en el tiempo.

Uniendo su boca a la de Kagami, deseó que aquel beso bastara, de momento, para transmitir lo que su temeroso corazón aún escondía y que era incapaz de expresar con palabras. Que él también lo amaba mucho.

Notó como los labios de Kagami sonreían sobre los suyos cuando su estómago comenzó a gruñir en señal de protesta. Muerto de la vergüenza, Kuroko se apartó de mala gana fulminando a su novio con la mirada a modo de advertencia.

—¡Eh, no te enfades conmigo, Kuroko! Además te he traído esto porque pensé que tendrías hambre —todavía sonriendo, Kagami se sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta una cajita de jugo junto con un pan dulce y se los tendió—. Temía que no te diera tiempo de almorzar.

—Gracias —le dijo quitándole las cosas de la mano al mismo tiempo que el timbre indicaba que debían volver a las clases—. Kagami-kun siempre es un chico muy amable.

Como respuesta, él solo le dedicó una tímida sonrisa al tiempo que revolvía nuevamente su cabello, mientras Kuroko sentía como dentro de él crecía otra vez la necesidad de confesarle sus sentimientos.

No, aún no podía. Pero pronto. Lo haría pronto.

—o—

Notando como la camiseta se le pegaba ligeramente al cuerpo después de haber caminado a toda prisa, Kuroko pensó otra vez en lo poco que le gustaba el verano mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre la multitud de paseantes que miraban tiendas por aquella concurrida calle.

En ningún momento había tenido en sus planes pasar de aquel modo la tarde del sábado, ya que en un principio Kagami y él habían acordado quedar en su departamento para hacer los deberes, pero aquella estúpida llamada había cambiado todo. Por ese motivo se encontraba en aquel instante prácticamente corriendo para llegar a tiempo a la cita acordada.

El alegre sonido de las campanillas de la puerta dándole la bienvenida a la cafetería no sirvió para mejorar su ánimo; de hecho, este junto a sus nervios empeoraron todavía más al ver al chico que, sentado junto a la ventana del fondo del local, sonrió al verlo y levantó la mano en señal de saludo.

—Hola —dijo Kuroko mientras tomaba asiento frente a él, sin devolverle la sonrisa—. He venido como me has pedido, así que, ¿para qué necesitabas verme, Himuro-san?

A lo largo de los años, Kuroko se había vuelto bastante hábil observando y comprendiendo con rapidez la manera de ser de las personas que lo rodeaban; fácilmente podía saber que pensaban y porqué actuaban de cierto modo, incluso algunas veces era capaz de predecir algunos de sus patrones de comportamiento. Era una habilidad que había adquirido y que le era útil la mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo con aquel chico no podía hacer nada. Tras aquella fachada de agradables sonrisas, amables palabras y elegantes gestos, se escondía una persona completamente diferente. Himuro Tatsuya era algo así como un depredador que, cuando deseaba algo no se detenía hasta conseguirlo, sin importar el daño que tuviera que hacer de por medio.

Y a Kuroko aquello lo asustaba.

—Gracias por haber venido, Kuroko-kun. Por un momento temí que no fueras a aceptar mi invitación —le dijo Himuro sonriente. Una completa mentira que ambos podían reconocer, porque tras la llamada él no le había dado ninguna opción de reusarse.

La camarera se acercó a tomar su orden, así que después de pedir un jugo, Kuroko volvió a centrar su atención en el chico sentado frente suyo. Realmente lo detestaba.

—¿Te ha costado mucho mentirle a Taiga? —le preguntó Himuro sin rodeos. Ante su reacción de sorpresa por haber acertado en su suposición, aquella molesta sonrisa volvió a asomar a sus labios—. Claro que te ha costado, pero si le hubieras dicho que te ibas a reunir conmigo no te hubiera dejado venir solo. Así que dime, ¿qué excusa te has inventado?

—Le he dicho que tenía un asunto familiar —reconoció Kuroko de mala gana. Kagami se había molestado un poco con él por haber cancelado a última hora su cita, ya que solo minutos antes de terminar las clases había decidido ir a juntarse con aquel chico—. Himuro-san, ayer me dijiste que teníamos que hablar de un asunto importante sobre Kagami-kun. De hecho, me dijiste que sino venía o le decía algo sobre esta reunión ambos lo íbamos a lamentar. Yo he cumplido mi parte, por lo que ahora quiero saber qué es lo que quieres tú.

—Ah, es una petición muy sencilla —dijo Himuro con cierto brillo suspicaz en sus ojos verdes semiocultos tras el oscuro flequillo. Dio un sorbo a su taza de café y le sonrió—. Solo quiero que termines tu relación con Taiga, hoy mismo de ser posible. Bastante fácil, ¿no?

A pesar de que Kuroko tenía una cierta sospecha de que podía ser ese el motivo tras aquel encuentro, que el chico se lo dijera de forma tan directa sí lo sorprendió mucho. En esa ocasión no había sutileza en sus palabras ni aquella engañosa sonrisa que parecía acompañarlo siempre. No, en ese instante Himuro estaba completamente determinado a conseguir lo que quería, y eso era hacerlo desaparecer del lado de Kagami.

La furia lo invadió de golpe, de la misma forma brutal y violenta en que las olas del mar chocaban contra las rocas. Había un sinfín de cosas horribles que deseaba decirle a aquel chico, demasiado molesto como para pensar en las consecuencias; sin embargo al ver acercarse a la camarera con su pedido, Kuroko se obligó a refrenar su lengua y calmar sus emociones, consciente de que perder la calma no iba a ayudarlo en nada.

—Creo que eso no me será posible, Himuro-san —le dijo con rotundidad—. Mi relación con Kagami-kun es algo que solo nos incumbe a nosotros dos. Así que no. No voy a terminar con él porque tú me lo pidas.

Himuro rompió a reír al oír su respuesta, haciendo que los pocos clientes que estaban a esa hora en el local se giraran a mirarlos, seguramente un poco fascinados e intrigados por el atractivo chico que allí se encontraba. Por el contrario, Kuroko se sintió todavía más molesto al ver su despreocupada reacción.

—Sabía que ibas a decir eso. Lo que es una lástima porque solo complicarás las cosas para ti, Kuroko-kun —tamborileando con sus largos dedos sobre el borde de la mesa, Himuro lo miró ladeando un poco la cabeza, entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos—. Así que, ¿estás enamorado de Taiga o solo te has dejado llevar por sus lindas palabras? ¿Estás con él porque te hace sentir seguro? Ah… supongo que ha sido eso —se apresuró a decirle sin darle tiempo a responder—. Debe ser un cambio agradable estar con alguien que sabes que no va a romperte el corazón, ¿verdad?

Oír aquello de labios de aquel chico tuvo el mismo efecto devastador que un puñetazo en el estómago. Era como si Himuro hubiera leído en su alma y le estuviera restregando en la cara lo mismo que él había pensado cuando comenzó su relación con Kagami dispuesto a darle una oportunidad. Dolía el hecho de que al ser dicho por aquella boca sus sentimientos parecieran algo sucio.

Decidiendo que aquella conversación no iba a llevarlo a ninguna parte y cansado de todo aquel aire de superioridad que destilaba el amigo de Kagami, Kuroko buscó su cartera para pagar e irse de inmediato cuando, con sorprendente rapidez, la mano de Himuro aprisionó su muñeca con fuerza suficiente para hacerle daño.

—Suéltame, Himuro-san —le espetó Kuroko, realmente molesto—. Esta plática solo nos está haciendo perder el tiempo a ambos.

—¿Estás molesto porque he dicho la verdad? ¿Realmente pensabas que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que pasó años atrás? —Himuro lo soltó, chasqueando la lengua en señal de desaprobación—. Por favor, Kuroko-kun, no me tomes por tonto. Atsushi a veces puede tener la lengua un poco larga, ¿sabes? Y con solo unas cuantas preguntas me dijo lo suficiente para que pudiera atar cabos y hacerme una idea de la situación. Cuando conocí a Aomine y lo vi contigo, lo sospeché, pero solo después de lo que me contó Atsushi supe con exactitud el motivo por el que eras tan cercano a Taiga. Y _esa_ —le dijo recalcando las palabras—, es la causa de que no me gustes. Creo que en verdad te detesto, Kuroko-kun.

Si no se hubiera sentido tan culpable, si aquellas palabras no le hubieran hecho tanto daño, probablemente Kuroko le hubiera respondido que el sentimiento era mutuo. Sin embargo, podía notar como la rabia, mezclada con miedo y pena, parecía depositarse como una piedra en sus pulmones haciéndole difícil respirar.

Vio a Himuro ponerse de pie, dando por concluido aquel encuentro; seguramente satisfecho con lo que había conseguido.

—No voy a terminar con él —volvió a decirle con firmeza Kuroko cuando el chico pasó a su lado—. No me importa lo que me digas, Himuro-san. Yo quiero estar con Kagami-kun mientras él desee estar conmigo, así que _no voy a terminar con él._

—¡Que conmovedor! —dijo Himuro devolviéndole una sonrisa ante su mirada hostil—. Así que quieres a Taiga, ¿eh?… Bueno, yo también lo quiero, y desde mucho antes de que lo conocieras tú, Kuroko-kun —comentó, provocador—. De hecho, ¿alguna vez te ha dicho Taiga con quien se dio su primer beso? Seguro que no. Tal vez deberías preguntárselo.

Kuroko no necesitaba preguntarle nada a Kagami para saber la respuesta. La sonrisa de superioridad de Himuro le bastaba para confirmar sus sospechas. Tuvo ganas de vomitar.

Posando una mano sobre su hombro, el chico se inclinó lo suficiente para poder susurrarle al oído.

—Toda relación tiene secretos, Kuroko-kun. La mía con Taiga y la tuya con Aomine, ¿no? ¿Te ha dolido lo que te he contado? Porque si es así, piensa en lo que sentirá Taiga cuando sepa que has aceptado estar con él porque es solo un remplazo. Un remplazo de aquello que quisiste y nunca pudiste tener. Creo que no te iría mal reconsiderar mi petición —con aquella falsa sonrisa en los labios, Himuro se apartó de su lado y depositó un billete sobre la mesa—. Quédate el tiempo que necesites. Yo invito.

Kuroko oyó la despedida del chico agradeciendo la atención y el alegre sonido de las campanillas al abrirse y cerrarse la puerta. Las palabras de Himuro se repetían en su cabeza como una letanía, así como los recuerdos de lo ocurrido años atrás: un dolor tan desgarrador que había pensado iba a terminar con él.

Sin poder soportar más aquella agonía, salió a toda prisa de la cafetería con un solo objetivo en mente: necesitaba ver a Kagami. Necesitaba estar con él antes de que su mundo comenzara nuevamente a desmoronarse en pedazos.

—o—

La alocada carrera desde la estación próxima al departamento de Kagami le había dejado los pulmones en carne viva, haciendo que cada nueva bocanada de aire fuera prácticamente un castigo.

Desesperado, Kuroko tocó el timbre una y otra vez, sin descanso; sin detenerse ni siquiera un momento a pensar que quizás el chico no estaba en ese momento en casa.

El sonido de pasos al acercarse y las amortiguadas protestas al otro lado de la puerta lo llenaron de alivio. Cuando vio aparecer a Kagami frente a él, Kuroko se lanzó de inmediato a sus brazos, enterrando el rostro en su pecho y aferrándose con fuerza a su cintura; sin importarle lo más mínimo que la puerta continuara abierta o lo que pudieran pensar los vecinos al verlos así.

—¡Kuroko! ¿Qué demonios…? ¡Eh, Kuroko! ¡Oh, maldición!

A pesar de su protesta, Kagami se soltó de su agarre y lo apartó lo suficiente para poder volver a tener el control de la situación. Kuroko notó como, sujetándolo delicadamente de un brazo, su novio lo instaba a entrar en la casa para luego ayudarlo a descalzarse antes de dirigirlo hacia la sala para sentarlo en el sofá.

—Kagami-kun —una punzada de culpa lo atravesó cuando vio la profunda preocupación reflejada en los rojizos ojos del chico que se encontraba arrodillado frente suyo—. Lo siento.

—Tranquilo, ya está todo bien —le dijo Kagami al tiempo que posaba una mano sobre su mejilla en una reconforte caricia—. ¿Tan mal han ido las cosas en tu casa? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

La tentación de contarle la verdad, de confesarle a Kagami lo ocurrido, instigaba por dentro a Kuroko. Sería fácil explicarle lo de la llamada de Himuro el día anterior y todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos en la cafetería; que se había visto obligado a mentirle ese día por petición del otro chico y que este le había exigido que terminara su relación con él; sin embargo si exponía aquello, también debería confesar su parte de culpa en lo ocurrido. Si le contaba a Kagami lo de Himuro, tendría que hablarle asimismo de su pasado con Aomine.

En verdad, ¿quería hacerlo? O mejor dicho, ¿podría hacerlo?

Himuro le había dicho que toda relación tenía sus propios secretos y Kuroko había guardado en lo más profundo, donde no doliera tanto, lo que había ocurrido aquel último día antes de que las cosas entre él y Aomine se desmoronaran para siempre. Si se lo contaba a Kagami, ¿qué pensaría él? ¿Lo seguiría viendo con los mismos ojos? ¿Le seguiría queriendo de la misma forma?

Tenía miedo de conocer las respuestas.

Kuroko negó con la cabeza a su pregunta, obligándose a forzar una mueca que esperaba pareciera una sonrisa.

—En verdad estoy bien —le dijo a su novio—. Sin embargo… te he mentido, Kagami-kun. No he ido a casa. ¿Estás molesto conmigo? —le preguntó Kuroko, completamente atento a su reacción. No se creía capaz de confesárselo todo, pero sí lo suficiente como para mitigar la culpa que sentía

—Un poco. Pero es más dolor que enojo —reconoció Kagami pasados unos cuantos minutos de tensión e incómodo silencio. Sujetó el rostro de Kuroko entre sus manos, obligándolo de ese modo a que lo mirara directamente—. ¿Puedes decirme entonces dónde has estado?

Mientras se debatía mentalmente en responder o no aquella pregunta y lo que significaría hacerlo, el timbre del móvil de Kagami, que estaba en la mesita de centro, comenzó a sonar importunando aquel momento.

Para Kuroko, que estaba sentado en el sofá, fue fácil ver de quien era la llamada. Un nombre que fue llenándolo de un desagradable sentimiento que comenzó a formarse dentro de su pecho.

—No contestes —le dijo a Kagami justo en el momento en que este se había girado para coger el aparato. Él lo miró claramente sorprendido ante aquella extraña petición.

—¿Kuroko?

—Por favor… no lo hagas, Kagami-kun —repitió con cierta vacilación, consciente de su propio egoísmo ante lo que le estaba pidiendo—. No contestes esa llamada.

El repiqueteo del timbre cesó un momento solo para reanudarse nuevamente con la misma insistencia.

Kuroko sintió como el alma se le iba a los pies cuando Kagami tomó el móvil de la mesilla, pero sin siquiera ver de quien era la llamada, el chico apagó el aparato y lo dejó a un lado.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Simplemente siguieron allí mirándose, conscientes de que había un sinfín de cosas sin explicar entre ellos que estaban comenzando a hacerles daño.

Kagami abrió la boca para decirle algo, sin embargo intuyendo lo que sería, Kuroko se apresuró a besarlo en la boca para no permitirle hablar; porque no quería oírle decir que lo amaba. No en ese instante cuando sentía que no se lo merecía y que ni siquiera podría confesarle que él lo correspondía del mismo modo.

De manera casi violenta, como si quisiera borrar su dolor de aquella forma, Kagami respondió cada uno de sus besos, salvaje y hambriento; sin permitirle pensar en nada más, difuminando sus propios límites.

Mientras instaba a Kagami a tumbarse completamente sobre él, Kuroko notó como el calor entre ambos se iba haciendo excesivo. Un calor abrasador, de aquel tipo que hacía pensar que el aire en los pulmones quemaba y hasta la propia piel molestaba hasta un punto insoportable, pero a pesar de ello no quería poner fin aquello. No deseaba apartarse de su lado.

Un quedo gemido escapó de sus labios cuando los dientes de Kagami rozaron la delicada piel de su cuello, haciéndolo luego contener la respiración al notar el suave tacto de su lengua en el mismo punto que él acababa de morder, calmando así el pulsante ardor que había provocado. Kuroko en cambio, sentía que en cualquier momento sería él quien comenzaría a arder.

El cálido roce del metal en sus dedos lo hizo volver con violencia a la realidad. Abriendo los ojos, Kuroko vio contrastar sobre la morena piel del cuello de Kagami la plateada cadena que sujetaba el anillo que compartía con Himuro. Aquel vínculo que representaba la amistad y el cariño que se tenían desde hacía años.

Las palabras que el amigo de Kagami le había dicho esa tarde volvieron de golpe a su cabeza llenándolo de amargura. Kuroko no quería imaginárselos a ellos dos juntos, sin embargo la seguridad con que Himuro se lo había dicho le confirmaba que no mentía, que su amistad había sido algo más que eso. Y dolía. Dolía de un modo horrible.

Lo odiaba.

Besó a Kagami en la boca, desesperado y furioso; ansioso por borrar de su recuerdo lo que él pudiera haber sentido por cualquier otro.

No fue consciente de lo que había hecho hasta que notó el fino hilo de metal resbalar entre sus dedos como lluvia. Sorprendido, Kuroko miró la cadena que tenía en la mano al tiempo que el anillo caía al piso con un suave repiqueteo.

—Yo… lo lamento, Kagami-kun —se apresuró a disculparse. Rápidamente salió de debajo de su cuerpo, arrodillándose a toda prisa en el suelo para buscar el anillo que había rodado hacia algún sitio—. No pretendía romperlo. No sé qué ocurrió…

—Kuroko…

—Mañana mismo te compraré otra cadena… —seguía parloteando sin cesar. Su cerebro parecía haber dejado de funcionar en algún momento y era como si en ese instante actuara de modo automático.

—Kuroko…

—Yo lo lamento. En verdad lo siento…

—¡Kuroko, ya basta!

Abrió la boca en un grito mudo cuando Kagami lo sujetó con fuerza de los brazos, incorporándolo un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos; prácticamente exigiéndole que dejara de actuar como un estúpido. Kuroko podía notar cierto enfado latente, apenas controlado, tras la preocupación que se reflejaba en su rostro y aquello lo hizo sentir aún peor.

Tenía miedo y estaba dolido. Himuro le había hecho recordar una parte de su pasado que odiaba pero que aun así no podía olvidar. Y estaba celoso. Sí, Kuroko estaba muerto de celos por culpa de un pasado, que al igual que el suyo, Kagami no podría cambiar. Aquel era un sentimiento horrible.

Haciendo un notable esfuerzo por no perder la paciencia ni los nervios, Kagami lo instó a sentarse nuevamente en el sofá antes de hacer lo mismo a su lado y entrelazar una de sus manos con la de él.

—No soy tan bueno como tú adivinando las cosas que te pasan, así que vas a tener que ayudarme un poco, Kuroko. Hoy no pareces tú mismo. Estás extraño, todo te afecta —se pasó la mano libre por el cabello, dejando los rojos mechones todavía más desordenados. Parecía frustrado—. Kuroko, ¿esto tiene algo que ver con Tatsuya?

La tentación de mentir era grande. Himuro no quería que Kagami se enterara de su reunión y honestamente él tampoco se sentía con ganas de entrar en detalles. Estaba seguro de que si le decía que no era eso, él lo dejaría en paz aunque no se lo creyera. Sí, mentir era su salida más fácil, la que le causaría menos dolor, pero no quería hacerlo, no más. Ya estaba cansado de engañarse a si mismo y no quería arrastrar al chico que amaba a eso, porque no se lo merecía; así que armándose de valor, asintió en respuesta a su pregunta.

Kuroko vio como las pequeñas llamas de enfado presentes en los ojos de Kagami se convertían con violencia en una hoguera cuando él confirmó sus sospechas. Apenas tuvo tiempo de arrancarle el móvil de las manos cuando este lo había cogido para, seguramente, llamar a Himuro y recriminarle lo que había hecho.

—Kuroko, dame eso ahora mismo —le exigió, furioso, extendiendo la mano hacia él—. Voy a aclarar esto de inmediato con Tatsuya.

—No —le dijo él con determinación—. Antes de que hagas cualquier cosa, tienes que escucharme. Porque hay algo que debo confesarte —Kuroko respiró profundo y reunió valor. Se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que el calor húmedo que notaba en el rostro era sus propias lágrimas. ¿En qué momento se había puesto a llorar? No lo sabía, porque aquello era una locura; pero ya no había marcha atrás—. ¿Sabes, Kagami-kun? Durante la escuela media estuve enamorado de alguien —un doloroso nudo se le formó en la garganta casi impidiéndole hablar. Tuvo que obligarse a no apartar la mirada de él como deseaba hacer—. Yo… estaba enamorado de Aomine-kun, pero él… no sentía lo mismo.

* * *

 _Hola nuevamente, aquí ya está el capítulo 7, y espero les haya gustado. Como siempre, agradezco a todos quienes se dan el tiempo de leer y seguir la historia. Muchas gracias por el tiempo y la paciencia._

 _La próxima actualización será para el jueves 18 de abril._

 ** _SunSet:_** _Muchas gracias por seguir pendiente de la historia. Me encanta saber que el capítulo anterior te ha gustado y espero que este también lo haya hecho, a pesar de ser un poquito más tenso, pero los problemas deben ir apareciendo poco a poco. Confío en que esta entrega no te decepcione._

 ** _MagicFaerie:_** _Me alegra mucho que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado, la idea es que fuera un descanso después de tanto drama. En esta actualización ya se ha podido ver algo más de Himuro y lo que quiere, ya en la siguiente algunas otras cosas se aclararan. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que la historia te siga gustando._


	8. Abismo

_Descargo: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 **Capítulo 8:**

 **Abismo**

 ** _Tú… juegas con mi alma entre tus manos_**

 ** _Tú… y no la dejas escapar_**

 ** _Tú… un abismo siempre al otro lado tú_**

 ** _Tú… creo que seré capaz de saltar._**

 ** _(Alex Ubago)_**

Más de dos años atrás.

 _Tenía las manos heladas; Kuroko podía sentirlo al aferrar una junto a la otra en un desesperado intento de asirse a algo para darse valor. Ya era bastante tarde y estaba comenzando a refrescar, debería tener frío, sin embargo el miedo junto con los nervios parecían haberle entumecido algo por dentro que le impedía sentir nada, o por lo menos eso pensaba mientras se dirigía hacia la casa de Aomine. Seguía estando un poco asustado por la decisión que había tomado, pero estaba seguro de que sino hacía nada terminaría arrepintiéndose el resto de su vida._

 _Desde hacía dos días, después de aquel desastroso partido que parecía haber terminado finalmente con las esperanzas de Aomine, el chico lo evitaba por completo. Desesperado, Kuroko había pensado muchísimo en que más podía hacer, sabiendo que la brecha que se había abierto entre ellos era cada vez más insalvable. Sino encontraba rápidamente una manera de arreglar las cosas con su amigo estaba seguro de que iba a terminar por perderlo._

 _Kuroko estaba decidido a hablar con él otra vez e intentar convencerlo para que no se diera por vencido, pero una vez hubo llegado frente a la puerta de la casa de Aomine, no pudo decidirse a actuar. Ya era tarde y como el chico se había saltado nuevamente el entrenamiento lo más probable es que estuviera ya en casa, pero tal vez no fuera así, en ese caso lo mejor sería llamarlo y preguntarle directamente donde se encontraba antes de…_

 _—¿Tetsu? ¿Por qué demonios estas aquí?_

 _Con el corazón latiéndole a mil a causa de la sorpresa, Kuroko rápidamente volteó para encontrarse frente a Aomine que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, claramente molesto de que él estuviera allí._

 _Durante todo el día había pensado en las cosas que iba a decirle a su amigo cuando tuviera la posibilidad de hacerlo, sin embargo ahora parecía incapaz de razonar con claridad y mucho menos expresarse con coherencia. En ese momento, parado frente a él, Kuroko solo se sentía profundamente triste, avergonzado y frustrado._

 _—¿Tetsu? —Volvió a llamarlo Aomine, al ver que él no le daba una respuesta—. ¿Por qué has venido a mi casa? Y ni siquiera pienses en mentirme diciendo que te quedaba de camino porque ambos sabemos que vives en la otra…_

 _—¿Qué puedo hacer para arreglar las cosas, Aomine-kun?_

 _Aquella pregunta, que escapó de sus labios sin que él mismo se diera cuenta, pareció flotar entre ellos como un pesado velo. Ambos guardaron completo silencio, sin moverse siquiera un paso de aquel sitio; una distancia mínima que sin embargo poco a poco a Kuroko fue pareciéndole tan enorme como un abismo._

 _Al levantar los ojos que tenía fijos en el suelo, se encontró con la mirada de Aomine clavada en él. Parecía atormentado, pensó Kuroko. Como si el dolor que sintiera fuera tan profundo que ya nada ni nadie pudieran ayudarlo._

 _Reuniendo valor, Kuroko dio un paso hacia él dispuesto a ofrecerle su apoyo una vez más, pero al ver como el chico apartaba violentamente la mirada y le daba la espalda, se detuvo de golpe sintiendo como un doloroso frío lo envolvía por dentro._

 _—No hay nada que puedas hacer ya, Tetsu. Vete a casa —sin siquiera volverse a mirarlo, Aomine comenzó a dirigirse hacia su casa dejándolo plantado allí, seguramente esperando que él le hiciera caso y se marchara sin más._

 _Desesperado porque nada estaba saliendo como quería, Kuroko se dio prisa en alcanzarlo, sujetándolo del brazo para obligarle a detenerse y prestarle atención. La sorpresa de Aomine por lo que acababa de hacer fue evidente, y durante un breve instante pudo vislumbrar en sus oscuros ojos azules un atisbo del chico que antes solía ser; pero al igual que lo hacían las estrellas fugaces, este se apagó por completo antes de que él pudiera albergar alguna esperanza de haberlo recuperado._

 _—Quiero que las cosas sean como antes entre nosotros, Aomine-kun —le dijo Kuroko con la voz casi rota por culpa de la angustia contenida—. Haría lo que fuera, en verdad. Solo si me dejaras…_

 _Las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando notó los dedos de Aomine presionando contra su boca, obligándolo a callarse. Nuevamente lucía enfadado, pero Kuroko notó, tras todo el tiempo que lo conocía, que aquella molestia no era por él, sino que Aomine estaba furioso consigo mismo._

 _—¡Basta, Tetsu! ¡¿Es que no te puedes dar cuenta de que nada de lo que me digas servirá?! ¡Lo intenté! ¡Realmente lo hice! ¡Porque tú confiabas en mí y no quería defraudarte! Pero no ha servido de nada… —Aomine se pasó una mano por el rostro en un intento de calmarse. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos azules parecían estar llenos de una desesperanzada derrota—. Por favor, Tetsu, date por vencido. Yo ya no puedo seguir con esto. Ya no hay nada en mí que valga la pena a lo que puedas aferrarte._

 _—No puedo hacerlo —reconoció Kuroko, la ansiedad y el miedo corriendo por sus venas como un desenfrenado torrente—. No puedo simplemente alejarme de ti y dejar que esto se estropee, porque yo… Me gustas. Me gustas, Aomine-kun. Yo estoy… enamorado de ti._

 _A pesar de que la idea de confesarse al chico que le gustaba jamás había pasado por su cabeza, Kuroko no se arrepintió de ello. Durante meses, después de que había comenzado a comprender que lo que sentía por Aomine era más que una simple amistad, se había guardado aquello como un secreto que jamás nadie tenía que saber. Tenía miedo y se avergonzaba de si mismo por lo que sentía, y sobre todo, lo aterraba la idea de que si su amigo se enteraba no querría estar más a su lado y Kuroko sabía que no podría soportarlo. Sin embargo en ese momento en el que ya estaba perdiendo a Aomine por completo, no le importaba arriesgarse y decirle lo que sentía si podía marcar una pequeña diferencia. Sin con ello pudiera conseguir aunque fuera un poco de tiempo para seguir a su lado._

 _Un sinfín de emociones cruzaron rápidamente por el rostro de Aomine sin darle tiempo a Kuroko de reconocerlas todas. La sorpresa había dado paso al miedo y luego a algo que se parecía bastante a un anhelo doloroso que le hizo albergar esperanzas, sin embargo los labios del chico se contrajeron con rapidez en una mueca que intentaba pasar por una forzada sonrisa, rompiendo aquel momento con aquel gesto desagradable._

 _Con los nervios anudándole el estomago de forma casi dolorosa, Kuroko hizo un esfuerzo por no apartar la miraba y salir huyendo cuando la imponente figura de Aomine se inclinó un poco sobre él de manera intimidante, obligándole a levantar el rostro para verlo._

 _—No es una broma divertida, Tetsu. No era necesario que llegaras tan lejos para llamar mi atención._

 _—No… no estoy bromeando, Aomine-kun —murmuró Kuroko, sintiendo como un dolor sordo comenzaba a consumirlo por dentro—. Yo en verdad estoy…_

 _—Soy un chico —lo cortó Aomine con brusquedad—. Y tú también lo eres, Tetsu. ¿Crees que podría corresponder a tus sentimientos? Por favor, Tetsu —la furia que había percibido en un comienzo en su mirada se tornó rápidamente en burla, lo que para Kuroko fue mucho más doloroso—. Te lo dije, este tipo de bromas no tienen gracia._

 _Tragándose como pudo el dolor y las ganas de llorar, Kuroko esbozó una sonrisa que esperaba sirviera para enmascarar su sufrimiento. No era tan idiota como para no comprender que Aomine acaba de rechazarlo sin contemplaciones._

 _—Tienes razón. Ha sido una broma estúpida —le dijo— Lo siento, Aomine-kun. No volveré a decirte jamás algo tan tonto._

 _La desesperanzada angustia que lo embargó en aquel momento pareció romperlo por dentro. Una parte de él, la que todavía era capaz de pensar de forma lógica, comprendía que con aquel cometario el chico le estaba dando de oportunidad de retractarse de sus palabras y terminar aquella conversación con el menor nivel de daño posible, sin embargo su lado más emocional sabía que lo acababan de rechazar. Y dolía. Dolía de un modo horrible._

 _—Ya es tarde —le dijo Aomine, rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado entre ambos—. Creo que deberías irte a casa, Tetsu —parecía sentirse levemente incómodo con su presencia, como sino supiera muy bien qué hacer con él. Ese era un sentimiento raro entre ellos—. Nos veremos mañana en la escuela._

 _—¡Eh! ¡Sí! ¡Claro! —se apresuró a contestar Kuroko, intentando que su voz no reflejara lo desbastado que se sentía—. Nos vemos mañana, Aomine-kun._

 _Aquella noche, cuando llegó a casa y estuvo solo en su cuarto lloró durante horas, odiándose a si mismo por haber sido incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada y haber complicado todavía más las cosas con Aomine. Tendría que buscar algún modo de hacerle olvidar su estúpida confesión y volver a encauzar su amistad para que las cosas entre ambos pudieran regresar a ser como antes. Tendría que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para obligarse a olvidar lo que sentía su corazón._

 _Sin embargo su determinación no fue necesaria. Durante el día siguiente y los días que vinieron después, Aomine lo evitó casi completamente, como si no existiera; como si Kuroko hubiera vuelto a ser el chico invisible que había sido una vez, relegado nuevamente a la oscuridad de las sombras._

 _El paso de los días no hizo que el dolor del rechazo se amortiguara pero sí que se convirtiera en una carga un poco más llevadera. Tal vez, por ese motivo, fue casi un alivio que los problemas en el club de baloncesto lo llevaran hasta el punto de obligarle a abandonarlo y, de ese modo, darle la excusa que necesitaba para cortar finalmente el último hilo que todavía lo ataba a Aomine._

 _Meses después, sorprendiéndose un poco, Kuroko se dio cuenta de que en algún momento había dejado de llorar por Aomine, tal vez porque ya se había resignado a que él no pudiera aceptar sus sentimientos o quizás simplemente porque sus lágrimas se habían agotado, no estaba muy seguro. Lo que sí sabía con certeza, era el hecho de que estaba dañado. Al igual que un objeto delicado, una parte de su corazón había sido destrozada en pedazos y por más que se esforzase en repararlo nunca podría ser igual._

 _Y Kuroko comprendía lo que eso significaba, tal vez no sería capaz de enamorarse nunca más. Arriesgar nuevamente su corazón, la parecía ahora un abismo insalvable._

—o—

Kagami estaba convencido, con casi diecisiete años, de que había cosas para las que la vida te preparaba y otras para las que no. Él mismo se había visto enfrentado a muchas, sin embargo en ese momento, mirando a Kuroko con el rostro surcado de lágrimas de angustia, pareciendo tan dolido y culpable por haberle confesado aquel pedacito de su pasado, supo que esa era una de las cosas para las que uno no podía prepararse jamás para afrontar. Porque le dolía verlo así y sentirse completamente inútil para mitigar su sufrimiento por mucho que él lo amara. Y sobre todo dolía saber que era otro chico el que había provocado toda esa angustia. Alguien a quien Kuroko había amado completamente y sin miedos.

¿Qué era lo que debería hacer en ese momento?

Kagami no estaba muy seguro. Tal vez si le restara importancia a lo que el chico acababa de contarle podrían fingir que aquello nunca había ocurrido y volver a retomar su relación como siempre, pero por muy tentadora que resultara aquella idea Kagami sabía que no podía ser así. Tenían que enfrentar los problemas como vinieran, y si esa era un prueba en su relación, no les quedaría más remedio que intentar afrontarla juntos.

Después de soltarle aquello y a pesar de que todavía algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, Kuroko había guardado completo silencio, con su celeste mirada clavada en él, atento por completo a su reacción. Tomando finalmente una decisión, Kagami se sentó a su lado en el sofá dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decirle.

—No me sorprende, ¿sabes? —le dijo a Kuroko—. Era obvio solo con verlos el hecho de que había pasado bastante entre ustedes. Amigos o más que amigos, no lo tenía muy claro porque no sabía si tú tenías interés en… bueno, chicos —comentó Kagami, luciendo algo incómodo—. Pero lo pensé, por lo menos un par de veces. Que podía gustarte ese bastardo de una manera diferente a la amistad, aunque siempre terminé desechando la idea porque me molestaba un poco.

—¿En verdad lo sabías? —Kuroko lo miró tan sorprendido, que Kagami no pudo evitar sentirse que toda aquella charla era bastante embarazosa—. Yo… lo siento mucho.

—¡¿Por qué de demonios te disculpas?! ¡No puedes pedirme perdón por algo así, tonto!

—Porque de todos modos has terminado enredado en este asunto. Realmente no fue algo que eligiera; de haber podido te lo hubiera evitado, Kagami-kun —reconoció Kuroko. Todavía lucía algo abatido aunque, para su alivio, ya había dejado de llorar—. Lo de Aomine-kun fue algo que simplemente pasó en algún momento sin darme cuenta. Los dos éramos amigos, y yo le quería y me sentía bien junto a él, sin embargo por mi culpa las cosas entre ambos terminaron por complicarse bastante.

—No fue tu culpa. Hay cosas que simplemente pasan y uno no puede evitar decir o hacer tonterías… como lo de nosotros —le recordó, sintiéndose algo avergonzado por su terrible comportamiento cuando ya no pudo controlar más lo que sentía por Kuroko—. ¿Todavía sientes algo por él? —Kagami no estaba muy seguro de querer oír aquella respuesta, sin embargo sabía que no se quedaría en paz hasta que Kuroko aclarara las cosas. Si su novio ya no sentía nada por el idiota de Aomine sería muy feliz, pero si todavía lo hacía no importaba, él estaba acostumbrado a luchar por lo que deseaba y quería lo suficiente a Kuroko para esforzarse hasta conseguir que lo amara.

Los nervios comenzaron a hacer presa de él cuando la respuesta del chico demoró en llegar. Kagami abrió la boca para decirle que no tenía que contestar aquello sino quería, sin embargo se calló al ver la expresión de completa concentración de Kuroko, como si estuviera pensando muy seriamente lo que iba a decirle.

—No realmente —contestó pasados algunos minutos—. Me sigue importando como amigo pero ya no quiero estar junto a él de esa manera. No quiero que con esto saques ideas equivocadas, Kagami-kun. Lo mío con Aomine-kun no es algo bonito ni de lo que me guste hablar. Aun duele bastante, a veces, y me hace sentir inseguro; a disgusto conmigo mismo y como y quien soy. Hubo algunas ocasiones —le confesó el chico— en que desee cambiar, ser distinto. Obligarme de algún modo a ser _normal,_ pero eso no es algo que se pueda elegir, ¿no?

—¿Lo dices porque te gustan los chicos?

Kuroko se encogió de hombros y clavó la vista en sus manos que tenía unidas sobre el regazo.

—Aomine me dejó muy claro que aquella opción le desagradaba bastante. Al ser más joven, me costaba comprender cual de nosotros dos estaba actuando de la manera correcta. Incluso le pedí salir un par de veces a Momoi-san, pero me temo que no resultó muy bien para ninguno de los dos.

Soltando un gemido de exasperación, Kagami cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá. Abrió uno de sus ojos al sentir un leve movimiento a su lado; sonrió un poco al ver que Kuroko había hecho lo mismo y desde su posición lo miraba atentamente.

—¿Sabes? Durante semanas me volví loco pensando en que me ibas a odiar si en algún momento te enterabas de que me sentía atraído hacia ti. Pasábamos casi todo el día juntos y yo te miraba a cada instante y no podía dejar de imaginar cosas…

—Vaya, así que en verdad eres un pervertido, Kagami-kun.

—¡No! ¡No ese tipo de cosas, pequeño idiota! —le dijo Kagami con las mejillas encendidas a causa de la vergüenza—. ¡Cosas sobre estar contigo, o tener una cita, o poder tomarte de la mano! Yo… —maldijo por dentro lo malo que era con las palabras. Kagami quería decirle mil cosas a Kuroko. Explicarle con detalle lo mal que lo había pasado aquellos días pensando en que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos, temiendo el rechazo y el desagrado. Quería decirle que comprendía por lo que él había pasado y que no debía tener miedo de contarle las cosas. Quería…— soy muy feliz de que hayas aceptado estar conmigo, Kuroko. Sé que al comienzo hice muchas tonterías y cometí errores porque tenía miedo y estaba asustado, pero en verdad quiero convertirme en la persona que desees que esté a tu lado.

—¿Aunque… aunque seas alguien que remplace a Aomine-kun? —preguntó Kuroko, dubitativo. A pesar de su determinación de ser abierto y comprensivo con todo aquel asunto, Kagami no pudo evitar sentir un relamazo de molestia y celos.

—¿A qué demonios viene eso? Yo y ese tipo no nos parecemos en nada —le dijo con rotundidad, sin embargo la culpabilidad en los ojos de su novio le dejó claro que este no pensaba lo mismo—. ¡Eh, tú, pequeño idiota! ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que nos parecemos!

—Es imposible no hacer la comparación. Incluso Himuro-san lo cree así. Él está convencido de que solo estoy contigo porque no puedo estar con Aomine-kun.

Así que ese había sido el verdadero problema. Todavía un poco disgustado por aquella absurda comparación, Kagami no pudo evitar sentir cierto alivio al haber descubierto por fin la verdadera causa del descontento de Kuroko. Al haberse enterado de aquello, seguramente Tatsuya se había molestado bastante y como no pudo convencerlo a él de terminar la relación había acudido a Kuroko con amenazas para que este lo hiciera.

El rostro de Kuroko reflejaba por completo la preocupación que sentía en respuesta a su confesión. Sus ojos celestes estaban cargados de dudas mescladas con cierto temor que hizo pensar a Kagami que quizás, de cierto modo, ya no le era tan indiferente al chico como había temido en un comienzo.

—¿Y qué es lo que piensas ahora, Kuroko? ¿Realmente me parezco tanto a él?

—Al comienzo pensé que sí, que ambos tenían una presencia similar —reconoció, luego negó con la cabeza—. Me estoy explicando mal. La verdad es que cuando te conocí me recordaste al Aomine-kun de mis primeros años. El que amaba el baloncesto y se lo pasaba bien; el que se esforzó en ayudarme a mejorar y me animó. Cuando te vi por primera vez me recordaste eso e inevitablemente terminé prestándote atención, sintiéndome atraído y yendo a tu lado. Pero luego —continuó Kuroko—, cuando empezamos a pasar tiempo juntos y comencé a conocerte como eras en realidad, ya no podía compararte con Aomine-kun. Ustedes dos son completamente diferentes. Él es como un niño, ¿sabes? Nunca coincidíamos en nada a parte del baloncesto y siempre tenía que estar cuidando de que no se metiera en problemas, así que supongo que de cierto modo eso me hacía sentirme importante y que tenía un espacio en su vida. Contigo en cambio, a pesar de que eres un idiota, Kagami-kun, creo que de alguna forma somos iguales. No importa lo que pase, siempre puedo confiar en ti —con una completa seriedad, como si deseara que no quedaran dudas, el chico lo miró a los ojos y le dijo—. Sé que te importo, que te preocupas por mí y que me cuidas y eso me hace increíblemente feliz; además, para mí tú también eres muy importante, Kagami-kun.

Sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a saltar dentro de su pecho como un loco, Kagami tuvo que reprimir el impulso de lanzarse contra Kuroko y apresarlo entre sus brazos. El furioso rubor de sus pálidas mejillas delataba que para el chico aquella confesión no había sido nada fácil.

—Gracias por confiar en mí. Te quiero, Kuroko —inclinándose hacia él, Kagami depositó un beso en su sonrojada mejilla—. Por ese motivo no voy a dejarte volver a pensar nunca más en ese bastardo de Aomine.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó Kuroko con una mirada cargada de fingida inocencia—. Kagami-kun, lamento decirte que una persona no tiene la capacidad de controlar lo que otra persona piensa. De hecho…

Kagami le cubrió la boca con una mano para hacerlo callar. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al ver la mirada de indignación que su novio le dirigió.

—Pues ahora estás conmigo, Kuroko —le dijo, completamente convencido de que aquello lo explicaba todo—. No puedo arreglar tu pasado con Aomine, y tampoco quiero hacerlo, porque de algún modo ha servido para que nos hubiéramos conocido y hayamos llegado a este punto. Pero yo no comparto —acercándose hacia él, Kagami logró con ayuda de su cuerpo tumbar a Kuroko sobre el sofá y posicionarse sobre él impidiéndole de esa forma escapar y obligándole a que tuviera que mirarlo a la cara—. De hecho, debo confesarte que soy un tipo terriblemente celoso, Kuroko.

Kagami cubrió sus labios con los suyos antes de que el chico pudiera protestar, aun así pudo notar como un leve atisbo de sonrisa los curvaba antes de que él lo instara a entreabrirlos para permitir que su lengua se deslizara dentro de su boca. Después de todo aquel drama, besar nuevamente a Kuroko era como poder volver a respirar.

Un escalofrío lo embargó cuando los labios de Kuroko, recorriendo un camino de leves besos por su barbilla, llegaron hasta su oreja. Notó la calidez de su respiración y el roce de sus manos sobre la desnuda piel de la parte posterior de cuello, así como el leve tacto de sus dedos al enredarse con suavidad entre su rojizo cabello haciendo que se excitara un poco.

—No tienes que preocuparte más por Aomine-kun, tú eres quien me gusta, Kagami-kun —le dijo él—. Sin embargo quiero _lo mismo_ a cambio.

La forma en que Kuroko señaló aquello llamó la atención de Kagami. De mala gana, se apartó lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a la cara y darse cuenta de que el chico estaba hablando en serio.

—¿Y de que tienes que preocuparte? Sabes que nunca he salido formalmente con nadie.

Absolutamente serio, Kuroko le soltó sin rodeos:

—De Himuro-san. Esta tarde ha tenido la amabilidad de contarme que, en algún momento del pasado de ambos, tuvieron algo más que una simple amistad. Porque me estaba diciendo la verdad, ¿no, Kagami-kun?

Un terror frio lo recorrió por dentro cuando aquellos inexpresivos ojos celestes lo escrutaron. Kuroko molesto daba miedo. Kuroko manteniendo su enfado bajo control le provocaba pánico.

Sin poder evitarlo, Kagami notó como un calor abrasador, provocado por la vergüenza, le inundaba las mejillas. Desesperado, intentó buscar frenéticamente una excusa que soltarle a su novio pero fue incapaz de no confesarle la verdad.

—Bueno… sí. ¡Pero no es lo que te imaginas, Kuroko! ¡Solo nos besamos una vez, nada más! ¡Maldita sea, teníamos trece años! —Dijo a modo de justificación—. Nunca volvió a ocurrir nada más entre nosotros y después nos separamos un tiempo y ya sabes que luego todo pareció complicarse entre nosotros hasta que arreglamos las cosas un par de meses atrás. ¡No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte!

—Mmm… no estoy muy convencido, Kagami-kun —prosiguió Kuroko—. Himuro-san es un chico atractivo, estoy seguro de que debió gustarte aunque fuera un poco en su momento. Y ahora que le has vuelto a ver…

—¡No digas tonterías! ¡Claro que Tatsuya no me gusta de ese modo! ¡Además yo estoy enamorado de ti y jamás podría…! —callándose de golpe de aquella diatriba de justificaciones, Kagami miró al chico, que se encontraba todavía tumbado debajo de él, comprendiendo lo idiota que debía parecerle. Suspiró resignado—. Me estas atormentando a propósito a modo de castigo, ¿verdad, Kuroko? Supongo que debe parecerte muy divertido.

—Bastante —reconoció su novio con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Posando una mano sobre su cuello, Kuroko lo instó a que se recostara sobre su pecho y se quedará allí, dejándose envolver por sus brazos. Aquello, pensó Kagami, era una sensación agradable—.Pero lo que te he dicho es verdad —reconoció el chico—. Si en algún momento me engañas con alguien más, ya sea Himuro-san o cualquier otra persona, te lo haré pagar muy caro Kagami-kun. Hoy también he descubierto algo muy desagradable sobre mí, ¿sabes? Yo también soy terriblemente celoso. No voy a compartirte con nadie.

Las palabras de Kuroko parecieron abrirse paso dentro de su corazón llenándolo de una suave calidez. Aquello estaba lejos de ser una declaración de amor, Kagami lo sabía, sin embargo viniendo de Kuroko, que había dicho en un comienzo que no estaba seguro de poder llegar a quererlo, era algo que estaba muy cerca. Tan cerca que en aquel instante, oyendo el constante latido de aquel corazón y notando la tibieza de su abrazo podía pensar, por primera vez, que su amor era completamente correspondido. Que el abismo que en un comienzo los había separado era cada vez más pequeño.

Si aquello era un sueño, no quería despertar jamás.

* * *

 _Lo primero, mil disculpas por el atraso de casi una semana en publicar el capítulo, pero la verdad es que llevo dos semanas bastante enferma. Me ha dado una bronquitis tremenda y solo estos días he tenido ánimos y ganas suficientes para terminar el capítulo y corregirlo (lo siento, soy una escritora lenta, suelo tardar días en terminar un capítulo y revisarlo antes de publicarlo)._

 _De antemano pido disculpas si alguna parte ha quedado muy rara y no se entiende o si hay muchos errores; sigo medicada y había partes que leía y leía una y otra vez y hasta yo misma terminaba enredada. Prometo que una vez esté sana revisaré nuevamente este capítulo como he ido haciendo con los otros y lo volveré a subir corregido._

 _Intentaré tener el próximo a tiempo esta vez, el 14 de mayo, sin embargo tendré que ponerme al día con tres semanas de ausencia de clases, trabajos y exámenes así que puede que me sea un poco difícil, pero intentaré avanzar por lo menos un poquito del capítulo estos días que me quedan de convalecencia si me siento mejor._

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos quienes leen y siguen la historia y a quienes comentan. Y nuevamente mil disculpas._

 _Nos leemos en la próxima actualización._

 ** _Rinachi:_** _Disculpa la demora por el capítulo y sobre todo muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Espero que los resultados de la confesión hayan sido los que tú esperabas y bueno, Kagami se lo ha tomado bastante bien, ¿no? En verdad espero que él capítulo te haya gustado. Muchas, muchas gracias por seguir._

 ** _SunSet:_** _Discúlpame por hacerte esperar más de diez días, en verdad lo lamento, solo espero que el capítulo te lo haya compensado. Ya las cosas van marchando mejor, y bueno, creo que esté ha sido un buen capítulo para Kagami. Gracias por seguir leyendo y hasta la próxima._

 ** _NoName:_** _Muchas gracias por tus palabras y me alegra muchísimo que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado tanto. También, mil disculpas por el retraso, me ha sentado fatal la verdad. Como vez, Kuroko lo ha confesado todo y poco a poco se va sabiendo que pasó en su pasado. Ya dentro de poco se sabrá un poco más de Himuro y claro está, de Aomine. Gracias por seguir._

 ** _MagicFaerie:_** _Mil disculpas por la demora, como he explicado antes, he estado bastante y de ahí mi demora y no te preocupes, no hay hiatus y terminaré la historia aunque no sea tan rápido como me gustaría, así que muchas gracias por la paciencia y por seguir leyendo. Espero que este capítulo no te haya defraudado y bueno, las cosas entre Kagami y Kuroko van mejorando poquito a poco._


	9. Cadena

_Descargo: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 **Capítulo 9:**

 **Cadena**

 _ **Si tan solo pudiéramos ver la interminable cadena de consecuencias que resultan de nuestras acciones más pequeñas…**_

 _ **(John Green)**_

El incesante sonido del timbre llamando una y otra vez irrumpió en su sueño de forma molesta. Durante los pocos segundos que se demoró en volver a estar completamente despierto, Kagami tuvo la pequeña esperanza de que todo fuera una mala pasada de su imaginación y realmente no estuvieran llamando a su puerta con tanta insistencia, sin embargo al oír cómo se reanudaban los molestos timbrazos y abrir por completo los ojos se dio cuenta de que no era así. Alguien estaba fuera de su departamento y no parecía dispuesto a marcharse hasta que hablara con él.

Una retahíla de maldiciones escapó de su boca cuando vio en el reloj de la mesilla de noche que apenas pasaban de las cinco de la madrugada. ¿A que desquiciado se le ocurría ir a despertar a alguien a esa hora? Juraba que si era algún gracioso gastándole alguna especie de broma, iba a golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente si lo cogía.

Kagami gruñó molesto cuando el timbre volvió a resonar persistentemente, llenando con su molesto sonido el sepulcral silencio de la noche. Sin molestarse siquiera en ponerse zapatos ni prender la luz, se dirigió a tientas hacia la puerta abriéndola con más fuerza de la necesaria y recibiendo a su visitante con una amenazante expresión en el rostro.

—Buenos días, Taiga. ¿Te he despertado?

—Si dices alguna tontería más voy a golpearte, Tatsuya. ¡Son las cinco de la madrugada de un domingo, claro que me has despertado! —Le dijo al sonriente chico parado frente a él—. Entra de una maldita vez. Hace frio. Además, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—Mmm… tenía algunos asuntos que resolver en Tokio, como supongo ya estarás enterado —comentó casualmente Himuro con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos verdes, de cierta forma retándolo con su actitud a que le reclamara su audacia de la tarde anterior en ese mismo instante, algo que con gran esfuerzo Kagami no hizo—; y bueno, también quería verte antes de regresar a Akita, sin embargo como no estaba seguro de que me dejaras pasar la noche en tu departamento me he quedado en un hotel pero he decidido venir a visitarte antes de regresar a casa.

Dando media vuelta, Kagami entró en el departamento sin siquiera asegurarse de que Tatsuya le seguía y hacía lo que le había dicho. Lo oyó entrar y cerrar la puerta de entrada mientras él encendía las luces de la sala antes de dirigirse a la cocina a calentar agua para preparar algo de té.

Cuando regresó con las bebidas calientes, encontró a su amigo sentado cómodamente en el sofá, enfrascado en la lectura de un libro. Al oírlo acercarse, Tatsuya le sonrió de un modo sarcástico que anunciaba problemas.

Se había acabado la tregua.

—¿Así que ahora lees, Taiga? ¿Literatura clásica japonesa? —le preguntó con fingido asombro—. ¡En verdad me sorprendes cada vez más!

—No te hagas el idiota conmigo, sabes perfectamente que no es mío —le dijo al tiempo que le arrebataba el libro de las manos y lo ponía fuera de su alcance—. Se lo ha dejado Kuroko.

—Como otras cuantas cosas más por lo que he visto —comentó, insinuando sin ningún reparo de que durante su ausencia había fisgoneado con descaro en el departamento—. ¿Esta es su manera de intentar marcar un espacio en tu vida, Taiga?

La hostil mirada de Tatsuya, clavada sobre él, lo incomodó más de lo que esperaba. El comentario de su amigo como casi siempre, era certero, pensó Kagami. Desde hacía unas cuantas semana él mismo había comenzado a percatarse de que cada vez eran más las cosas de su novio que terminaban quedándose _casualmente_ en su casa: su cepillo de dientes, unos cuantos libros que había estado leyendo, un suéter, un par de videojuegos que Kuroko había llevado un día y hasta algunos de los juguetes pertenecientes a Nigô de las ocasiones en las que el cachorro había estado allí; pero sobre todo se daba cuenta del hecho de que tres o cuatro veces a la semana el chico se quedaba a cenar con él bajo la excusa de hacer los deberes, estudiar o pasar algo de tiempo a solas, ¡Kagami creía nunca haber estudiado tanto en su vida!

Tener a Kuroko de esa forma en su existencia no era algo que le molestara, por el contrario, sin embargo saber la causa que lo motivaba a actuar de aquella manera lo preocupaba un poco. Desde la conversación que habían tenido sobre su infancia y sus padres, el chico parecía decidido a que él no se sintiera nunca más solo, y con esos pequeños detalles se aseguraba de estar siempre presente en su vida. A Kagami aquello era algo que lo llenaba de una cálida felicidad, pero ese era un tema que no iba a explicar ni discutir con su amigo.

—¿En verdad deseas que comencemos a reñir inmediatamente, Tatsuya? Por lo menos dame tiempo de beber algo y despertarme por completo antes de que empiece a gritarte, ¿quieres? Todavía me siento muy cansado —agotado, Kagami se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá y dio un sorbo a su taza antes de mirar a su amigo que, con los ojos clavados en la distancia, mantenía un sepulcral y furioso silencio.

La pasada tarde, después de haber cenado y que Kuroko se marchara a casa, Kagami había llamado con insistencia a Tatsuya para aclarar de una vez por todas las cosas con él, sin embargo este, seguramente sabiendo el motivo por el cual lo llamaba, había ignorado todas sus llamadas y mensajes, dejándolo ahogarse en su frustrado enfado. Hasta que, sorprendiéndolo como siempre, Himuro apareció a esa hora intempestiva ante su puerta frustrando de ese modo todas sus ganas de venganza.

Debería seguir estando furioso con Tatsuya, lo sabía; sin embargo al tenerlo allí a su lado, Kagami no podía ignorar el hecho de que parte de la motivación del chico había sido solo amistad y lealtad. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber que tras toda aquella despiadada frialdad que intentaba aparentar, su amigo era un chico muy amable.

—No voy a disculparme con él —dijo Tatsuya, rompiendo de pronto el silencio que reinaba entre ellos—. Ni contigo por lo ocurrido con él; porque no me arrepiento en lo absoluto. Si vas a enfadarte conmigo por ello, Taiga, hazlo. Si quieres golpearme, hazlo. Si quieres romper tu amistad conmigo, hazlo. Nada de eso va a conseguir que cambie de parecer sobre Kuroko Tetsuya y lo malo que es para ti.

—¡Te pedí que te mantuvieras alejado de esto, Tatsuya! ¡Confié en ti, maldición! —Kagami dejó con más fuerza de la necesaria la taza sobre la mesa del centro, haciendo que el caliente líquido salpicara y se derramara sobre la superficie de vidrio. Un claro ejemplo de lo agitadas que estaban sus propias emociones en ese instante—. Si le haces daño a él, es como si me lo estuvieras haciendo a mí, ¿no pensaste en ello?

—¡No quiero que termines sufriendo de forma innecesaria! —le espetó su amigo perdiendo la calma. Himuro se puso de pie frente a él, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y respiro hondo para tranquilizarse antes de proseguir—. Taiga, eres un chico estupendo, siempre lo has sido; sin embargo no eres capaz de darte cuenta de que hay personas que no se merecen esa bondad de tu parte.

—¿Y crees que Kuroko es una de ellas? ¿Piensas que es un mal chico? —le pregunto. La frialdad en su tono hizo que la expresión de arrogancia en el rostro de Tatsuya se suavizara un poco a causa de la inseguridad.

—Creo que Kuroko-kun no es una mala persona —reconoció—. Pero no es la persona adecuada para ti.

—¿Lo dices por lo que sucedió con Aomine?

Sin parecer en absoluto sorprendido porque él estuviera enterado de aquello, Tatsuya asintió.

—Sí, lo digo por Aomine. Me bastó con solo verlos juntos una vez para comprender el tipo de relación que tenían: el modo en que Kuroko-kun se comportaba cerca él, como le miraba, como le hablaba; incluso la manera en que Aomine le trata es bastante diferente a como lo hace con el resto de sus compañeros. Eso nunca fue _solo_ _amistad_ , Taiga. ¿En verdad puedes conformarte y no ser nada más que su remplazo? Si Kuroko-kun te contó lo que ocurrió entre ellos sabrás que su relación sigue siendo una cosa complicada. No tengo todos los detalles, seguramente tú sabrás mucho mejor que yo todo lo referente a ellos, pero sin ser un genio pude darme cuenta de que solo te estaba utilizando. ¡Y no te mereces eso!

—Por favor, tenme un poco más de fe, Tatsuya. Sé cómo tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Puedes tomar tus decisiones, no te lo estoy prohibiendo. Solo quiero que abras los ojos y te des cuenta de tu error. ¡Puedes seguir siendo su amigo si quieres, lo que no deseo es que sigas siendo su novio!

Tatsuya parecía enormemente frustrado. Mucho más de lo que Kagami lo había visto nunca. Incapaz de permanecer quieto, su amigo daba vueltas por la sala, moviéndose de un lado a otro como si de ese modo pudiera contener mejor la rabia que parecía estar bullendo dentro de él. Y a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba verlo así, no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer solo para evitar ese enfrentamiento. No cuando estaba seguro de que Himuro estaba cometiendo un error y siendo injusto con Kuroko.

Encontrar las palabras adecuadas para apaciguar la molestia de su amigo le parecía a Kagami una tarea imposible. Por más que le diera vueltas en su cabeza, no podía pensar en ningún argumento que el otro chico encontrara valido para justificar su elección; su incapacidad tal vez se debiera a que incluso ni siquiera el mismo sabía muy bien porque se había enamorado de Kuroko. Eran un sinfín de cosas pequeñas: detalles, conversaciones, gustos en común y otros en los que diferían, momentos buenos y malos así como un montón de discusiones. Quería a Kuroko simplemente por ser quien era y eso era algo que Himuro ni nadie podría cambiar.

—No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, Tatsuya. No por esto; así que espero que me des una oportunidad y me escuches, ¿puedes hacerlo? —le preguntó Kagami apaciguador, intentando mantener su enfado a raya y no perder la calma. Cuando los ojos verdes de su amigo se clavaron en él, le indicó con un gesto que se sentara a su lado. A pesar de que esperaba que se negara, Tatsuya obedeció, aunque dejando claro con su expresión que lo hacía de mala gana—. Gracias.

—No me agradezcas antes de que puedas convencerme de nada, idiota.

Sin poder evitarlo, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y contrariamente al serio gesto de fastidio en el rostro de Himuro, Kagami pudo percibir como en ese momento se suavizaban un poco las señales del enfado que antes había reinado en él.

—Tienes razón sobre algo: saber lo del idiota de Aomine no es fácil —reconoció a Tatsuya y, para su sorpresa, Kagami se dio cuenta de que al decírselo a su amigo, un desconocido peso que parecía haber estado anidando en su pecho se aligeraba un poco—. Me siento molesto e impotente, no porque crea que Kuroko haya estado jugando conmigo o utilizándome como tú piensas, sino porque me duele que haya tenido que sufrir de esa forma y que de cierto modo hasta el día de hoy no lo pueda superar por completo.

—Y por eso motivo no está enamorado de ti.

—No, por ese motivo _teme_ enamorarse de mí, que es distinto —lo corrigió Kagami con una mirada de advertencia en sus ojos rojizos—. Tiene miedo de que si se descuida y me deja entrar por completo en su corazón, vaya a destrozárselo como ese otro imbécil.

—¿Y no te importa, Taiga? —le preguntó Himuro. Un semisonrisa cargada de ironía curvó sus labios—. Claro que te importa —dijo, respondiendo él mismo su pregunta—. Eres competitivo por naturaleza, odias perder y está claro que para Kuroko su relación contigo está en segundo lugar comparada a la que tuvo con Aomine Daiki. Que su pasado con él todavía tiene el suficiente poder sobre sus decisiones como para no atreverse a dejar todo eso atrás.

—Lo sé, y por eso voy a esforzarme mucho más —la mirada de incrédulo asombro de Tatsuya al oír su declaración, fue de cierto modo hasta divertida, pensó Kagami—. No voy a negar que me conoces bien y sabes perfectamente que odio perder, pero también sabes que nunca me doy por vencido ante un desafío, ¿verdad? Kuroko nunca me engañó; siempre fue muy sincero respecto al hecho de que no podía corresponderme como yo quería que lo hiciera. En un comienzo no sabía cuál era el motivo que lo hacía ser tan cauteloso con respecto a querer a alguien pero después de lo ocurrido contigo se decidió a contármelo y ahora ya lo sé. Y eso me da confianza, Tatsuya. Me hace creer que si me esfuerzo lo suficiente, si logro demostrarle que mi amor por él no es algo a medias, llegará un día en que él no tema dejar que lo quiera y va a corresponderme.

Con un quedo gemido, Himuro se inclinó un poco hacia adelante cubriéndose en rostro con las manos. Preocupado, Kagami posó una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención y preguntarle si se encontraba bien, sin embargo la muda advertencia grababa en aquellos ojos verdes lo instó a quedarse callado y alejarse un poco para poner algo de distancia entre ellos.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser así, Taiga? ¿Por qué tienes que mostrarte tan malditamente sincero con todo lo que sientes? —ya no había enfado ni frustración en sus palabras, solo una vacía resignación que hasta cierto punto resultaba todavía más dolorosa—. Desde que te conozco siempre ha sido lo mismo. Eres demasiado ingenuo para tu propio bien; jamás piensas que alguien puede aprovecharse de ti y confías ciegamente en todo el mundo. Por ese motivo es que te hacen daño.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—¡Dios! ¿No has aprendido tu lección conmigo, Taiga? —le preguntó Himuro. Ya no mostraba su fachada de suficiencia y despreocupación tras la que solía escudarse, por el contrario, en sus verdes ojos podía apreciarse cierta vulnerabilidad que rara vez el chico dejaba ver—. Yo he sido una de las personas que más daño te ha hecho, y mírate. No me guardas rencor por lo que ocurrió cuando regresé de América, sigues confiando en mí a pesar de que intenté que Kuroko-kun rompiera contigo sin decirte nada. Soy una mala persona, pero aun así me sigues mirando como si fuera tu amigo.

—¡Porque está claro que lo eres! —Le dijo Kagami con absoluta seguridad—. Eres un chico muy amable, aunque intentes ocultarlo y muy leal. Si no te preocuparas sinceramente por mí, no te hubiese importado lo que pasaba en mi relación; y aunque sí estoy molesto contigo por cómo te has comportado con Kuroko, eso no cambia el hecho de que eres alguien muy importante para mí, Tatsuya. Te lo he dicho, ¿no? Eres mi hermano, y ese es un vínculo que no puede romperse tan fácilmente.

El levé rubor que tiño los pómulos del pálido rostro de Himuro no le pasó desapercibido a Kagami. En esa ocasión, el muchacho le rehuyó la mirada, clavándola en sus manos unidas sobre el regazo y guardando nuevamente silencio, aunque ya no parecía enfadado, sino que más bien un poco cohibido y avergonzado, algo que en él era sumamente raro. Sin poder evitarlo, Kagami notó como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa al saber que la peor parte de aquella disputa ya había terminado.

—Kuroko-kun sigue sin gustarme para ti —reconoció Tatsuya pasado unos minutos en los que ambos habían guardado completo silencio—, pero voy a darle una oportunidad. Intentaré creer, como tú lo haces, en que no has tomado una decisión errónea y has elegido bien. Así que esfuérzate, Taiga. Consigue lo que quieres y has que tenga que tragarme mis palabras.

Sintiéndose inmensamente feliz porque Himuro hubiera cambiado de parecer, aunque solo fuera un poco, sobre su relación con Kuroko, Kagami lo estrechó en un abrazo eufórico; gesto que su amigo le permitió solo unos pocos segundos antes de apartarlo con suave firmeza y poner cierta distancia entre ellos.

—Aunque haya pasado más de la mitad de mi vida en América, Taiga, sigo siendo japonés. Así que estas muestras excesivas e innecesarias de afecto no me gustan demasiado y prefiero evitarlas de ser posible.

—¡No vas arrepentirte! —Le dijo a su amigo ignorando por completo sus protestas—. Solo tienes que conocer a Kuroko un poco mejor, ¡ya verás que te gusta! ¡Es un chico estupendo! ¡Es amable y atento! ¡Además…!

—Para ahí, no quiero que me enumeres todas sus virtudes, Taiga. Yo solo he dicho que voy a esperar a ver que tal te va con él para ver si mi decisión fue acertada. ¡Nunca he dicho que quiero llegar a ser su amigo!

—Vas a querer serlo en cuanto lo conozcas mejor —le aseguró Kagami convencido de que sería así. Nadie podía conocer a Kuroko y no creer que era genial—. Además tienes que disculparte con él, Tatsuya.

Una lenta sonrisa asomó a los labios de Himuro. Un gesto que a pesar de parecer afable, estaba cargado de una fría letalidad que hizo de inmediato a Kagami arrepentirse de su petición.

—No tientes tu suerte, Taiga —dijo su amigo—. De momento confórmate con lo que te ofrezco, ya veremos que pasará después. Y sí tu _novio_ merece o no un disculpa —poniéndose de pie con grácil y lánguida elegancia, Himuro estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza para desperezarse y miró la hora en su reloj—. Mmm… ya son pasadas las seis y quiero tomar el tren de las nueve a ser posible. ¿Te importaría si me quedo a desayunar?

—¡Claro que no! —a toda prisa, Kagami se puso de pie para ir a la cocina a preparar algo—. Si quieres, luego puedo acompañarte a la estación.

—Eso sería agradable. Por cierto, Taiga, ¿vas a contarle a Kuroko-kun acerca de lo que hemos platicado?

Aunque hasta ese momento no lo había pensado, Kagami comprendió que aquel asunto con Tatsuya no era algo que solo lo involucrara a él. Para bien o para mal, Kuroko había sido tanto víctima como detonante de aquel mal entendido, así que tenía todo el derecho de saber lo que había pasado entre él y su amigo.

Asintió con un gesto en dirección a Himuro.

—Sí. Voy a explicarle lo que ha pasado. No quiero que en nuestra relación existan más secretos innecesarios. ¿Te molesta si lo hago, Tatsuya?

—No realmente, creo que es genial —comentó su amigo, que con paso decidido se acercó hacia él, acortando la distancia entre ellos hasta hacerla mínima, obligándolo de este modo a tener que inclinar un poco la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Sin poder comprender lo que Himuro se proponía, Kagami abrió la boca para preguntárselo, sin embargo se vio silenciado de golpe cuando la mano del chico se posó sobre su nuca al tiempo que este se ponía de puntillas y le estampaba un beso en los labios.

Sintiendo como hasta sus orejas ardían a causa de la vergüenza, Kagami se echó hacia atrás de golpe y, con los ojos muy abiertos, miró consternado a Himuro, que pareciendo completamente tranquilo, se apoyó contra la pared cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y le guiñó con picardía un ojo.

—Bueno, Taiga, espero que también le cuentes a Kuroko-kun sobre esto.

—¡Tat-Tatsuya! ¡¿Por qué tú…?! ¡Agg…! ¡No tenías que hacer eso! ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?! ¡Kuroko va a matarme!

La alegre risa de Himuro resonó vibrante y contagiosa en el departamento, y a pesar de lo mucho que Kagami quería estamparle un golpe en su sonriente rostro, no pudo evitar que una parte de él se alegrase de que su amigo volviera a ser el despreocupado chico de siempre.

—¿No has dicho tú mismo que es un chico muy amable? Confía en eso, Taiga. Seguro que Kuroko-kun comprende nuestro pequeño desliz —le dijo Tatsuya con una amplia sonrisa. Arremangándose la camiseta de manga larga que llevaba, se dirigió con feliz entusiasmo a la cocina—. ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

Un pesado suspiro escapó de sus labios al tiempo que seguía a su amigo y comenzaba a darle instrucciones para concentrarse en algo y dejar de pensar en la advertencia que su novio le había hecho pocas horas atrás. Sí, Kuroko iba a matarlo. Le iba hacer pagar con sangre aquel beso con Tatsuya.

¿Por qué, se preguntó Kagami acongojado, solo se rodeaba de chicos problemáticos? En verdad debía ser un masoquista. Estaba casi seguro de ello.

—o—

A pesar de ser un domingo por la mañana, la estación de trenes estaba bastante llena. Los pasajeros pululando de un lado a otro, las pláticas incesantes y el sonido de los las llegadas y partidas de las maquinas le estaba generando a Kagami cierto dolor de cabeza, seguramente gatillado por toda la tensión acumulada desde la tarde anterior y las pocas horas que había tenido de sueño. Como no tenía planes con Kuroko para aquel día, en cuanto llegara a casa intentaría dormir un poco.

—Mi tren saldrá en quince minutos —le informó Himuro mientras se acercaba hacia él a toda prisa luego de ir a comprar su boleto—. Hemos alcanzado a llegar por los pelos, Taiga. Por un instante temí perder esta salida y tener que esperar una hora más. ¿No crees que es ilógico que haya tanta gente tan temprano un domingo?

—Lo que creo que es ilógico es que haya aceptado venir hasta aquí contigo. Creo que fue demencia temporal —gruñó a modo de respuesta y se frotó la nuca en un intento de mitigar la rigidez de su cuello y aliviar el cansancio—. ¿Abordarás ya?

—Sí —respondió Himuro—. Quiero aprovechar de descansar un poco en el viaje de regreso. Los entrenamientos para las eliminatorias preliminares han sido muy duros y venir a Tokio ha sido un gasto de energía extra.

—Te lo mereces por ser tan idiota —Kagami posó una mano sobre su hombro y lo apretó afectuosamente—. Espero que puedas regresar pronto, Tatsuya. Deberíamos quedar para jugar baloncesto un día de estos.

—Claro, claro. Pero tampoco sería malo que tú fueras a verme a Akita, ¿sabes? —una perezosa sonrisa asomó a los labios de su amigo al notar su reticencia ante aquella petición—. Puedes venir con Kuroko-kun si así lo prefieres, Taiga. No tengo inconvenientes.

Sintiéndose mucho más animado por aquella concesión, Kagami le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Intentaré ir cuando acaben las preliminares —prometió. Kuroko y él nunca habían hecho un viaje ellos dos solos, pensó. La idea era tentadora y quería proponérsela, solo esperaba que su novio no se molestara ante la idea de ir a visitar a Himuro.

—Bueno, ya me marcho, Taiga —Tatsuya le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia cuando le vio acercarse un poco para darle un abrazo, una indirecta que Kagami captó de inmediato y se contuvo—. En verdad espero que todo resulte tal y como deseas, aunque te advierto que no dejaré de estar pendiente; así que dile a Kuroko-kun que de momento le daré un respiro.

—Ya te he dicho que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Confía en mi —le dijo a su amigo al tiempo que este subía al tren—. Que tengas un viaje seguro.

—Gracias. Nos vemos pronto, Taiga —con una última sonrisa Tatsuya le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y terminó de abordar.

Kagami apenas se había apartado un poco para dar espacio al resto de los pasajeros que iban a subir a la maquina cuando oyó que decían su nombre y, al levantar la mirada, se encontró a Himuro nuevamente apoyado en la puerta. Una expresión de preocupación velaba levemente sus ojos.

—Eh, Taiga, ¿ya has hablado a tu padre de Kuroko-kun?

Una fría ansiedad pareció anidar dentro de su pecho al oír aquella pregunta. Negó con un gesto sintiendo como cierta culpabilidad se iba apoderando de él.

—Aun no —confesó a su amigo.

Himuro suspiró ruidosamente y lo miró con renovada preocupación.

—No va a gustarle, Taiga. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—¿Lo dices porque es un chico o porque es japonés? —le preguntó un poco desafiante.

—Por ambas cosas —respondió Tatsuya. La preocupación en sus ojos verdes había dado paso a la lastima—. Llámame si tienes algún problema. Que tengas suerte, Taiga. Creo que vas a necesitarla.

Minutos más tarde, mientras veía alejarse el tren y a Himuro en él, Kagami pensó en lo que le había dicho su amigo y en lo que debería hacer al respecto. Tenía un sinfín de opciones frente a él en ese momento, pero una decisión errada y las cosas podían traer consecuencias muy feas.

A pesar de que había platicado a su padre sobre Kuroko y este sabía que eran buenos amigos, Kagami había sido muy cuidadoso en no decir nada que pudiera generar sospechas de que su relación era mucho más íntima que una simple amistad. Al comienzo se había escudado tras la excusa de que su noviazgo era algo demasiado reciente, sin embargo cada día que pasaban las cosas entre ellos se iban tornando más serias y el momento en que tuviera que tomar una decisión e informar a su progenitor estaba cada vez más cerca.

Lo único que Kagami tenía absolutamente claro era que perder a Kuroko no era una opción. Estaba enamorado de él y no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que los demás pensaran o dijeran de él, ni siquiera su padre. Su padre que se pondría furioso cuando se enterara. Su padre que le haría un sinfín de preguntas para las cueles él no tendría respuesta. Su padre que sería un obstáculo en su relación muy difícil de salvar…

¡Tenía que dejar de ser tan idiota!, se dijo Kagami, decidido a dejar de preocuparse por problemas que aún no llegaban. Lo primero era conseguir que su relación con Kuroko fuera sólida, el resto de las complicaciones las irían resolviendo a medida que su noviazgo avanzara.

Sacándose el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón, pensó en la posibilidad de llamar a Kuroko y quedar con él. Quería verlo, contarle todo lo que había pasado con Himuro, dejar que su compañía borrara sus preocupaciones y devolviera algo de paz a sus confundidos pensamientos… Pero su parte más sensata sabía que no era una buena idea. Aun no podía verlo y explicárselo todo. Tal vez lo más prudente por su parte sería que se marchara a casa, pero a pesar del cansancio provocado por la falta de descanso, Kagami sentía como la ansiedad hacía correr la adrenalina desenfrenada por sus venas y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, comenzó a dirigirse a una de las canchas de baloncesto que a veces frecuentaba cuando estaba por esa zona. Si tenía un poco de suerte, podría encontrar a alguien con quien jugar o colarse en algún partido. Necesitaba con desesperación algo que lo ayudara a aclarar el caos que tenía en la cabeza.

El inconfundible sonido del balón botando contra el suelo de cemento lo alegró enormemente, sintiéndose expectante cuando vio a un chico lanzando al aro y practicando solo.

Hasta que el chico volteó al oírlo acercarse y lo reconoció.

—¡Eh, Bakagami! —lo saludó el muchacho sonriendo abiertamente al verlo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí tan temprano? Yo he quedado con Satsuki para ir de compras pero aún no llega. ¿Quieres jugar un uno contra uno?

Kagami se sintió abrumado cuando un sinfín de emociones lo embargaron de golpe. El recuerdo de Kuroko completamente afligido al contarle sobre su pasado así como el dolor, la vergüenza, la desconfianza y él miedo que este le había provocado. Su propia impotencia y fracaso al saber que no podía hacer nada por cambiar aquello y la firme decisión que había tomado de que no volvería a dejar que él sufriera así. Sí, estaba furioso y frustrado. Y tenía al responsable frente a sus ojos. El primer eslabón de aquella interminable cadena de angustia.

—Me parece perfecto —le dijo Kagami acercándose a él, notando como la sangre le bullía de la rabia; dominado por aquella cólera ciega que lo embargaba en algunas ocasiones y que le impedía pensar racionalmente—. Así me ahorras el trabajo de ir a buscarte, Aomine.

Pillando al otro chico completamente desprevenido, Kagami le asestó sin miramientos un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo tumbó con un golpe sordo en el duro suelo de la cancha. La alarma y la furia no se hicieron esperar en los oscuros ojos de Aomine que poniéndose de pie lo encaró desafiante.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa, imbécil?!

Una sonrisa cargaba de malicia asomó a sus labios, un gesto que contrastaba por completo con la incesante furia que inundaba sus ojos. Kagami comprobó con cuidado no haberse hecho más daño del necesario en el puño al golpearlo y luego le dijo con total tranquilidad:

—Nada que no podamos solucionar con una pequeña charla. De hecho, creo que tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación muy larga, Aomine. Tengo un montón de cosas que aclarar contigo. ¿Por dónde debería comenzar?

* * *

 _Lo primero, como siempre, muchas gracias a todos quienes se dan el tiempo de leer y seguir la historia. Esta vez he demorado menos en actualizar de lo que esperaba aunque han sido más de diez días ya que he tenido que retomar poco a poco el ritmo de estudios después de mi convalecencia, así que disculpas por el leve atraso._

 _Este capítulo ha resultado ser casi al 100% Kagami-Himuro. Estuvo más largo de lo que tenía planeado en un principio, aun así espero les haya gustado. Como se habrán dado cuenta, finalizado un problema en la relación de esta pareja, surgen dos nuevas preocupaciones._

 _En esta ocasión no voy a dar una fecha de actualización por dos motivos: el primero es mis estudios, tengo tanto atrasado con lo que ponerme al día que por lo menos durante unas semanas más estaré ocupada con eso. Lo segundo, que para bien o mal he comenzado otra historia e iré actualizando un capítulo de cada una de forma intermedia, así que puede que Hilo Rojo demoré un poquito más que las veces anteriores._

 _Sin más y agradeciendo como siempre infinitamente su tiempo, sus comentarios y sus ganas de seguir pendientes, me despido y nos leemos en la próxima actualización._

 _ **NoName:**_ _Muchas gracias por seguir pendiente de la historia y en verdad espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Esta vez se ha podido ver un poquito más de la relación de Kagami y Himuro como amigos, y como han llegado a un punto de equilibrio en lo referente a Kuroko. Un problema menos, de momento. Nuevamente te agradezco de corazón que sigas leyendo y comentando. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **SunSet:**_ _Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, la verdad es que ya estoy bastante mejor y con ganas de seguir escribiendo, y claro que no creo que seas pesada; me alegra mucho que la historia te guste tanto que estés atenta a ella y desees saber que pasará. Confío en que a pesar de no ser este un capítulo KagaKuro te haya gustado y agradezco que sigas leyendo y comentando._

 _ **MagicFaerie:**_ _Muchas gracias por tu comprensión y paciencia, así como tus buenos deseos. Además, por supuesto, muchas gracias por seguir pendiente de la historia, leyendo y comentando. Sobre Aomine… bueno, en los capítulos siguientes sabremos un poquito más sobre él y sus razones. Uno más de los problemitas en la relación de esta pareja. Espero el capítulo te haya gustado, y nuevamente gracias por seguir._


	10. Egoísmo

_Descargo: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 **Capítulo 10:**

 **Egoísmo**

 _ **Es tan subjetivo el amor, que es egoísta.**_

 _ **(Eugenio María de Hostos)**_

Estaba claro que no había sido buena idea ir a su casa sin avisar. Realmente era un tonto.

De pie, fuera del departamento de Kagami, Kuroko llamaba por décima vez al timbre a pesar de saber que no iba a obtener una respuesta. Era más que obvio que su dueño no estaba pero, sin embargo, todavía albergaba la leve esperanza de que su novio se encontrara dormido y no lo hubiese escuchado. Una esperanza estúpida, tuvo que reconocer, cuando al oír nuevamente el persistente sonido del timbrazo repiqueteando en la casa vacía hizo una mueca de desagrado.

¿Dónde estaría Kagami?, se preguntó Kuroko intrigado. Tal vez habría ido a comprar algo de comida ya que, después de la cena del día anterior, se había quedado casi sin provisiones, pero aún era demasiado temprano y por lo general Kagami nunca demoraba más de media hora en hacer la compra y él llevaba ya casi una hora esperándolo. Además, el domingo era siempre el único día que el chico aprovechaba para descansar y solía dormir hasta bastante tarde.

¿Podría ser que hubiera quedado de juntarse con alguien más?

Esa idea no le agradaba en absoluto, pero era posible. Lo cierto era que después de lo ocurrido la tarde anterior, ellos no habían hecho planes para pasar juntos ese día y simplemente habían quedado de verse, como siempre, el lunes en la escuela. Todo normal. Sin embargo su problema surgió al despertarse; Kuroko había tenido la inminente necesidad de ver a Kagami cuanto antes y comprobar así que todo lo ocurrido el día anterior era real; que en verdad había sido capaz de hablarle de su pasado y confesar aquello de lo que se avergonzaba un poco. Quería cerciorarse de que en verdad él y Kagami habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo referente a su relación.

¡Quería verlo y poder hablar con él, maldición!

Finalmente resignado, Kuroko fulminó por última vez con una mirada la puerta del departamento como si esta fuera la culpable de que no pudiera hablar en ese momento con su novio. ¿Qué pensaría Kagami si le pidiera una copia de su llave? Él nunca parecía complicarse mucho con nada, así que tal vez se la daría. Si así fuera podrían ahorrarse ese tipo de problemas en el futuro. No era una mala idea…

Sin poder creer el desquiciado derrotero que estaban siguiendo sus pensamientos, Kuroko se palmeó con fuerza las mejillas para obligarse a entrar en razón. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿En qué clase de novio absorbente se estaba convirtiendo? No podía creer que él fuera así; que quisiera acaparar de aquel modo a Kagami para él solo. Que su amor fuera tan egoísta.

Kuroko se sentía molesto consigo mismo por ser así, y un poco asustado por lo intensos que en ocasiones parecían ser todos sus sentimientos respecto al otro chico. Nunca imaginó que estar enamorado de alguien y ser correspondido fuera algo tan complicado. Claro que era muy feliz al saber que Kagami le quería, pero aun así cada día, aparte de los momentos felices y las cosas buenas, también existían situaciones que dolían, que lo ponían triste o le enfadaban, y no siempre era fácil lidiar con ellas.

Kise, pensó resignado, tenía mucha razón; querer a alguien y que este te amara de la misma manera estaba bastante lejos de ser como un cuento de hadas. Para mantener una relación era necesario trabajar cada día en ella y no era algo tan simple como parecía.

Al comprobar nuevamente la hora y ver que el tiempo había pasado más deprisa de lo que imaginaba, Kuroko perdió las esperanzas de ver a Kagami ese día. Lo mejor sería que se fuera de una vez a casa, se dijo, sin embargo tomando el móvil en su mano, lo observó unos instantes mientras se preguntaba si llamar a Kagami sería una buena o mala idea. Si se marchaba en ese momento no tendría que confesarle al chico que había ido a visitarle y así se ahorraría el tener que darle explicaciones del por qué deseaba verlo, no obstante, si le llamaba y él estaba lo bastante cerca como para poder reunirse, su ida no sería en vano.

Sin poder tomar una decisión apropiada apelando a su buen juicio, Kuroko estaba a punto de decidir aquel asunto a suerte cuando oyó los conocidos y pesados pasos a su espalda. Con el corazón acelerado de anticipación, volteó a verle…

Y se quedó pasmado.

—Ka… gami-kun, ¿qué te ha pasado? —La pregunta escapó de sus labios al tiempo que se acercaba a toda prisa al chico sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos—. ¡Pero si estás todo magullado!

Claramente sorprendido por su presencia allí, Kagami lo miró con sus rojizos ojos abiertos como platos. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, seguramente mientras se devanaba los sesos en busca de alguna explicación plausible que él pudiera creerse. Luego simplemente le gruñó de mala gana mientras buscaba las llaves del departamento en el bolsillo de su pantalón:

—Me he tropezado.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Kuroko. Me he tropezado por accidente y me he caído. Eso es todo.

—Por favor, Kagami-kun, intentémoslo nuevamente —le dijo Kuroko con una fría calma que mantenía a raya el enfado que comenzaba a crecer de forma alarmante dentro de él al oír tal descarada mentira—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? _La verdad_. Porque, a menos que te hayas tropezado y caído rodando de la escalera de un cuarto piso, no voy a creérmelo.

Sus palabras obtuvieron el efecto deseado en su novio, que comprendió de inmediato que él no estaba de humor para perder el tiempo con falsas excusas ni con bromas tontas; y a pesar de parecer todavía bastante reticente a confesar la verdad, Kagami le respondió con algo bastante cercano a ella.

—Me he peleado con un tipo en la cancha de baloncesto —murmuró al tiempo que haciéndose a un lado abría la puerta y le indicaba con un gesto que pasara al departamento para seguir aquella conversación.

—¿Y te has peleado por nada? —Kuroko se descalzó con rabia y sin siquiera ponerse las zapatillas se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la cocina. No necesitaba volverse para cerciorar si el otro chico lo había seguido, estaba seguro de que había sido así—. En verdad eres in idiota integral, Kagami-kun. ¡Siéntate ahí! —Le ordenó molesto, señalando la silla que estaba próxima a la encimera y depositando sobre esta, con fuerza, la bolsa de hielo que cavaba de sacar de la nevera—. Póntela en el pómulo mientras voy por el botiquín.

Los minutos que tardó en regresar del cuarto de baño no sirvieron para mitigar su enojo. Kagami seguía sentado donde lo había dejado y parecía bastante avergonzado y culpable.

Aquella, sin duda, había sido una pelea brutal, pensó Kuroko cuando estuvo a su lado y con una mano en su barbilla lo obligó a levantar el rostro. Kagami tenía en labio inferior partido y ensangrentado, así como un horrible cardenal en el borde izquierdo de la mandíbula al igual que en el pómulo, que hacía que el ojo también se hubiera hinchado un poco. La ceja derecha también se había llevado su parte, y lucía un corte no muy limpio que, en otras circunstancias, tal vez, hubiera resultado hasta gracioso. Pero no en esas. No así, cuando verle con aquel penoso aspecto solo hacía que un sentimiento de pura rabia, miedo y angustia brotara dentro de él.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Kagami. Kuroko apretó los dientes, frustrado, pero no apartó la mano cuando con cuidado su novio se la sujetó e hizo que la apoyara sobre su mejilla sana mientras él la cubría con la suya, mucho más grande—. En verdad no quería que vieras esto, Kuroko.

—Hubiera sido bastante difícil que no me diera cuenta, ¿sabes? —le espetó—. Mañana tenemos clases y esto —le señaló, presionado con su mano libre y sin piedad ante su mueca de dolor, el cardenal de la mandíbula—, no va a desaparecer hasta unos cuantos días. ¡La entrenadora va a amatarte, Kagami-kun! ¡Tenemos un partido dentro de tres días!

—Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que hice una estupidez, pero… Estaba demasiado enfadado y en ese momento, cuando vi a ese bastardo, simplemente perdí la cabeza —reconoció de mala gana.

Algo en el tono en que lo dijo o tal vez la manera en que sus ojos parecieron rehuirlo momentáneamente, advirtió a Kuroko de que había mucho más en aquella historia de lo que el chico le estaba contando. Conocía a Kagami, y era consciente de que su novio tendía a enfadarse deprisa y a no medir sus palabras ni sus actos cuando la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, pero aun así, ¿pelarse a puñetazos con un completo desconocido? Mmm… no era del todo imposible, sin embargo no lo creía del todo.

—¿Conozco al chico con el que te peleaste, Kagami-kun? —le preguntó—. ¿Alguien con quien hayamos jugado antes, tal vez?

—Eh… No. N-no conoces a ese sujeto.

Aquella mentira le provocó más dolor que rabia. Kuroko era un buen observador y Kagami un pésimo mentiroso, quizás porque casi nunca lo hacía, sin embargo que lo hubiera hecho en ese momento confirmaba la peor de sus sospechas. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber con quién se había liado a golpes su novio ni el porqué, lo único que no tenía claro era si aquel encuentro había sido algo premeditado a pura casualidad. Podría haberle preguntado directamente que era lo que había ocurrido con Aomine, sabía que ante una confrontación directa Kagami no le mentiría, pero aun así no iba a hacerlo. Una parte de él tenía miedo de lo que aquella respuesta podría desencadenar para ambos.

—Me alegra saberlo —le dijo al tiempo que empapaba una mota de algodón con alcohol y la presionaba sin piedad sobre el labio partido del chico—. Sería en verdad un problema que te hubieran reconocido y dieran parte a la escuela. La entrenadora no te dejaría jugar en castigo, son las reglas.

—¡Kuroko, demonios! ¡Eso duele una barbaridad! —Kagami le sujetó la mano castigadora para apartársela del labio lacerado y lo miró enfadado—. ¡¿No se supone que esta es tu oportunidad para demostrar que eres un novio atento y cariñoso?!

—Estoy siendo atento, Kagami-kun. Nada me obliga a estar aquí tratando tus heridas, ¿verdad? —Le dijo y sonrió con fingida inocencia—. Pero estoy bastante molesto, así que dudo pueda ser cariñoso.

—Ya he reconocido que cometí un error y te he pedido disculpas. Además, ¿qué demonios hacías hoy aquí? Se suponía que tenías que estar en tu casa y no verme en este esta…. —al instante, una luz de alarma prendió en los oscuros ojos de su novio—. Kuroko, ¿teníamos una cita y lo olvidé?

Riko tenía razón, Kagami realmente era Bakagami. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano y contó hasta diez y luego, al ver que no resultaba, hasta treinta para intentar calmarse un poco. Cuando Kuroko volvió a mirar al chico frente a él, parte de su enfado había desaparecido pero, aun así, le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en el hombro izquierdo que lo hizo aullar de dolor.

No sintió ningún remordimiento.

—¡¿Y ahora por qué demonios me golpeas?! —le preguntó indignado Kagami.

—Porque te lo mereces —Kuroko volvió a darle otro puñetazo en el mismo sitio, aunque esta vez con mucha menos fuerza que el anterior. Iba a darle un tercer golpe, pero con rapidez Kagami sujetó su muñeca, inmovilizándolo—. Te lo mereces por hacerme sentir un idiota. Por hacer que me preocupe de este modo al comportarte como el idiota que eres. Porque me duele —le espetó, sin importarle ya confesarle lo que sentía—. Es _tu_ culpa, porque haces que sienta miedo y que las cosas malas que te ocurren me duelan de un modo horrible.

Frustrado y furioso con su propia debilidad, Kuroko se dio media vuelta para marcharse de allí a toda prisa; sin embargo, como suponía que ocurriría, Kagami se lo impidió rodeándolo con los brazos, atrayéndolo hacia él hasta hacerle pegar su espalda contra su pecho.

Más por orgullo que por verdadero deseo, Kuroko se debatió de su agarre para liberarse pero en cuestión de fuerza estaba claro que él no era rival para Kagami. Durante un par de minutos permanecieron así, inmóviles; la cercanía entre sus cuerpos, a pesar del enfado, era agradable, así como el calor de aquellos brazos rodeando con fuerza su cintura y el conocido peso de su barbilla apoyada sobre su cabeza. Poco a poco, los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón se fueron acompasando a los más tranquilos de Kagami que podía sentir retumbando contra el suyo.

—Oe, Kuroko, realmente lo lamento. Lo siento muchísimo —oyó decir amortiguadamente a Kagami contra su cabello—. Sé que muchas veces me comporto como un tonto, y merezco que te enfades conmigo, pero por sobre todo eso, te amo. Por favor no lo olvides.

¿En verdad él pensaba que eso era algo que podría olvidar con tanta facilidad? Realmente, se dijo Kuroko, ese chico era un tonto. Kagami le había confesado que lo quería cuando él no estaba seguro de poder corresponder sus sentimientos. A pesar de su egoísmo, se había quedado a su lado y le había demostrado cada día con sus palabras y sus acciones que lo que sentía por él no era algo efímero y cambiante. Con la determinación de su amor, Kagami le había obligado a que confiara una vez más; a que se arriesgara a enamorarse… Y allí estaba ahora Kuroko, sufriendo por culpa de aquel amor; aunque de una manera distinta y que sin embargo era, hasta cierto punto, mucho más dolorosa, ya que no era por un sueño imposible, sino por algo real.

—A veces —comenzó a decir— creo que te odio un poco, Kagami-kun —oyó al chico tras él ahogar un gemido y sintió como los brazos que enlazaban su cintura lo sujetaban con mayor fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Kuroko comprendió de inmediato que aquella palabras lo habían asustado a pesar de no ser ese su propósito al decirlas.

—Kuroko, yo no pretendía…

Soltándose como pudo de su agarre, Kuroko se volvió para poder mirarlo de frente.

—No te odio de la manera que piensas, Kagami-kun —le dijo para tranquilizarlo, porque ver aquel ansioso terror en sus ojos rojizos era doloroso—; es algo diferente. Desde que estoy contigo, hay muchas cosas que haces o dices que me hacen más daño del que me gustaría, como lo ocurrido hoy, por ejemplo; y es por eso que me siento de este modo y a veces pienso que te detesto por tener este tipo de poder sobre mí. Da mucho miedo, ¿sabes?

El alivio que sintió Kagami fue tan evidente, que Kuroko no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo; sin embargo cuando el otro chico sujetó su mano y la acercó hasta sus labios para depositar allí un beso, aquel gesto se borró de golpe de su rostro, reemplazado por el rubor extremo que inundó sus mejillas a causa de la vergüenza que sintió ante aquella muestra de afecto tan sorpresiva como cursi.

—Entonces estamos a mano —le dijo Kagami sin apartarle la mirada—. Porque me haces sentir de la misma forma, Kuroko. Estás tan metido aquí —continuó, presionado la mano que todavía le tenía sujeta contra su corazón—, que es aterrador. Pero no cambiaría esto por nada. Porque tú eres mi persona más importante.

—Dices cosas muy vergonzosas, Kagami-kun —le respondió intentando mantener la compostura, a pesar de que su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado y notaba el calor del rubor abrasándole el rostro.

Tan sonrojado como él, su novio lo miró con ojos entornados.

—¡N-no es vergonzoso, pequeño idiota! ¡Además tú también dices muchas cosas así!

—No quiero que un idiota me llame idiota —con fuerza, Kuroko le dio un pellizco en la cintura a modo de venganza, ganándose una mirada de enfado por parte de Kagami—. Y sigo molesto contigo por lo de la pelea que has tenido hoy. ¿Cómo piensas compensarme?

Al oír sus palabras Kagami rompió a reír, y a pesar de su nuevo intento de huida, lo apresó en un cálido abrazo que él no rehusó. Sintiéndose satisfecho, Kuroko sonrió contra su pecho, sabiendo que él no podría verlo.

—¿Quieres algo en especial? —le preguntó Kagami luego de unos minutos.

—Mmm… no lo sé —levantado el rostro para mirarlo, Kuroko intentó parecer lo más inocente posible—. Podrías comprarme malteadas de vainilla por un año, o tal vez… ¿dejarme un copia de la llave de tu casa?

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en los ojos del chico, pero esta dio paso rápidamente a algo mucho más cálido. Kagami pegó su frente junto a la suya y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios.

—Hecho. Te la daré antes de que te marches.

A pesar de saber que era una tontería y que solo había aprovechado la oportunidad para conseguir su deseo egoísta, Kuroko no pudo evitar que una bullente alegría creciera dentro de él. Sentía que todas aquellas pequeñas cosas, buenas y malas, iban cimentando su relación y haciéndola más fuerte.

—Oe, Kuroko —le dijo Kagami repentinamente—. ¿Teníamos o no una cita hoy?

—No la teníamos, Kagami-kun —le respondió divertido—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan despistado?

Kagami lo miró intrigado.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacías aquí?

Él mismo se había pillado en el engaño, pensó Kuroko resignado.

—Quería jugar baloncesto contigo —mintió, intentando tragarse la culpa que le producía mentirle de esa manera—. Pensé que te gustaría la sorpresa.

Su novio lo miró con el rostro iluminado de pura alegría.

—¡Entonces vamos! ¡Todavía es temprano y si nos damos prisa…!

—Ni hablar, Kagami-kun —le dijo Kuroko tajante—. Lo que haremos ahora es tratarte las heridas y las contusiones. Además, te recuerdo que tenemos un partido dentro de tres días y que desde hoy tendrás que cuidarte para estar en condiciones de jugar en él.

—¡Pero, Kuroko! ¡Me siento muy bien! ¡Esto en verdad no es nada! —Kagami se quedó callado de golpe cuando Kuroko lo miró con absoluta seriedad, dejando claro que nada de lo que el chico dijera iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión—. ¡Aggg, está bien! Tú ganas.

Kuroko sonrió satisfecho y le dio a Kagami unas palmaditas en el brazo a modo de felicitación.

—Perfecto. Vamos, Kagami-kun —le dijo a su novio. Tomando el botiquín con una mano y sujetando la del chico con la otra se encaminó guiándolo hacia su cuarto—. También sería bueno que mientras me encargo de ti me explicaras con más detalles lo que ha ocurrido exactamente y como hemos llegado a esto.

Kagami dejó escapar un ruidoso suspiró y lo miró con expresión culpable.

—Bueno, veras, Kuroko… Es una historia un poco larga y no creo que te guste demasiado.

—No tienes ni que decirlo, Kagami-kun. No tienes ni que decirlo.

—o—

Conteniendo el aliento de pura rabia, Kuroko terminó de aplicarle lo más delicadamente que pudo el ungüento para las contusiones en las costillas a Kagami que estaba tumbado boca abajo sobre la cama.

Una vez el chico se había quitado la camiseta, dejó al descubierto el sinfín de marcas oscuras que le salpicaban el torso, asemejándose bastante a como el cielo nocturno estaba repleto de estrellas. Las costillas del lado izquierdo y el hombro derecho se habían llevado la peor parte, y Kuroko no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado cuando después de un minucioso examen pudo comprobar que ninguna de aquellas lesiones generarían un daño mayor que unos cuantos días de dolor. Si Kagami se hubiera fracturado en aquella estúpida pelea, Riko lo hubiera asesinado sin el menor remordimiento. Y él también, de paso.

Kagami era tan idiota.

—Listo —le dijo a su novio una vez hubo terminado. El chico tenía el rostro girado sobre la almohada y con los ojos cerrados parecía completamente relajado, como si estuviera dormido. Con cuidado, Kuroko posó la mano sobre su hombro y le sacudió ligeramente—. Eh, Kagami-kun, ya he terminado.

El silencio que obtuvo por respuesta así como su acompasada respiración, le dejaron clarísimo que, por lo menos durante el tiempo que fuera presa del sueño, su novio no le prestaría mayor atención.

Al observarlo con mayor detenimiento, y obviando los cardenales que le salpicaban el rostro, Kuroko pudo percibir la evidente sombra de agotamiento que se reflejaban en sus relajadas facciones. ¿Por qué Kagami tenía que ser siempre tan despreocupado consigo mismo? A pesar de su anterior amenaza, todavía no habían hablado sobre el motivo de aquella pelea y, ni siquiera él mismo estaba muy seguro de si se debía a que su novio temía confesar lo que en verdad había ocurrido y simplemente era resultado de su propia cobardía porque no quería confirmar sus sospechas.

El leve movimiento producido en la cama cuando Kagami se removió en sueños sacó a Kuroko de sus sombrías cavilaciones. Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, le apartó con suavidad el rojizo cabello que le caía sobre el rostro e inclinándose un poco lo besó en la frente y, luego de dudar un breve instante, rozó con delicadeza sus cálidos labios.

Soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar, se vio tendido boca arriba en la cama, aprisionado bajo el peso del cuerpo de Kagami que lo miraba sonriente.

—Te he atrapado, Kuroko —le dijo su sonriente novio, enormemente satisfecho de su logro.

Las mejillas se le tiñeron de un furioso rojo a cusa de la vergüenza al verse descubierto en aquel momento. No era que Kuroko nunca se mostrara cariñoso con Kagami, porque sí lo hacía; sin embargo que le viera bajar la guardia de esa manera lo hacía sentirse sumamente vulnerable y eso lo aterraba.

—Suéltame —le ordenó Kuroko, removiéndose con fuerza para intentar liberarse; no obstante al ver el leve gesto de dolor en el rostro del chico, se quedó de inmediato quieto, temiendo causarle más daño del necesario—. Esto no es divertido Kagami-kun.

Aun con la sonrisa dibujada en los labios, su novio se acercó lo suficiente a él para depositar un suave beso sobre su boca.

—Ya estamos a mano por ese inesperado ataque, nunca creí que fueras tan peligrosos —Kagami soltó una carcajada al ver su avergonzada indignación—. Venga, Kuroko, cambia esa cara y dame el gusto por unos pocos minutos. Es agradable tenerte aquí conmigo sin necesidad de que me estés regañando. ¿Acaso no te gusta también esto?

Resignado al ver la ansiedad en sus ojos rojizos, asintió a su pregunta y se dejó envolver en su abrazo cuando Kagami, liberándolo de su peso, se acomodó a su lado y se recostó junto él. A pesar de sus protestas iniciales no podía negarlo, estar de ese modo era en verdad agradable.

—Hoy ha venido Tatsuya a hablar conmigo sobre ti y nuestra relación —dijo repentinamente Kagami atrayendo de inmediato su atención. Kuroko intentó levantarse para sentarse en la cama y poder mirarle, sin embargo el fuerte, aunque gentil, agarre de sus brazos no se lo permitió.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Himuro-san? —le preguntó un poco nervioso. El recuerdo de su último encuentro con el chico todavía lo alteraba bastante—. ¿Y qué le has dicho tú?

—Bueno, Tatsuya me ha explicado el motivo por el que no le gustas y yo le he explicado también el porque me gustas tanto, Kuroko —Kagami soltó una risita cuando él le dio un codazo en el costado por aquel comentario tan vergonzoso—. Hemos llegado a… una especie de acuerdo, por decirlo de algún modo. Te dejará en paz e intentará conocerte un poco mejor antes de volver a emitir alguna opinión respecto a nuestra relación.

—Yo no quiero conocerlo mejor —confesó de mala gana. Esta vez su novio no le impidió moverse cuando se apartó de su lado y se sentó en la cama para poder mirarlo a la cara—. Sé que Himuro-san es tu amigo, pero es odioso. Creo que lo detesto, Kagami-kun.

—Eso es muy poco generoso de tu parte.

—No quiero ser generoso. No con él. Tal vez debería considerar seriamente la idea de golpearlo como has hecho tú con Ao… —Kuroko cerró la boca de golpe al darse cuenta de que por culpa de su enfado había hablado más de la cuenta. La mirada de incrédulo asombro que le dirigió Kagami le terminó por confirma que, por muy despistado que fuera el chico a veces, en esa ocasión sí se ha había percatado de lo que estuvo a punto de confesar.

—Kuroko, ¿tú…?

Comprendía que intentar negarlo ya era absurdo, así que simplemente asintió en respuesta a su muda pregunta y contuvo la necesidad de apartar la vista de aquel par de ojos que lo observaban con cierta aprensión. En esa ocasión, Kuroko no estaba muy seguro sobre cómo reaccionaría Kagami, sin embargo no se esperaba para nada aquel apasionado beso que durante unos pocos segundos hizo que su cerebro dejara de funcionar por completo y que luego la abrumadora vuelta a la realidad le pareciera tan absurda como un sueño.

—No voy a disculparme. Bueno, no con ese idiota. Pero si podría hacerlo contigo si deseas que lo hagas —le dijo Kagami con completa determinación. Le sujetó la barbilla con una mano y pasó el pulgar sobre su labio inferior en una ligera caricia que, por algún motivo desconocido, a Kuroko le aceleró el corazón del mismo modo que lo hacían sus besos—. Puedo prometerte que no era mi intención pelearme con él de aquel modo pero… bueno… supongo que tal vez el destino, los dioses o lo que fuera, se confabularon para que así ocurriera.

—¿Y no pudiste controlarte porque se te subió la sangre a la cabeza?

Kagami asintió solemne.

—Eso mismo —le dijo a modo de confirmación—. ¿Estas enfadado conmigo, Kuroko? —Le preguntó algo temeroso Kagami—. Sí, lo estás —se respondió él mismo al ver su expresión y no recibir una rápida negación de su parte.

Enfadado no era la palabra que Kuroko hubiera utilizado para describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Sabía que debería estar, por lo menos, un poco molesto con Kagami, y lo estaba, pero por motivos distintos a los que el chico pensaba. Era consciente de que tendrían que encontrarse con Aomine tarde o temprano y que algo así podría suceder, pero había creído, ingenuamente, que él estaría allí para apaciguar en lo posible las cosas. Ahora, sin embargo, los dos chicos que representaban tanto su pasado como su presente habían terminado colisionando y no estaba muy seguro de cómo debía lidiar con aquel problema.

—Kagami-kun —comenzó a decir Kuroko, manteniendo sus emociones lo más calmadas posibles; no obstante, la mirada cargada de muda ansiedad del otro chico no era de gran ayuda—. Kagami-kun, no estoy molesto porque te hayas peleado con Aomine-kun. Bueno, sí, pero estaría molesto de igual manera si te hubieras peleado con cualquiera —clarificó para no confundirlo más—. Has terminado herido por una estupidez y eso si me ha enfadado bastante.

—¡No fue por una estupidez! —exclamó con rotundidad. En un obvio intento de contener su arrebato, Kagami se aclaró la garganta, algo avergonzado, ante la mirada interrogativa de Kuroko—. Bueno… tú… ya sabes… —murmuró a regañadientes—. Lo pasaste fatal por culpa de ese bastardo y en ese entonces yo no estuve allí para poder ayudarte. Es por eso que hoy cuando me lo encontré pensé en ello y no pude evitar… Ya sabes el resto. ¿Ojo por ojo?

—Kagami-kun, no puedes llegar y tomar venganza de ese modo. Ya no eres un niño de primaria —le dijo con tranquilidad Kuroko, aunque pensó que, en algunas ocasiones le recordaba alarmantemente a uno—. Además, no podrías haberme ayudado en aquel entonces. Ni siquiera nos conocíamos.

Kagami frunció el ceño al oír sus palabras y la rojiza mirada que lo observaba con tanto detenimiento se ensombreció por completo.

—Lo sé, maldita sea. _Lo sé_.

Desde que se habían conocido el año anterior, muchas veces Kuroko se había percatado de que su relación con Kagami era de cierta forma tan estrecha que podían comprenderse fácilmente el uno al otro sin necesidad de tener que expresarlo siembre con palabras. Era la primera vez que tenía ese vínculo tan íntimo con alguien, lo que resultaba no solo un poco aterrador sino que también algo útil, como en ese instante.

Con aquella simple confirmación, Kagami le estaba diciendo mucho más de lo que cualquier otra persona hubiera sido capaz de entender si no fueran ellos. El chico no estaba solo reconociendo la rabia que sentía por lo ocurrido y su impotencia de no poder hacer nada, sino que de igual modo le estaba explicando que aquella absurda pelea no solo había sido para castigar a Aomine por lo que le había hecho en el pasado, sino que también para castigarse a si mismo por no haber estado mucho antes en su vida.

Sí, pensó Kuroko mientras recorría con cuidado el cardenal que estaba oscureciéndose cada vez más en el brazo de su novio. Ese chico era en verdad un tonto pero, sin que eso importara, o quizás por eso mismo, sabía que no podría ser capaz de dejar de quererlo.

—En verdad eres muy idiota, Kagami-kun.

—Mmm —murmuró su novio a modo de respuesta, mostrándose todavía bastante cabizbajo.

Levantándose un poco de donde estaba sentado, Kuroko se puso de rodillas a su lado y le sujeto el rostro con ambas manos, obligándole así a que lo alzara un poco para que pudiera mirarle a la cara. Una leve sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios logrando que la expresión de Kagami también se volviera más relajada y no tan triste como minutos antes.

—Ah, supongo que eso no es algo que podamos remediar. Además, eres _mí_ idiota, así que está bien —el asombro que apareció en aquel par de ojos rojizos fue de cierto modo divertido, y antes de que él pudiera decirle nada, Kuroko rozó sus labios con los ajenos en un delicado beso, apoyando luego su pálida frente contra la de Kagami, cerrando los ojos—. Gracias por lo que has hecho hoy —le dijo en apenas un susurro a pesar de que solo fuera ellos dos quienes estaban en esa habitación, como una especie de secreto que no debían compartir con nadie más—. Gracias por quererme, Kagami-kun.

Notó como los brazos de su novio lo rodeaban, cuidando de no cambiar aquella posición a pesar de lo incómoda que seguramente era para ambos. El estar así de cerca y compartir esa extraña clase de intimidad se estaba convirtiendo cada vez en algo más frecuente y más adictivo, pensó Kuroko; y, no por primera vez, se preguntó por cuánto tiempo más aquello les bastaría antes de necesitar dar un paso más en su relación.

Abrió los ojos despacio al sentir a Kagami soltarlo y apartarse lo suficiente para quedar sentado sobre sus talones frente a él. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando, al posar su mano sobre la morena mejilla, este cerró los ojos y buscó un mayor contacto, del mismo modo en que lo haría un gato. Y aunque jamás se lo confesaría, Kuroko pensaba que esas acciones de Kagami en verdad eran muy lindas.

—No le dije nada sobre nosotros, ¿sabes? —Comentó repentinamente Kagami, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que los rodeaba, con cierto aire de rebelde culpa reflejada en sus ojos—. Le dije a ese imbécil que había sido un bastardo contigo y que si volvía a hacerte daño en verdad iba a matarlo —continuó—, pero no le dije que… somos novios. Así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso, Kuroko. Aunque… una parte de mi sí quería hacerlo —le confesó Kagami, esbozando una débil sonrisa—. En verdad me gustaría poder decirles a todos lo que en verdad somos y que esto no fuera un secreto que tenemos que mantener oculto por miedo.

Aquello si lo sorprendió bastante. Desde que habían comenzado a salir, nunca habían tocado el tema de dar a conocer abiertamente su relación. Que Kise y Himuro lo supieran, lo habían tomado como algo normal porque eran amigos muy cercanos, pero jamás pensaron en el resto de sus compañeros y sus familias. A Kuroko, la idea de tener que confesárselo a alguien más en verdad lo aterraba un poco.

—Supongo que es un tema que tendremos que comenzar a plantearnos —dijo pasados unos pocos minutos, después de haberlo pensado con cuidado—. Aunque no va a ser fácil, ¿verdad, Kagami-kun?

—Seguramente no —le respondió él al tiempo que sujetaba su mano y le daba un suave apretón para reconfortarlo—. Pero vamos a estar juntos. Ya no es algo que debas enfrentar tú solo, Kuroko.

Idiota o no, había momentos en que las cosas que Kagami decía eran más perfectas de lo que cualquier otra persona pudiera haberle dicho; como si pudiera leer sus miedos e inseguridades y así entrar en su corazón para rescatarlo de si mismo.

Acortando la breve distancia que los separaba, Kuroko enterró el rostro en su pecho. No había necesidad de darle una abierta respuesta, porque Kagami lo comprendía. Solo deseaba que llegara pronto el día en que decirle que lo amaba fuera tan fácil como dejarle ver dentro de su corazón.

—o—

Treinta y dos llamadas pérdidas y veinticinco mensajes eran sin duda una cantidad alarmante, pensó Kuroko cuando encendió su móvil y los pequeños avisos llenaron su campo de visión. El día en casa de Kagami había trascurrido más rápido de lo que esperaba, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya se había hecho bastante tarde cuando decidió volver a su casa.

Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando el aparato comenzó a sonar casi de inmediato en su mano, y al ver de quien era la llamada, tuvo cierta sospecha sobre el asunto que ella deseaba hablar con él.

Armándose de valor, se apresuró a contestar y suspiró mentalmente mientras oía con paciencia aquella diatriba de llorosos reclamos y enfurecidas quejas por lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. Lo cierto era que Kuroko no podía culparla por su enfado, aunque tampoco se sentía lo suficientemente generoso como para darle la razón en todo; sobre todo porque de algún modo él mismo se sentía un poco agredido.

Cuando finalmente pudo poner término a la llamada, una extraña sensación de miedo y ansiedad pareció anidar en su estómago y contuvo el aliento cuando dobló la calle que llevaba hacia donde vivía.

Tal y como Momoi le había dicho, él estaba allí, esperándolo. De pie al frente de su casa, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón deportivo, Aomine miraba detenidamente al suelo, perdido en su propio mundo y sus preocupaciones. Era muy raro verle de ese modo.

Mientras se acercaba hacia él, lo asaltó de repente la sensación de haber vivido aquella misma escena como una especia de cruel _déjà vu_ invertido, donde años atrás había sido el mismo Kuroko quien le esperaba fuera de su casa, nervioso y decidido a rescatar lo que quedaba de su amistad. Y aunque ahora esa amistad había regresado, sus sentimientos ya no eran para nada los mismos.

—Hola, Aomine-kun —le saludó cuando estuvo a su lado y vio como el chico abría desmesuradamente sus ojos azules y lo miraba con espanto.

—¡Demonios, Tetsu! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso?! —Aomine apretó una mano sobre su corazón, que seguramente latía desenfrenado, y lo miró con enfado—. ¡Casi me matas del susto!

Si Kagami había lucido mal después de aquella pelea, con solo ver el maltrecho rostro de Aomine, Kuroko comprendió quién había sido el ganador de ese absurdo enfrentamiento. Aquel par de cabezas duras en verdad se comportaban a veces como bestias.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó con amabilidad—. Aunque parte de la culpa es tuya por estar tan ensimismado y no darte cuenta de cuando me he acercado a ti y he comenzado a hablarte…

—¡Estas mintiendo! —le dijo su amigo indignado ante aquel evidente engaño. Aomine estiró un brazo para cogerlo del hombro pero se detuvo de golpe, como si cualquier contacto entre ellos fuera una mala idea. Su habitual expresión de despreocupado hastió cambio por completo a una mucho más seria antes de continuar—: Oe, Tetsu, ¿podríamos hablar un momento?

—¿No lo estamos haciendo ya, Aomine-kun?

Su amigo lo miró con cierta desesperación, casi suplicándole con la mirada que lo ayudara e hiciera aquello más fácil; sin embargo Kuroko no lo hizo, obligándolo con su silencio a que fuera el otro chico quien tuviera que dar el siguiente pasó.

Luciendo bastante avergonzado, Aomine finalmente le dijo:

—Verás, sobre lo que ocurrió hace años cuando tú… ¡Ah, demonios! —el chico se cubrió el rostro con las manos durante unos segundos, respiró profundamente y, cuando lo miró otra vez, parecía mucho más dueño de si mismo—. Sé que por mi culpa entre nosotros quedaron algunas cosas pendientes y… me gustaría poder aclararlo. Te lo debo, no solo por tu bien, sino que por el mío también.

Kuroko estaba seguro de que si aquella petición hubiera ocurrido semanas atrás, el miedo y la vergüenza por lo sucedido lo hubieran obligado a negarse porque no hubiera sido capaz de soportarlo; no obstante ahora, y a pesar de que no era un tema de su agrado, se sentía mucho más preparado para hacerle frente.

No importaba lo mal que salieran las cosas en ese momento con Aomine, pensó. Tal vez la frágil amistad que habían logrado salvar se rompería finalmente para siempre, y eso en verdad dolería, pero como Kagami le había dicho, ya no estaba solo. No importaba lo roto que quedara, él estaría a su lado para ayudarlo a repararse nuevamente.

Con una débil sonrisa en los labios, asintió a su petición.

—Claro, por qué no. ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos, Aomine-kun?

* * *

 _Lo primero, y como siempre, muchas gracias a todos quienes se hayan dado el tiempo de leer. Espero en verdad les haya gustado el capítulo._

 _Lamento en verdad lo mucho que he tardado en subir este capítulo, sobre todo porque ya tenía la mitad avanzada cuando mi mente se bloqueó por completo. Creo que la mitad del capítulo la escribí y borré tantas veces porque no me terminaba de convencer que realmente me plantee seguir la historia de otra manera. Lo bueno es que después de darle vueltas un par de días finalmente logré escribir lo que deseaba y aunque no he quedado cien por ciento conforme, lo estoy mucho más que con los primeros borradores. Solo espero que compense la espera y no haya quedado tan raro._

 _Por si alguien se pregunta, ¿qué paso con Kagami y Aomine después de como terminó el capítulo anterior? La respuesta es que sí, se sabrá lo pasó en ese encuentro y de lo que "hablaron", solo que tendrán que quedarse con la duda unos capítulos más._

 _Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer y seguir pendientes de la historia. Me hace muy feliz saber que están satisfechos con cómo va de momento._

 _Hasta la próxima actualización._

 _ **NoName:**_ _Muchas gracias por seguir pendiente de la historia, en espero que siga siendo de tu agrado. Como he comentado antes, lo que pasó exactamente entre Kagami y Aomine se mostrará en unos capítulos más, ya que esta actualización fue al completo desde el punto de vista de Kuroko. Sobre Himuro, bueno, la verdad es que él todavía tiene bastante que decir en la historia, así que no todo es tan simple como intenta hacer ver. Nuevamente, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo._

 _ **SunSet**_ _: Muchas gracias por seguir aquí pendiente y esperando las actualizaciones que últimamente han ido tan lentas. Espero que el capítulo, aunque no haya resulto muchas de tus preguntas, de igual modo te haya gustado. Prometo que pronto se sabrá lo ocurrido entre Aomine y Kagami y claro está, que pasa en verdad con Himuro. Y el beso, por supuesto. Hasta la próxima actualización._

 _ **MagicFaerie:**_ _Creo que después de este capítulo muchas me van a odiar por no saber que ocurrió entre Kagami y Aomine. En verdad prometo que esto se sabrá, solo que los derroteros de la historia en mi cabeza a veces toman rumbos un poco diferentes a lo que podría ser lo más obvio. Sobre Himuro y el padre de Kagami, esos son dos asuntos que van a tener más relevancia de lo que parece de momento. Por supuesto, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero te haya gustado este capítulo._

 _ **alia-chan324**_ _: En verdad, muchas gracias por seguir atenta de la historia, me alegra muchísimo saber que es así. Sobre Kagami y Aomine, pues la duda sobre su "plática" tendrá que quedar pendiente por uno poquito más, pero sin duda se sabrá. Y bueno, sobre Kagami, para mi es adorable, mi personaje favorito del manga, así que supongo que mucho de ello se refleja en la historia. Solo espero que, por lo que reste de la historia, todo siga siendo de su agrado. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **Tsubame Hime**_ _: Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, siempre es agradable ver comentarios de nuevos lectores y saber que les parece. En verdad espero que el resto de ella te haya gustado de igual modo y, por supuesto, que este capítulo lo haga también. Muchas, muchas gracias._


	11. Enfrentar

_Descargo: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 **Capítulo 11:**

 **Enfrentar**

 _ **Hace mucho tiempo aprendí que para curar mis heridas necesitaba tener el valor de enfrentarlas.**_

 _ **(Paulo Coelho)**_

Era curioso, pensó Kuroko, como sin apenas uno darse cuentas las cosas que importaban en la vida iban cambiando; a veces de manera tan lenta que difícilmente podías percatarte de cuando había ocurrido esa transformación y otras de manera tan abrupta que parecían un simple pestañeo del cual, tras abrir los ojos, veías como todo tu mundo era completamente diferente. Y en ese momento, sentado en el parque cercano a su casa junto a Aomine que se encontraba a su lado, llegó a la conclusión de que en su caso había sido una mescla de ambas cosas: una agonía de años que le había resultado tan larga como dolorosa seguida de un cambio tan breve y sutil como el aleteo de una mariposa que, no obstante, había cambiado su vida por completo para mejor.

En la silenciosa quietud que los rodeaba, podía notar perfectamente el nerviosismo del chico que se encontraba a su lado. Los azules ojos de Aomine, de un tono casi negro en la leve penumbra de las últimas horas del atardecer, estaban clavados en el suelo, como si no quisiera, o pudiera, mirarle directamente a la cara. Sintiéndose un poco ansioso, Kuroko comenzó rebuscar en su cabeza algo que decir algo que pudiera ayudar a que aquella conversación fuera más fácil; algo que rompiera el hielo lo suficiente para no hacerlos sentir aquella violenta incomodidad que parecía haberse apoderado de ambos una vez llegaron allí.

Nuevamente como dos desconocidos.

—Golpeaste a Kagami-kun —le soltó de pronto a Aomine con absoluta seriedad, logrando que el chico levantará la cabeza y lo mirara con evidente sorpresa, seguramente sin poder creerse que aquella recriminación fuera lo primero que le dijera.

—¡Debo decir en mi defensa que _él_ fue quien me golpeó primero! —Se justificó Aomine, indignado—. ¡Yo solo lo invité a jugar baloncesto y el muy bastardo…! —Cerró la boca abruptamente y, tragándose lo que iba a decir en contra del otro chico, lo miró con cierta aprensión—. Estás enfadado conmigo, Tetsu.

—No realmente —confesó con sinceridad Kuroko—. Ya he asumido que ambos son unos completos idiotas y no me sorprende lo que hagan; aun así me alegra saber que fue Kagami-kun fue quien golpeó más. Creo que incluso me siento un poco orgulloso de él.

—Por Dios, Tetsu —le dijo Aomine con tono resignado ante su respuesta. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano y comenzó a reírse con ganas durante casi un minuto antes de calmarse un poco antes de volver a hablar—: A veces pienso que eres despiadado.

Una inevitable sonrisa se formó en sus labios al oír aquel tonto comentario. A pesar de todo por lo que habían pasado, bueno y malo; a pesar de lo diferentes que eran y de del hecho de que casi nunca estaban de acuerdo en nada; a pesar de su corazón roto y del miedo que todavía sentía al ser honesto y arriesgarse, Kuroko comprendía que Aomine seguía siendo alguien de gran importancia en su vida. No del modo que lo había sido años atrás, donde él hubiera hecho lo que fuera por ayudarle o verle feliz, sino que de una manera más tranquila y apacible. Un sentimiento templado por el tiempo que lentamente fue convirtiéndose en algo más amable y mucho menos rencoroso.

Con un movimiento de rápida fluidez que lo sobresaltó un poco, Aomine se puso de pie y, casi como una gran bestia enjaulada, caminó de un lado a otro unos cuantos pasos bajo su atenta mirada. Su nerviosismo inicial parecía haber dado paso a una ansiedad creciente y Kuroko no pudo evitar preguntarse de que habrían hablado exactamente el chico y Kagami para que sus despreocupadas emociones parecieran tan alteradas.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle a su amigo que tal vez podrían dejar aquella plática para un día que se encontrara más tranquilo, cuando, sorpresivamente, Aomine se inclinó ante él en una reverencia formal. Kuroko lo miró alarmado.

—Tetsu, en verdad lo siento muchísimo —le dijo con genuino arrepentimiento.

—¿Aomine-kun? Yo… realmente no estoy enfadado porque te pelearas con Kagami-kun. Bueno, sí que me molesté bastante pero sé que fue Kagami-kun quien comenzó el altercado porque me lo dijo; así que no tienes que preocuparte po…

—¡Demonios, Tetsu! ¡Sabes que no es por eso! ¡Me disculpo por lo que pasó hace dos años! —le dijo interrumpiendo con brusquedad su explicación. Sus oscuros pómulos parecían todavía más oscuros a causa del violento sonroso que los teñía—. Cuando tú… Cuando dijiste que yo te gustaba —continuó Aomine en apenas un murmullo.

A pesar de que una parte de él se había preparado mentalmente para ello cuando él chico se lo comentó frente a su casa, Kuroko notó con cierto asombro la sensación de miedo que lo embargó al oír sus palabras. Fue casi como un golpe: un dolor en la boca del estómago que comenzó a expandirse casi como un malestar físico por el resto de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder salir corriendo de allí y ocultarse lejos de los ojos de Aomine que seguían clavados en él. Todo lo que había hablado con Kagami desde el día anterior estaba todavía demasiado reciente en su cabeza y las emociones de algún modo seguían bastante exacerbadas. Debería ser valiente, Kuroko lo sabía, pero costaba, y daba miedo… y dolía.

" _Pero vamos a estar juntos. Ya no es algo que debas enfrentar tú solo"._ El recuerdo de las palabras que Kagami le había dicho aquella tarde se colaron en su cabeza como un bálsamo calmante. Él tenía razón, se dijo; no estaba solo, nunca más lo estaría. Podía enfadarse o llorar, sentirse traicionado y maldecir a Aomine hasta que se sintiera satisfecho, porque pasara lo que pasara Kagami estaría a su lado, oiría lo que tuviera que decir con su paciencia habitual y sería su apoyo si lo necesitaba.

Kuroko respiró profundo un par de veces, dejando que el aire que llenaba poco a poco sus pulmones fuera apaciguando el bullente tronar de la sangre en sus oídos y el desenfrenado latido de su pulso. Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, se encontró con la visión de Aomine todavía inclinado frente a él, como si esperara su absolución para seguir adelante. No pudo evitar sentir un leve sentimiento de culpa por ello.

—Eso… ya es parte del pasado. No deberías darle mayor importancia de la que en verdad tiene, Aomine-kun —repuso Kuroko intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

—Me porté como un imbécil contigo. En ese entonces era bastante idiota —reconoció él. Al ver la mirada cargada de incredulidad que Kuroko le dedicó, Aomine masculló algo que sonó como una retahíla de maldiciones antes de volver a erguirse y continuar—: Sí, sí; sigo siendo un idiota pero menos que antes.

—Honestamente no creo que sea mucha la diferencia —replicó él con toda inocencia.

—No te pases, Tetsu —le dijo el chico en tono de advertencia aunque era evidente de que no estaba para nada enfadado, por el contrario, parecía sentirse hasta satisfecho del cariz más desenfadado que estaba tomando aquel encuentro. Era un poco como volver tiempo atrás, cuando las cosas entre ellos eran algo mucho más simple y fácil. Antes de que Aomine comenzara a cambiar a causa de la frustración y él lo estropeara todo con su confesión.

—Creo —comenzó Kuroko un poco dubitativo— que no deberías sentirte culpable por lo que ocurrió con ambos en ese entonces. Yo simplemente te solté aquello sin detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias que podría traer. También fue mi error, Aomine-kun.

—Y lo peor es que nunca lo solucionamos —repuso su amigo—. Las cosas entre nosotros se estropearon más y más hasta el punto en que pensé en que verdaderamente me odiabas… Y una parte de mí realmente deseo que lo hicieras, porque eso haría todo más fácil —su expresión, al mirarlo, estaba llenada de dolor y remordimiento—. Hay días en que me cuesta creer del todo que me hayas perdonado lo suficiente para que quieras hablarme otra vez; mucho menos para que puedas pensar en mí una vez más como tu amigo, Tetsu.

Kuroko tampoco lo tenía muy claro. Su estancia en Teito había sido a la vez uno de los mejores y más amargos momentos de su vida por diversas razones, y en más de una ocasión se creyó incapaz de superar aquello por completo, sin embargo el tiempo había pasado y suavizó las heridas hasta dejar solo pequeñas cicatrices; pero fue solo cuando conoció a Kagami que descubrió que junto a él tenía la fuerza necesaria para creer una vez más, y perdonar, y esperar que las cosas entre todos ellos mejoraran. Y aunque lo suyo con Aomine entraba en una categoría bastante distinta a las diferencias que habían surgido entre él y el resto de los miembros de equipo de Teito, también había sido gracias a Kagami que Kuroko decidió arriesgarse a querer nuevamente dejando se ocultarse tras el miedo de su amor no correspondido.

—Supongo que hemos crecido y madurado, Aomine-kun. Eso hace que sobrellevar las cosas malas del pasado sea más fácil —le dijo finalmente luego de un largo periodo de silencio.

Su amigo lo miró apenado.

—Recuerdo que ese día me dijiste que… que te gustaba. Y yo pensé… pensé… ¡Oh, demonios, esto es muy difícil! —Frustrado, Aomine se pasó ambas manos por el corto cabello azulado; sus ojos, del mismo color, se clavaron en él llenos de ansiedad—. Nunca he podido entender por qué motivo te gustaba, Tetsu. No coincidíamos en ninguna cosa y siempre estábamos discutiendo. No era bueno en nada aparte del baloncesto y luego ni siquiera en eso podía ser lo que había sido en un comienzo. ¿Por qué me tenías que elegir a _mí_? ¿Por qué no elegiste a alguien más, Tetsu?

—Porque enamorarse de alguien no es algo que se puede escoger por conveniencia, Aomine-kun —repuso con dureza Kuroko. A pesar de que ya no estaba enamorado de él, el ser nuevamente rechazado seguía siendo tan doloroso e hiriente como en el pasado. Si el chico volvía a decirle alguna estupidez, iba a terminar golpeándolo sin importarle lo maltratado que estuviera después de la paliza que le había dado Kagami—. Si se pudiera elegir así tan fácil, ¿no crees que hubiera preferido buscar a una chica y así ahorrarme todos estos problemas?

La alarma en los ojos azules de Aomine fue inmediata. Abrió la boca horrorizado, como si fuera el propio Kuroko quien estuviera hablando tonterías.

—¡No, Tetsu! ¡Estás equivocado! —se defendió—. ¡No creas que estoy molesto por lo que… sentías! Solo es que en ese tiempo yo estaba hecho un lío y quería arreglar las cosas, no solo por mí, sino que también por ti ya que no deseaba defraudarte, Tetsu. Nunca desee causarte dolor, eso puedo prometértelo, pero sé que por mi culpa terminé estropeándolo todo de una manera horrible.

Lentamente, Aomine dio un par de pasos hasta acercarse nuevamente a la banca donde minutos antes había estado sentado junto a él. Su mirada, un poco directa, un poco avergonzada, le preguntaba sin palabras si le permitiría estar a su lado. Con un leve gesto afirmativo Kuroko le dijo que sí y, casi de inmediato, el chico se dejó caer junto a él, como si llevara un gran peso sobre los hombros. Parecía bastante abatido.

—Aparte de Satsuki —comenzó a decirle el chico con los ojos fijos en el piso—, tú fuiste mi mejor amigo, Tetsu. En verdad me gustaba estar contigo. Al principio me intrigaba y me maravillaba lo mucho que te gustaba el baloncesto y lo que te esforzabas a pesar de que eras tan malo —en esa ocasión Aomine lo miró y una sombra de sonrisa curvó sus labios ante su gesto de disgusto—. Tienes que reconocer que eras terrible.

—He mejorado —murmuró Kuroko levemente indignado.

—Sí, lo has hecho —reconoció su amigo—, pero no en ese entonces. Eras malo en casi todo pero lo intentabas y lograste llamar mi atención más que todo el resto. Y luego, cuando Akashi te descubrió y pudiste ingresar al equipo principal fui realmente muy feliz —Aomine se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, apoyando los antebrazos en los muslos y dejando descansar la barbilla sobre sus manos unidas. Tenía la mirada perdida en la distancia, sin embargo cuando se volvió ligeramente para mirarlo, su expresión estaba llena de una determinación que resultaba hasta cierto punto atemorizante—. ¿Qué era lo que en verdad te gustaba de mí, Tetsu? ¿Cuándo comenzaron a cambiar las cosas entre nosotros? En verdad me gustaría saberlo.

A pesar de ser consciente de que su amor por aquel chico era cosa del pasado, Kuroko no pudo evitar notar que, ante esa pregunta y la atención que Aomine le prestaba, algo pareció encenderse y comenzó a vibrar dentro de él, casi como si estuviera vivo. Sintió el calor subirle a las mejillas a causa de la vergüenza que le provocaba la intensa mirada del chico, como si de algún vestigio de su yo del pasado siguiera rezagado en lo más profundo de su interior. No le gustaba para nada aquella incómoda sensación.

—Supongo —comenzó con voz levemente dubitativa— que yo tampoco lo tengo muy claro —al ver expresión de confusión en el rostro de su amigo, Kuroko intentó encontrar las palabras precisas que lograran que él pudiera entenderlo—. Podría decirse que en un principio cuando te conocí te admiraba. Eras un jugador fantástico y sobre todo parecía que en verdad amabas el baloncesto y, bueno, cuando me prestaste atención fue algo casi como un sueño —le dijo—. Estar contigo era a su manera agradable y divertido; en verdad me gustaba la relación que teníamos hasta que me di cuenta de que yo estaba… Que sentía algo por ti, Aomine-kun. No fue por un motivo en específico, de hecho, cuando lo comprendí ni siquiera fue por algo memorable. Un día simplemente te vi y mientras platicábamos me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia ti eran mucho más que amistad.

En aquel entonces Kuroko había descubierto, con igual terror y fascinación, el cambio que se había producido en sus emociones. El estar junto a Aomine se había ido convirtiendo poco a poco en algo tan dañino como necesario; detestaba la constante sensación de miedo a ser descubierto y el saber que de cierto modo le estaba mintiendo, pero al mismo tiempo su corazón parecía a punto de explotar de pura alegría el tiempo que compartían, ya fuera con el resto de los chicos del equipo o ellos dos solos. Sí, ahora siendo un poco mayor y con una mejor perspectiva de las cosas, Kuroko estaba seguro de que en aquella época, a pesar de todo, había sido feliz; por lo menos hasta que Aomine había comenzado a cambiar drásticamente y luego él confesó sus sentimientos.

—Nada memorable, ¿eh? —Aomine se cruzó de brazos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás miró pensativo al cielo, ya de un azul bastante oscuro y todavía sin ninguna estrella reflejada en él. Dejó escapar un audible suspiro—. Cuando me dijiste lo que sentías, te odié, Tetsu —reconoció—. Pero me odié mucho más a mí mismo.

Kuroko lo miró sorprendido, sintiendo como el escozor que le había producido su primera confesión se suavizaba un poco tras sus últimas palabras.

—No podías corresponderme y lo sabía —repuso a modo de justificación. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que, años después, Aomine volviera a sentir lastima por él—. Ya te he dicho que los sentimientos no son algo que podamos manejar a nuestro antojo, Aomine-kun.

—Lo sé, ahora puedo comprender eso. Pero en ese entonces me detestaba a mí mismo por sentirme responsable —le dijo. Sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre él—. ¿Había hecho alguna cosa para que albergaras esperanzas? ¿Había dicho algo que te diera la idea equivocada de lo que sentía por ti? ¿Qué podía hacer para solucionar todo entre nosotros y que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes? Puse distancia entre ambos y durante semanas me pregunté aquello una y otra vez, esperando encontrar una respuesta —dejando escapar una risa por completo carente de humor, Aomine volvió a ponerse de pie y quedar frente a él, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos en un claro intento de mantener a raya su actitud nerviosa—. Odiaba lo mucho que te había defraudado, Tetsu; no solo como tu amigo sino también cuando me confesaste aquello, porque sabía que para ti había sido algo difícil, pero fui tan cobarde que puse mi enfado y tu miedo como excusa para no tener que confrontarte de verdad, diciéndome que mantener las distancias era lo mejor para los dos. Pero también me equivoqué en eso, porque… tú me gustabas, ¿sabes? —una risa nerviosa volvió a escapar de sus labios y Aomine se removió un poco, como si tuviera frío, a pesar de que estaban casi en pleno verano—. Siempre soy lento para comprender todo, lo sabes, y por eso cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti ya era demasiado tarde, Tetsu. Te habías alejado de mí, y de todos, de hecho. Fui un maldito idiota —reconoció con pesar—, y cuando quise remediar las cosas entre nosotros ya estabas en un sitio donde por más que gritara mi voz no podría alcanzarte y además, ya me había convertido en alguien que sabía no podría volver a gustarte jamás.

Como si su corazón hubiera dejado de latir y acallado durante toda aquella confesión, Kuroko sintió con fuerza el retumbe de este contra sus oído cuando recordó que tenía que seguir respirando. No era capaz de asimilar y mucho menos creer lo que acababa de oír de labios de Aomine: ¿que él también le gustaba? ¡Imposible! Si aquello era una broma tonta o algún tipo de venganza producto del encuentro que el chico había tenido con Kagami, Kuroko no estaba de humor para participar de ello.

Apenas se acaba de levantar unos centímetros de la banca para ponerse de pie y marcharse cuando la fuerza de la mano de Aomine sobre su hombro izquierdo lo obligó a volver a sentarse. Kuroko lo miró molesto, a lo que el otro chico solo respondió con una mirada cargada de muda suplica.

—Oe, Tetsu, por lo menos deberías intentar fingir que te tomas en serio lo que te he dicho. Acabas de herir mis sentimientos y mi orgullo.

—No quiero —respondió. Su tono era tan frío como el hielo—. Ahora sí estoy molesto contigo, Aomine-kun. Hemos vuelto a ser amigos, de cierta forma; el remover el pasado es…

Aomine le cubrió la boca con una mano y se cernió sobre él hasta que sus ojos quedaron casi a la misma altura. Parecía completamente serio.

—Lo que te he dicho es la verdad, Tetsu. También me gustabas pero cometí un error al no darme cuenta de eso antes. No te lo estoy diciendo porque espere algo de esto, te lo prometo; pero durante meses he deseado que lo supieras y esperaba, siempre sin resultados, que se presentara el momento perfecto para poder reconocértelo.

Kuroko levantó una mano para apartar la del otro chico que seguía sobre su boca para poder hablar, aunque no hizo ningún intento de apartarse para aumentar la distancia entre ellos. No quería que Aomine pensara que aquello lo afectaba.

—¿Y el que Kagami te golpeara hoy hizo que algo en tu cerebro comenzará a funcionar de manera efectiva?

Su amigo hizo una mueca de dolor, como si su comentario le hubiera dolido; sin embargo la diversión seguía brillando en sus oscuros ojos azules.

—No, Tetsu. Más bien fue el ver a Kagami intentando asesinarme por ti. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de que ya no tenía nada que perder.

Kuroko lo miró sorprendido, tanto por aquella respuesta como por comprender que, de algún modo, Aomine había sido capaz de comprender que su relación con Kagami no era simple amistad ni compañerismo, sino que era algo mucho más profundo. A pesar de su firme propósito de no demostrar nada, notó como el calor le abrazaba las pálidas mejillas.

Alejándose finalmente un poco, Aomine se acuclilló frente a él hasta quedar a la misma altura. Los rasgos de su rostro ya no lucían el nerviosismo extremo del principio, sino que esta vez parecían mucho más relajados, como si la resignación hubieran templado un poco sus desbordadas emociones.

Kuroko miró con sorpresa cuando su amigo, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las puso entre ambos, casi como una extraña barrera que marcara un límite. Y tal vez así fuera, pensó.

—Tetsu —comenzó a decirle—, en verdad me siento honrado por lo que sentiste por mí, aunque no lo mereciera. Es algo que voy a atesorar el resto de mi vida —Kuroko contuvo el aliento. La seriedad con que Aomine le había dicho aquellas palabras solo le confirmaban que era verdad—. Lamento no haber sabido corresponderte como debía, en el momento que tendría que haberlo hecho. Me hubiera gustado haber tenido tu valor y poder reconocer mis sentimientos.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en qué respuesta coherente debía dar ante aquella extraña e inusual confesión, Kuroko sintió los labios de Aomine posarse sobre los suyos en un breve roce, un contacto tan efímero que casi pareció producto de un sueño. Sorprendido, se echó inmediatamente hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que su amigo se podía de pie con un lánguido movimiento, mirándolo hacia abajo con una leve sonrisa en los labios mientras se pasaba nerviosamente una mano por la nuca.

—Bueno, Tetsu, yo ya me marcho —le dijo Aomine con toda naturalidad, haciendo caso omiso de su indignado pasmo y mostrándose tan tranquilo como de costumbre—. Nos veremos luego. Dile a Bakagami que la próxima vez que lo vea tendremos un partido de baloncesto y haré que me pague con su humillación lo de hoy —el chico se despidió con un gesto de la mano antes de encaminarse hacia la salida del parque que daba hacia la calle que lo llevaría hacia la estación más próxima.

Todavía sin poder entender del todo lo que había pasado, Kuroko observó la figura de su amigo que se alejaba con paso lentamente despreocupado. Había visto repetirse aquella misma escena innumerables veces en el pasado, algunas veces con el corazón henchido de felicidad y otras con la angustia y el miedo oprimiéndole el pecho. Él había sido su primer amor, y Kuroko lo había atesorado y sufrido por ello; pero en ese instante, viendo lo diferente que era Aomine del niño que una vez había sido, comprendió que él también había cambiado, y que finalmente podía poner final a aquel episodio de su vida.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando al rozarlos con sus dedos comprendió el motivo por el que su amigo lo había besado: poner fin a todo el dolor que los había separado durante años y poder así comenzar de nuevo, desde cero.

A toda prisa se puso de pie y salió corriendo tras él, aunque el chico ya iba bastante lejos. Cuando finalmente la distancia entre ellos era casi mínima, Kuroko puso una meno sobre su pecho intentando recobrar fuerza y calmar sus latidos antes de antes de gritarle, entre jadeos, para llamar su atención:

—¡Aomine-kun! —sorprendido, su amigo se volvió para mirarlo. Una creciente alarma apareció en sus ojos cuando vio su agitado estado, pero con un gesto de la mano Kuroko lo instó de tenerse, restándole importancia al asunto—. Muchas… gracias —le dijo al tiempo que hacia una reverencia hacia él en señal de gratitud.

Desde su inclinada posición no vio al chico intentar acercarse a él, lo que fue un alivio. Al volver a erguirse se encontró con su azul mirada observándolo con una expresión indescifrable.

—Oe, Tetsu… ¿Eres feliz?

Una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante aquella pregunta y Kuroko asintió con un gesto.

—Lo soy —le dijo a su amigo—. Muchísimo.

—Eso es grandioso —le respondió Aomine; y sin más volvió a darle la espalda para retomar su marcha, a la vez que él tomaba el rumbo contrario para regresar a su hogar.

Minutos más tarde, mientras caminaba, Kuroko se preguntó qué diría Kagami si le hablaba de aquel encuentro y lo que había ocurrido. Seguramente su novio lo escucharía y se alegraría al saber que finalmente había solucionado las cosas con Aomine; y todo eso, pensó, era gracias a él. Kagami fue quien desde un principio lo animó a seguir adelante y le había dado confianza; incluso, y a pesar de no ser el mejor de los métodos, fue quien "habló" con Aomine en su defensa y de esa manera había propiciado aquella nueva oportunidad de platica para aclarar y cerrar finalmente su historia con él.

Tal y como le había dicho a su amigo, desde que Kagami había entrado a su vida un año atrás, Kuroko realmente había sido muy feliz. Cuando él estaba a su lado, cuando estaban juntos, el mundo parecía tener mil posibilidades, por imposibles que parecieran.

—¡Eh, Nigô! —Kuroko entró a la casa y se agachó en la entrada para acariciar al cachorro que ladraba de felicidad al verlo llegar después de haber pasado casi todo el día fuera—. Yo también me alegro de verte. Kagami-kun te ha extrañado hoy, ¿no es eso algo bueno? —le dijo al tiempo que se descalzaba para ponerse las zapatillas de estar por casa.

Casi de inmediato oyó la voz de su madre llamándolo desde la cocina, donde seguramente estaba ocupada con los últimos preparativos de la cena. Luego de saludarla besándola en la mejilla, sin que se lo pidiera, Kuroko comenzó a acomodar algunas cosas en las fuentes para llevarlas a la mesa ganándose una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien con Kagami-kun? —le preguntó alegremente su madre mientras se lavaba las manos en el fregadero.

—Sí, ha sido un día divertido.

—Eso está bien —prosiguió ella—. No sabía si vendrías a cenar, ya que la mayoría de las veces te quedas a comer con él cuando vas a su casa. Pero me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, Tetsu, cariño.

Mientras contemplaba la sonrisa cargada de afecto de su madre, Kuroko recordó lo que había hablado esa tarde con Kagami con respecto a confesar la verdad de su relación. No era un tema fácil y seguramente surgirían un millón de problemas entre medio, pero si en verdad querían estar juntos como una pareja, si en realidad querían pensar en ellos con un futuro en común, tenían que comenzar a enfrentar aquello en algún momento, ¿no?

Podía notar el sabor metálico del miedo en la boca, así como los latidos de su corazón acelerándose poco a poco a causa de la tensión creciente que comenzaba a embargarlo. ¿Qué pensaría su madre del hecho de que le gustaran los chicos? ¿Le seguiría viendo de la misma manera? ¿Podría mostrarse igual de afectuosa con él? ¿Le rechazaría abiertamente? ¿Qué diría su padre? ¿Y su abuela?

Armándose de valor y haciendo algo que no solía hacer muy a menudo desde que había dejado de ser un niño, Kuroko abrazó a su madre por la espalda y, aprovechando que ella era más pequeña que él, apoyó la barbilla en su hombro.

Notó la tensión que la embargó ante su inusual muestra de afecto físico, pero ella no se apartó; por el contrario, su madre subió lentamente una mano hacia su cabeza y acarició con delicadeza su cabello, como cuando él era más pequeño y quería reconfortarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

La tierna preocupación que transmitía su voz hizo que algo pareciera quebrarse dentro de él. Kuroko la abrazó más fuerte, temeroso de que después de que confesara la verdad aquel momento quizás no volviera a repetirse nunca más.

Respiró profundamente antes espirar despacio y decirle de golpe:

—Hay algo que me gustaría contarte, mamá —le dijo bajito, sin embargo a la escasa distancia que estaban, Kuroko sabía que ella podría oírle sin problemas—. Estoy saliendo con alguien, ¿sabes? Estoy enamorado y esa persona es… Kagami-kun.

* * *

 _Y finalmente sale este capítulo después de más de un mes. Lamento la demora, pero me ha dado tendinitis, lo que en verdad es un horror tanto por el dolor como por lo inútil que uno se siente y he tenido casi un mes de reposo obligado (ni pc, ni videojuegos, ni violín, ni bordar, etc). Estos días me han levantado el reposo, con moderación, así que he retomado a escribir lo que me faltaba del capítulo y a corregir. Intentaré ir avanzando poco a poco con esta historia y la siguiente, sobre todo porque mientras estaba de inválida lo que más quería hacer era continuar los capítulos y ya tengo las ideas más o menos claras. De hecho, esta historia no debería pasar de los veinte capítulos así que ya va por la segunda mitad._

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y de corazón pido disculpas por la demora, pero cuando uno se enferma ya no haya nada que se pueda hacer._ Como siempre agradezco _sinceramente a todos quienes se dan el tiempo de leer y por supuesto, la paciencia de la espera._

 _ **MagicFaerie:**_ _Lamento la demora y pido mil disculpas por ello. Realmente espero que por lo menos el capítulo te haya gustado y eso compense lo lento que esto va de momento._

 _Tal como dices, la relación de Kuroko y Kagami ya se va haciendo mucho más sólida y poco a poco van a ir tomando decisiones que afectaran directamente su futuro. Algunas buenas o na tan buenas, como todos las parejas, y tendrán que salir adelante o hundirse con ello._

 _Sobre escribir de algo que no sea KnB, honestamente no lo había pensado porque d momento estoy metida de lleno en estas dos historias, pero soy una gran lectora de manga y libros además de ver bastante anime, así que eres libre de sugerir algunas parejas que te gusten. Si he visto o leído algo y la pareja me gusta lo suficiente como para crear algo en mi cabeza quizás pueda escribir algo como un one-shot o una historia de poquitos capítulos. Muchas gracias por seguir pendiente y leyendo. Espero tus sugerencias._

 _ **SunSet:**_ _Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto por la actualización de esta historia, ojala y por lo menos el capítulo compense la demora._

 _Esta vez no he dejado el suspenso y ya se supo lo que Aomine quería de Kuroko y bueno, ya pronto se sabrá también lo que Kagami habló con él. Y tienes razón, Kagami siempre es un chico adorable._

 _Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y esperando. Me alegra saber que todo sigue siendo de tu agrado._

 _ **KattytoNebel:**_ _Lo primero, muchas gracias por leer y darme la oportunidad; en verdad lo agradezco de corazón._

 _La verdad es que KnB es un manga-anime fantástico en su temática. Yo soy una gran fan de él y a pesar de haberlo visto/leído más de una vez no deja de hacerlo, lo que siempre se agradece. Así que doblemente me alegro con él si has llegado a este fandom a través de él._

 _Tal como comentas, las relaciones ya sean hetero u homo, tienen un montón de problemas y eso es un poco lo que quiero reflejar en esta historia. No voy a tener un gran antagonista ni situaciones terribles, sino que más o menos (y con mucha fantasía) el viaje que les toca atravesar a dos personas si quieren estar juntos (amigos, familia, gustos y preferencias, perspectivas de futuro, etc) y sobre todo si uno de ellos tiene más inseguridades que el otro._

 _Por otro lado, los problemas de Kagami van por un camino muy distinto del de Kuroko y que sin embargo no dejan de ser importantes, y sobre su padre… bueno, ese es un tema que ya hará su aparición en los siguientes capítulos para descontento de nuestros protagonistas, así como el saber que acarreará la confesión de Kuroko a su madre._

 _También, muchas gracias por el consejo. Sé que tengo un montón de errores y tal como dices, es más que nada porque después de escribir el capítulo y leerlo y releerlo un montón de veces antes de publicarlo, llego a un punto en que me lo sé casi de memoria y la lectura se hace casi de manera mecánica. De todos modos prometo comenzar a revisar poco a poco los capítulos e irlos subiendo corregidos en lo más posible. Sé que soy demasiado novata en esto y tengo mil errores que espero ir corrigiendo poco a poco con la práctica._

 _Nuevamente muchas gracias por el tiempo que ha dedicado en el leer y espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado. Y descuida, no creo que la historia sea terriblemente empalagosa, la verdad es que soy bien poco cursi, por lo que mi idea de romance está bien lejos de llegar a ese punto._

 _ **Tsubame Hime:**_ _Bienvenida de vuelta por aquí. Espero que el resto de la lectura haya seguido siendo de tu agrado y que puedas aprovechar muchísimo estas vacaciones para descansar y leer lo que desees._

 _Muchas gracias por seguir con esta historia, me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado tanto de momento y en vedad espero que lo siga siendo._


	12. Temer

_Descargo: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 **Capítulo 12:**

 **Temer**

 _ **Tal vez hay algo que tienes miedo de decir, o alguien a quien tengas miedo de amar, o un lugar al que tienes miedo de ir. Te va a doler. Te va a doler porque importa.**_

 _ **(John Green)**_

Todavía bastante adolorido después de la pela del día anterior con Aomine, Kagami se recostó en la silla y observó a Kuroko que, sentado frente a él, tomaba calmadamente su comida.

Al llegar a la escuela esa mañana había temido que su novio siguiera enfado con él por lo ocurrido, sin embargo, por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender el chico parecía estar con la cabeza en las nubes, lo que al parecer le impedía tener el tiempo o el ánimo suficiente para regañarlo.

Kagami estaba preocupado.

Sin pedir permiso, tomó la mitad del pan que le quedaba a Kuroko para darle un mordisco, y viendo que este seguía perdido en sus pensamientos y ni se percató de ello decidió finalmente hacer algo.

—Oe, Kuroko —una sensación de cálido alivio lo recorrió cuando aquellos ojos celestes finalmente se posaron sobre él—. ¿Quieres que hagamos algo después de clases? Tal vez ir a algún sitio…

—Tenemos entrenamiento, Kagami-kun. El partido…

—Lo sé, lo sé. Soy consciente de que tendremos mucho trabajo hoy, pero pensé que después de la práctica podríamos hacer algo, solo nosotros dos. Si tú quieres, claro —terminó de decir casi murmurando aquello. Kuroko lo miraba de un modo extraño, como si estuviera evaluándolo y Kagami no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso. Así que se metió de golpe en la boca el resto del pan y comenzó a masticarlo furiosamente para intentar ocultar el sonrojo que le abrasaba las mejillas.

—O quizás… podrías ir a cenar a mi casa —le dijo Kuroko casualmente, no obstante Kagami comprendió que pasaba algo raro cuando notó el gesto nervioso con el que el chico tomó la cajita de jugo para llevársela a los labios y el evidente color rojo que le teñía las orejas—. Mi madre ha dicho que le gustaría que fueras a comer con nosotros de vez en cuando.

Kagami frunció el ceño, extrañado.

—¿Y por eso pareces tan inquieto? He ido un par de veces a tu casa, ¿no? ¿Y qué le has dicho a tu madre para que parezca tan preocupada por mí? —Extendió la mano hacia su novio en una petición muda y éste le pasó el resto del jugo que quedaba. La casi imperceptible ansiedad que se encendía tras aquel par de ojos celestes comenzó a dar forma a una duda dentro de su cabeza—. Oe, Kuroko, si todo esto es por lo que te dije el otro día sobre estar solo…

—Es porque le dije que Kagami-kun es mi novia —soltó el chico de golpe. Toda seriedad en aquel rostro inexpresivo.

 _¡¿Qué demonios?!_

Sin poder dar crédito a lo que acaba de oír, Kagami fue a pedirle una explicación a su novio pero terminó por ahogarse con el jugo que aún no había tragado. Luchando por volver a respirar con normalidad y maldiciendo aquel estúpido ataque de tos, como pudo le dijo a Kuroko:

—¡¿Qu-e que has dicho _qué_? ¡¿Qué se supone…?! —Otra ristra de toces cortó su protesta obligándolo a callarse de nuevo.

Amablemente, Kuroko comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarlo y le repitió con tranquilidad:

—Que Kagami-kun es mi novia.

—¡¿Quién demonios se supone que es tu _novia_ , idiota?!

—Bueno… ¿Kagami-kun?

—¡No intentes pasarte de listo conmigo, pequeño idiota!

Una oleada de silencio pareció tragárselos de golpe en el momento que aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios. Indignado, Kagami fulminó con la mirada a los pocos chicos de su clase que, al igual que ellos, estaban comiendo dentro del aula y que en ese momento tenían los curiosos ojos clavados descaradamente en ellos dos. Poco a poco el aire comenzó a llenarse con una especie de molesto zumbido cuando sus compañeros empezaron a murmurar sobre su discusión, seguramente preguntándose qué demonios era lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos para que él se comportara de ese modo.

Perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, Kagami se puso de pie y sin miramientos agarró a Kuroko del brazo para sacarlo casi a arrastras de allí, haciendo caso omiso de los grititos de protesta de algunas de sus compañeras y de las quejas de su novio.

Más o menos se esperaba el dolor del golpe del puñetazo en el costado cuando cerró la puerta de la sala de ciencias y se volvió a mirar a Kuroko que lo observaba intentando fingir enfado. Kagami nunca había sido muy listo en descifrar las emociones y los estados de ánimos de los demás, mucho menos las del chico que tenía frente suyo y que era un experto a la hora de mostrarse impasible, sin embargo desde el tiempo que llevaban saliendo juntos, Kagami había comenzado a conocer pequeños cambios en Kuroko que a veces lo ayudaban. Detalles insignificantes y sutiles pero que en ocasiones, como esa, eran capaces de alertarlo que algo no iba bien con él.

Kuroko estaba muerto de miedo.

Apoyando la espalda contra la puerta, Kagami se recostó levemente en ella para impedirle a su novio cualquier intento de huida y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho intentando mostrarse tranquilo y genial, a pesar de saber que el rubor le había enrojecido el rostro hasta las orejas.

—Bueno, ehh… Ahora, ¿podrías explicarme mejor eso que has dicho de tu madre y nosotros y…?

—Le dije que estábamos saliendo formalmente desde hace un tiempo y pensó que era buena idea de que fueras a comer a casa, Kagami-kun.

Sintiéndose un poco consternado, Kagami comprendió al ver la nerviosa inseguridad del otro chico de que este hablaba en serio. Realmente se había atrevido a confesarle a su progenitora de que ellos eran más que buenos amigos. Mucho, mucho más que "buenos amigos".

Y sintió pánico. Y frustración. Y enfado. Todo aquel tumulto de emociones a la vez y tan revueltas que Kagami se supo incapaz de diferenciar una de otra para poder controlarlas lo suficiente hasta saber qué hacer con ellas.

Así que simplemente dejó de contenerse y le dijo:

—¡¿Le has dicho a tu madre que yo soy tu novio?!

—Bueno… sí —tuvo que reconocer Kuroko, mostrándose algo receloso ante su reacción; seguramente no era capaz de predecir cómo iba a actuar tras su respuesta.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ayer y sin decirme nada antes? —le preguntó de golpe, y al ver el breve destello de dolor que se reflejó en los celestes ojos del chico, Kagami fue consciente del error que acababa de cometer con su elección de palabras. Demonios, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan idiota y no saber medirse?

—Porque ayer mismo Kagami-kun me dijo que estaba harto de esconder lo nuestro y que teníamos que plantearnos explicar nuestra relación si queríamos que ésta funcionara en un futuro —contestó con frialdad Kuroko, su tono de voz tan cortante como la hoja de un cuchillo—. Disculpa que me lo haya tomado tan en serio.

Su error había sido _enorme_. Kuroko estaba _furioso_.

—No, no. Lo estás comprendiendo mal, Kuroko —frustrado consigo mismo y su estupidez, Kagami intentó mostrarse conciliador y tomar su mano, pero el chico la apartó sin contemplaciones y una mirada feroz con la que le advertía que no se le acercara.

—Entonces lamento ser tan tonto —le espetó con completa inexpresividad—. Voy a regresar. Pronto tocarán la campana.

Sin amedrentarse por su enfado, Kagami se puso en medio para frenar su huida y dio un par de pasos hacia él hasta lograr arrinconarlo contra uno de los mesones y envolverlo en un abrazo del que el otro intentó escapar sin éxito tras unos segundos de forcejeo.

—Oe, Kuroko, cálmate y escúchame un minuto, ¿quieres? Lo que intentaba decir fue… ¡Ay! ¡Demonios! ¡Maldición! —Apretando los dientes, se aguantó como pudo el dolor provocado por el codazo recibido en sus costillas magulladas y haciendo uso de la diferencia de fuerza entre ambos, Kagami apretó a Kuroko con mayor firmeza contra él, obligándolo de este modo a que se quedara finalmente quieto y lo mirara lleno de resentimiento.

—Entonces dime —le exigió éste—. ¿ _Qué_ es lo que he entendido mal? Si te ha molestado que le contara a mamá lo nuestro…

—¡No es eso! Estoy enfadado contigo, sí, pero no porque se lo hayas dicho, sino porque siento que siempre me dejas aparte de tus problemas —Lo había dicho. Kagami notó como el peso que había estado oprimiéndole el pecho finalmente se aligeraba un poco y como la vergüenza, por mostrarle aquella debilidad, le teñía de furioso rojo el cuello y las mejillas—. ¿No te dije que ya no tenías que enfrentar todos los problemas tú solo, Kuroko? Se supone que si yo estoy aquí _debo_ apoyarte. Yo… realmente quiero que lo hagas. Porque te amo. Porque sobre todas las cosas quiero que nunca dudes de que puedes tenerme cada vez que me necesites. Sin embargo nuevamente vas y haces todo por tu cuenta. Sufres por tu cuenta… Y no me permites hacer nada para ayudarte.

Y tras su confesión el chico dejó de luchar.

Con su cuerpo oprimido contra el suyo, Kagami notó de inmediato como la tensión furiosa de Kuroko comenzaba a remitir lentamente. Arriesgándose un poco más, se inclinó lo suficiente para que sus frentes se tocaran. Podía ver perfectamente su propio reflejo en los iris celestes que lo observaban sin siquiera pestañear, mucho menos turbulentos que minutos antes después de oír sus palabras.

—Ayer hablé con Aomine-kun —le dijo Kuroko. A pesar de intentar mostrarse seguro, Kagami pudo percibir cierta vacilación en su voz, como si una parte de él dudara en contarle o no aquello. Pasados unos pocos segundos finalmente pareció decidirse a continuar—. Me dijo que su encuentro contigo le hizo plantearse la idea de enfrentarme y así poder explicarme correctamente como se sentía respecto a mí por lo ocurrido años atrás y que así pudiéramos… cerrar nuestra historia. El que tú lo hubieras confrontado por mí, Kagami-kun, fue para mí como una especie de regalo que no merecía. En ese momento comprendí que no tenías intención de que me enterara nunca de ello y no esperabas nada a cambio, solo querías que yo fuera feliz —murmuró un poco avergonzado—. Por ese motivo, cuando llegué a casa y vi a mamá pensé "¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no decirle como soy y me siento en verdad?". Y eso fue lo que hice.

Un sinfín de emociones pareció arremolinarse dentro de su pecho amenazando con hacerlo explotar. Kagami, sintiéndose a la vez satisfecho y culpable, no era capaz de hallar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a Kuroko como se sentía. No podía negar que una parte de él se alegraba de que el chico se hubiera arriesgado a dar aquel paso porque eso era una clara muestra de que ya estaba preparado para aceptarse a sí mismo y la relación de ambos, pero también era consciente de que él mismo aún era incapaz de plantearse hacer algo similar con sus propios padres. Amaba a Kuroko e iba a luchar lo que hiciera falta para que nunca se fuera de su lado; no obstante a una pequeña parte de él, aquella que estaba llena de inseguridad infantil y deseosa de aprobación, le aterraba lo que su padre fuera a pensar de él, porque no quería decepcionarlo. En el fondo seguía siendo un cobarde.

Sin poder explicarle todavía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, Kagami simplemente lo abrazó más fuerte y se permitió buscar sus labios para besarlo con suavidad; un roce cálido y ligero que repitió una y otra vez, una y otra vez como si de una plegaria de redención se tratase. Como si de aquel modo pudiese obtener su perdón por lo que aún no era capaz de hacer.

—¿Ha sido difícil? —le preguntó a su novio cuando finalmente dejaron de besarse y se sentaron uno junto al otro en el piso del aula con la espalda contra la puerta y las manos de ambos entrelazadas.

Kuroko se encogió de hombros como queriendo restarle importancia al asunto, sin embargo pareció pensárselo mejor y asintió con un gesto.

—Fue terrible —confesó—. Estaba muy asustado y no podía parar de temblar. Temía lo que mamá fuera a pensar de mí. No quería decepcionarla o entristecerla. No quería que… dejara de quererme.

Lo mismo que sentía él, pensó Kagami con remordimiento.

—¿Y qué te dijo al respecto? ¿Lo aceptó sin más? —Miró a Kuroko y se rascó con un dedo la mejilla, un poco avergonzado—. ¿Qué dijo tu madre sobre el hecho de que… bueno... tú y yo… eh… tú y yo…?

—Tú y yo, ¿qué? —inquirió Kuroko con fingida inocencia.

—¡Lo sabes perfectamente, idiota! —Kagami se cubrió el rostro con una mano y notó el calor que este desprendía a causa de su sonrojo—. ¿Cómo demonios pudiste decirle que somos novios y no morir de la vergüenza? —le preguntó realmente intrigado.

Oyó al otro chico reír a su lado y se atrevió por fin a mirarlo. No había nada que le gustara más a Kagami que ver aquellos pequeños estallidos de felicidad en Kuroko, no solo porque fueran raros y efímeros, sino porque últimamente solo parecía reservarlos para él. Eran como su pequeño secreto; aquella parte del chico fantasma que era solo suya.

—A veces eres tan tonto, Kagami-kun —todavía riendo, Kuroko apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y levantó sus manos unidas para contemplarlas con atenta fascinación un instante, como si admirara el contraste en color y tamaño entre ambos—. Mamá me dijo que ya lo sospechaba —continuó repentinamente—. Intuyó que lo que sentía años atrás por Aomine-kun era más que amistad y como nunca le dije que tenía novia supuso que era porque prefería a los chicos; así que cuando comencé a platicarle sobre ti —levantando el rostro repentinamente, Kuroko lo miró directamente a los ojos haciendo que el corazón de Kagami se acelerara—, bueno, temió que la historia se repitiera. Por ese motivo, cuando le dije que me correspondías, se sintió bastante aliviada —inclinando la cabeza levemente, su novio hizo una pequeña reverencia formal—. Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí.

—Para de soltar tonterías —le dijo al tiempo que le revolvía el cabello con poca delicadeza logrando que el chico dejara escapar unos cuantos grititos en señal de protesta por su brusquedad. Aclarándose la garganta, Kagami continuó en apenas un murmullo—: No hay nada que tengas que agradecer. Además, iré a cenar a tu casa.

Kuroko lo miró con aquellos ojos celestes resplandecientes y una sonrisa en los labios tras haber aceptado aquello y le dijo con sinceridad:

—Muchas gracias.

Durante un breve instante, simplemente se quedaron así, mirándose en silencio como si ninguno de ellos supiera muy bien que era lo siguiente que debían hacer o decir. Fue finalmente Kuroko quien, sorprendiéndolo un poco, se recostó a su lado en el duro suelo del salón y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus muslos dándole la espalda.

—Estoy cansado —le dijo éste—. Anoche apenas pude dormir nada, a causa de los nervios.

A pesar de su duda inicial, Kagami se dejó llevar por un impulso repentino y teniendo cuidado de no sobresaltarlo, acarició con delicadeza el suave cabello de la nuca del chico, ligero como pelusilla y tan claro que a contraluz parecía casi incoloro, y la pálida piel del cuello que quedaba vulnerablemente expuesta sobre el borde de la camisa del uniforme. Parecía tan… frágil e indefenso.

Un poco sorprendido por aquel repentino pensamiento, Kagami se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba de Kuroko en ese modo. Estaba tan acostumbrado de tenerlo a su lado, tan seguro de que él lo respaldaría y lo ayudaría cuando lo necesitara, tan habituado a depender de su fuerza que, sin saber cómo, había terminado por olvidar completamente de que aquel chico era débil y poco resistente; que la diferencia de fuerza entre ambos era algo incomparable, y sin embargo ya no le parecía un abismo tan insalvable como cuando lo conoció.

Kuroko le repetía a Kagami una y otra vez que era su luz y él mismo la sombra que lo respaldaba, no obstante ya no estaba completamente de acuerdo con ello. Desde que lo había conocido, después de aquel enfrentamiento estúpido de uno a uno que tuvieron hacía más de un año atrás, Kagami había sido incapaz de dejar de mirarlo, de seguirlo. Kuroko tal vez no fuera la estrella más grande y brillante del firmamento, de esas que hacen que claves tus ojos en ellas y opacan todo el resto; no, Kuroko era simplemente una de esas estrellas pequeñas pero constantes, aquellas que pocos conocen y distinguen pero que una vez las encuentras no puedes dejar de notarlas.

Kuroko era su estrella. La única que veía en aquel firmamento infinito.

Kagami nuevamente permitió que sus dedos vagaran con suavidad sobre él, recorriendo la delicada piel desnuda, percibiendo el leve estremecimiento que recorrió a su novio al sentir sus caricias, notando el latido constante del cálido pulso bajo su tacto y supo que aquello era todo lo que necesitaba en su mundo. Todo lo que necesitaba para perderse por completo.

El ligero suspiró que escapó de los labios de Kuroko rompió la pequeña ensoñación en la que llevaba minutos atrapado, obligándolo a volver a la realidad. Aún de espaldas a él, el chico respiraba pausadamente, un sube y baja tan constante como el tic-tac de un reloj, sin embargo algo en su postura, en la ligera tensión que parecía afilar un poco sus hombros le advirtió a Kagami que algo importante estaba a punto de suceder.

—Kagami-kun…, te amo.

Sorprendido, Kagami inspiró aire bruscamente al oír aquella confesión que no esperaba para nada y dejó que la mano que minutos atrás había estado jugueteando con el cabello de Kuroko cayera sobre su pierna, sin importarle para nada el hecho de que ésta le temblaba ligeramente, ¿cómo podría interesarse por algo tan insignificante cuando en ese momento sentía que su pecho estaba a punto de estallar a causa de una emoción que no era capaz de identificar?

Las palabras de Kuroko, simples y sencillas, seguían reverberado dentro de él como un eco; repitiéndose una y otra vez y logrando que su cerebro no fuera capaz de entenderlo del todo bien. Él lo _amaba_. Kuroko finalmente había admitido que sus sentimientos eran algo más que amistad o admiración o aprecio, y aunque Kagami nunca había dudado de conseguir su cariño, el que se lo dijera de esa forma, el que pudiera reconocerlo tan abiertamente lo llenaba de una felicidad tan inmensa como abrumadora y dolorosa.

Inclinándose un poco hacia el chico, lo suficiente para rozar su pálido cabello con el rojizo suyo hasta que las delgadas hebras de ambos se mezclaron, Kagami depositó un suave beso en su cabeza y le susurró al oído:

—Yo también. Yo también.

El sonido de la campana anunciando el regreso a clases no pareció inmutarlos. Kuroko siguió recostado sobre sus piernas, tranquilo y relajado mientras el calor del cuerpo de Kagami rodeándolo lo protegía hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido; y a su vez Kagami se dejó arrastrar por la felicidad de aquel momento y el recuerdo de aquellas dos pequeñas palabras que parecían haberle regalado el mundo.

—o—

A pesar del valor que había mostrado horas antes y de su autoconvicción de que no podía ser tan terrible como creía, Kagami sentía como el corazón le latía desbocado dentro del pecho a causa del miedo. Para ser más exactos, el miedo a enfrentarse a la madre de Kuroko.

Durante el entrenamiento, se había repetido una y otra vez que aquel encuentro no debía ser tan violento como se temía. No era la primera vez que visitaría la casa del chico, y de hecho, la madre de Kuroko siempre se había mostrado amable y atenta con él, pero, ¿seguiría mostrándose tan cordial ahora que estaba al tanto de la verdadera relación que mantenía con su hijo? Kagami no estaba tan seguro.

Desechando a un lado sus pensamientos sombríos, miró de reojo a Kuroko que caminaba en silencio a su lado. Su novio parecía bastante cansado, algo que Kagami entendía a la perfección ya que aquella tarde Riko había sido bastante dura con todo el equipo haciéndolos entrenar intensamente ya que al día siguiente no tendrían más que una práctica ligera y preparación táctica antes del partido que los esperaba el miércoles. Aun así, no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquel mutismo podría deberse a algo más, como los nervios.

—Oe, Kuroko —dijo en un intento de llamar su atención, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato cuando los ojos del chico se posaron curiosos sobre él—. Sobre la cena de hoy…

—Será algo bastante tranquilo, no tienes que preocuparte mucho; solo mi madre, mi abuela y nosotros dos —le dijo el chico interrumpiendo sus palabras—. Mi padre no está en la ciudad, por trabajo. Regresará el viernes.

Un poco sorprendido, Kagami se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido al no pensar sobre ello. La impresión por lo que su novio le había revelado no le había permitido concentrarse en nada más aparte del hecho de que la madre de Kuroko sabía que eran una pareja; en ningún momento se detuvo a pensar en lo que el padre del chico hubiera dicho o siquiera si se había enterado de ello.

—¿Él no lo sabe aún? Sobre… lo nuestro, quiero decir.

Kuroko negó con un gesto.

—Mamá me dijo que lo hablaría con él cuando regresara y le explicaría todo. Y que tendría que ser paciente y comprensivo con su reacción —respondió con su tranquilidad habitual, como si intentara mitigar su ansiedad, sin embargo Kagami se percató de inmediato de que aquella espera estaba siendo bastante dura para él.

No había que ser un genio para entender lo que aquellas palabras implicaban realmente: que probablemente el padre de Kuroko no se tomaría tan bien como su madre la idea de que su hijo fuera gay y estuviera saliendo con un chico. ¿Y no era lógico que fuera algo difícil de aceptar? El mismo temía lo que pensara su padre cuando se lo confesara, y eso que había pasado casi la mitad de su vida en América; sin embargo ver ese mismo miedo en el chico que amaba lo hacía algo mil veces más real y duro.

Alargando un brazo hasta alcanzarlo, Kagami sujetó a Kuroko del hombro y lo atrajo hacia él rodeándolo por el cuello. Sin darle apenas tiempo a reaccionar, robó un fugaz beso de sus labios y no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al ver la mirada de pánico que el chico le devolvió mientras se escabullía de su abrazo y ponía algo de distancia entre ellos.

—¡Kagami-kun! —protestó alarmado, abandonando por completo su habitual falta de expresividad, observando conmocionado a su alrededor, seguramente para asegurarse de que nadie había visto aquello—. ¡ _No_ puedes hacer algo así! ¡No _aquí_!

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó Kagami ligeramente desafiante, logrando que el ceño del otro chico se frunciera de forma evidente y sus labios se convirtieran en una fina línea que dejaba clara su desconformidad.

—Porque no es correcto hacer algo así en plena calle, Kagami-kun.

—¿Porque es algo escandaloso? ¿Porque va en contra de lo que te han enseñado? ¿Porque somos dos chicos? ¿Hubiese sido más aceptable si fuera una mujer? —haciendo caso omiso a su protesta, Kagami volvió a acercarse a él. Hundiendo los dedos de sus manos en el cabello de Kuroko, sujetó su cabeza para impedir que escapara y a la vez obligarlo a que lo mirara a los ojos, algo a lo que su novio parecía bastante reticente en ese momento—. Voy a hablar con mi padre sobre nosotros, Kuroko.

—Nada de lo que hice fuera para que tomaras una decisión así, Kagami-kun —se apresuró a aclararle—. Yo decidí hablar con mi madre porque creía que era una buena idea; porque necesitaba sincerarme.

—Lo sé. Claro que lo sé —una sonrisa pesarosa se formó en sus labios—; y no he decidido hacerlo por eso, pero sí reconozco que el hecho de que hablaras con tu madre me ha hecho pensar en lo que podemos esperar de nuestro futuro y en lo que queremos realmente, Kuroko. Vamos a tener mil problemas y momentos difíciles antes de poder consolidar nuestra relación, ¿sabes? Pero hoy has dicho que me amas, y para mí eso ha significado mucho y me ha dado valor; porque yo te quiero como a nada en este mundo, y si he de decidirme a arriesgarme por algo, lo haré por ti.

Con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas a causa de su confesión, Kuroko, cubriendo sus manos con las propias, asintió solemne.

—Y hablar con tu padre será una de esas dificultades —afirmó dándolo claramente por sentado.

—Sí, será complicado, pero bueno, ¡qué demonios! Tendrá que hacerse a la idea de todos modos —Kagami soltó finalmente a Kuroko y se pasó una mano, algo nerviosa, por el rojizo cabello desordenándolo un poco—. Aunque seguramente primero va a querer molerme a golpes —comentó a la ligera, aunque en el fondo sabía que lo más probable es que fuera verdad, algo que prefiero no confiarle al otro chico.

—Si quieres, podría acompañarte cuando decidas hablar con él, Kagami-kun. Quizás si estás con alguien sea más fácil —se ofreció Kuroko con completa amabilidad, pero él lo rechazó con un gesto.

—Creo que lo mejor será dejar las presentaciones para otra ocasión. No quiero que sobre el enfado sienta terror al conocerte y ver como apareces y desapareces. Podría llegar a preguntarse si eres real o si he sido poseído por un fantasma o algo así. Si intentara exorcizarme…

—Eso no es gracioso, Kagami-kun —replicó su novio intentando mostrarse molesto, aunque él atisbó el pequeño dejo de una sonrisa, además que éste no apartara su mano cuando le desordenó el pálido cabello celeste era una señal inequívoca de que su enfado no era real.

—Sí lo es. Muy gracioso —Kagami lo sujetó de la manga del uniforme y obligó a su novio, sin mucho cuidado, a enfilar y tomar rumbo nuevamente hacia su casa—. Confía en mí y deja que yo me encargue de ese asunto, ¿quieres, Kuroko? Te prometo que no lo haré tan mal.

En aquella ocasión no obtuvo una réplica o protesta a modo de respuesta, sin embargo Kagami no pudo evitar sorprenderse y emocionarse un poco cuando la mano de Kuroko buscó la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza. Y aunque aquel íntimo contacto no duró demasiado, lo justo hasta que apareció un grupo de estudiantes que los obligaron a separarse, aquello sirvió para transmitirle confianza.

Para darle esperanza de que las cosas iban a salir bien.

El aviso de un mensaje en su móvil lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, y al leerlo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco satisfecho. "Gracias" era la única palabra que había escrito Aomine, sin embargo Kagami comprendía el gran valor de todo lo que albergaba sin necesidad de ser dicho: la oportunidad de redimir los errores y tomar las decisiones correctas.

Tomando finalmente una decisión, rápidamente tecleó un mensaje en el móvil y lo envió antes de que pudiera arrepentirse. Con un suspiro de nervios y alivio, se dijo que ya estaba hecho.

—Ya estamos aquí —le dijo Kuroko sin volverse a verlo al tiempo que entraba en la casa y daba aviso de su llegada mientras se descalzaba.

Notando el nudo de ansiedad que le atenazaba el estómago, y sintiéndose como un condenado dirigiéndose hacia el patíbulo, Kagami cruzó el umbral armándose de valor; un valor que se esfumó de golpe cuando la madre de su novio apareció de golpe frente a él, todavía con el delantal de cocina puesto y cierta nerviosa ansiedad reflejada en sus ojos.

—Bienvenidos —les dijo a ambos con una cálida sonrisa, sin embargo cuando su mirada se posó sobre él, Kagami no pudo evitar notar el frío estremecimiento del temor atenazarle el pecho.

—Yo… yo… Disculpe la intromisión —masculló torpemente, con el rostro ardiendo a causa de la vergüenza. Le tendió a la madre de Kuroko una bolsa con algunos pasteles que había comprado de camino y cuando ella la tomo con un "gracias" por respuesta, Kagami no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era posible sentirse tan aterrado e insignificante ante una mujer tan pequeña y menuda—. Yo… señora… eh… bueno, yo…

Durante los breves segundos que siguieron, ambos se observaron sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación, temerosos de decir lo que no debían o dar un paso en falso que complicara aquella nueva etapa en su relación. Kagami sentía los ojos de Kuroko clavados en él del mismo modo que percibía la silenciosa evaluación a la que su madre lo estaba sometiendo, como si intentara entenderlo y predecirlo, del mismo modo que habitualmente hacía su novio con él y el resto de las personas que lo conocían. Y no pudo evitar pensar que fracasaría y que ésta terminaría por llegar a la conclusión de que él no era el chico adecuado para su hijo. Que lo mejor sería que terminaran.

Hasta que ella finalmente sonrió y Kagami pudo volver a respirar.

Para su enorme sorpresa, sintió como aquellos delicados brazos lo rodeaban en un inesperado y cálido abrazo. Un gesto tan sincero y cargado de afecto que hizo que su corazón de agitara de forma dolorosa.

—Me alegro que hayas podido venir hoy, Kagami-kun. Bienvenido —repitió. Poniendo finalmente algo de distancia entre ellos, la madre de Kuroko dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y le sonrió radiante al tiempo que ella misma enfilaba ya hacia el interior de la casa en una clara señal de invitación para que la siguieran—. Pasa y ponte cómodo. La cena ya está casi lista, así que, Tetsu, cariño, ¿por qué no le ofreces algo de beber a Kagami-kun? Seguramente estarán cansados después de la práctica y…

Al ver la sutil sonrisa que le dedicó en ese momento Kuroko, que sostenía a Nigô en brazos, Kagami dejó de prestar atención a lo que su madre les estaba diciendo para centrarse solo en él.

No fueron necesarias las palabras, con aquella mirada y aquel simple gesto Kagami comprendió sin problemas lo agradecido y feliz que el chico se sentía de que aquel primer paso para ellos hubiera salido bien. Y él también se sentía de la misma forma.

Siguiéndolo en silencio, Kagami se aventuró dentro de aquel hogar con aquella cálida sensación todavía vibrando dentro de su pecho, y cuando oyó el pitido del mensaje de respuesta al que había enviado minutos antes, lo leyó con el corazón un poco acelerado y la firme determinación de estar tomando la decisión correcta y hacer las cosas bien.

 _«Llegaré en tres semanas. Hablaremos entonces_ », le había escrito su padre en respuesta a su petición de verlo cuanto antes. Porque tenía que hablar con él, Kagami lo sabía… Y tomar decisiones.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando oyó a Kuroko reír ante el hecho de que el cachorro se estuviera debatiendo para que lo dejara nuevamente en el suelo y como éste le lamía el rostro para conseguirlo, ante lo que su madre lo regañaba suavemente.

Con paso firme Kagami entró en la estancia intentando relajarse y permitiendo que ante aquella simple felicidad sus preocupaciones lo abandonaran unas cuantas horas.

Aún tenía tres semanas para encontrar los argumentos perfectos con los cuales explicarle a su padre lo que sentía por Kuroko y que lamentablemente por ello no iba a ser capaz de cumplir muchas de sus expectativas, porque la persona de la que se había enamorado era alguien que, estaba seguro, no iba a gustarle ni siquiera un poco.

Había comenzado la cuenta regresiva.

* * *

 _Hola a todos, no estaba muerta, he regresado. Lo primero, les deseo un muy feliz año y que este 2017 les llegue lleno de cosas buenas, y por supuesto, lamento esta demora taaan larga, sin embargo las responsabilidades de casi adulta me han tenido bastante ocupada como para dedicar tiempo a escribir (mejor dicho revisar y hacer la corrección, que es lo que más odio y me quita tiempo). Sin embargo ya iré retomando poco a poco el ritmo e ir corrigiendo y subiendo los capítulos que ya tengo acabados._

 _Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y espero que por lo menos la larga espera haya valido la pena. No recuerdo si lo comenté antes o no, pero Hilo Rojo está planificada como una historia de veinte capítulos, uno más si termina siendo necesario o uno menos si termino pensando en muchas cosas innecesarias, así que técnicamente solo deberían faltar ocho capítulos para concluir. Menos de la mitad, gracias a Dios._

 _Pues solo eso. Gracias por leer y gracias por seguir a quienes lo haya hecho y si alguien nuevo cae por aquí. Espero regresar pronto con la actualización, después de haber subido la de Tormenta._

 _Hasta la próxima._

 _ **SunSet:**_ _Muchas gracias por tus palabras y lamento en verdad esta espera tan, tan larga. Como podrás ver esta vez sí ha aparecido Kagami, y poco a poco ya se van perfilando los problemas a los que tendrá que hacer frente. Esperemos que no sean tan difíciles como teme, pero, ¿quién sabe? Realmente espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y sirva por lo menos un poco para compensar mi larga ausencia._


	13. Arriesgar

_Descargo: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 **Capítulo 13:**

 **Arriesgar**

 _ **Sí, arriésgate. Esa es siempre la respuesta.**_

 _ **(Albert Espinosa)**_

—Buen trabajo.

Sonriendo, a pesar de lo cansado que se encontraba, Kuroko levantó el puño derecho y lo entrechocó con el que Kagami, quien seguiría en el juego por los minutos que restaban del último cuarto, le tendía. Su novio también le sonrió en respuesta, y sin dilatar más el momento, se retiró finalmente de la canchan hacia la banca, donde uno de los chicos de primero le tendió una toalla y algo para beber.

El primer partido de las preliminares de la Interhigh contra el Instituto Hakuryô había resultado bastante fácil. Con una diferencia de 110-62, a minutos del final del juego, la victoria de Seirin era más que evidente, por ese motivo Riko había decidido sacarlo de la cancha y Kuroko no había protestado, sabiendo que su tiempo de juego siempre era limitado y su resistencia física tampoco era la mejor. Además, pensó, siempre le resultaba agradable ver jugar desde afuera al resto de los miembros de su equipo, y sobre todo a Kagami. Porque, no había manera de negarlo, Kagami sin lugar a dudas era un jugador excepcional.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo allí fuera, Kuroko —le dijo Furihata que, también siendo recientemente sacado de la cancha, se sentó a su lado. Parecía cansado pero contento. Desde el último juego de la Winter Cup contra Rakuzan, el cambio en el chico había sido notable; Kôki poco a poco había ido ganando confianza en sus propias habilidades y eso había sido a la vez un buen impulso para el equipo—. Ha sido un partido fácil —prosiguió Furi mientras terminaba de beber—, y la entrenadora parece contenta. Solo espero que esto sirva para que el entrenamiento de mañana no sea tan duro, no creo que pudiera soportarlo.

Kuroko estuvo tentado de decirle a su amigo que no se hiciera muchas ilusiones al respecto ya que, conociendo a Riko, estaba bastante seguro de que la chica encontraría fallas donde ellos no las hubieran visto y, entusiasmada con la victoria, los haría trabajar con más ahínco todavía; no obstante, prefirió guardar silencio para no desilusionarlo tan pronto y asintió levemente para demostrar que esperaba lo mismo.

Durante los siguientes minutos, él y el resto del equipo miraron expectantes lo que quedaba del partido, sin poder evitar ponerse nerviosos a pesar de la tranquilidad que les daba la diferencia en el marcador; alentando a sus compañeros que todavía estaban en la cancha. Cuando el juego finamente concluyó, Kuroko, siguiendo un impulso, se puso rápidamente de pie y, cogiendo una de las toallas limpias junto a una de las botellas, se dirigió hacia donde Kagami se encontraba.

—Buen trabajo —le dijo también al tiempo que le tendía ambas cosas. Cuando el otro chico le sonrió en respuesta, Kuroko no pudo evitar alegrarse por ello a pesar de ser consciente de que su comportamiento era hasta cierto punto un poco tonto.

—Gracias —Kagami acarició su cabello, despeinándolo como siempre hacía, antes de aceptar su ofrecimiento—. Tú también has trabajado duro.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que los partidos habían sido difíciles, su novio no parecía tan cansado tras el juego; por el contrario, lucía como si la adrenalina provocada por el enfrentamiento no se hubiera consumido del todo y aun corriera desenfrenada por sus venas. ¿Cómo podía Kagami encontrarse tan bien cuando él se sentía a punto de morir de agotamiento?, pensó un poco indignado. Así que sintiendo que aquella enorme diferencia entre ellos era algo injusto, Kuroko le quitó sin piedad la botella de la que Kagami iba a comenzar a beber y lo miró muy serio.

—¡Oe, Kuroko! ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! —sorprendido al principio e irritado después, el chico intentó arrebatársela, pero él fue más rápido en esa ocasión y retrocediendo un par de pasos se puso fuera de tu alcance.

—Estoy un poco molesto contigo, Kagami-kun. Creo que ya no debería ser más tu sombra.

Al oír lo que acababa de decir, Kagami abrió mucho los ojos a causa de la confusión y la sorpresa, entrecerrándolos luego cuando le devolvió una mirada escrutadora y una sonrisa que presagiaba peligro.

—Eso ya lo veremos. Ven aquí —murmuró su novio que, aprovechando un descuido de su parte, logró sujetarlo de un brazo para después aprisionarlo al pasarle un brazo por el cuello sin demasiada delicadeza—. ¿Qué era eso que decías sobre dejar de ser mi sombra? Creo que no lo entendí bien, Kuroko, así que repítelo —apretó con un poco más de fuerza aquel tipo de llave hasta que oyó que él se quejaba levemente—. Voy a obligarte a que te disculpes por lo que acabas de decir, pequeño idiota.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Me rindo, Kagami-kun —admitió Kuroko, soltando una risita ahogada cuando notó que con la mano que tenía libre el chico le daba un pequeño pellizco en el costado. Pensó en volverse contra él para vengarse, sin embargo al sentir el peso de la mirada de alguien sobre él, dejó de prestar a tención a su novio y vio a Furihata que los miraba un poco sorprendido.

Intentando no apartarse de manera violenta para no preocupar a Kagami, Kuroko se escabulló de aquel extraño agarre y, dirigiéndole una última sonrisa a su novio, se volvió para platicar con el resto de los jugadores del equipo que en aquel momento se dirigían hacia los cambiadores.

¿Qué sería lo que Furi había notado cuando les vio juntos?, se preguntó preocupado. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre Kagami y él; a pesar de que Kise, Aomine y Himuro estuvieran al tanto de su relación y la aceptaran; incluso, aunque su madre estuviera de acuerdo y todo hubiera resultado bien durante la cena y los días posteriores, Kuroko no pudo evitar inquietarse al pensar que quizás, de algún modo, los sentimientos de ambos fueran tan obvios que cualquiera que los viera podría percatarse de ellos, traicionándolos. No lo temía tanto por él como lo hacía por Kagami.

Aunque intentó con todas sus fuerzas tranquilizar su hiperactivo cerebro, le fue imposible desconectarse por completo de sus dudas. Kôki actuaba normalmente con él y con el resto de los chicos, de hecho, hasta se quedó dormido durante la plática que les dio Riko antes de dejarlos cambiarse, ganándose un sermón por parte de la entrenadora; pero de vez en cuando, la manera en que el muchacho lo observaba, como si lo evaluara, ponía a Kuroko un poco nervioso.

—Eres muy lento, demonios —se quejó Kagami sentándose a su lado, sorprendiéndolo, mientras se ponía una camiseta limpia. Llevaba el cabello todavía mojado de la ducha y Kuroko notó como algunas gotitas lo salpicaban cuando el chico se agachó para atarse las deportivas. Él por su parte, a causa del cansancio y la preocupación, todavía estaba a medio vestir—. Pensé que podríamos pasar a comer al Maji antes de irnos a casa, ¿qué te parece? Yo invito.

—Suena bien —respondió, ahogando un bostezo con su mano. Su novio lo observó con expresión culpable y Kuroko, conociéndolo, predijo que éste estaba a punto de retractarse de la invitación—. Solo estoy un poco cansado, Kagami-kun. No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

—Pero no es necesario…

—Y también tengo hambre —cortó su protesta con amabilidad. Si hubieran estado a solas, Kuroko quizás le hubiera besado o abrazado como solía hacer algunas veces solo para ver lo nervioso que se ponía Kagami por ello; pero rodeado del resto de los chicos del equipo, aquello era imposible y tuvo que contentarse con una leve caricia en el dorso de la mano de éste, confiando en que lo comprendiera como tantas otras veces: quería ir al Maji ya que no deseaba que se separaran aún.

—Como quieras, pero date prisa —aceptó finalmente Kagami, posando una mano en su cabeza para revolverle el pálido cabello celeste—. Te espero afuera.

Kuroko asintió y lo observó salir para reunirse con algunos de los chicos de tercero que seguían platicando del partido y del próximo encuentro que tendrían; oyó a Koganei decir algo que hizo reír a su novio antes de que la puerta de los cambiadores se cerrara del todo.

Le gustaba mucho su equipo, pensó mientras acababa de cambiarse. Le gustaban sus compañeros, el entrenamiento, el modo en que hacían las cosas y el cómo se sentía él mismo con ello. De hecho, le gustaba su vida como era en ese momento y creía que la decisión que había tomado tiempo atrás fue la acertada para él, tanto como jugador y como persona.

Sorprendido, Kuroko dio un respingo cuando sintió que alguien posaba una mano sobre su hombro y, al girar el rostro, vio a Furihata que le sonreía un poco cohibido. Su amigo levantó ambas manos a modo de disculpa por haberlo asustado de ese modo y él asintió en respuesta, aunque estaba seguro de que la rigidez de sus movimientos delataba lo nervioso que estaba, sobre todo al percatarse de que eran los últimos que quedaban en aquella habitación.

—Ya he terminado, Furihata-kun —se apresuró a informarle mientras recogía su bolsa y se dirigía a toda prisa hacia la salida—. Deberíamos darnos prisa antes de que la entrenadora venga a buscarnos —añadió, poniendo a Riko como excusa para terminar con aquella incómoda situación.

—Eh… ¡Claro! —respondió Kôki, aunque pareció un tanto desilusionado con su propuesta.

Kuroko nunca se había sentido así de violento en presencia de Furihata, que era siempre un muchacho amable; y el sentimiento le dejó una sensación horrible en la boca del estómago, como si estuviera traicionando al chico de algún modo. De ahora en adelante, ¿se sentiría así con todo el mundo? ¿Temería siempre que alguien pudiera darse cuenta de que su amistad con Kagami era algo mucho más profundo que eso? En verdad no quería que las cosas fueran de ese modo, porque lo que hacían no era algo malo como para que tuvieran que ocultarlo, lo sabía; no obstante, comprendía que tampoco era algo que pudieran proclamar abiertamente sin medir antes las consecuencias.

Otro más de los obstáculos a lo que tendrían que enfrentarse en su relación.

—Oye, Kuroko, ¿sabes?... —Furihata, un poco inquieto, se rascó la mejilla con un dedo y dejó escapar una risita nerviosa que solo logró que Kuroko se inquietara todavía más, si eso era posible—. Verás… no es algo que me tengas que decir si no quieres, ¿vale? De hecho, tienes todo el derecho de enfadarte conmigo si piensas que es algo en lo que no debo inmiscuirme, pero… bueno, últimamente pareciera que tú y Kagami… o sea, Kagami y tú actúan… ya sabes… y al verlos hoy juntos, pensé que quizás…

Negarlo todo y mentir era lejos la opción más fácil. Kuroko conocía lo suficientemente bien al chico para estar seguro de que una vez que aquella mentira saliera de su boca, Kôki jamás volvería a interrogarlo sobre aquel asunto, sin embargo, ¿era eso lo que en verdad deseaba?

Cuando reconoció frente a su madre lo que sentía por Kagami, se preparó emocionalmente para el rechazo y la decepción que le provocaría: pero esto no había sucedido, y antes de que pudiera siquiera evitarlo, su propio alivio y felicidad terminaron por hacerle olvidar que las cosas no siempre serían así. Si quería seguir con Kagami en un futuro, lo más probables es que encontrarían mucho rechazo hacia la relación de ambos; porque ambos eran hombres y vivían en Japón, un país que se mostraba bastante conservador al respecto. Las limitaciones a las que tendría que hacerle frente iba a ser enormes, sin duda, y estaba seguro de que muchas veces las odiaría, se entristecería, se enfadaría o disgustaría por ellas; pero si lo pensaba bien, si dejaba que fuera su corazón quien tomara la decisión en vez de su cabeza, Kuroko sabía la respuesta sin tener que esforzarse demasiado: elegiría a Kagami, con todos los problemas que ello significara, una y mil veces. Lo elegía porque lo amaba y estaba seguro de lo seguiría amándolo en un futuro.

Respiró profundo un par de veces para calmarse antes de permitir que de forma lenta el aire finalmente escapara entre sus labios. Al percatarse de lo apretados que tenía los puños a causa de la tensión, los fue relajando poco a poco y al contemplar la mirada avergonzada que le dirigía su amigo, Kuroko simplemente se armó de valor y le dijo:

—Sí, somos novios. Kagami-kun y yo estamos saliendo desde hace algún tiempo, Furihata-kun.

Los ojos de Kôki se abrieron con sorpresa al oír su respuesta, dejándolo durante unos pocos segundos sin palabras. Nervioso, a pesar de lo decidido que estaba, Kuroko siguió allí de pie, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, esperando que algo ocurriera. Algo que revelara que tan grande sería la grieta que se crearía en su mundo y si posteriormente seguiría sobre suelo firme o si finalmente terminaría por caer al vacío.

Algo azorado, Furi abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, hasta que una especie de risita ahogada escapó de su garganta dejando que fuera ahora Kuroko quien quedara pasmado por su reacción.

—¡Pero qué cara has puesto, Kuroko! ¡Pareciera como si me estuvieras confesando que has asesinado a alguien! —la risa de Furihata se convirtió en una abierta carcajada, logrando que el nudo de tensión que tenía en el estómago se aflojara de golpe. Posando otra vez una mano sobre su hombro, Kôki lo miró con su habitual sinceridad y le sonrió—. Pero es genial —le dijo con amabilidad mientras le daba unas palmaditas—. Que Kagami y tú estén juntos es algo estupendo.

—¿No te parece… extraño? —preguntó a su amigo, realmente intrigado—. ¿No te incomoda el hecho de que ambos seamos… chicos?

Durante unos segundos Kôki pareció meditar detenidamente sobre su pregunta. Kuroko contuvo el aliento, bastante nervioso, hasta que éste terminó por encogerse de hombros y le dijo:

—Era algo obvio, supongo. Desde que se conocieron, ustedes han encajado bien, en todo. Kagami siempre prefiere estar contigo y de la misma manera tú siempre buscas a Kagami. Para todos en el equipo es bastante evidente que son más que buenos amigos —al ver el pánico que claramente debió reflejarse en su rostro tras oír aquellas palabras, Furi comenzó a agitar las manos frente a él de manera frenética y se apresuró a tranquilizarlo—. ¡No es lo que estás pensando, Kuroko! ¡No es que alguien crea que son novios! ¡Claro que no! Solo que… solo que… ustedes, chicos, son, ¿demasiado cercanos? —Dijo Kôki; la duda de estar diciendo o no algo inadecuado se reflejaba en sus palabras—. De algún modo, cuando Kagami y tú están juntos, da la impresión que una muy buena amistad es un término insuficiente para describirlos, porque siempre pareciera que estuviesen demasiado compenetrados como para ser solo amigos; pero al mismo tiempo eso parece algo normal entre ustedes —continuó—. ¡Sí! Es como si el que ahora sean pareja fuese algo que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrirles, Kuroko; algo así como el inevitable paso siguiente. La leyenda del hilo rojo del destino, ya sabes. Tal vez, como si estuvieran predestinados.

Sin poder evitarlo, Kuroko notó como el rubor le teñía ligeramente las pálidas mejillas y clavó la vista en el suelo para evitar mirar al otro chico. Lo que Furihata le había dicho despertó en él algo en lo que había pensado muchas veces pero jamás se había atrevido a aceptar por completo: que su relación con Kagami y todo lo que estaba unido a ella era más que una simple coincidencia. Como si todo lo que ocurrió antes de que se conocieran hubiese sido solo el preámbulo para que su encuentro llegara.

Destino. El hilo rojo.

Kuroko no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pensaría Kagami si le hablara de aquello. ¿Creería también en ello o lo vería solo como una tontería suya?

El momento de intima camaradería que él y Kôki compartían se vio abruptamente interrumpido por la llegada de una enfadada Riko que no dejó de regañarlos hasta que salieron del recinto, amenazándolos una y otra vez con el castigo que tendrían al día siguiente por lo mucho que habían tardado y el tiempo que habían hecho perder al resto del equipo.

Minutos más tarde, después de despedirse de sus compañeros y mientras caminaba junto a Kagami hacia el Maji, siguiendo un impulso Kuroko se acercó hacia él hasta poder descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro, sin importarle que todavía fuera relativamente temprano y que por lo tanto más de alguien pudiera verlos. Notó la sorpresa en la reacción de Kagami ante lo que acababa de hacer, sobre todo porque siempre era él quien recriminaba a su novio por aquellas muestras de afecto en público, pero en vez de apartarlo como hubiera sido lo esperado, éste simplemente rodeo sus hombros con un brazo y se inclinó lo suficiente para poder depositar un suave beso sobre su frente.

—Hoy estás raro —le dijo Kagami cuando vio que finalmente fue él quien puso algo de distancia entre ambos. A pesar de que una parte de él no deseara hacerlo y le hubiese gustado alargar el momento, Kuroko tampoco estaba dispuesto a dar un espectáculo en público. Su cerebro todavía era capaz de razonar lo suficiente como para comprender el escándalo que podrían suscitar si no se controlaba.

—Solo estoy contento —respondió de manera enigmática. Aunque le hubiera gustado contarle lo que había ocurrido con Furi esa tarde, Kuroko era consciente de que el encuentro de Kagami y su madre estaba aún demasiado reciente como para darle otra sorpresa tan de repente, sobre todo porque sabía que el chico seguía estando un poco nervioso ante la perspectiva de hablar con sus padres sobre su relación.

—¿Por el partido? —le preguntó éste, lleno de una genuina curiosidad que hizo que su corazón se llenara de una cálida ternura por ese chico.

—No, Kagami-kun. Estoy contento por haberte conocido —respondió, sonriendo un poco al ver el violento sonrojo que inundó el rostro del otro y la evidente vergüenza que se apreciaba en sus ojos rojizos. Tomando su mano, Kuroko entrelazó los dedos de ambos—. Soy muy feliz de que estemos juntos.

Su hubiera podido pedir un deseo, uno simple y pequeño que no hiciera tambalear el mundo, Kuroko hubiera deseado poder grabar ese momento para siempre: el cambio de la expresión avergonzada de Kagami a una de una felicidad tan apabullante que era difícil de explicar. Sus propios sentimientos, tan grandes, tan intensos, que aceleraron su corazón hasta el punto de hacerle preguntarse si éste iba a terminar por escapar de su pecho.

Porque estaba contento. Porque era feliz.

Aquel pequeño instante de romántica felicidad se vio empañado cuando Kagami, soltando una maldición, levantó el rostro para mirar el cielo. Curioso, Kuroko hizo lo mismo, sorprendiéndose un poco cuando un par de gruesas gotas de agua cayeron sobre su rostro.

Luego vino el diluvio.

Echaron a correr a toda prisa hacia el Maji para buscar refugio dentro del local, y a pesar de haber llegado empapados y cansados a causa del esfuerzo, Kuroko no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, que intentó reprimir, cuando vio a su novio con el oscurecido cabello rojizo empapado y apelmazado a la cabeza. Kagami le lanzó una mirada amenazante, sin embargo el amago de sonrisa que se apreciaba en sus labios delataba que su enfado era solo fingido.

—Venga, vamos a secarnos un poco y luego a comer. ¡Muero de hambre! —Le dijo Kagami mientras se dirigía hacia una mesa desocupada para dejar sus cosas—. Esperaremos hasta que pare de llover antes de irnos a casa. ¡Como odio Japón con sus tormentas de verano!

Mientras lo seguía, Kuroko no pudo evitar desear que ojalá la lluvia durara solo un poquito más. Estaba cansado y la perspectiva de ir a casa era agradable, sí, pero por sobre todo quería pasar algo más de tiempo con Kagami.

Lamentablemente, siempre había que tener cuidado con lo que se deseaba porque, un deseo podía cumplirse, aunque no del modo que hubiéramos deseado.

—o—

—Eh, tú; detente allí, pequeño idiota.

Sin hacer caso a la protesta de Kagami, que seguía bastante enfadado, Kuroko abrió la puerta del departamento con la llave que el otro chico le había dado y se aventuró al interior encendiendo las luces de la entrada.

—Disculpa la intromisión —murmuró al tiempo que comenzaba a descalzarse y quitarse la chaqueta del uniforme deportivo que escurría agua como si acabara de sumergirla en ella, lo mismo que él; y aunque no le hacía gracia la idea de estropear el suelo del departamento empapándolo, apartó el sentimiento de culpa y se dirigió a toda prisa al cuarto de baño en busca de una toalla para él y otra para su novio.

—¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando, Kuroko? —le preguntó Kagami cuando hubo regresado, mientras recibía la toalla que le tendía—. ¡¿Por qué demonios le obsequiaste el paraguas?!

—Porque se estaba mojando —explicó con calma, como si fuera una respuesta obvia. Comenzó a secarse el cabello con fuerza y notó como el frío empezaba a embargarlo.

—¡Nosotros también! Y ni siquiera era nuestro —resignado, Kagami le lanzó una mirada de exasperado reproche—. Vamos a tener que comprar uno mañana y devolverlo al Maji —el chico soltó un suspiro y lo miró un poco preocupado, al ver que tiritaba un poco—. Voy a preparar el baño y a buscarte algo de ropa, así que quítate lo que se haya empapado y déjalo en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Luego lo meteré a la lavadora.

—No es necesario, Kagami-kun. Puedo esperar a que lo utilices tú primero. Es lo justo.

Cerniéndose levemente sobre él, Kagami acercó el rostro a su altura y lo sujetó de la barbilla para que no le apartara la mirada. Estaba muy serio, pensó Kuroko un poco acobardado, aunque ya no lucía tan enfadado como minutos atrás.

—Nos hemos metido en este problema gracias a ti, idiota. Así que esta vez no aceptaré protestas de tu parte. De los dos, tú eres el que más probabilidades tiene de enfermarse.

Kuroko lo miró, todo inocencia.

—¿Porque los idiotas no se resfrían? —se aventuró a bromear, ganándose un golpe no demasiado delicado en la cabeza por parte del otro.

—No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, Kuroko —le dijo Kagami. Tras dudarlo un momento, acercó sus labios a los suyos besándolo delicadamente antes de erguirse y dirigirse hasta el cuarto de baño donde desapareció.

A pesar de saber que el regalar el paraguas prestado por la tienda a esa señora fue un impulso algo descabellado, Kuroko no se arrepentía para nada. La mujer estaba empapada y parecía bastante afligida, así que sin pensarlo mucho se había acercado para entregárselo ganándose una retahíla de gracias mientras Kagami, aun perplejo, lo miraba sin comprender muy bien lo que había ocurrido.

Solo minutos después, cuando tuvieron que comenzar a volver caminado a casa bajo la torrencial lluvia, que no había amainado para nada durante las últimas tres horas, fue que su novio se molestó y comenzó a regañarlo. En esa ocasión Kuroko no se defendió, porque sabía perfectamente cuál era el motivo de su enfado: Kagami estaba preocupado por él.

Y era por ese motivo que había acabado por ir al departamento de éste en vez de regresar directamente a su casa que quedaba mucho más lejos. ¿Acaso era ese su castigo por lo que egoístamente había deseado?, se preguntó Kuroko sintiéndose un poco frustrado.

Oyó a Kagami llamarlo para avisarle que el baño estaba listo y sintiendo como el frío ya le calaba los huesos, no protestó en esa ocasión por tener la preferencia. Durante el tiempo que demoró en bañarse notó como el cansancio acumulado por el juego y las emociones de ese día iban apoderándose de él, cerrándole los ojos con pesado sueño y aletargando poco a poco su cerebro. El sonido proveniente de la cocina lo sacó rápidamente de aquel sopor, antes de que terminara por ahogarse; y tras secarse y vestirse con rapidez, Kuroko se miró al espejo y… se sintió ultrajado.

Furioso, se fue hasta donde se encontraba su novio preparando algo que olía realmente bien.

—¿Me has dejado ropa de chica? —le preguntó Kuroko indignado nada más entrar en la cocina. Kagami, que a pesar del frio solo estaba vestido con unos pantalones cortos, lo miró sorprendido.

—Es de Alex, se le quedó la última vez que estuvo aquí —echó lo que estaba preparando en una taza y se la acercó a Kuroko que la aceptó antes de dejarla de un golpe sobre la encimera. Era chocolate caliente.

—Pero sigue siendo ropa de chica, ¿no? —Recalcó señalando la camiseta rosa que llevaba en ese momento—. ¡Y yo soy un chico, Kagami-kun! ¡Un chico!

Ante su enfado, éste pareció un tanto avergonzado aunque no pudo ocultar una sonrisa delatora. Kuroko lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Pero es una chica grande —explicó en su defensa logrando que su enojo creciera todavía más—. En verdad lo siento, Kuroko, pero no tenía en casa nada tuyo que pudiera servir —se apresuró a aclarar—. Y ninguna ropa mía iba a valerte. ¡Te quedarían enormes!

Kuroko no podía refutar aquello porque era verdad, la diferencia de estatura y complexión física de ambos era… evidente, pero, ¿de allí a tener que vestir aquello? Iba a matar a Kagami.

—Me voy a ir a casa. Y me voy a vengar por esto, Kagami-kun.

—No puedes ir a ningún lado vistiendo así —le recordó Kagami, acercándose con lentitud a él y atrapándolo en su huida. Kuroko no opuso resistencia cuando sus brazos lo rodearon haciendo que su espalda quedara pegada contra su pecho desnudo, produciendo un estremecimiento que lo recorrió cuando éste apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, lo suficientemente cerca como para que el calor de su aliento rozara su piel. El retumbar de un trueno rompió el silencio del departamento, logrando que ambos se sobresaltaran un poco—. Y además, sigue lloviendo. Puedes quedarte un poco más, Kuroko.

El sentir los labios de Kagami recorriendo con suave posesividad la sensible piel de su cuello, hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir desenfrenado. Kuroko dejó de pensar en su enfado, o mejor dicho, dejó de pensar en absoluto. El contraste del frío que envolvía el cuerpo de su novio contra el calor del suyo, así como la cálida estela que fueron dejando sus besos sobre su piel, terminaron por romper su sentido común. Volviéndose entre sus brazos, fue él mismo quien buscó ansioso su boca para comenzar a besarlo con abandonada desesperación. Buscando más. Necesitando más…

Hasta que Kagami puso fin al beso. Posando las manos sobre sus hombros, su novio lo apartó unos cuantos centímetros de su lado.

Confundido, y también un poco molesto, Kuroko abrió la boca para comenzar a protestar, sin embargo al ver la expresión de contenido sufrimiento del otro chico, se quedó callado. Era consiente que al igual que él, para Kagami aquellos pequeños momentos de íntima pasión se estaban haciendo insuficientes. Cada vez era más y más difícil ponerles un freno y detenerse a tiempo para no ir un paso más allá, ante lo que Kuroko no pudo evitar preguntarse hasta qué punto podrían tirar de ese delgado hilo sin que éste llegara a romperse.

—Yo… bueno… —carraspeando un poco, Kagami lo miró azorado y se frotó una mano nerviosa por el cuello—, voy a ir a darme un baño. Tómate el chocolate para que entres en calor y descansa un poco.

—Está bien —aceptó sin oponer resistencia—. También llamaré a mi madre para pedirle que venga a recogerme —respirando profundo para calmarse un poco, Kuroko intentó sonreír tranquilizador, aunque todavía podía sentir como la sangre le atronaba en las venas y la expresión rígida de su rostro al fingir una sonrisa.

Kagami asintió una vez y se dirigió a toda prisa a encerrarse en el cuarto de baño. Como si estuviera huyendo de él, pensó, y en cierto modo, ¿no era así?

Kuroko tomo la taza de chocolate y fue a sentarse al sofá de la sala. Encendió la televisión para tener algo de bulla y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo mientras daba un sorbo del cálido y dulce líquido. Suspiró frustrado.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cuál era la decisión correcta?, se preguntó desesperado. Porque conociendo a Kagami, estaba seguro de que éste no haría nada hasta que él mismo se lo pidiera. Entonces la pregunta sería, ¿qué era lo que Kuroko realmente quería?

Y él mejor que nadie conocía la respuesta.

Buscó el móvil en su bolsa y discó el número de su madre mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá para secarse el cabello. Ella respondió al tercer timbrazo, parecía estar ya un poco preocupada por su demora y el mal tiempo que hacía.

—Mamá, lo siento. Nos ha pillado la lluvia de regreso y he tenido que quedarme en casa de Kagami-kun —le explicó de inmediato, para tranquilizarla—. ¿Crees que podría…?

Cuando minutos después Kuroko cortó la llamada, decidió que había hecho lo correcto. No iba a reflexionar en si aquello estaba bien o no, o si se arrepentiría luego de su elección, solo iba a dejarse guiar por su instinto como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, y éste le decía que en ese momento aquello era lo mejor para los dos. O por lo menos, eso quería creer.

Porque entre ellos ya nada parecía ser suficiente.

—o—

Abriendo los ojos con esfuerzo, Kuroko pestañeó un par de veces hasta enfocar la vista lo suficiente para ver a Kagami sentado a su lado en el sofá, observándolo con cierta resignada exasperación en sus ojos rojizos. Ahogó a duras penas un bostezo, justo en el momento en el que su novio jalaba de él para que recostara la cabeza sobre su regazo donde comenzó a frotarle enérgicamente con una toalla el cabello.

—Si estás intentando poner a prueba mi paciencia, Kuroko, no te lo aconsejaría —le dijo Kagami mientras seguía enfrascado en su labor—. ¿Cómo puedes dormirte con el cabello así de mojado y en la sala? ¡Y te has dejado la ventana abierta! ¡¿Es que en verdad deseas enfermarte?!

Kuroko no recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormido. Luego de hablar con su madre, había terminado de beber el chocolate y se había recostado en el sofá, pensando y esperando a que Kagami saliera del cuarto de baño: pero al parecer el agotamiento había podido con él y terminó por dormirse en su espera.

Sin cambiar de posición, levantó una mano y acarició una de las mejillas de su novio. Notó que estaba suave, por lo que supuso se había afeitado, y Kuroko no pudo evitar sentir cierto nerviosismo por lo que iba a decir. Por lo que había decidido. Por lo que quería.

—Mamá ha dicho que no puede venir a recogerme. Sin mi padre no se atreve a conducir con tanta lluvia —informó como si nada a Kagami, percibiendo como los ojos de éste se abrían ligeramente por la sorpresa. Parecía nervioso—. Voy a tener que abusar de tu hospitalidad y quedarme a dormir esta noche aquí, Kagami-kun. Lo siento mucho por eso.

Su novio asintió una, dos veces, intentando parecer tranquilo; sin embargo el roce de sus manos sobre su cabello húmedo se volvió desacompasado, delatando que aquella noticia lo había alterado un poco, y Kuroko no podía culparlo, porque comprendía perfectamente el por qué. Además, él se sentía de la misma manera.

—No es algo por lo que debas disculparte. No es culpa tuya que esté lloviendo —aclaró Kagami. Posando una de sus grandes manos sobre la que él tenía en su mejilla, la presionó contra su cálido rostro un momento antes de depositar un ligero beso sobre ella, haciendo que a pesar de no quererlo, él se sonrojara—. Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí siempre que lo desees, Kuroko.

¿Qué tenía aquel chico que podía hacer temblar su mundo de aquel modo?, se preguntó abrumado. ¿Qué tenía Kagami para hacer que dejara de lado su habitual precaución y deseara abrirse de aquel modo a él?

Después de aquel desastroso primer beso en la cancha, tiempo atrás, todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había arriesgado, era por _él_.

Por Kagami, Kuroko había realizado las cosas más extremas; se enfrentó a sí mismo y a sus propios miedos y todo aquello aun le seguía pareciendo insuficiente. A pesar del temor que sentía, Kuroko le había confesado a Kagami que le amaba, y no se arrepentía en absoluto; pero después del descuidado comentario de Furihata sobre el destino, él no había sido capaz de sacárselo de la cabeza. De preguntarse si realmente todo lo que habían pasado, antes y después de conocerse, fue solo un preámbulo para llevarlos a ese momento. Y quería creer que sí, que en verdad el destino de los dos estaba entrelazado para siempre.

Porque lo que sentía ahora por el chico no podía compararse en nada al amor ingenuo y doloroso que sintió alguna vez por Aomine, ni al cálido y suave anhelo que lo había embargado al comienzo de su enamoramiento. No, lo que Kuroko sentía en ese momento por Kagami era devastador y absoluto. Tan poderoso e intenso como un elemento y del mismo modo igual de terrorífico. Un amor que parecía crecer y ahogarlo y al que, sin embargo, ya no estaba dispuesto a renunciar; porque había dejado de ser una elección hasta convertirse en una necesidad.

—Te amo, Kagami-kun —sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía, en aquella ocasión soltó su confesión de frente y mirándole a los ojos; sin ocultarse en la vergüenza como la vez anterior.

Por la impulsividad del momento, Kuroko no se había detenido a pensar en cómo podría reaccionar Kagami a aquello, sin embargo en ningún minuto se le pasó por la cabeza que el chico usaría la misma toalla con la que le había estado secando el cabello para ponerla sobre su cara e intentar ahogarlo.

Desesperado, luchó lo suficiente para escapar de aquel enredo de tela húmeda y brazos hasta quedar arrodillado sobre el sofá. Notaba el pulso acelerado y la respiración un poco jadeante, pero sobre todo Kuroko estaba indignado.

—¡Kagami-kun, has estado a punto de ahogarme! —le recriminó molesto. Estaba más que dispuesto a tomar venganza, o por lo menos lo estuvo hasta que vio la expresión de verdadero pánico que apareció en los ojos del otro chico.

—¡Kuroko, no! ¡En verdad lo lamento! ¡Yo no pensé y…! ¡¿Estás bien?! —le preguntó con preocupada alarma—. ¡Yo solo… solo…! —nervioso, Kagami intentó acercarse a él para examinarlo, pero con una sola mirada cargada de frialdad, Kuroko le advirtió que ni siquiera intentara acercársele. Soltando un gruñido bajo, se mesó el rojizo cabello con las manos, pareciendo bastante frustrado—. ¡Simplemente no puedes llegar y decir algo así de vergonzoso, idiota!

Resignado, Kuroko dejó de lado lo que le quedaba de enfado. Su novio era a veces como un niño, se dijo mientras lo embargaba un sentimiento de profunda ternura; una emoción que se acrecentó todavía más cuando, sorprendiéndolo notablemente, sin pedirle permiso se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Kagami y le enmarcó el rostro con las manos. Los pómulos de éste se tiñeron del violento tono rojo que generaba la vergüenza, el mismo que coloreó sus orejas e incluso su cuello; pero aun así no hizo además de apartarlo.

—A veces eres tan tonto, Kagami-kun —le dijo Kuroko. Una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios—. Cada vez que tengo un problema, vas y dices algo increíble que hace que todo para mí mejore, y sin embargo, te sigue poniendo nervioso el que yo te diga cómo me siento. Pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte —continuó con seria amabilidad—. Porque no creo poder dejar de hacerlo, ¿sabes? Así como no puedo dejar de quererte.

Soltando un sonoro suspiro, Kagami lo miró entre divertido y avergonzado.

—Un pequeño idiota completamente vergonzoso —murmuró, y acortando la distancia entre ellos, se acercó a su rostro hasta que los labios de ambos casi se rozaron—. Que sepas que yo también te amo.

Kuroko aceptó el beso casi con alivio, como si el hecho de que sus bocas no se hubieran estado tocando fuera algo doloroso; y acaso, ¿no era últimamente así?

Las manos de Kagami, de dedos largos y ligeramente endurecidos, se colaron bajo aquella ridícula camiseta rosa para acariciarle con suave fiereza la sensible piel de la espalda y la cintura, logrando que Kuroko se arquera hacia él hasta tenerlo pegado contra su pecho; contra su corazón que latía acelerado.

Desesperado por hacerlo sentir del mismo modo, Kuroko permitió que sus propias manos viajaran desde las mejillas de éste hasta hundirse en las hebras rojizas de su cabello para profundizar la intensidad del beso, instándolo con insistencia a entreabrir los labios. Ahogándose en la erótica sensación de respirar a través del otro y el sentir la suave caricia de su lengua contra la suya.

Durante los minutos siguientes, ambos se permitieron perderse en aquel pequeño interludio de caricias y besos, cada vez más intensos, cada vez más ansiosos; sin pensar en nada más que en lo que sentían y entregándose a lo que deseaban sin preocuparse por las consecuencias. Deseando casi con desesperación el poder ser por completo parte del otro.

No obstante, como tantas otras veces, aquello concluyó de golpe; dejándolos nuevamente frustrados e insatisfechos.

El autocontrol de Kagami estaba casi al límite, Kuroko podía notarlo: solo a un pequeño paso del borde del precipicio donde detener la caída sería imposible. Y como siempre, él debería haberse dado por enterado e intentado mantener aquella incomoda distancia que habitualmente se producía luego de sus apasionados encuentros. Pero esa vez sería distinto; y al verlo acercarse nuevamente, su novio pareció alarmarse.

—Kuroko, para. Si no detenemos esto ahora, no creo poder…

Volvió a besar a Kagami, obligándolo a callarse. Lo besó una y otra vez hasta oírlo gruñir de frustración, tragándose sus protestas y notando crecer aquella quemante necesidad dentro de su propio pecho. Sentado a horcajadas sobre él, Kuroko podía sentir el deseo de su excitación, haciendo que él mismo también perdiera parte de su autocontrol. Ahogando un gemido cuando los largos dedos de su novio aferraron sus caderas con fuerza suficiente para hacerle un poco de daño, finalmente apartó su boca de la suya lo miró lleno de determinación.

—Hagámoslo, Kagami-kun —le soltó de golpe. Los ojos de su novio, muy abiertos por la sorpresa, parecían enormes y oscuros al tener las pupilas tan dilatadas. Kuroko podía sentir su respiración agitada bajo la mano que tenía apoyada sobre su pecho, así como el errático latido de su corazón bajo el calor que desprendía su piel. El suyo, aunque no le gustara admitirlo y tratara de ocultarlo, latía del mismo modo—. No nos detengamos esta vez aquí.

Vio el alivio, el deseo y la necesidad encender la mirada de Kagami unos segundos antes de que su férrea voluntad y la vergüenza la opacaran. No era necesario que éste le dijera en palabras como se sentía, Kuroko era capaz de leer sus emociones, tan expresivas, como si fueran un libro abierto.

Kagami tenía miedo de lastimarlo e iba a rechazarlo.

—Yo, no… Kuroko…

Buscó su mano y la llevo hasta su pecho, posándola sobre su corazón. Kagami lo miró, asombrado y asustado a partes iguales; incluso pareciendo un poco culpable cuando él siguió hablando:

—Duele —le susurró despacio, casi como si aquello fuera un secreto entre ambos—. Te necesito y te deseo, y el hecho de que cada vez tengamos que reprimirnos más, duele —reconoció—. Yo en verdad quiero estar contigo, Kagami-kun.

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro durante un instante. Como una especie de duelo de voluntades para saber cuál de ellos conseguiría lo que deseaba. Kuroko comenzó a pensar en el siguiente paso a seguir para intentar convencerlo, sin embargo no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando Kagami, escondiendo el rostro en la curva de su cuello, le dijo atropelladamente:

—Yo nunca he hecho… Nunca he estado así con nadie —reconoció avergonzado—. Y bueno, mucho menos con un chico, así que, ¡demonios, Kuroko!... No tengo idea de lo que debo hacer y tengo miedo de arruinar las cosas.

Kuroko hubiera deseado comenzar a reír de puro alivio al oír el motivo de su negativa y corroborar así que no había estado equivocado, pero se contuvo. Podía sentir el calor que irradia el rostro de su novio contra su piel, seguramente ruborizado a causa de la vergüenza, por lo que muy despacio comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con suavidad hasta lograr tranquilizarlo un poco.

—Yo tampoco he estado así con nadie, Kagami-kun. De hecho, nunca me había besado con alguien hasta que lo hice contigo —le recordó—. Y tampoco tengo muy claro cómo funcionará esto de tener relaciones con un chico, así que de cierto modo estamos iguales —finalmente, Kagami levantó el rostro para mirarlo y Kuroko le sonrió—. Pero de todos modos quiero que lo intentemos.

—¿En verdad lo quieres?

—Sí, en verdad lo quiero, Kagami-kun —reafirmó—. Seguramente esta primera vez será un desastre —reconoció con rotundidad y esa vez sí rio al ver el gesto de dolor que hizo el otro chico al oír su veredicto—, pero nosotros estamos acostumbrados a aprender a base de prueba y error, ¿no? Solo será cosa de práctica. Como en el baloncesto.

Tal vez, pensó, esa comparación no sería la más romántica del mundo, pero Kuroko confiaba en que fuera algo que su novio pudiera comprender sin problemas.

Fingiendo enfado, Kagami le revolvió el pálido cabello, enredando luego aquellas hebras entre sus dedos en una suave caricia.

—¿No te pedí que dejaras de decir cosas tan vergonzosas?

Kuroko sonrió al oírlo, y sin darle tiempo a arrepentirse, se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y guiarlo hasta la habitación.

No se molestó en encender la luz, para así evitar que Kagami se avergonzara y se pusiese más nervioso, y la verdad, es que también de ese modo todo se hacía más simple para él.

Una vez sentados en la cama se miraron fijamente. A pesar de la penumbra de la habitación, podía vislumbrar entre sombras la agitación de su novio. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y tensa y podía oír su respiración pesada e irregular. Cuando éste acercó su mano para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad, Kuroko notó lo fríos que estaban sus dedos, seguramente a causa de los nervios, y sintió como su propio cuerpo reaccionaba estremeciéndose un poco.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, a pesar de lo tranquilo que intentaba mostrarse, estaba muerto de miedo. No le había mentido a Kagami al confesarle que no tenía muy claro que era lo que debían hacer, así que se notaba temblar un poco, como antes de un partido importante o ante una situación crítica; sin embargo no pensaba dar marcha atrás en su decisión. Había llegado el momento de arriesgarse.

Levantó un poco el rostro, como una invitación; dejando escapar un suspiro contra la boca del otro cuando los labios de Kagami se posaron sobre los suyos. Un beso lento y tentativo que poco a poco dio paso a un encuentro más apasionado, donde la lengua de uno buscó ansiosa la del otro y sus manos comenzaron a aventurarse de manera más osada, explorando y poseyendo. Ansiosos por conocerse, ambos comenzaron a desnudarse mutuamente, dejando que las prendas que llevaban cayera al suelo hasta que solo quedaron en ropa interior.

Apartándose un poco para poder verle mejor, Kuroko observó detenidamente a Kagami que estaba nuevamente sentado sobre la cama frente a él, cada musculo y tendón de su cuerpo tan tenso como la cuerda de un violín. No era la primera vez que le veía así, de hecho, al estar en un equipo deportivo era algo obvio que más de alguna vez habían terminado por verse semidesnudos, pero una cosa era estar en un cambiador lleno de chicos hablando a gritos y otra bastante diferente estar a solas en el cuarto de quien era tu pareja.

—Si me dices que ahora te arrepientes de esto y prefieres parar, creo que voy a estrangularte —oyó decir a Kagami con voz enronquecida a causa de la excitación. Sujetándolo suavemente de un brazo, éste lo atrajo hacia si para poder besar la comisura de su boca y posteriormente recorrer con sus labios el contorno de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello.

El corazón le atronaba con tanta fuerza dentro del pecho, que parecía ensordecerlo de todo lo demás a su alrededor. Respirar se hacía cada vez más difícil, y Kuroko tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para encontrar voz suficiente y decirle a su novio al oído:

—No creas que vas a tener tanta suerte, Kagami-kun. Ya te dije lo que quería, ¿no lo recuerdas? —de un suave empujó lo apartó, obligándolo a quedar ligeramente recostado sobre la cama, oportunidad que aprovechó para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Kuroko le acarició el pecho con una mano, maravillándose al ver como los músculos se contraían bajo su contacto. El leve roce de los nudillos del otro chico sobre su mejilla, hicieron a Kuroko dejar de lado la exploración del cuerpo bajo suyo y centrar nuevamente su atención en aquel amado rostro. La mirada que Kagami le dedicó era intensa, cargada del amor, el anhelo y la creciente excitación que lo embargaba, pero al mismo tiempo, aun se podía percibir latente el miedo que éste tenía a equivocarse y a hacerle daño. Kuroko le dijo con ternura—: Nunca podría arrepentirme de estar contigo, Kagami-kun; así que, cierra los ojos y deja de pensar —le susurró al tiempo que le cubría éstos con una mano y se inclinaba hasta quedar recostado sobre su pecho, sintiendo como los latidos de Kagami poco a poco iban acompasándose con los suyos—. Por hoy tienes permitido ser un idiota, Kagami-kun. Mi idiota. Puedes dejar vacío ese cerebro tuyo y pensar solo en mí.

—No es algo que tengas que pedirme —respondió Kagami dulcemente, recorriendo con una caricia lánguida desde el suave cabello de su nuca hasta la blanca línea que era si su columna, haciéndolo arder con cada roce—. Porque es lo que hago, Kuroko. Lo que he hecho siempre, desde que te conocí.

Una involuntaria sonrisa asomó a sus labios y aquel aleteo de alegre dicha que sentía a veces pareció alborotar su corazón. Y en aquella ocasión, cuando volvieron a besarse, ni Kuroko ni Kagami permitieron que el miedo o las dudas volvieran a albergar en ellos.

Y mientras la noche avanzaba entre besos, susurros, gemidos y caricias, Kuroko pensó fugazmente que quizás si se había equivocado, y aquello no resultaría ser el desastre que había pronosticado en un comienzo.

Arriesgarse ciertamente valía la pena.

* * *

 _A todos quienes han llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo._

 _Como prometí, esta vez no he tardado tanto, sin embargo he demorado más días de los provistos porque este capítulo ha resultado desquiciadamente largo; de hecho, es el más largo de la historia hasta ahora, y lo más curioso es que a pesar de mantener más o menos la base original del borrador que tenía en mi cabeza, ¡ha resultado muy distinto! Pero ya me estoy acostumbrando un poco a ello. Ya me he resignado y dejo que mi inspiración trabaje sola y haga lo que quiera, yo solo le presto mis manos mientras tecleo en el pc._

 _Aclaración por si a alguien le ha surgido la duda y se preguntan, ¿Por qué esta chica no hizo un lemon? Pues bien, la razón es bastante simple: nunca pensé en escribirlo en esta historia._

 _Como podrán notar, la calificación de edad es muy baja por lo mismo, ya que descontando lo que han leído hasta ahora, no habrán escenas más fuertes. Desde un comienzo tenía claro hacia donde quería llevar el desarrollo de este relato, y más o menos la manera de hacerlo. Esta, de cierto modo siempre ha sido mi historia dulce: los personajes, las situaciones, el cómo avanza la relación entre ellos; de hecho, si alguna/alguno de aquí sigue además mi otra historia, se podrá dar cuenta con facilidad de lo diferentes que son entre sí. Mientras una da pie con facilidad a escenas más subidas de tono, en esta creo que me parecerían un poco chocantes, así que espero comprendan y disculpen mi punto de vista, pero como he dicho, ya era algo que estaba completamente previsto._

 _Por otro lado, informo enseguida que la siguiente actualización tal vez demore unos días más. La próxima semana me iré de vacaciones con mi familia, y aunque planeo aprovechar de escribir, entre salidas y todo eso, puede que sea un poco difícil. Además como me atrasé tanto al escribir y corregir este capítulo (escribí, borré, reescribí, sufrí, borré, sufrí todavía más y finalmente lo terminé), voy un poquito atrasada con mis otras dos historias, y como es un capitulo para cada una, pues esta queda rezagada hasta que las otras dos se actualicen._

 _Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer, por los comentarios y los consejos. En verdad espero el capítulo les haya gustado, porque esta vez sí me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Espero traer pronto el siguiente, ya cada vez falta menos para el final. Nos leemos lo antes posible._

 _ **Carolina:**_ _Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra mucho que la historia te haya gustado y espero, en verdad, que lo siga haciendo._

 _Esta vez no he demorado tanto en actualizar, y prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para que el siguiente capítulo salga pronto, pero de momento espero que lo largo de este sirva para hacer aunque sea un poquito más corta la espera._

 _Y bueno, yo creo que aquí muchas, incluyéndome, querríamos un novio como Kagami._

 _Gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra saber que la historia te ha animado a hacerlo. Hasta la próxima._

 _ **SunSet:**_ _Muchas gracias por seguir pendiente, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto o más que el anterior._

 _El encuentro con los padres de ambos vendrá pronto, ya lo verás, y supongo que traerá sorpresas buenas y malas dependiendo de cómo se miren. Así que habrá que leer para saber._

 _Esta vez he demorado poco en actualizar, y prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por no demorar tanto el siguiente, así que gracias por el tiempo de leer y comentar. Nos leemos en la próxima._


	14. Precipitar

_Descargo: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 **Capítulo 14:**

 **Precipitar**

 _ **La vida se mueve rápidamente. Nos precipita desde el cielo al infierno en cuestión de segundos.**_

 _ **(Paulo Coelho)**_

Contra todo pronóstico, esa mañana el cálido sol de principios de verano había borrado por completo todo rastro del temporal de la tarde anterior, como si este nunca hubiera ocurrido, dejando a su paso un límpido cielo azul y la gentil promesa de un día agradable.

Kagami, sentado perezosamente en la azotea mientras disfrutaba del sol, estaba casi por acabar de comer su almuerzo cuando un nuevo ramalazo de culpa lo embargó al ver bostezar a Kuroko por octava vez en menos de una hora. El chico parecía terriblemente agotado: más pálido de lo habitual, con los ojos levemente enrojecidos y visibles bolsas oscuras bajo ellos. Lo que sin duda, pensó, no era para menos si se tenía en cuenta que el día anterior habían tenido su primer partido de eliminatorias contra Hakuryô y además casi no habían dormido; sin dejar de lado que la resistencia del chico como siempre apestaba.

Si para él ya era difícil mantener el ritmo en clase, no quería ni imaginar lo que estaba siendo para Kuroko. De hecho, esa mañana solo la obstinación de su novio, que lo había incordiado una y otra vez hasta que se despertó por completo, había conseguido sacarlo de la cama y que llegaran a tiempo a la escuela.

¿En qué demonios había estado pensado la noche anterior cuando decidió ceder a la petición de Kuroko?, se preguntó Kagami.

En nada, tuvo que reconocer de mala gana. Solo se dejó llevar por la ansiedad y la excitación del momento.

Cuando el otro chico le pidió que dieran un paso más en su relación, él solo se había quedado en blanco, con el corazón atronándole desenfrenado dentro del pecho y toda su cordura, todas sus buenas intenciones, se habían esfumado en un instante. Y aunque jamás se arrepentiría de lo que habían hecho, si le remordía la conciencia no haberse medido un poco más al ver lo extenuado que parecía Kuroko en ese momento.

—Tu cara da un poco de miedo, Kagami-kun. Pareciera que quieres golpear a alguien —le dijo Kuroko mientras recogía con cuidado los envoltorios de su comida y los guardaba para desecharlos más tarde—. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? Desde hace un rato no has dejado de mirarme como si pasara algo —preguntó al tiempo que sus ojos celestes lo observaban especulativamente, como si quisiera descubrir lo que le estaba escondiendo, y eso puso a Kagami aún más nervioso.

Las cosas que quería decirle a Kuroko eran sin duda muchísimas. Sentía que todo aquello que se estaba guardando estaba formando una pila en su interior que cada vez se hacía más y más alta, y por lo mismo temía que ante cualquier descuido de su parte podría terminar por derrumbarla arruinándolo todo.

Era como si de repente todo ante él fuera más y más expectativas y Kagami patéticamente terminaría por fallarlas todas.

—Yo… bueno… Veamos… Bueno, veras, Kuroko —intentando desterrar sus sombríos pensamientos, Kagami carraspeó un poco y se rascó levemente la mejilla. Al recordar que en una ocasión su novio le había comentado que aquel era uno de sus muchos hábitos cuando estaba nervioso, bajo la mano con rapidez escondiéndola en un apretado puño—. ¿Realmente estás bien? Quiero decir, después de lo de anoche… Ya sabes… —soltó en un murmullo casi inaudible notando como, sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojaba a más no poder—. Estaba preocupado de que… de que te sintieras… O quizás te hubieras…

—¿Qué me sintiera defraudado? ¿Qué me hubiera arrepentido? —acotó Kuroko por él. Lucía muy serio—. ¿Qué estuviera sopesando la posibilidad de terminar nuestra relación?

—¡¿Estás pensando en terminar nuestra relación?! —exclamó Kagami, aterrado. ¿En verdad había arruinado tanto las cosas para que él llegara a ese extremo?

La carcajada que escapó de los labios del chico lo pilló de sorpresa, sin embargo una sensación de cálida tranquilidad lo invadió al percibir la chispa de diversión reflejada en aquel par de iris celestes y al notar como su mano era atrapada hábilmente entre los pequeños y pálidos dedos de Kuroko.

—Creo que no lo hicimos tan mal como para llegar a ese punto, Kagami-kun. Además, ¿no habíamos platicado antes sobre el hecho de que quizás podía resultar un poco desastroso y que tendríamos que ir con calma y aprender por medio de la práctica? —le recordó gentilmente. Kagami se sorprendía de que su novio pudiese hablar de aquel tema sin sonrojarse o querer morir de la vergüenza. Él no se sentía capaz de hacerlo tan bien—. Creo que para ser nuestra primera vez, hasta cierto punto todo estuvo bastante bien, ¿no? Ya verás que la próxima lo haremos mejor.

 _La próxima…_

Kagami sabía que Kuroko tenía razón, pero eso no evitaba que de todos modos se sintiera un poco mortificado, no por lo ocurrido ni por los errores que había cometido, si no por su inconciencia y descuido; porque a pesar de saber que estaba enamorado, a pesar de las muchas veces que se había planteado tener una relación formal y duradera con el chico en el futuro, a pesar de querer presentárselo a sus padres y que estos les dieran su aprobación, a pesar de ser consiente de que cada vez que se besaban últimamente se les hacía más y más difícil poner un freno a su excitación, Kagami nunca se había planteado en realidad lo diferente y difícil que podía resultar tener sexo con un chico. Lo aterrador que podía resultar el temor a estarlo haciendo todo mal y causarle daño a la persona que amaba.

Tal y como Kuroko había dicho, no todo había salido tan mal. De hecho, siendo honesto consigo mismo y dejando de lado la vergüenza, la noche pasada había sido una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en la vida.

A sus casi diecisiete años Kagami jamás había pensado que el tocar de una forma tan íntima a la persona que querías, el dejar que ella te tocara a su vez; el entregarse de esa forma por completo, fuera algo tan intenso. Tan poderoso.

Sí, durante la primera hora todo había sido fantástico entre ellos mientras, avivados por la excitación y la curiosidad, habían dejado que fueran sus instintos más que sus cabezas los que los guiaran. Ambos se habían besado y acariciado incansablemente, apasionadamente, cada vez con mayor necesidad y urgencia; hasta que llegados a un punto el estar separados les pareció imposible. El sentir la calidez de la piel desnuda de uno contra el otro, el haberse dado placer mutuamente hasta sentir que estaban a punto de consumirse, los había dejado exultantes y ansiosos de más.

Y allí fue cuando se desató el desastre. Más o menos.

Porque él no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer.

Bueno, en parte Kagami sí tenía una vaga, vaga idea de cómo iba la cosa, pero no estaba seguro del todo. Y aunque Kuroko parecía saber un poco más del asunto, tampoco resultó ser de gran ayuda. Así que las hora siguientes las pasaron experimentando cosas que resultaron un completo fracaso, sobre todo porque él se aterraba cada vez que pensaba estaba lastimando a su novio.

Finalmente, ya cansados, se dieron por vencidos entre exasperante y divertida frustración y terminaron por acostarse para intentar dormir un poco antes de tener que madrugar para asistir a clases.

Y durante toda aquella mañana, mientras Kagami veía lo agotado que estaba el otro chico y recordaba su sinfín de errores, la culpa y la vergüenza lo iban hundiendo a partes iguales.

Soltando un pesado suspiro, Kuroko se acercó hasta él y, arrodillándose a su lado para quedar de frente, lo sujeto de la pechera de la camisa y le plantó un duro beso en los labios.

Sorprendido, Kagami lo miró un poco asustado. El chico lo observaba terriblemente serio.

—Bueno, supongo entonces que no vas a tener otra opción más que estudiar mucho, Kagami-kun. Pero voy a ayudarte, así que no te preocupes.

—¿Estudiar para qué? —le preguntó un poco confundido. ¿Qué se había perdido?

Kuroko sonrió con una engañosa y alegre inocencia.

—Quieres que lleguemos hasta el final, ¿no? —sonrió más abiertamente—. Pues yo sí. Pero si Kagami-kun no se cree capaz de hacerlo, entonces yo puedo tomar la iniciativa.

Kagami entendió de inmediato la indirecta del otro chico, y aunque era algo que no lo inquietaba particularmente, decidió seguirle el juego. Esa vez fue él quien pasó con firmeza un brazo por su cuello para besar sus labios; impidiéndole de ese modo el poder escapar de su agarre después.

—Oe, veo que te estas convirtiendo en un pequeño idiota bastante desvergonzado, Kuroko. Pero por mi está bien. Puedes decir todas las tonterías que quieras; puedes regañarme todo lo que quieras. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Solo… quédate a mi lado, ¿está bien? —Le susurró al tiempo que depositaba un suave beso en su sien—. Quédate conmigo para siempre.

Kagami no obtuvo respuesta, y la verdad es que tampoco la esperaba. Conocía lo suficiente a Kuroko para saber cuándo las emociones lo superaban lo suficiente para dejarlo sin habla. Y por él estaba bien de ese modo. Le gustaba el chico tal como era.

No obstante, cuando Kuroko escondió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, noto casi como una imperceptible caricia su débil respuesta: _"Si"._

Apenas habían transcurrido un par de minutos cuando la campana que daba inicio a la jornada de la tarde sonó. Con una queda maldición, Kagami se puso de pie de mala gana y le tendió una mano a su novio para ayudarle a levantarse.

Mientras se encaminaban a la puerta de la azotea, Kagami notó como el peso de todo lo que lo atormentaba aquella mañana se había aligerado un poco. Era increíble como aquel chico que destacaba tan poco, que parecía tan poco cosa, era capaz de mejorar en un instante todo su mundo.

Sujetándolo de un brazo antes de que pudiera salir, Kagami lo giró hacia él para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿En verdad no te arrepientes de nada, Kuroko?

—Claro que no —respondió el chico con su franqueza habitual—. Para mí, y a pesar de todo, lo de anoche fue perfecto.

Kagami sintió el calor inundando sus mejillas y disimuló la vergüenza con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras los celestes ojos de Kuroko lo observaban como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo.

—Tal vez —dijo su novio rompiendo la intimidad de aquel momento—, podríamos pedirle algún consejo a Kise-kun.

Nada más oír su sugerencia, Kagami lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos; espantado ante aquella posibilidad.

—¡Claro que no! —Se apresuró a responder con rotundidad—. ¡No quiero deberle nada a ese idiota vanidoso! Además, seguro que se iría de lengua con el bastando de Aomine. Oe, lo digo en serio, Kuroko. ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle ni una palabra de esto!

—Está bien, está bien, Kagami-kun. No le diré nada a Kise-kun —continuó el otro conciliador—. Supongo entonces, que eso solo nos deja internet, a menos que prefieras que hablemos con la enfermera de la escuela por si nos puede guiar en algo –una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios de Kuroko cuando vio que él negaba con verdadero terror-. Bueno, entonces que sea internet. Creo que buscar información en tu casa sería el lugar más seguro porque la escuela y mi casa quedan descartados. ¿Te parece bien?

Kagami soltó una respuesta afirmativa mientras bajaban ya las escaleras al tiempo que iban esquivando alumnos de otros grados y cursos que iban presurosos a sus aulas correspondientes.

Cuando estaban llegando al pasillo donde se encontraba su salón, Kagami llamó al chico para que se volviera a mirarlo.

—Oe, Kuroko, te prometo que la próxima vez será mejor —le soltó intentando parecer relajado y seguro a pesar de que los nervios y la vergüenza le atenazaban el estómago. En un gesto habitual entre ellos, levantó el puño y se lo ofreció al chico esperando que éste lo golpeara, cosa que hizo sin dudar.

—Lo sé, Kagami-kun. ¿No es lo que ocurre siempre entre nosotros?

* * *

Después de la práctica de esa tarde en vista del partido que tendrían el martes, la cual para la suerte de Kagami había sido bastante menos agotadora de lo que esperaba, él y Kuroko se dirigían junto a Furihata hacia la salida de la escuela ya que los tres habían sido los últimos en salir del cambiador, sin contar a los alumnos de primer año que tenían los deberes de limpieza del gimnasio.

Dios, como se alegraba de no ser ya responsable de aquello, pensó Kagami animado.

El paso de Kôki era lento, lo que los hacía avanzar bastante despacio. Impaciente, Kagami se dispuso a meterle prisa, sin embargo aunque el otro chico no parecía tan cansado como lucía Kuroko en ese momento, sí se mostraba algo contrariado mientras leía la hoja de encuesta de solicitud de carreras y universidades que les había entregado el maestro esa tarde tras terminar las clases.

Soltando un pesado suspiro lleno de desánimo les enseñó dicho papel.

—Hum… ¿Cómo se supone que nos concentremos en esto y lo entreguemos la próxima semana si estamos con las eliminatorias encima? —Protestó con desgana Furi—. No es como si ya tuviera decidido lo que quiero hacer cuando acabe la escuela —continuó diciendo mientras caminaba junto a ellos con la misma lentitud de antes—. Mis calificaciones son decentes y hay materias que me gustan pero, también son muchas las posibilidades. ¿Y si elijo algo y luego me arrepiento? ¿O si resulta que escojo una carrera que en verdad me gusta pero soy pésimo en ello? ¡Grrr! —gruñó mientras se frotaba con desesperación el castaño cabello haciendo que Kagami sonriera un poco al ver lo confundido y exasperado que parecía su compañero. Era como si la usual inseguridad de Kôki se hubiera multiplicado por mil.

—No es algo por lo que debas preocuparte tanto, Furihata-kun —le aseguró Kuroko con su suave amabilidad habitual—. Ésta solo es la primera encuesta y aún tenemos tiempo. Si luego lo piensas mejor y quieres cambiar tus opciones, no hay problema. Los maestros solo las quieren para saber si ya tenemos algo en mente y si está dentro de nuestras posibilidades. Más que nada para guiarnos.

Kagami miró a su novio un poco sorprendido, aunque el chico no se percató de ello porque aún seguía pendiente de su amigo. A veces le asombraba la madures que mostraba su novio para tratar la mayoría de las cosas y, no por primera vez, se preguntó qué pensaría Kuroko de él al saberlo tan infantil aún. ¿Le molestaría? ¿Se aburriría? ¿Llegaría algún día al punto en que le resultara insoportable?

Eso era en verdad un pensamiento aterrador.

Quizás, pensó Kagami un poco irritado al notar el derrotero de sus pensamientos, el pasar tanto tiempo con Furihata lo estaba volviendo tan inseguro como lo era el chico.

—Mmm… Supongo que tienes razón, Kuroko. Recién estamos comenzando nuestro segundo año, ¿verdad? Ahh… el terminar la escuela aún se ve tan lejano —respondió Furi mucho más tranquilo ya, pero luego, girándose hacia ellos para mirarles, les preguntó—. Y ustedes, chicos, ¿ya han decidido lo que quieren estudiar o la universidad a la que quieren asistir?

La verdad es que Kagami no estaba especialmente interesado en la conversación; de hecho, apenas y había mirado el cuestionario cuando se lo entregaron y lo guardó sin más en su bolso olvidándose por completo de él hasta ahora. ¡Estaba en segundo año, por Dios! Él de momento solo quería jugar baloncesto y estar con Kuroko, nada más. Su padre le había hablado del asunto un par de veces antes de que regresara a vivir a Japón pero en más de un año no habían vuelto a tocar el tema.

Estaba a punto de decirle a su compañero que él también pensaba tomarse el asunto con calma cuando la respuesta de Kuroko lo dejó de piedra.

—Voy a estudiar literatura japonesa —les dijo con plena tranquilidad—. Quiero ser maestro especializado en esa área para dar clases en la universidad o la escuela. Aunque aún no me he decidido por ninguna universidad, pero me gustaría alguna donde pudiera seguir jugando baloncesto.

Kagami lo miró boquiabierto, sin poder dar crédito a lo que éste había dicho. Espero durante unos cuantos segundos que su novio lo mirara, pero el chico no lo hizo.

—Wooow, Kuroko, ¡eso es genial! —Furi le palmeó la espalda con entusiasmo y sonrió abiertamente—. Nunca pensé que tuvieras las cosas tan claras.

—Ni yo —dijo Kagami. Las palabras salieron de sus labios con una dureza que ni él mismo pudo comprender y lo hizo sentir mal al ver la confusión reflejada en los celestes ojos de su chico cuando se volvió a verlo.

—Bueno, nunca me lo habías preguntado, Kagami-kun.

—Sí, sí, tienes razón. Perdón por eso —murmuró intentando restarle importancia al asunto aunque sentía como si una fina pared de frialdad se hubiera instalado entre él y Kuroko a pesar de que los separaba la misma distancia que minutos antes.

¿Qué demonios había hecho? Él y su maldita boca, ¿Por qué no podía aprender a medir sus palabras?

Pareciendo un poco incómodo por la evidente tensión que se había instalado entre ambos, Furihata guardo la dichosa encuesta y comenzó a parlotear nerviosamente sobre las clases de ese día, la práctica y los partidos que se aproximaban.

Durante los minutos siguientes y casi como un mero espectador, Kagami oyó sin prestar real atención a la plática de Kôki y Kuroko, respondiendo solo con monosílabos cuando era necesario y notando como el punzante malestar que se había generado al oír la respuesta de su novio iba volviéndose más y más incómodo en su interior. Como una pesada piedra sobre su pecho que iba arrebatándole poco a poco el aire, haciéndole cada vez más difícil respirar.

Luego de despedirse de Furi, ambos se encaminaron hacia el departamento de Kagami en completo silencio. Temprano habían acordado que Kuroko se quedaría a cenar para así poder acabar los deberes de matemáticas y que así éste pudiera recoger las cosas que se había dejado la noche anterior, pero en ese momento, mientras ingresaban al piso y notaba lo molesto que estaba su novio, Kagami no pudo evitar preguntarse si no hubiese sido una mejor idea que cada uno se fuese a su respectivo hogar aquella tarde.

Se avecinaban problemas.

—Regreso enseguida, iré a por algo de comer —comenzó a decir Kagami mientras dejaba su bolsa en el sofá antes de huir a la cocina. No quería mirar a Kuroko, de hecho quería poner la mayor distancia posible entre ambos aunque sabía que en el departamento sería imposible—. Puedes buscar las cosas para hacer los deberes mientras tanto.

El puñetazo en el antebrazo derecho lo pilló desprevenido, y aunque no fue demasiado doloroso lo hizo enfadar bastante. Una rabia que al parecer también compartía Kuroko por lo indignado que parecía cuando finalmente lo miró.

—¡Oe, Kuroko! ¡Eso ha estad-!

—¡¿Me puedes explicar que te ocurre, Kagami-kun?! —le preguntó, indignado—. ¡¿Realmente estas enfadado conmigo porque no te dije lo de la universidad?!

—¡Sí, estoy enfadado porque no me lo habías dicho! —le espetó de golpe y se dejó caer de mala gana en el sofá. Estar sentado mientras su novio aún seguía de pie lo hacía sentir en una leve desventaja, pero temía lo que pudiera hacer si su ira se descontrolaba todavía más. Y en ese momento Kagami no se sentía demasiado dueño de sí mismo.

—¡Si me lo hubieses preguntado te hubiera dicho lo mismo que le ha respondido a Furihata-kun! ¡No es algo que te estuviera ocultando!, ¿sabes?

Kagami apretó los labios con disgusto y miró al chico ceñudo. Kuroko lo observaba impasible, pero el leve rubor que le coloreaba apenas los pómulos y la presión que ejercían sus manos apretadas en sendos puños delataba lo furioso que estaba.

Debería quedarse callado. Debería retractarse de sus palabras. Debería disculparse e intentar mostrarse conciliador, como pretendía serlo la mayoría de las veces. Sí, debería intentarlo. Debería…

Pero Kagami no pudo hacerlo porque se sentía herido y estaba asustado.

Por primera vez se estaba dando cuenta de que quizás no fueran sus familias o el no amarse lo suficiente lo que los separara, sino que podían ser sus propias decisiones y las elecciones que hiciesen para su futuro lo que terminara por poner un fin a su relación.

—De igual modo, podrías haberlo hecho, Kuroko —continuó, tozudo—. Si ya lo tenías todo tan claro…

—En ese caso, tú tampoco me has dicho nada, ¿no? ¿Qué harás una vez que termines la escuela, Kagami-kun? ¿Qué vas a estudiar? ¿Dónde? —Al ver que no contestaba de inmediato, Kuroko lo miró dolido—. Además, que seas mi pareja no significa que por eso vaya a dejar de lado mi vida. Mis decisiones, sean buenas o malas, siguen siendo cosa mía, Kagami-kun.

—Claro —dijo con dureza, intentando ocultar lo mucho que le había dolido aquella declaración a pesar de saber que era su novio quien tenía razón. Quizás por eso mismo le produjo tanto daño—. Entonces supongo que para ti también está bien el que acabando la escuela me regrese a América, ¿no, Kuroko? Porque tampoco puedo dejar de lado mi vida, ¿cierto?

Nada más dejar salir aquello, Kagami supo que había sido una crueldad innecesaria. Y aunque no era una mentira, tampoco había pensado en decírselo al otro chico de esa manera. En verdad, ni siquiera era algo que hubiera considerado de real importancia durante el último tiempo. Hasta ese momento.

Al oírlo, Kuroko se puso pálido de golpe, lo que ya era alarmante si se tenía en cuenta lo lívida que era su piel habitualmente. Además, el dolor y la rabia que parecía profesarle minutos antes habían dado paso a una expresión de vacío total que hizo que Kagami se asustara aún más.

Se estiró un poco para sujetar el brazo de su novio y así lograr que se sentara, pero nada más rozarlo Kuroko se apartó de golpe.

—Eso no es una mentira, ¿verdad, Kagami-kun? —a pesar de intentar parecer tan inexpresivo como siempre, en sus ojos celestes Kagami podía ver un sinfín de tumultuosas emociones luchando entre sí: miedo, incredulidad, dolor y quizás lo más doloroso de todo, fuera la esperanza; esperanza de que él no estuviera siendo sincero y solo hubiese soltado aquello para herirle.

Pero no podía mentirle. No con aquello cuando tarde o temprano iban a tener que llegar al mismo punto y enfrentarlo.

—No lo es. Es verdad —confesó de mala gana—. Pero no es lo que tú piensas, Kuroko. No es algo que haya decidido yo, ¿sabes? Cuando mi padre me permitió regresar a estudiar a Japón, una de las cosas que acordamos es que regresaría a América para cursar la universidad —Kagami se llevó una mano al pelirrojo cabello para revolverlo nervioso hasta dejarlo más desordenado de lo habitual—. Oe, Kuroko, ven aquí y siéntate un momento conmigo —le pidió intentando mantener su enfado a raya y mostrarse conciliador. Probó a sujetarlo nuevamente, pero otra vez obtuvo el mismo resultado por parte de su novio.

—¿No te das cuenta de lo que has hecho, Kagami-kun? —le preguntó dolido—. Te has molestado conmigo porque no te había dicho mis planes para cuando terminara la escuela. Te enfadaste conmigo por no haber compartido contigo una información que para mí aun no tenía demasiada importancia, porque mi prioridad era que nuestra relación funcionara. Sí, sé lo que quiero estudiar, ¿y qué? Nunca dije que quisiera una universidad específica, ¿verdad? Pensé que eso era algo que podríamos ver más adelante. Elegir juntos, si esto iba bien para los dos. Pero, ¿América, Kagami-kun? Eso está más allá de lo que cualquier de nosotros pueda manejar.

Para ese momento, la inmutabilidad de Kuroko se había esfumado. El chico parecía tan destrozado que Kagami se odio a si mismo por ser el responsable de aquello.

Finalmente se puso de pie y, a pesar de la resistencia que presentó su novio en un comienzo, logró envolverlo entre sus brazos y aprisionarlo contra su pecho.

Podía notar todos los músculos del cuerpo del chico rígidos contra el suyo a causa de la tensión y como el corazón de este latía más rápido de lo normal, agitándole el pecho casi con una desesperación dolorosa.

—No, Kuroko. No es tan diferente a lo que me has dicho recién —arriesgándose un poco, Kagami se decidió a soltarlo y le sujetó el pálido rostro entre las manos para poder mirarlo directamente y que a su vez éste no pudiera rehuirlo—. Todavía puedo intentar hablar con mi padre y llegar a un acuerdo de ser necesario.

—¿Y si eso no funciona? —inquirió su novio; toda ansiedad en su rostro habitualmente inexpresivo.

—Bueno… en ese caso, América no queda tan lejos —le dijo intentando no parecer nervioso ni dubitativo. Quería darle seguridad, tranquilizarlo—. Esto puede funcionar si lo intentamos, Kuroko. Quizás podríamos acord-

Sin ser demasiado brusco pero aun así con completa determinación, Kuroko se apartó de su agarre cortando su explicación y se sentó en el sofá. Sin querer atosigarlo más, Kagami guardó silencio y esperó pacientemente a que el chico dijera o hiciera algo que le diera una pista de cómo continuar; que hacer, que decir para poder arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Para que todo pudiera regresar a como lo era solo un par de horas atrás.

Finalmente, luego un unos pocos minutos que cada vez le parecían a Kagami más y más agónicos, Kuroko volvió a fijar sus ojos en él; no obstante, la expresión tormentosa que podía vislumbrar tras ellos hizo que notara una opresión brutal y dolorosa dentro del pecho.

Aquello, presintió, iba mal.

—Kuroko, yo…

—No —lo cortó su novio con voz monótona—. No es necesario que me digas nada más, porque lo entiendo, Kagami-kun. Esto no es algo que tenga que ver con si nos queremos o no; o si creemos que esto pueda funcionar o no. Esta es una decisión que va más allá de nosotros. Y por eso tenemos que hacer las cosas bien.

Al oírlo hablar Kagami sintió un escalofrío de miedo recorrerlo por dentro. Cada una de las palabras de su novio: calmadas, frías y controladas, eran como el preámbulo a una sentencia.

A Kagami le hubiera encantado olvidar toda aquella absurda plática sobre su futuro. Todo sería tan fácil si tan solo él y Kuroko relegaran al olvido lo ocurrido esa tarde y volvieran a la cómoda rutina en la que se había convertido su relación... No tendría que temer hacer una pregunta y oír una respuesta que ya vislumbraba como en ese momento. Pero conocía bien al chico que estaba sentado frente a él y sabía que aunque no le exigiera una respuesta, la obtendría de todos modos; quisiera o no.

Finalmente, armándose de valor le pregunto:

—¿Y eso que quiere decir, Kuroko?

—Que tenemos que terminar, Kagami-kun.

Lo esperaba. Demonios que sí lo esperaba.

Nada más contemplar la expresión del chico Kagami intuía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, lo que planeaba hacer; pero aun así oírselo decir dolía. Lo lastimaba de una forma que nunca había creído que podría ser posible.

Hubiera querido gritar. Pelear hasta encontrar una manera de convencer a Kuroko que de aquella decisión era un error, porque lo era, Kagami estaba seguro de ello; sin embargo, en momentos como ese él siempre era un cobarde. La determinación que mostraba el otro chico lo aterraba y sabía que nada de lo que él dijese o hiciera lo haría cambiar de opinión. Siembre había sido así. Cuando Kuroko tomaba una decisión, no nada su brazo a torcer facilmente.

—Piensas —le dijo Kagami pasados unos minutos— que lo haces por mí bien. Pero no es así, Kuroko.

—No, también lo hago por el mío —reconoció Kuroko con tristeza—. Te conozco hace apenas más de un año, Kagami-kun. Llevo casi dos meses saliendo contigo y esto, duele —le dijo apoyando una mano sobre su propio corazón, como si quisiera apaciguar parte del dolor del que hablaba—. Duele tanto que me aterra imaginar lo que podría llegar a sentir dentro de un año cuando te tengas que marchar si siguiéramos juntos. No creo poder soportarlo.

—No soy Aomine —soltó Kagami, a punto de ahogarse a causa de su propia impotencia y tristeza—. Te prometí no dejarte solo, ¿no? —arriesgándose un poco, decidió abandonar el sitio donde llevaba minutos de pie cual estatua y se sentó al lado de su novio. Rogando por no empeorar todavía más las cosas, tomó sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas, alarmándose un poco al notar lo frías que éstas estaban cuando sintió su tacto—. Por favor, confía en mí y no tengas miedo, Kuroko. Sé que todo esto luce muy mal, pero si me das una oportunidad más, si me dejas intentar…

Pillándolo desprevenido como tantas otras veces, Kuroko lo calló con un rápido beso en los labios. Un roce fugaz que solo duró uno breves segundos y lo dejó insatisfecho; no obstante, cuando Kagami fue nuevamente a buscar el contacto de su boca, vio con pánico las brillantes lágrimas que surcaban lentamente el pálido rostro del chico.

—Lo siento, Kagami-kun, pero no puedo hacer esto. No soy tan valiente como crees.

—¡Claro que lo eres, maldición! —Gritó furioso perdiendo un poco la paciencia a causa del dolor que sentía y le nublaba la razón—. ¡Eres el chico más obstinado y valiente que conozco, Kuroko! ¡Tú nunca te das por vencido! ¡Tú luchas, y luchas y luchas! Y cuando eso no funciona, buscas otro modo y vuelves a intentarlo. Tú siempre lo intentas, Kuroko. Nunca te rindes en nada. Tú… —abrumado por todo aquello, Kagami dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, permitiéndose por un instante disfrutar el reconfortante calor de su cuerpo y el suave aroma que le resultaba tan familiar ya—. Por favor, Kuroko —suplicó con voz amortiguada a causa de la cercanía entre ambos—, no me hagas esto. Por favor, no me dejes.

El frío roce de los dedos del chico sobre su rostro hizo que se le formara un doloroso nudo en la garganta a causa del esfuerzo de tragarse las lágrimas. ¿Qué más podía decir? ¿Qué más podía hacer? Kagami no lo sabía, tal vez porque era demasiado estúpido. Quizás porque en realidad ya no había nada más que pudiese hacer.

Sin embargo, por Kuroko estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera. Lo que él le pidiese mientras le diera la oportunidad de intentarlo solo una vez más.

—Lo siento, Kagami-kun. En verdad lo lamento —le oyó decir mientras notaba la ligera caricia de sus dedos peinando suavemente su enmarañado cabello rojizo—. Pero la verdad es que soy un cobarde. Mucho más de lo que crees. Por favor, ya no quiero sufrir más.

Y tras oír aquello, Kagami ya no dijo más nada. No creía tener ganas ni fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Simplemente se permitió quedarse así, en brazos del chico que amaba unos minutos más, intentando alargar sin éxito el tiempo. Rogando que fuera eterno.

Sintió la separación de Kuroko de su lado casi como un dolor físico, agónico, pero no se permitió volver a mirarle porque no creía poder resistirlo; así que simplemente siguió sentado en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados, oyendo el leve murmullo producido por el ir y venir del chico mientras este buscaba sus cosas en el departamento.

No supo cuantos minutos pasaron hasta que finalmente quedó solo. Kuroko no se despidió de él, y Kagami en verdad se sintió aliviado por ello. Tal vez el chico también comprendió que era lo mejor y por ese motivo se había ido de aquella manera. Como si aquella tarde nunca hubiera estado allí. Como si aquellas ultimas semana entre ellos no hubieran existido realmente.

Las horas pasaron arrastrándose una tras otra, dejando que la apacible claridad de la soleada tarde fuera dando paso a la oscuridad nocturna que sumió el departamento en penumbras apenas afectadas por la iluminación del exterior, mientras Kagami seguía sentado allí, solo, esperando que algo ocurriese y lo despertara de aquella horrible pesadilla.

Fue el tono de llamada de su móvil el que finalmente lo obligó a volver a la realidad. De un saltó corrió a buscar su bolso con manos nerviosas, maldiciendo entre dientes su torpeza al no poder hallarlo; sin embargo, una punzada de dolorosa decepción se apoderó de él cuando vio que quien lo llamaba era su padre y no Kuroko como había esperado.

Sin ánimos de hablar con él en ese momento, Kagami cortó la llamada y le envió un cortó mensaje diciéndole que estaba cansado y lo llamaría al día siguiente. Durante unos pocos minutos caviló la posibilidad de enviar un mensaje también a Kuroko, pero terminó por desechar la idea temeroso de arruinar aún más las cosas entre ellos porque, a pesar de que el chico había terminado con él, tendrían que seguir viéndose en clases y durante el entrenamiento. ¿Eso significaba que seguirían siendo amigos? ¿O incluso eso había acabado entre ellos?

En verdad, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, ni cómo lidiar con ello. Verlo al día siguiente seguramente sería un suplicio.

A Kagami le hubiese gustado ponerse a gritar a todo pulmón para desahogar parte del dolor y la angustia que lo embargaba, pero estaba seguro que si lo hacía más de algún vecino entrometido llegaría a intentar ver que le ocurría y no se sentía de humor para lidiar con ello. Así que, de mala gana, se puso de pie y, decidiendo que no tenía el ánimo suficiente para cocinar ni comer, se fue directo al cuarto de baño mientras encendía las luces del departamento a su paso. El deslumbrante brillo repentino lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos con disgusto y notó como comenzaba un leve dolor de cabeza que ni la rápida ducha que se dio antes de meterse a la cama ayudó a mitigar.

A pesar de lo agotado que estaba, a Kagami le costó dormirse. Mientras daba mil vueltas en la cama, no dejaba de recordar una y otra vez todo lo sucedido esa tarde y como había cometido un error tras otro hasta acabar del modo que lo hicieron.

Tal vez desde el comienzo había sido inevitable que las cosas terminaran así entre ellos, se dijo. Quizás por ese motivo nunca le había dicho a Kuroko que tenía que regresar a América una vez acabara la escuela.

" _Soy un cobarde" y "Ya no quiero sufrir más",_ fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo Kuroko antes de marcharse; y Kagami era capaz de entender de donde venía ese miedo y lo justificaba: el rechazo de Aomine. La dificultad de tener que aceptarse a sí mismo como alguien diferente. El miedo de tener que arriesgarse a enamorarse de nuevo.

Y contrariamente de lo que Kuroko pensara, para él jamás sería un cobarde; porque a pesar del dolor que todo aquello le había provocado, el chico siempre había seguido adelante. En cambio él, se dijo Kagami, era el peor cobarde de todos.

Era tan cobarde que si por él fuera, le hubiera gustado poder morir en aquel mismo momento. Desaparecer hasta que el dolor que sentía en su pecho ya solo fuera un pálido recuerdo. Olvidar la agonía de haberse precipitado desde el cielo al infierno en un solo instante. Sí, era definitivamente un cobarde. Tanto, que se sentía incapaz de enfrentar al chico que amaba al día siguiente fingiendo que todo era normal entre ellos, porque eso, sabía con seguridad, era algo que no podría hacer jamás, por mucho que lo intentara. Antes tendría que cambiarse el corazón que latía dentro su pecho.

Pero él no quería hacerlo sufrir más. Eso no. Eso nunca.

Y aquello fue lo que realmente lo detuvo de seguir insistiéndole y suplicándole. El saber que él mismo se estaba convirtiendo en la fuente de dolor del chico al que estaba decidido a cuidar y proteger.

Solo por eso Kagami había aceptado la voluntad de Kuroko sin luchar más. Porque era un cobarde ante él. Un cobarde ante su dolor.

Y como si aquel pensamiento hubiera terminado por desmoronar la barrera que tan férreamente había mantenido contenida dentro de él, sin poder evitarlo, Kagami comenzó a llorar. Por él, por Kuroko. Por el futuro juntos que apenas había vislumbrado y ahora se le escapaba de las manos.

* * *

 _Bueno, y aquí estoy de regreso después de una ausencia muy, muy larga. Casi un año y medio (que vergüenza), así que pido mil disculpas por ello. Pero este último tiempo mis estudios me han consumido la vida, aun así no me olvido de mis historias porque siguen en mi cabeza y quiero verlas acabadas. Así que aquí vamos otra vez._

 _Gracias, como siempre a quien se dé el tiempo de leer y quien haya esperado sin perder las esperanzas. Espero que no me odien demasiado por este capítulo (si sirve de consuelo, lo termine con lágrimas en mis ojos), pero es determinante para lo que sigue de la historia que no deberían ser más de seis o siete capítulos. Siempre ha sido mi idea acabar Hilo Rojo con veinte capítulos así que intentare que no se alargue más de eso, aunque como he dicho casi siempre, esta historia se escribe un poco sola. Yo solo le presto mis manos._

 _Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización, que será más pronto que tarde, lo prometo._

 _Tess._

 _ **SunSet:**_ _Mil disculpas por la espera y espero que este capítulo no haya sido demasiado terrible. Pero todas las relaciones tienen altos y bajos, ¿verdad? Gracias por haber leído, y si sigues en el fandom espero lo sigas haciendo. Ya falta poco para acabar la historia._

 _ **Carolina:**_ _Mil disculpas por la demora, y bueno, la verdad es que las cosas si se complicaron un poco, pero es necesario. El padre de Kagami ya aparecerá, no falta tanto y ya veremos que tal. Gracias por leer._


	15. Prohibir

_Descargo: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta historia._

 **Capítulo 15:**

 **Prohibir**

 _ **Queda prohibido no sonreír a los problemas,**_

 _ **no luchar por lo que quieres,**_

 _ **abandonarlo todo por miedo,**_

 _ **no convertir en realidad tus sueños.**_

 _ **Queda prohibido no demostrar tu amor**_

 _ **(Pablo Neruda)**_

Decir que Kuroko que se sentía extremadamente ansioso, era decir poco.

Desde la discusión que había tenido con Kagami el jueves pasado apenas y había sido capaz de descansar bien o relajarse lo suficiente como para no sentir que el mundo se oprimía sobre él. Era una tontería de su imaginación, lo sabía perfectamente, pero todavía así no podía quitarse la molesta sensación de que sin el otro chico a su lado cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar.

El pitido proveniente del silbato de la Riko sacó a Kuroko de su ensimismamiento. Con un gesto de la mano, ella les indicó a los jugadores que se congregaran a su alrededor para poder hablarles. Solo con verla allí de pie, con las manos apoyadas sobre las caderas, era un mal indicio de cómo iban las cosas.

Todos contuvieron el aliento.

—Bueno, chicos, dadas las… _circunstancias,_ tomaremos un descanso de diez minutos antes de continuar —señaló la entrenadora. Parecía más frustrada que molesta con el resultado de esa práctica, y con lo mal que había ido todo, ¿quién la podría culpar? En cualquier caso, Kuroko menos que nadie—. Espero que durante ese tiempo puedan centrarse lo suficiente para lo que queda de esta tarde —en esa ocasión, los ojos castaños de la chica se posaron sobre él y luego sobre Kagami de manera intimidatoria. Una dulce sonrisa que les puso a todos la piel de gallina se dibujó en sus labios—. Estoy segura de que no querrán que mañana haya un entrenamiento especial, ¿verdad? Es domingo, pero estoy más que dispuesta a sacrificar mi día de descanso por el bien del equipo si es necesario.

Un murmullo de pánico y negación colectivo se extendió entre los miembros del club, que rápidamente se fueron separando y desperdigándose por el gimnasio para aprovechar el tiempo libre y reponerse antes de continuar con la práctica.

El entrenamiento de ese día estaba siendo una auténtica pesadilla, al igual que el de la tarde anterior, y Kuroko tenía clarísimo de lo mal que se había desempeñado ambas prácticas. La entrenadora seguramente iba a tener algunas palabras no demasiado amables con él, sobre todo porque su siguiente partido sería dentro de tres días y pareciera que él solo estaba perjudicando al equipo.

Su coordinación con los miembros titulares había sido pasable, aunque en muchas ocasiones había fallados los pases de manera terrible. Sus superiores solo lo habían mirado extrañados, aunque el capitán Hyuga le había preguntado directamente si se encontraba mal, algo que él se había apresurado a negar.

Y luego estaba Kagami… con el que no había jugado para nada.

Casi como al comienzo de conocerse, o en aquella vez que tuvieron diferencias, el otro chico no había esperado ningún pase de él, y Kuroko tampoco había hecho ningún esfuerzo por intentarlo.

Se estaban distanciado.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que él no se sentía así de ignorado y herido?, se preguntó Kuroko mientras aceptaba una toalla que le ofreció uno de los chicos de primero y se secaba el sudor. Demasiado, tuvo que reconocer. Con Kagami a su lado siempre tenía la confianza suficiente para enfrentar casi cualquier cosa.

Intentando no ser demasiado evidente, desvió la mirada hacia el chico.

De espaldas a él, Kagami asentía o negaba ligeramente a algo que le estaba diciendo Hyuga. Tras las gafas de montura delgada, los ojos verdes del capitán del equipo lucían muy serios, algo que se acentuaba a causa de lo fruncido que tenía el ceño.

Al parecer, Kagami también lo estaba haciendo todo fatal aquel día.

Como si se hubiera percatado de su insistente atención, este volvió la cabeza para mirarlo en un rápido gesto.

Cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, algo pareció bullir entre ellos; sorpresa y angustia, pudo determinar Kuroko, mescladas con miles de cosas que no habían sido dichas en su momento y que seguramente ya nunca podrían tener la oportunidad de explicar.

Del mismo modo que se habían detenido en él, los ojos de Kagami se apartaron bruscamente, ignorándolo. Una punzada de dolor entrelazado con culpa le atenazó el pecho cuando le vio acercarse al resto de los chicos de segundo para platicar animadamente con ellos. Como si él no existiera.

¿Pero acaso no era su culpa? ¿No había sido el propio Kuroko quien había tomado la decisión de terminar aquello creyendo que era lo mejor para ambos?

El ligero peso de una mano sobre su hombro lo sobresaltó un poco, pero se recompuso de inmediato. Kôki lo miraba inquisidoramente, un poco preocupado; aun así le dedicó una breve sonrisa que intentaba ser reconfortante.

—¿Va todo bien, Kuroko? —le preguntó su amigo, bajando el tono lo suficiente como para no llamar la atención de ninguno de los otros chicos que pululaban por allí—. No pareces tú mismo.

Kuroko podría haberlo negado, a sabiendas que el chico no intentaría indagar más si él no se lo permitía, pero por ese día ya estaba cansado de intentar fingir que las cosas no le importaban. Estaba harto de tener miedo y de decirse que todo estaba bien. Estaba furioso con Kagami por aceptar que él fuera un idiota cobarde y no hacer nada al respecto.

—No, no estoy bien. De hecho en estos momentos estoy muy enfadado, Furihata-kun —reconoció Kuroko sin avergonzarse por ello. Los ojos de Furi se habían abierto considerablemente a causa de la impresión—. Pero no te preocupes, lo voy a remediar de inmediato.

Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que iba a hacer, para no tener tiempo de arrepentirse, se acercó a un grupo de chicos de primero que practicaban a botear el balón y, murmurando una débil disculpa, se lo arrebató a uno de ellos.

Y se lo lanzó a Kagami a la cabeza. Con una puntería perfecta, que hasta a él mismo sorprendió.

El efecto fue inmediato, tal y como Kuroko había previsto. Apenas y sin darle tiempo de recomponerse, oyó como soltando un gruñido de rabia, el otro chico volteó furioso para encarar el culpable y cobrárselas.

Y se encontró frente a frente con él.

—¡Kuroko, tú, maldito…! —soltó con los ojos rojizos encendidos de rabia mientras se palpaba la cabeza en la zona donde había recibido el golpe. El resto del equipo los miraba anonadados, guardando un silencio sepulcral—. ¡Eso ha dolido! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!

—Te lo merecías por idiota, Kagami-kun —fue todo lo que dijo como respuesta, sabiendo que esto iba a avivar todavía más su enfado, el cual no demoró en estallar.

En tres zancadas Kuroko le tuvo ya a su lado, exudando enojo por cada poro. Contuvo el aliento por un instante en el momento en que, sujetándolo de la pechera de la camiseta, Kagami lo alzaba hacía él, pero se negó a cerrar los ojos cuando lo vio alzar amenazadoramente el puño para golpearlo.

Y entonces dudó.

Fue solo un breve segundo, una fracción de tiempo casi imperceptible, pero Kuroko vio la inseguridad del otro chico ante la idea de hacerle daño. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que ambos se liaban a golpes, esta sí era la primera vez que veía a Kagami dudar en lastimarlo desde que le había confesado sus sentimientos y habían comenzado a salir.

Y eso le dio esperanzas. Más o menos.

Aprovechando su descuido, Kuroko le propinó una patada en la espinilla con todas sus fuerzas. De inmediato, Kagami soltó un aullido de dolor y se arrodilló para sujetarse la zona dañada, pero antes de que él tuviera tiempo de huir lejos de su alcance, notó como los largos dedos del chico sujetaban con fuerza su tobillo y tiraban de él para hacerlo caer de espaldas sobre el piso de parquet con un golpe sordo que hizo que el aire escapara de sus pulmones.

—¡¿A qué demonios crees que estás jugando conmigo, Kuroko?! —Kagami se abalanzó sobre él, impidiéndole escapar con el peso de su cuerpo. Su mano le rodeaba el cuello sin presionar demasiado, pero en una clara señal de advertencia para que no se moviera y dejara de hacer tonterías—. ¡Si lo que querías era acabar con mi paciencia, ya lo has conseguido!

Kuroko lo miró furioso e intentó asestarle un puñetazo en el lado izquierdo del rostro, pero el otro lo esquivó, aprisionando su mano derecha con tanta fuerza que logró que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Sin amedrentarse ante el dolor, Kuroko se revolvió para intentar escapar de su aprisionamiento y le propinó a su ex novio un golpe, esta vez en la parte baja de la mandíbula derecha, aunque sin demasiada fuerza al no ser con su mano dominante.

—¡BASTA USTEDES DOS! ¡KUROKO! ¡KAGAMI! ¡QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO!

El grito de Riko fue seguido por las veloces manos de Hyuga y Kiyoshi que, sin mucha delicadeza, obligaron a Kagami a soltarlo y ponerse de pie; reteniéndolo apartado a cierta distancia de él, ya que parecía bastante dispuesto a volver a lanzársele encima para atacarlo. A su vez, Izuki y Furihata habían ido a ver a Kuroko, ayudándolo a levantarse y cerciorarse de paso si estaba bien. Ambos lo miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Y a lo mejor, pensó todavía un poco confundido por la subida de adrenalina, estaban en lo cierto.

Con la respiración aun entrecortada por el esfuerzo que había hecho y el corazón palpitando desenfrenado dentro de su pecho, Kuroko observó como el capitán Hyuga sujetaba a Kagami del hombro y lo sacudía cada tanto mientras le murmuraba algo, furioso. Por su parte, Kiyoshi, como ayudante temporal de Riko tras la operación de su lesión, se mostraba un poco más conciliador, intentando intervenir entre los dos, sobre todo ante la aparente sumisión que ahora mostraba el otro chico, con la cabeza gacha y oyendo todos los regaños sin protestar; no obstante, cuando su mirada rojiza se cruzó con la de Kuroko, estaba cargada de furia apenas contenida.

Sí, Kagami estaba enfadadísimo con él, comprendió de inmediato. Pero eso sin lugar a dudas era lejos mucho mejor que su indiferencia.

—Ahora, ustedes dos, par de idiotas, van a explicarse —les exigió Riko con una engañosa tranquilidad que presagiaba el desastre—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez para que se peleen así? ¡Hablen!

El silencio de ambos combinado con el silencio de sus compañeros resultaba algo antinatural. Afuera del gimnasio se podían oír las risas y los gritos amortiguados de otros estudiantes que también estaban a esa hora en las actividades de sus respectivos clubs, como un sábado normal, al igual como debería haberlo sido para ellos si él, impulsado por su frustración, no hubiera provocado aquella catástrofe.

—¿Kuroko? —insistió la entrenadora Riko mirándolo fijamente. Parecía tan tensa como la cuerda de un violín—. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

A pesar de que eran muchas las cosas que deseaba explicar en ese momento, Kuroko sabía que ninguna de ellas podría ser dicha frente a sus compañeros de equipo. Con el único que necesitaba hablar en ese instante era con Kagami, pero bajo las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, comprendía que sería bastante difícil por el momento. Así que solo guardó silencio con obstinación.

—¿Kagami? ¿Qué me dices de ti? —le preguntó ella al otro chico, percibiendo que ya no obtendría información de él.

Kagami se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, aunque aquella aura de peligrosa agresividad seguía rodeándolo.

—Asuntos personales —fue su escueta respuesta, ante lo que Riko frunció el ceño con molestia.

—Entonces, resuélvanlos y dejen de perjudicar al equipo —dijo fulminando a todos con la mirada, no solo a ellos—. Dentro de tres días jugaremos contra la Academia Jitsuzen, y no podemos permitirnos perder; somos los ganadores de la Winter Cup, ¿recuerdan? Necesitamos estar centrados en el juego y no peleándonos por tonterías —Kuroko se estremeció, sintiéndose un poco culpable al oírla—. ¿Entendido? —La respuesta de todos ellos fue un débil sí que sonó más desanimado de lo que seguramente esperaba, aun así la entrenadora no se dejó amedrentar y prosiguió—: Volveremos al entrenamiento, así que divídanse en tres equipos. Hyuga, Izuki y Mitobe, serán los capitanes, así que elijan a sus jugadores —explicó dando una palmada para ganar su atención—. Kuroko y Kagami, vayan a la banca. Ustedes están fuera.

Kagami miró a la entrenadora boquiabierto.

—¡¿No nos va a dejar jugar?! —le preguntó lleno de incredulidad.

Riko ni siquiera se inmutó ante aquello, como si lo esperara.

—Claro que no, Bakagami. Ya he tenido suficiente de ustedes dos durante estos últimos días —dijo, dejando claro que era consciente de que el mal entrenamiento del día anterior también había sido a causa de ellos y su mala coordinación—. Tienen hasta el lunes para resolver lo que sea que esté mal entre ustedes. Si no es así, estarán fuera del juego contra Jitsuzen.

Tras sus palabras, todos se la quedaron mirando.

—Rik… Entrenadora, no puedes estar hablando en serio —en esta ocasión fue Hyuga quien se le acercó, incrédulo—. No podemos dejar a los dos fuera —continuó protestando el capitán—. Has dicho que debemos ganar a como dé lugar, pero con Kiyoshi fuera, el no tener a Kagami o a Kuroko…

—Podemos hacerlo —lo cortó ella con determinación—. Así como están, no son más que un estorbo. No voy a perjudicar al resto por sus problemas —tomó aire profundamente y lo dejó escapar en un lento suspiro—. Ya está bien. Vayan a sus lugares, no perdamos más tiempo. Y ustedes dos —dijo dirigiéndose a ellos—, esperaran en la banca hasta que acabe el entrenamiento. Luego se encargaran de limpiar todo esto antes de poder ir a casa. Es su castigo.

Kuroko vio a Kagami apretar los labios en señal de disgusto pero este no se atrevió a protestar más. Tras lanzarle otra mirada cargada de enfado, se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la banca de suplentes donde se dejó caer pesadamente al lado de un par de chicos de primer año que, pareciendo bastante asustados, se alejaron de él a toda prisa. Al ver la expresión tormentosa de su ex novio, no podía culparlos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida?, se preguntó lleno de culpa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con él equipo? ¿Cuántos errores más iba a cometer antes de sentirse satisfecho?

También un poco enfadado consigo mismo, Kuroko se dirigió hacia la banca y se sentó en la otra punta de esta. Tan alejado de Kagami como le fuera posible. Como si ambos estuvieran en distintos lados del mundo.

* * *

La hora siguiente pasó mucho más lenta y angustiosa de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Siendo un mero espectador y con los nervios tan vivos como los sentía en ese momento, Kuroko no había podido disfrutar absolutamente nada de los partidos de entrenamiento, a pesar de ser consciente de que sobre todo él, con su sistema de juego, debería haber estado mucho más atento a la manera de moverse y jugar de sus compañeros.

De tanto en tanto había observado a Kagami que, en total silencio, seguía los movimientos de los otros jugadores con total concentración. Seguía pareciendo algo tensó, pero parte de su enojo inicial ya se había temperado; y a pesar de que era evidente de que no quería hacerlo, Kuroko lo había pillado un par de veces observándolo, aunque el chico apartaba la mirada de inmediato, visiblemente avergonzado.

¿Por qué no podía ser más honesto consigo mismo y con Kagami?, se preguntó. Si tan solo pudiera reunir el valor suficiente para decirle el otro chico como se sentía, decirle que se había equivocado en lo que le dijo el día que rompieron, tal vez podría estar evitando aquel dolor. Pero tal y como le había confesado a Kagami, era un cobarde. En ese momento había tenido miedo del sufrimiento que una separación tan larga podía depararle, y ahora le aterraba la idea de que las cosas entre los dos se hubieran estropeado hasta un punto irreparable.

Mientras respondía saludos de despedida y veía a los chicos dirigirse agotados hacia el cambiador, Kuroko se puso de pie y fue a buscar los útiles de aseo para ordenar el gimnasio. Ya deseaba irse a casa.

En ese momento Riko estaba platicando con los alumnos de primero, al parecer explicándoles, por la cara de felicidad de estos, que por ese día no tendría más trabajo y ya podían marcharse. Una mirada de advertencia en dirección a ellos fue suficiente para que Kagami se pusiese también en marcha para comenzar con el trabajo.

El silencio entre ambos mientras buscaban y recogían los balones era pesado. Desde que se conocían, Kuroko nunca había sentido que los momentos de silencio entre los dos fueran algo desagradable, sin embargo en ese instante le provocaba un malestar indescriptible; casi como un peso frío en la boca del estómago que le generaba dolor por dentro. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por que el otro chico le dijese algo, cualquier cosa. Incluso que lo odiaba.

Después de su ruptura, Kuroko había salido del departamento de Kagami sintiendo que podía morir a causa de la angustia; notándose tan vacío por dentro que era algo casi aterrador.

Después de lo ocurrido con Aomine años atrás, Kuroko creyó ingenuamente que jamás nada le podría provocar un dolor peor que ese, pero se había equivocado. El haber terminado de ese modo con Kagami, era cien, mil veces peor. En poco más de un año, el chico parecía hacerse convertido casi en una parte de él mismo. Sentía su perdida casi como algo físico.

Aquella noche apenas y había dormido. Si su madre notó algo de su malestar durante la cena, no le dijo nada y respetó su silencio como lo hacía la mayoría de las veces; sin embargo cuando había estado a punto de partir a la escuela el día anterior sin apenas haber tocado su desayuno, ella se acercó a la puerta a entregarle un improvisado _bentô_ , algo que no había hecho desde hacía años, y lo envolvió en un abrazo que casi lo hizo ponerse a llorar.

El llegar a la escuela había sido el primer gran obstáculo a enfrentar para él, con el estómago anudado ante la espera constantemente de que Kagami no asistiera a clases ese día o que, peor aún, sí decidiera hacerlo y él no supiera cómo reaccionar al verlo.

Cuando finalmente el chico había hecho acto de presencia casi al filo de la hora, Kuroko, que se sentaba tras él, había esperado… algo; cualquier cosa que le indicara como iba a seguir su relación con Kagami a partir de ese punto, pero este se había limitado a dejar su bolso en la silla sin dirigirle una mirada y se dejó caer en ella de mala gana, recostándose en el escritorio sobre sus brazos cruzados y fingiendo dormir todas las clases a pesar de los constantes regaños y amenazas de los maestros.

Por supuesto la práctica de la tarde no había sido mucho mejor.

Por primera vez desde hacía meses atrás, cuando habían tenido un desacuerdo, Kuroko y Kagami no intercambiaron ninguna jugada entre ellos. Su ex novio lo ignoraba deliberadamente, y Kuroko, lleno de dolor y culpa, no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para dar el primer paso e intentar romper aquel muro de hielo entre ambos.

Y de ese modo habían llegado hasta ese punto, donde cada uno en completo silencio se esmeraba en acabar aquella tarea lo antes posible; sin hablarse, sin mirarse. Como dos completos extraños

Sin poder evitarlo, Kuroko recordó otra ocasión, no mucho tiempo atrás, donde tras haber recibido Kagami un castigo similar, él había corrido a su encuentro para confesarle como se sentía. Para decirle que a pesar de sus miedos, quería darle una oportunidad.

Tragándose el nudo que tenía en la garganta y con él las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, Kuroko finalmente tomó una decisión. Si iba a terminar sufriendo por Kagami, prefería hacerlo cuando él tuviese que marcharse y donde quizás aún existiera una oportunidad de mantenerse juntos como el chico le había dicho y no ahora, donde el estar separados y verle cada día era como una autentica tortura. No iba a cometer el mismo error que con Aomine.

—Kagami-kun —le dijo Kuroko armándose de valor. Soltando el trapeador, se volvió para buscarlo con la mirada, notando como se le subía la sangre al rostro a causa de la vergüenza al ver que este se encontraba a un par de pasos frente a él. No lo había oído acercarse para nada—, me gustaría hablar sobr-

Los labios de Kagami sobre los suyos lo callaron de golpe, besándolo con desesperada e insistente violencia mientras con cada embate de su lengua le robaba el aliento y dejaba su cabeza hecha un lío, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

A pesar de que no deseaba hacerlo, a pesar de la tentación que era el perderse entre sus brazos, haciendo un esfuerzo, Kuroko terminó el beso y empujándolo suavemente puso algo de distancia entre ambos. La mirada de Kagami, hambrienta y decidida, le provocó un leve estremecimiento, aunque era más anticipación que miedo.

—No lo acepto —soltó inesperadamente Kagami, sin darle oportunidad de abrir la boca—. En verdad intenté aceptar tu decisión, Kuroko, y mantenerme alejado de ti porque no quería causarte más sufrimiento. Pero no lo acepto —recalcó. La determinación y el desafío reflejados en sus ojos—. No me importa lo mucho que te enfades conmigo, pero no voy a dejar de luchar por ti. Voy a insistir e insistir hasta que te canses, y que entonces te des cuenta de que no puedes ser feliz con nadie más que no sea conmigo.

Clavándose los dientes en el labio inferior, Kuroko respiraba agitada y superficialmente, desesperado por calmarse un poco a pesar de que su corazón latía como un loco, tan rápido que temía fuera a salírsele del pecho.

Él tenía algo preparado, una especie de discurso que había improvisado rápidamente en el minuto en que decidió intentar arreglar las cosas con Kagami, pero en ese instante ya no lo recordaba. Kuroko, muerto de nervios y confuso, no era capaz de hilar una palabras con otra y que estás tuvieran sentido.

—Lo siento —masculló con la voz un poco estrangulada—. Yo… en verdad lo siento, Kagami-kun —su mirada, casi desesperada, se encontró con la del otro chico que lo observaba con un modo mucho más gentil que horas antes—, por lo del otro día, por lo de hoy. Lo siento por haber sido tan cobarde y no haber creído en lo que me decías y haber dejado que mis mied-

—Shhh —lo calló Kagami al tiempo que se acercaba hasta él para envolverlo entre sus brazos. Kuroko lo permitió sin oponer resistencia. Ansioso por aquella muestra de afecto que había extrañado tanto durante su separación—. No tienes que decir nada más. Solo quiero que entiendas que hagas lo que hagas no te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mí.

Kuroko dejó escapar una leve risita que intento contener, mescla de los nervios contenidos y la alegría burbujeante que lo embargaba en ese momento. Levantó el rostro un poco, lo suficiente para poder mirar al otro y dejar un rápido beso sobre sus labios.

—Oe, Kuroko, ¿eso significa que ya estamos bien? —inquirió Kagami. Aunque intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, la leve tensión visible en el fibroso cuello y los brazos que lo sujetaban delataban lo nervioso que se encontraba mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Sí. Y también significa que acabamos de superar nuestra primera ruptura y reconciliación con éxito —confirmó él con una breve sonrisa.

—No me gusta cómo suena eso de primera —masculló Kagami entre dientes—. No creo poder soportar otra discusión como esta. Casi acaba conmigo.

Y Kuroko lo entendía plenamente, aunque no se lo dijo.

—No creo que sea la última, Kagami-kun —le explicó con seriedad—. Sobre todo si iba enserio lo que me dijiste de regresar a América e intentar mantener nuestra relación de todos modos. Eso _sí_ que será difícil.

Todavía sin soltarlo, Kagami depositó un dulce beso sobre su frente y lo abrazó más fuerte, aferrándolo a su pecho. El corazón de uno latiendo el compás del latir del otro.

—Vamos a soportarlo —murmuró su novio con la barbilla apoyada sobre su cabeza como acostumbraba a hacer—. Ya he decidido que hablaré con mi padre en un par de semanas y le contaré lo de nosotros. Intentaré que me deje quedarme a estudiar en Japón —le explicó Kagami, muy serio—, y si eso no va bien, ya pensaremos en lo que haremos a futuro. Por el momento, solo quiéreme, Kuroko. Quiéreme y confía en mí. Confía en que lucharé por ti, pase lo que pase.

Kuroko se limitó a asentir, satisfecho.

¿Tenía miedo de lo que les depararía el futuro? ¡Por supuesto! Pero como le había pedido Kagami, confiaría en él; confiaría en ellos juntos. Creería en que de algún modo el destino que los había unido de un modo tan extraño, no los iba a separar tan fácilmente.

—Oe, Kuroko —le dijo él sacudiéndolo un poco para llamar su atención y que lo mirara—, ¿se puede saber por qué demonios me golpeaste durante la práctica?

De inmediato, él intentó fingir inocencia.

—Sentía que te lo merecías. Por ignorarme de ese modo tan cruel, Kagami-kun.

El chico soltó un gruñido bajo.

—¿No te diste cuenta lo peligroso que fue provocarme así? Podría haberte partido la cara si no me freno con ese puñetazo, Kuroko. Realmente me tenías al límite y estaba a punto de golpearte.

—Entonces me hubiera visto obligado a devolvértelo —le dijo él con solemnidad.

—Sí, claro —respondió Kagami ahogando una sonrisa ante su mirada de enfado—. Eres tan debilucho que tus golpes no duelen nada.

—Te recuerdo que parecías bastante adolorido después que te pateé —le recordó Kuroko, ligeramente mordaz.

—Ya, ya, lo he comprendido. Eres un chico terrible y peligroso —le dijo Kagami apaciguador y buscó una vez más su boca para callarlo.

En esta ocasión, ya sin conflictos ni dudas entre ellos, Kuroko le echó los brazos al cuello y entreabrió los labios, gustoso. Deseoso de poder perderse en aquel instante y que la cercanía del chico que amaba borrara todo rastro del dolor que lo había embargado los días anteriores.

El ruido sordo de un golpe retumbo estruendoso en el silencioso gimnasio casi vacío. Sobresaltados, Kagami y Kuroko se separaron de golpe y miraron consternados en dirección al sonido, casi muriendo de la vergüenza al encontrarse cara a cara con aquel trío.

El capitán Hyuga los miraba boquiabierto, con una expresión en el rostro que iba entre el horrorizado disgusto y la incredulidad total; mientras que la entrenadora, con las mejillas de un furioso rosa encendido, se agachó a toda prisa a recoger las carpetas de datos que había dejado caer al verlos besándose, y que eran la fuente de aquel sonido. Por otro lado, Kiyoshi, con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, parecía el más calmado ante aquella situación.

—Bueno —dijo este con su habitual buen ánimo—, supongo que esto significa que ya han solucionado sus problemas, Riko. Esos son buenas noticias, ¿no?

Hyuga le lanzó una mirada acerada seguida de un ininteligible sonido estrangulado, y Riko, ya de pie, comenzó a reírse de manera estruendosa, sobresaltándolos a todos.

Por su parte, Kuroko quería que se lo tragase la tierra allí mismo y, con una sola mirada a Kagami, comprendió que su novio deseaba lo mismo.

Aquello, se dijo, no había manera de esconderlo o disfrazarlo. Finalmente los habían descubierto y su relación secreta había dejado de serlo de golpe.

* * *

 _La primero, como siempre, muchas gracias a quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí y se hayan dado el tiempo de leer. Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo, que llegó más pronto que tarde, como prometí. Ya vamos un paso más cerca del final._

 _La verdad es que he quedado muy contenta con esté capítulo por dos cosas. La primera, es que lo escribí bastante rápido y prácticamente sin muchos cambios durante la revisión (lo que para mí es un logro), y porque estás escenas fueron algunas de las primeras que tomaron forma en mi cabeza cuando, ya hace más de dos años atrás, comencé a plantearme la idea de escribir esta historia. Verlas hoy ya escritas como un capítulo realmente me ha hecho feliz, así que espero también haya valido la pena para ustedes._

 _Ya pronto estaré aquí actualizando el capítulo dieciséis, y si alguien de por aquí también seguía mi otra historia de este fandom,_ Tormenta _, aviso que esa la comenzaré a actualizar una vez que haya acabado con_ Hilo Rojo _a la que ya le faltan poquitos capítulos (que le puedo hacer, estoy ansiosa por llegar al final)._

 _Nuevamente gra_ c _ias por su tiempo. Cualquier comentario, reclamo, pregunta o sugerencia es bien recibida._

 _Nos leemos en la próxima actualización._


	16. Aceptar

_Descargo: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo prestados para esta solo los he tomado historia._

 **Capítulo 16:**

 **Aceptar**

 ** _¿Por qué no aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo sin pretender explicarlo, sin sentar las nociones del orden y de desorden?_**

 ** _(Julio Cortázar)_**

Cinco días después de haber sido descubiertos en el gimnasio por los superiores del equipo, Kagami se iba sintiendo más y más frustrado por momentos. No era porque que el resto de sus antiguos compañeros lo hubiesen hecho sentir mal, por supuesto que no, de hecho, lo sorprendía lo bien que parecían llevar todos el asunto de que él y Kuroko fuesen novios; no, lo que lo incomodaba bastante era la velocidad con la que se había expandido la noticia entre los novatos de primer año y las diversas reacciones resultantes de eso. Malas reacciones principalmente.

Después de que Riko y los otros dos chicos les hubieran pillado en esa situación tan comprometedora, Kuroko y Kagami entendieron de inmediato que era imposible mentir o intentar encubrir aquello. No era necesario ser demasiado listo para sumar dos más dos y llegar a la conclusión de que todos los problemas que ambos habían causado esos días se debían a una discusión de pareja, algo que ellos justamente eran y que, dadas las circunstancias, les quedó bastante claro a los alumnos de tercer año.

El capitán Hyûga fue en ese momento quien más consternado pareció con aquella revelación, sin poder comprender del todo que la relación de los dos fuera más que amistad; y aunque no pareció repugnado por la idea, si era evidente que le costaba aceptarla por completo. Aquello Kagami lo encontraba bastante comprensible si se tenía en cuenta de que todos en el equipo estaban al tanto de lo incómodo que su superior se sentía con chicos demasiado afeminados, y aunque ese no fuera su caso ni el de Kuroko, era lógico que aceptar su relación de buenas a primeras se le iba a hacer difícil. De hecho, le sorprendía bastante que hasta el momento no los hubiese golpeado.

Por su parte, Kiyoshi y la entrenadora se tomaron en ese momento el asunto con bastante más normalidad de la que ellos esperaban. De los dos, había sido Riko quien se mostró un poco más avergonzada al principio, con las mejillas unos tonos más enrojecidas de lo habitual y soltando risitas nerviosas de tanto en tanto cada vez que los miraba, pero por lo demás pareció no darle demasiada importancia. Eso sí, les recordó más de una vez, con su mejor tono autoritario, que si volvían a dar problemas al equipo por sus asuntos personales se los haría pagar caro.

El cómo se enteró el resto del equipo de aquello, era algo que Kagami no comprendía del todo bien, ya que no era como si él o Kuroko hubiesen hecho algo que revelara de golpe la verdadera naturaleza de su relación o que fuesen demasiado evidentes con sus muestras de cariño en público; estaba seguro que, de solo haberlo intentado, su novio lo hubiese matado. Por ese motivo ninguno de los dos entendía que era lo que había pasado.

Los primeros días solo habían notado miradas curiosas sobre ellos y algún que otro comentario rápidamente murmurado que Kagami achacó a la fuerte pelea que ambos habían tenido el sábado y al hecho de que evidentemente ya habían hecho las paces, nada extraño; no obstante, lo que comenzó a molestarlo de verdad fue la evidente tensión que pareció comenzar a existir entre el grupo de jugadores y la incomodidad que algunos chicos de primer año empezaron a mostrar cuando él o Kuroko estaban cerca de ellos. Se lo comentó a su novio, y este, que al parecer ya intuía algo, le dijo que no se preocupara, que era lógico que las cosas resultaran así.

Pero Kagami se negó a ello y comenzó a prestar más atención y a acumular más enfado.

Fue ese día jueves nada más llegar a clases cuando finalmente Furihata, muy compungido, le confirmó lo que él ya tenía bastante claro: todo el equipo del Seirin estaba al tanto de que con Kuroko eran pareja y, aunque todos los chicos de segundo y tercero que los conocían de más tiempo lo habían aceptado bastante bien, muchos de los estudiantes de primero habían soltado algún que otro comentario desagradable o malicioso que había provocado el inminente enfado de sus superiores. Y nuevamente parecía que el equipo estaba sufriendo una crisis gracias a ellos.

Cuando a la hora de almuerzo Kagami le había comunicado a su novio del problema, Kuroko se había limitado a aceptarlo como algo inevitable y a mostrarse bastante estoico sobre ello, asegurándole que aquello se arreglaría más temprano que tarde y que no le diese más vueltas. A Kagami le hubiese gustado tener su convicción, pero él lo conocía lo suficiente para estar seguro de que al otro chico aquel hiriente conflicto lo afectaba bastante, y eso a Kagami lo molestaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Y fue ese enfado el que provocó que esa misma tarde de jueves él terminará por perder la cabeza después del entrenamiento y que hubiese hecho lo que hizo.

Estaba a punto de acabar la práctica de rebotes que tenía con Mitobe bajo las indicaciones de Kiyoshi cuando oyó cierto revuelo por parte de los otros jugadores. Al volverse para ver lo que ocurría al otro lado de la cancha, Kagami percibió de inmediato la tensión de Kuroko, que a pesar de todo intentaba aparentar indiferencia, y el enfado creciente del capitán que hablaba autoritariamente con un par de chicos de primero.

Y él lo comprendió de inmediato… Habían estado incordiando a su novio, otra vez, porque de aquel grupo de cobardes ninguno se iba a atrever a enfrentarse directamente a él.

Recordándose las palabras de su novio y la advertencia de la entrenadora sobre que no dieran más problemas, Kagami se contuvo lo mejor que pudo para no meterse en el altercado y a regañadientes lo dejó todo en manos de Hyûga, confiado en que el capitán sabría manejarlo todo mucho mejor que él.

Por ese motivo, cuando terminaron la práctica de ese día, él no hizo comentario alguno sobre lo ocurrido y junto a Kuroko se dirigieron al cambiador como siempre. Hablaron del partido que vendría aquel sábado contra el Instituto Hakuryô y de los planteamientos de juego que les había señalado la entrenadora esa tarde. Y sí, mientras platicaban con normalidad el otro chico parecía el mismo de siempre, lo suficiente para engañar al resto, pero Kagami podía notar perfectamente lo que lo estaba desmoralizando aquella situación, y lo que lo estaba enfureciendo a él.

Habitualmente después de la práctica, el cambiador de los chicos, a menos que hubiesen perdido un partido y hubieran tenido una jornada extenuante, era siempre un lugar bullicioso. Se hacían constantemente bromas unos a otros, hablaban de las clases, de los entrenamientos, los partidos por venir, lo que habían visto en la televisión, los planes para el fin de semana y lo que se les ocurriese. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Kagami de estar en aquel equipo, era justamente eso, por lo que la incomodidad reinante en ese momento entre los novatos y los superiores lo frustraba tanto como lo irritaba.

Y así fue como, cuando acababa de salir de la ducha, oyó a un chico de primero hacer un comentario despectivo contra su novio. Como siempre, su primer impulso fue pegarle un puñetazo y estamparle la cabeza en el casillero sobre el que este estaba apoyado, pero se contuvo a duras penas comprendiendo que de ese modo no iba a conseguir nada; tal vez solo iba a empeorarlo e incrementar todavía más el malestar general del grupo.

Finalmente tomando una decisión, Kagami se encaminó hacia donde estaba Kuroko sentado terminando de atarse las zapatillas y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención.

—Oe, Kuroko —le dijo, a lo que el otro, echando la cabeza hacia atrás desde la posición sentada en la banca donde se encontraba, lo miró intrigado.

—¿Kagami-kun?

Antes de que pudiese arrepentirse de su idea, Kagami se inclinó sobre el chico y… lo besó en los labios.

Ya fuese por la sorpresa de su atrevimiento o simplemente porque le apetecía hacerlo, Kuroko no lo apartó de un golpe como él había temido en un principio. Alentado por aquello, Kagami entreabrió levemente los labios y lo besó con mayor intensidad, dejando que aquel contacto entre ellos mitigara un poco su furia y aliviara el dolor. Deseando a su vez, poder ser él mismo suficiente para sanar las, casi imperceptibles, heridas que sabía laceraba el corazón de quien amaba.

Cuando finalmente se apartó, Kuroko lo observaba con el rostro y las orejas enrojecidas de un tono casi imposible y los celestes ojos brillantes y ¿furiosos? Bueno, Kagami tuvo que reconocer para sus adentros que eso más o menos se lo esperaba; aunque hubiese preferido que su novio le trasmitiese su malestar en privado.

Tal y como estaba en sus planes, todo el resto del equipo los observaba sin falta. Boquiabiertos, divertidos, disgustados, a Kagami le daba igual; solo había deseado contar con unos cuantos segundos de su atención y con el silencio expectante que sabía aquella situación generaría.

—Bueno, supongo que con esto queda clarísimo, ¿no? Él es mi novio —soltó, señalando con un gesto a Kuroko que parecía desear morir de la vergüenza—. Si alguien tiene algún problema con ello, puede venir a hablar conmigo —continuó explicando Kagami con ligereza, sin embargo la sonrisa cargada de maldad que les lanzó a los novatos dejaba perfectamente claras cuáles eran sus intenciones—. Espero que con esto se solucionen los problemas que este malentendido haya podido causar. Realmente siento todo esto, capitán —le dijo a Hyûga e inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente en su dirección, confiando que con aquello podría aplacar en parte el regaño que seguramente recibiría después—. Venga, Kuroko, vámonos.

El sonido inconfundible de una risa contenida provocó que el enfado de Kagami volviera a encenderse un poco. Indignado, volteó a fulminar con la mirada al culpable y se encontró con que más de la mitad de los chicos estaban haciendo enormes esfuerzos por no explotar en carcajadas; sin embargo fue la inconfundible risa de su novio la que lo hizo sentir como un tonto, ¿en serio? ¿Hasta Kuroko se burlaba de él? ¿Tan mala había sido su idea?

El estallido de este fue algo así como el gatillante para que el resto del equipo también se permitiera reír abiertamente, confundiéndolo todavía más si eso era posible. Fue Kiyoshi, quien reponiéndose un poco de aquel ataque de hilaridad, le dijo a Kagami:

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo con todo lo que has dicho, Kagami, te respaldo completamente; pero, ¿no crees que antes de marcharte deberías vestirte primero? Si algún maestro te ve así podrías meterte en problemas.

Consternado, bajó la vista para mirarse. Un rubor casi tan furioso como el que tenía su novio minutos antes le abrasó las mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de que aparte de la toalla azul que llevaba cuando salió de la ducha, estaba completamente desnudo.

Realmente era un idiota, se dijo; en verdad no hacía nada bien.

No obstante, cuando minutos más tarde todos parecieron recobrar poco a poco la compostura, Kagami, ya vestido, observó el cambió evidente que parecía haberse generado en todo el grupo, como si la tensión reinante entre ambos bandos hubiese dado paso a un tregua. Como si su confesión, sus amenazas y sus idioteces hubiesen ondeado una bandera blanca.

Y mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa junto a Kuroko, oyendo sus silencios, aceptando sus miradas calmas, Kagami comprendió que habían dado un paso; un paso enorme hacia lo que podría ser su futuro. Porque se habían aceptado sin vergüenza a ellos mismo, y le habían exigido al resto que también los aceptara a ellos y, aunque probablemente aquel solo sería un primer obstáculo en el camino, uno pequeño comparado con los que vendrían, les había dado determinación. Determinación para decir que no eran distintos, que lo que sentían no estaba mal ni era un error; determinación para enfrentarse a los que los rechazaban y decirles, mirándolos a los ojos, que a pesar de todo se amaban, y que nada ni nadie podría cambiar aquello.

* * *

—Kurooooko, por favor, dudo que en este momento me pueda entrar algo más de esto en la cabeza —gimió Kagami con voz lastimera mientras dejaba caer la misma cabeza de la que se quejaba sobre el libro de química del que llevaban estudiando hacia casi dos horas—. Creo que esto es superior a mí, ¿por qué es tan condenadamente difícil? Estoy comenzando a pesar que todos tienen razón y simplemente soy un idiota que solo piensa en el baloncesto.

Como si quisiera darle ánimos, el otro chico comenzó a darle suaves y acompasadas palmaditas en la cabeza, casi como un movimiento mecánico. Sospechando lo que ocurría en realidad, Kagami levantando la vista hacía él y vio que el chico seguía enfrascado en su cuaderno e intentando resolver el último ejercicio en el que habían estado trabajando y apenas le prestaba atención a sus quejas.

—Oe, eso está mal, Kuroko —le dijo, a lo que el otro se volvió a mirarlo al instante, extrañado—. Te has equivocado.

—¿Dónde? —le preguntó evidentemente sorprendido.

—Aquí —respondió él, volviendo a sentarse derecho en el piso de la sala para inclinarse hacia el chico y enseñarle el supuesto error; sin embargo, aprovechando que este tenía la guardia baja, le robó un rápido beso que logró que su novio lo mirara enojado, ante lo que él sonrió contento—. Te he engañado.

—Ya. Me extrañaba que Kagami-kun pareciese tan seguro de algo. Tal vez debería comenzar a llamarte Bakagami-kun, como lo hace la entrenadora. Me parece adecuado —continúo Kuroko fingiendo mostrarse pensativo, como si realmente evaluara aquello. El gesto de fastidio que se dibujó en su rostro fue más que suficiente para dejar en claro lo que pensaba de la idea, a lo que Kuroko, levantándose un poco de su sitió, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó a su vez—. Ya estamos a mano.

Soltando una enorme carcajada, Kagami se abalanzó sobre este, tumbándolo con cuidado de no hacerle daño sobre el piso de la sala y abrazándolo. Hacia un par de semanas atrás, al hacer algo similar a lo de ese momento, él no había medido su fuerza lo suficiente y la cabeza de Kuroko terminó azotando en el suelo con un golpe muy feo. Obviamente su novio, cuando dejó de estar mareado, se puso hecho una furia con Kagami, negándose a perdonarlo durante dos días por mucho que él se había disculpado.

En ese momento, tumbado bajo él, la mirada de mudo reproche del chico fue casi como un leve regaño; pero, cuando los brazos de Kuroko lo rodearon a su vez permitiendo que recostara la cabeza sobre su pecho, Kagami supo de inmediato que este no estaba realmente molesto con él.

El lento y cadencioso ruido de sus respiraciones era el único sonido existente en la sala en ese momento. Para obligarlo a estudiar y forzarlo a concentrarse, su novio había apagado la televisión y apartado todo lo que creía podría distraer su atención; lástima, se dijo Kagami, que Kuroko no había anticipado que su mayor distracción sería el mismo.

—Vamos, tenemos que seguir estudiando, Kagami-kun —le recordó su novio pasados unos cuantos minutos. Al estar apoyado sobre él, Kagami notó como el suave sonido de sus palabras reverberó dentro de él y estas parecieron metérsele dentro a través la piel más que por el oído—. Hoy no puedo quedarme hasta muy tarde. Tengo que regresar temprano a casa para cenar ya que estará mi padre.

—Entonces, por favor, dejémoslo hasta aquí por hoy. De verdad ya no entiendo nada más, Kuroko. Mi cabeza es un maldito caos de fórmulas y compuestos.

Dejando escapar un largo suspiro de resignación que declaraba como vencedor a Kagami, su novio se removió lo suficiente para lograr que él se apartara y así poder volver a sentarse bien antes de comenzar a ordenar todos los materiales de estudio que tenían desperdigados sobre la mesa de centro de la sala. Ahora que se podía permitir observarlo bien, Kagami notó que Kuroko lucía un poco cansado; quizás, pensó, toda la tensión acumulada esos días le habían pasado de algún modo la cuenta al chico aunque este lo hubiese tratado de disimular con tanto esmero.

—Supongo entonces que eso es un sí —se jactó él triunfante y mucho más animado que minutos antes. Rápidamente depositó un beso sobre la cabeza de su novio y se puso de pie—. Mientras terminas de ordenar eso iré a la cocina por algo de comer.

Cuando Kagami regreso cinco minutos después con algunos aperitivos y algo para beber, Kuroko ya había despejado todo y se encontraba sentado en el sofá pasando, sin mucho ánimo, canales en la televisión. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando lo vio aparecer.

—Kagami-kun, he estado pensando… —comenzó a decirle este pero se detuvo de repente. El chico parecía un poco dubitativo, como si estuviese avergonzado de lo que iba a explicarle— veras… creo que me gustaría tener una cita.

—Claro —respondió él con despreocupación mientras se echaba un par de aperitivos a la boca—. No hay problema con eso.

A pesar de su respuesta afirmativa, Kuroko en aquella ocasión lo miró exasperado. A Kagami aquella mirada lo aterraba porque le indicaba que había hecho o dicho alguna tontería

—Me refiero a una "cita de verdad".

Ante aquella contestación, Kagami no entendió nada. En el tiempo que llevaban saliendo, ambos habían tenido bastantes citas, o por lo menos eso era lo que él creía. Entonces, se preguntó, ¿qué era lo que quería el otro chico? ¿Acaso sus citas no habían sido citas? Si Kuroko no comenzaba a explicarse mejor, iba a acabar por volverlo loco.

Como si se hubiese dado cuenta del colapso mental que acababa de provocarle, soltando un suspiro lento y mirándolo con aquellos ojos celestes llenos de paciencia, Kuroko se apresuró a explicar:

—Descontando aquella primera vez que salimos y me confesaste que te gustaba, no hemos tenido ninguna cita más, Kagami-kun —al ver que él iba a abrir la boca para rebatir aquello, con un gesto de la mano su novio le pidió que guardara silencio un momento más—. Sí, vamos con frecuencia al Maji o vamos a jugar baloncesto. Quedamos en tu casa o salimos a dar una vuelta a los recreativos, y eso está bien, me gusta, por favor no pienses lo contrario; sin embargo, también querría hacer algo diferente de vez en cuando, como ir al cine y a comer a otro sitio, o que vayamos al parque de diversiones o al acuario o que podamos hacer juntos algún viaje corto sin que tenga que ver con los entrenamientos —al terminar de decir aquello, las pálidas mejillas de Kuroko lucían un poco sonrosadas a causa de la vergüenza, pero aun así no le apartó la mirada—. Es algo así como… una ilusión —continuó—. Hacer planes de cosas que nos gustaría hacer juntos y esperar con ansias que llegue ese día para poder llevarlos a cabo.

Una ilusión, se repitió Kagami pensándolo detenidamente unos cuantos segundos. Y a pesar de que él no entendía mucho de esas cosas, pudo comprender lo que el otro estaba intentando decirle.

Aun podía recordar perfectamente lo nervioso y preocupado que había estado en aquella ocasión que invitó a salir a Kuroko después de haberlo besado. Por aquel entonces, Kagami creía que sus posibilidades eran nulas, claro, y solo deseaba conservar en lo posible su amistad y lo que fuera que el chico pudiese darle, nunca esperó que todo acabase tan bien; pero ahora estaban allí, en una tarde cualquiera y confiados de lo que sentían. Si él le pidiese en ese instante a Kuroko salir, sabía con seguridad de que este aceptaría. No esperaría la llegada de aquel día muerto de miedo ni temería cometer algún error estúpido que lo arruinara todo. No, se dijo, en esa ocasión solo estarían las cosas buenas: las ganas de verlo, el poder pasar tiempo juntos, aprovechar los momentos buenos que pudiesen tener antes de que tuviesen que ponerse a pensar seriamente en el futuro y tomar decisiones.

—Entonces quedemos el domingo —le dijo a su novio que seguía pendiente de él mientras comía despacio, intentando no demostrar su ansiedad ante lo que le había pedido—. Aprovechando el buen tiempo que hace podemos ir al parque de diversiones, ¿qué dices, Kuroko? Nunca hemos ido allí solo nosotros dos.

—Me parece bien —respondió, y una enorme sonrisa asomó a sus labios logrando que el corazón de Kagami se llenara de absurda alegría—. Ya quiero que llegue el domingo.

—Yo también lo espero con ganas —le dijo él en respuesta, y era absolutamente cierto.

Contento y satisfecho por cómo estaban las cosas, Kagami se recostó en el sofá e inclinó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el hombro del otro chico. Con la mano que tenía libre, buscó la de su novio y entrelazó los dedos de ambos; aquel gesto tan simple y sencillo era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer con Kuroko. Era algo que le daba estabilidad, le recordaba que pertenecía a un lugar. Que pertenecía a alguien.

—Oe, Kuroko —comenzó a decir Kagami, y aunque no deseaba estropear el buen ambiente que tenían, quería sacarse aquellas interrogantes que durante días se habían ido arremolinando dentro de su cabeza—, ¿qué piensas en verdad de la reacción de los chicos del equipo al saber de nuestra relación? ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a lo que ocurrió hoy? —se aventuró a preguntarle. De inmediato notó la leve incomodidad del chico y como este se tensaba un poco al oírlo.

Durante los días anteriores, cada vez que él se quejaba de aquella situación con su novio, este le hacía ver que ese tipo de reacción de rechazo era normal; que era algo que se esperaba y debían aceptarlo sin más, que no se preocupara o se enfadara por ello. Pero Kagami se negaba a aceptarlo.

Quizás, se dijo, la manera tan diferente que tenían los dos de enfrentar aquello era el hecho de que ambos habían crecido en países tan direccionalmente opuestos en muchos sentidos. Kuroko había vivido toda su vida en Japón, sumergido en sus tradiciones tan arraigadas y aquella formalidad y seriedad con lo que parecían tomárselo todo, mientras que él había pasado buena parte de su vida en América, donde todo el mundo parecía luchar constantemente por el individualismo y el poder expresar libremente sus opiniones, sin importarles demasiado lo que pensaran los demás. Kagami en sí mismo era una mezcla de ambas culturas, motivo por el cual aquella poca aceptación de sus decisiones y las recriminaciones por lo que hacía le sentaban mal y no podía tomárselas tan bien como Kuroko. Y por eso había actuado de aquel modo en los cambiadores esa tarde.

Para él, aquellos días habían sido un infierno, conteniéndose a cada momento para no golpear a alguien y mordiéndose constantemente la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba de su intolerancia; y eso, sumado a su ultima discusión con Kuroko, lo había hecho pensar muchísimo. Lo había hecho plantearse cosas con total seriedad. Meditar sobre su futuro.

—Ya te lo había dicho, ¿no, Kagami-kun? Es normal esperar que no acepten de inmediato lo que está ocurriendo, hay que darles algo de tiempo y, todavía así, para muchos nuestra relación de todos modos será algo "raro" —levantando la mano que tenía libre, Kuroko comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el rojizo cabello—. No debes enfadarte por eso. Además, lo de hoy ha sido un arrebato muy tonto, ¿sabes? Aunque también ha sido algo lindo.

—Era eso o golpear a aquel idiota hasta que pidiera perdón de rodillas. Pero creí que eso te gustaría menos —masculló entre dientes ganándose una risita contenida por parte del otro. Para darse ánimos, entrelazó sus dedos con más fuerza aún, aunque teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño—. Sabes, Kuroko, después de todo esto he estado pensando en algo seriamente y me gustaría que tú también lo hicieras.

—¿Qué cosa? —le preguntó. La inseguridad en su tono era evidente.

Aunque no le apetecía la idea de apartarse de su lado, Kagami volvió a enderezarse para poder sentarse bien y mirar a su novio a los ojos, aunque no le soltó la mano. Inspiró y exhaló despacio un par de veces, para calmarse, intentando que su corazón no emprendiera una carrera consigo mismo y le ayudara a mantener la compostura.

—¿Qué pensarías de… irte a vivir a América conmigo?

Los celestes ojos de Kuroko, por lo general bastante inexpresivos, se abrieron enormes de la sorpresa. Kagami no podía determinar si el silencio de este era una reacción buena o mala, pero por lo menos era… algo. Hubiese sido mucho peor, se dijo, que lo hubiera rechazado de inmediato con total indiferencia.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kagami-kun? ¿América? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ahora? ¿Es por lo de la discusión del otro día?

Él negó enérgicamente con un gesto, intentando refrenar la ansiedad creciente que comenzaba a percibir en el otro chico.

—No ahora, claro que no. Y tampoco es a casusa de la discusión que tuvimos, o bueno, quizás sí, un poco. Como te he dicho, solo es algo que he estado pensando —le repitió y se mesó el rojizo cabello, frustrado al no saber explicarse mejor— y que me gustaría que tú también te plantearas.

—Pero América… es tan lejos —Kuroko lo observó asustado—. Una decisión así, es algo muy importante, Kagami-kun. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo planteártelo?

Apartando finalmente la mirada de él, Kagami se recostó pesadamente en el respaldó del sofá y miró hacia el blanco techo de la sala. Eran tantas cosas las que lo motivaban que no sabía por dónde comenzar. No quería asustar a Kuroko con sus planes, pero tampoco quería que este creyera que solo eran palabras vacías. Maldición, que complicado era aquello.

Finalmente, tomando una decisión le dijo:

—No quiero tener que esconder nuestra relación. Lo de estos días me ha hecho darme cuenta de que no es eso lo que deseo para nuestras vidas; no me gusta la idea de tener que disfrazar lo que siento por ti en una amistad y tener que ser cuidadoso para evitar de que alguien que no sea cercano a nosotros se entere de que somos parejas —le confesó, y al decirlo de frente, Kagami se sintió casi liberado de un peso que no tenía idea de que estaba cargando—. Sé que es una petición egoísta de mi parte, porque sin dudad esta sería una decisión más difícil para ti que para mí, Kuroko, porque tendrías que abandonar todo lo que conoces y llegar a un país completamente distinto, y también soy consciente de que América no es un paraíso, no voy a engañarte en eso; pero aunque allí a muchos no les guste nuestra relación, lo aceptaran, porque seremos solo una pareja más entre muchas. Hay estados en los que incluso podríamos casarnos, ¿sabes? Plantearnos el tener una familia en el futuro, quizás —y al decir aquello no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y alegrarse de no estarlo mirando en ese instante—; pero todos esos planes no podríamos hacerlos aquí, no en Japón. No por lo menos en este momento.

El silencio que siguió a su confesión solo era interrumpido por el leve murmullo proveniente de la televisión encendida. A cada minuto que pasaba, Kagami se iba poniendo más y más nervioso, hasta que llegó a un punto donde no aguantó más y miró al chico que seguía sentado muy quieto a su lado.

Al percibir el leve rastro brillante que un par de silenciosas lágrimas habían dejado en el rostro de su novio, Kagami entró en pánico, convencido de que nuevamente había dicho alguna estupidez que había herido a este y arruinado así, otra vez las cosas entre ellos.

—Oe, Kuroko, no es necesario que te pongas así —se apresuró a decirle en un intento por tranquilizarlo—. En verdad lamento si he dicho alg-

—No has dicho nada malo, no. Por favor no pienses eso, Kagami-kun —respondió este mientras se enjugaba con determinación las lágrimas. El esbozo de una débil sonrisa asomó a sus labios—. Esto es porque… me ha pillado de sorpresa, supongo. Pero me ha emocionado mucho saber que te tomas nuestra relación tan en serio. Que hayas pensado tanto en un futuro para los dos, así que gracias por eso —le dijo e inclinó la cabeza con formalidad.

En un intento de ocultar lo avergonzado que estaba por sus palabras, Kagami, aprovechando la posición del otro, le revolvió con fuerza el cabello celeste hasta que consiguió que su novio soltara un quejido de protesta ante su brusquedad.

—No es algo que debas agradecer, pequeño idiota. ¿No te prometí que lucharía por ti? ¿Por nosotros?

Inclinándose sobre él hasta poder apoyar las palmas de sus manos sobre su pecho, Kuroko bajó el rostro para poder unir sus labios con los suyos en un delicado beso. En aquella ocasión cuando le sonrió, una pequeña llamita de ilusión también parecía haber anidado en sus ojos.

—Me lo pensaré —le prometió con solemnidad—. Pensaré detenidamente en todo lo que más dicho hoy, Kagami-kun, y cuando tenga una respuesta adecuada sobre ello, serás el primero en saberlo.

—Puedes tomarte tu tiempo, no hay prisa. Para mí, eso es perfecto —le dijo él en respuesta, y sin poder permitirle apartarse mucho, sujetó su rostro a una mínima distancia del suyo, tan cerca que sus narices se rozaron y pudo sentir el cálido aliento del otro sobre sus labios—. Solo recuerda por sobre todos los miedos y las dudas que te invadan, que te amo, Kuroko. Y eso no es algo que vaya a cambiar ni con el tiempo ni por lo que puedan pensar ni opinar los demás.

En aquella ocasión cuando se besaron, no fue un beso suave y tímido como los anteriores, ni tampoco apasionado y cargado de ansiedad como otros que habían compartido. Aquel beso fue más lento, más pausado, más profundo. Un beso cargado de las esperanzas de ambos, de los sueños conjuntos y del amor que compartían. Aquel beso fue casi… como una promesa.

* * *

Ya eran poco más de las diez cuando el sonido del timbre reverbero dentro del departamento sobresaltando a Kagami, sobre todo cuando este comenzó a repetirse con más y más insistencia.

Aunque todavía no estaba dormido, si llevaba un rato acostado, por lo que, preocupado, salió de la cama a toda prisa y ni siquiera se dio tiempo a calzarse. Era extraño que alguien llamara a su puerta a esa hora de la noche, y si no le habían avisado por el fono de la recepción era porque su visitante era alguien habitual. Además, la desesperación que parecía trasmitir cada timbrazo produjo que a Kagami se le erizara el vello de la nuca y su corazón latiera a una velocidad desbocada.

Quitó el seguro con dedos torpes y abrió la puerta a toda prisa, llevándose un susto de muerte al ver a Kuroko allí de pie.

A diferencia de lo animado que este lucía unas pocas horas atrás cuando se había ido a su casa, ahora el chico estaba pálido y con una expresión rara en el rostro. No era ni miedo, ni enfado, ni nada que Kagami pudiese identificar con facilidad en él. Era como si en aquel momento su novio se hubiese puesto una máscara de fría imperturbabilidad que lo hacía más impenetrable que nunca.

—¡¿Kuroko?! ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí a estas horas?! —haciéndose a un lado, Kagami le dejó espacio suficiente al chico para que entrara en el departamento, pero este no se movió. Preocupado, le tomó una mano y notó que esta estaba extremadamente fría y temblorosa. Cuando bajó la vista al bulto que estaba a los pies de su novio, vio que se trataba de un bolso deportivo lleno a reventar y tuvo una corazonada desalentadora—. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Los inexpresivos ojos de Kuroko se clavaron en él. Parecían aterradoramente vacíos.

—Mi padre se ha enterado de que soy gay y que estoy saliendo contigo, Kagami-kun —le soltó en forma casi automática, como si hubiese aprendido aquellas palabras casi de memoria—. Hemos discutido de una forma horrible y me escapé de casa —en ese momento la imperturbable fachada comenzó a resquebrajarse poco a poco—. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

Kagami dio un paso hacia él y lo envolvió en sus brazos; una respuesta era innecesaria.

Sin separarse de este, entró el bolso con un pie y retrocediendo un par de pasos, sin soltarlo de su abrazo, Kagami instó a su novio a seguirlo hasta que quedaron dentro del recibidor y él pudo cerrar la puerta, dejando fuera al mundo y todo el dolor que este conllevaba.

El calor húmedo de las lágrimas derramadas sobre su camiseta pareció quemarlo como el fuego, lastimándolo más que si aquel llanto fuese por él mismo. Y mientras acunaba a Kuroko entre sus brazos en un mudo consuelo, rogaba una y otra vez que aquel dolor, por profundo que fuera, no durara eternamente.

* * *

 _¡Y ya está subido el capítulo dieciséis! Y ya estamos un pasito más cerca del final. Creo que ni se imaginan las ganas que tengo de terminar esta historia (jajajaja)._

 _Como siempre, mil gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y comentar, me ha alegrado mucho ver que a pesar del tiempo que ha trascurrido aún hay lectores que permanecen. Eso ha hecho que el plantearme hacerme el tiempo para retomar y acabar mis historias valga doblemente la pena._

 _Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, sobre todo porque es importante para lo que vendrá a futuro. Quiero creer que a lo largo de estos dieciséis capítulos la relación de esta parejita ha ido mejorando y madurando, y que así puedan tener un final feliz (si es que hay final feliz, claro jaja)._

 _También aviso, por si acaso, que poco a poco iré arreglando y resubiendo los capítulos del 1 al 13. Cuando me tuve que releer la historia para poder retomar (no se imaginan como me odié por haber escrito tanto), hubo cosas de algunos capítulos que no me convencieron del todo o que sentí que no tenían la linealidad que quería para el fanfiction, así que ahora las iré modificando. No se asusten, no son cambios abismales que cambien la historia de comienzo a fin, solo pequeñas cositas ya sea de ortografía, gramática, redacción o detalles que quiero corregir. Mi idea es que al acabar la historia esta quede lo mejor posible. De momento, el capítulo 1 ya está corregido, y espero poder tener el 2 y el 3 para la siguiente actualización, que confío sea dentro de diez días._

 _Ya no los aburro más. Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, espero que por lomenos pasen un buen rato al leerla, así como lo hago yo mientras la escribo._

 _Tess_


	17. Avanzar

_Descargo: Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo prestados para esta solo los he tomado historia._

 **Capítulo 17:**

 **Avanzar**

 _ **A los que buscan**_

 _ **aunque no encuentren.**_

 _ **A los que avanzan**_

 _ **aunque se pierdan.**_

 _ **A los que viven**_

 _ **aunque se mueran…**_

 _ **(Mario Benedetti)**_

A pesar del real intento que hizo por levantarse esa mañana e ir a clases, Kuroko terminó por ceder a las suplicas de su novio y quedarse en casa de Kagami, ya que al ver el aspecto tan lamentable que presentaba aquella mañana, este no quiso ni oírle hablar de materias para los exámenes ni de los entrenamientos para los próximos partidos. Obstinado como pocas veces él le había visto, Kagami no le permitió ir a clases y le exigió que descasara, ya que prácticamente no fue capaz de pegar ojo en toda la noche.

La hora en el reloj de su móvil marcaba que ya eran casi las diez y, a pesar de que no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, Kuroko decidió finalmente levantarse; no podía seguir todo el día en cama intentando ocultarse del mundo.

Después de terminar de asearse y vestirse, fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comer para desayunar aunque no tenía demasiado apetito. Una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios al ver que Kagami le había dejado una bandeja lista y protegida con una nota pegada en ella en la que le pedía, con su espantosa letra, que comiera. Sorprendentemente, luego de un par de bocados Kuroko descubrió que se sentía mejor, y que aunque no lo hubiese notado antes, seguramente a causa de la rabia y la angustia, estaba hambriento; lo que no era extraño si tenía en cuenta que apenas y hubo cenado la noche anterior.

A pesar de lo mucho que pensó en ello, de las mil vueltas que le dio en su cabeza durante las pasadas horas transcurridas, Kuroko todavía no era capaz de comprender como las cosas llegaron a ese punto tan terrible con su padre; era cierto que esperó desde un comienzo cierta reticencia de su parte para cuando se enterara de que jamás le presentaría una novia porque él prefería a los chicos pero, de allí al ver lo furioso que se puso al enterarse… y dolido, se recordó él; cuando Kuroko reconoció que estaba saliendo con Kagami, su progenitor se mostró sobre todo dolido, como si él lo hubiese traicionado.

La tarde pasada cuando salió del departamento de su novio jamás imaginó como iban a acabar las cosas. Al llegar a casa todo fue normal, como cada día. Habló con su madre y con su abuela platicándoles de su día en la escuela, de las prácticas y el partido que tendrían aquel sábado; a su vez, ellas les contaron de sus compras, del control médico de la más anciana y de algunos planes que su padre estaba haciendo para una salida en familia para ese fin de semana. Al oír hablar de aquello Kuroko se sintió un poco incómodo ya que él y Kagami ya tenían programada una cita, pero prefirió no confesárselo a su madre directamente y esperar a estar seguro y, quizás, se dijo, ese fue su principal error.

El padre de Kuroko por motivos de trabajo solía viajar bastante. No era raro que pasaran dos o tres semanas sin verlo, por lo que cada vez que este estaba en la ciudad, tanto su familia como él aprovechaban en lo posible aquellos momentos para poder compartir juntos. Cuando era más pequeño, Kuroko solía esperar ansioso los regresos de su progenitor, volviendo un poco loca a su madre de todas las veces que le preguntaba por su retorno y sufriendo horrores cada vez que este debía volver a marcharse; con los años, y a medida que fue creciendo, se volvió mucho más medido y más comprensivo con aquellas largas ausencias, pero eso no disminuyó el hecho de que le gustaba que él hombre estuviese junto a ellos en casa; por ese motivo estaba ansioso por su llegada.

Al comienzo de la cena todo parecía ir bien. Su padre estaba contento de estar en casa y, tal y como su madre le comentó horas antes, este le dijo que tenía planeado una pequeña escapada de dos días y una noche a un pequeño ryokan a las afueras de Tokio, desde el domingo hasta el lunes aprovechando que tendría por lo menos diez días libres antes de tener que viajar nuevamente a Kioto. Al oír sus planes y comprender que aquella era la manera de este de compensar el poco tiempo que pasaba con ellos, Kuroko estuvo tentado de cancelar su cita con Kagami en pro del bienestar de su familia. Conocía bien al chico, y estaba seguro de que si le explicaba la situación, este no le pondría ningún inconveniente ni se molestaría con él, y claro, ocultaría su decepción lo mejor posible para que Kuroko no se sintiese mal ni culpable por dejarlo plantado; pero también comprendió que aceptar aquello en perjuicio del otro sería sumamente egoísta. Kagami había accedido a aquella cita por su petición, ya que él casi se lo exigió, entonces, ¿era justo convertirlo en la segunda opción? Kuroko no lo creía.

Fue así que armándose de valor le dijo a su padre que no podría ir porque ya tenía planes con un amigo, sin embargo la molestia de este fue tan evidente como inmediata. Al ser hijo único y no dar demasiados problemas, Kuroko rara vez obtuvo castigos o regaños demasiado severos por parte de sus padres y, quizás por ese motivo, las pocas veces que los provocaba no podía dejar de inquietarse un poco a pesar de saber que no pasarían a algo demasiado serio y creyó que aquella noche no sería la excepción; por eso, cuando este prácticamente le _exigió_ que cancelara la cita que tenía para aquel domingo, Kuroko se indignó, aunque intentó controlarse lo mejor posible y hacerlo entrar en razón; no obstante, al ver que ninguna de sus súplicas ni argumentos funcionaban, terminó por enfadarse de verdad.

Y su enfado fue su condena.

En algún punto de la, cada vez más intensa, discusión entre ambos, su madre intentó intervenir entre ellos para calmar las cosas, sin mucho éxito; y para cuando esta se llevó a su abuela a la habitación para que la mujer descansara, la tensión entre él y su progenitor ya era más que evidente.

Como pocas veces, su padre sacó el tema del baloncesto y el tiempo que le quitaba; tiempo que debería estar aprovechando en prepararse para el ingreso a la universidad, ante lo que Kuroko se escudó en lo mucho que había logrado junto a sus compañeros de equipo y en el hecho de que, a pesar de seguir jugando, sus calificaciones no eran malas. Al oír hablar de sus compañeros del Seirin, el otro hombre le espetó que, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo rodeado de chicos debería conseguirse una novia y, frustrado y enfadado como se encontraba, Kuroko le respondió que no sería necesario, porque ya estaba saliendo con alguien y, además, este era un chico porque no tenía ningún interés en las mujeres.

Su madre, que acababa de regresar a la cocina, soltó un gritito ahogado al oírlo y solo en ese instante él fue realmente consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, recordando que ella le pidió con anterioridad que la dejase lidiar con aquel detalle de su vida antes de que él confrontara a su padre; pero, al ver la incredulidad reflejada en el rostro de este, Kuroko comprendió que ya era demasiado tarde, por lo que supo que esperar una completa aceptación de su parte como había ocurrido con su progenitora, sería prácticamente imposible.

Después de aquella confesión todo se descontroló; su padre se puso furioso y comenzó a gritarle, negándose a aceptar la verdad de lo que él era, de lo que Kuroko quería o sentía y, por lo mismo, él se sintió destrozado; el rechazo por parte de alguien a quien se amaba dolía más que un golpe, quemaba más que la rabia, pero él no estaba dispuesto a seguir ocultando quien era en realidad.

Cerca de una hora después de aquel desastre, su madre consiguió que se padre se calmara un poco y le pidió a Kuroko que se marchase a su habitación mientras hablaba con él. Durante la media hora siguiente él pudo oír, de forma amortiguada, la conversación de ambos cuando la voz de su padre, alterada de vez en cuando, volvía a subir un poco y se colaba por las paredes, no permitiéndole tener tregua a su desazón; además, con lo mal que se sentía emocionalmente, el descanso ni siquiera era una opción.

Sintiéndose desesperado por desahogarse, pensó en llamar a Kagami y contarle todo lo ocurrido, pero desistió de la idea temiendo que su novio se preocupase más de lo debido y, con lo impulsivo que siempre era, la posibilidad de que este apareciese por su casa no era tan descabellada y no creía que su padre apreciara el hecho de tenerlo allí después de su altercado; sin embargo, su necesidad de verlo, de que lo escuchase, de que le diese su apoyo y lo confortase fue más fuerte que su sentido común; así que, aprovechando que sus padres decidieron continuar con aquella especie de discusión también en su cuarto, él echó un par de cosas en su bolsa de deportes y salió de casa intentando ser lo más discreto posible.

Y fue así como llegó al departamento de Kagami y dejó que por unas pocas horas este se encargase de todo: que cargara con su miedo y con su angustia, que le dijese que todo iba a estar bien aunque fuese una mentira. Junto al chico, Kuroko se sentía seguro, y la seguridad parecía ser de momento una de las cosas que más escaseaban en su vida.

Sin lugar a dudas los dos pasaron, por su culpa, una noche espantosa, se dijo él desanimado. Tendría que compensar a Kagami cuando este regresara de la escuela.

Después de poner el departamento en orden, lo que no fue la gran cosa ya que sorprendentemente su novio era bastante ordenado y limpio, Kuroko se sentó en el sofá de la sala y decidió llamar a su madre. La noche anterior, nada más llegar donde Kagami, le envió a esta un escueto mensaje en el que le avisaba que se quedaría durante unos días en casa de un amigo aunque no le especificó con quien, en parte porque no quería que ella fuese a buscarlo para hablar con él y también porque no deseaba que aumentara el enfado de su padre si se llegaba a enterar de que se estaba escondiendo allí. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, ya que ella respondió casi de inmediato a su llama, con un alivio tan evidente en la voz que Kuroko no pudo evitar que se le llenasen los ojos de lágrimas.

—Tetsu, cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué te has marchado así? ¿No has ido a la escuela hoy? —le preguntó ella, mitad alegría apenas contenida y mitad indignado regaño.

—No, no fui porque me sentía un poco mal esta mañana, pero me traerán los deberes —le dijo intentando que aquella excusa por lo menos la aplacara un poco—; aunque ahora ya estoy mejor, mamá —aclaró antes de que esta comenzara a hacerse ideas raras y se preocupase—. Y me he marchado de casa porque si me quedaba las cosas se iban a poner peor. Papá está furioso conmigo.

Ella soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Tienes que comprender que para él nada de esto es fácil, Tetsu. Sus expectativas…

—¿Y qué hay de las mías, entonces? —Protestó molesto, apretando el móvil en su mano con más fuerza de la necesaria. De inmediato se arrepintió de descargar su frustración en aquella mujer que solo lo había apoyado—. Lo siento, mamá, solo es que… no sé qué más hacer. No sé cómo sentirme ahora conmigo, con todos.

—Solo como tú mismo, cariño. No es que seas diferente; eres el mismo chico que todos conocemos, nuestro niño; aunque las cosas que ahora desees para ti son un poco distintas a las que esperábamos para tu futuro. Supongo que tendrás que tenernos paciencia mientras nos adaptamos a ello, darnos un poco más de tiempo.

—No creo que el tiempo sea algo que ayude a papá —masculló de mala gana—. Anoche… estaba muy decepcionado —le recordó, y una nueva punzada de culpa teñida de dolor le aguijonó el pecho.

—Lo hará, ya lo verás. Solo deja que se acostumbre un poco más a la idea, Tetsu —le dijo su madre con dulzura—. Tu padre es un hombre terco, y durante años se negó a ver lo que era evidente; pero, creo que ya lo suponía en parte y ahora que se lo has confirmado tiene que asimilarlo; sin embargo, la manera en que se lo dijiste fue… algo ruda.

Kuroko no pudo evitar reír débilmente al oír la forma tan suave en que ella intentaba mostrarle sus errores.

—Ya lo creo que sí —reconoció—, pero estaba un poco enfadado. Perdí la cabeza.

—Y tu padre también. Ayer en la noche hablamos mucho sobre ti, ¿sabes? Él es consciente de que no debería haberte dicho las cosas que dijo, pero sigue un poco dolido y confundido. Solo dale tiempo, por favor. Y sobre todo, cariño, no dudes de que te ama. Sin importar como sean las cosas él te quiere, porque eres su hijo.

—Me gustaría tener tu convicción, mamá, pero ahora es un poco difícil…

—Pues tenla —le dijo ella con sorprendente seguridad—. ¿Crees que no conozco al hombre que elegí? Y te conozco también a ti, cariño, porque eres parte de ambos.

Las palabras de su madre de alguna manera lo reconfortaron a pesar de que en el fondo el rechazo seguía doliendo. A una parte de él le hubiese gustado estar junto a ella en ese momento, lanzarse a sus brazos y echarse a llorar como lo hizo la noche pasada con Kagami, pero no quería preocuparla más. No deseaba que ella siguiera sufriendo de ese modo por su culpa.

—Lo… intentaré —fue su escueta respuesta, pero confiaba en que ella, que tan bien lo conocía, pudiera distinguir en esas palabras toda la verdad que albergaban; el real esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

—Cuídate, Tetsu, cariño, y no retrases el volver a casa; las cosas no son tan terribles cómo crees —le dijo esta, todo el amor y la preocupación contenido en cada una de sus palabras—. Dale saludos a Kagami-kun de mi parte y agradécele su hospitalidad.

—No he dicho que este donde Kagami-kun —se defendió él, a pesar de la evidente mentira. Su madre bufó con exasperación.

—Kuroko Tetsuya, no intentes hacerme pasar por tonta. ¿De verdad crees que no estaba segura que huirías a su casa en cuanto noté que te marchaste? —la oyó chasquear la lengua a través del móvil—. Por lo menos sé que es un buen chico y que te quiere; eso me deja mucho más tranquila.

Al oír hablar a su madre en aquel instante, algo dentro de él pareció desbordarse. A Kuroko le hubiese gustado poder decirle tantas cosas, poder expresarle con palabras lo mucho que la quería, lo agradecido y aliviado que estaba por su aceptación y su apoyo, lo mucho que significaba para él; sin embargo, no pudo, no sabía cómo hacerlo porque muchas veces exteriorizar sus sentimientos era algo que escapaba a sus capacidades; así que, simplemente, le dijo lo que consideró más sincero y lo que esperaba albergara todos y cada uno de aquellos sentimientos:

—Te amo, mamá. Y gracias.

Durante unos pocos segundos no obtuvo respuesta de su parte y Kuroko temió que la llamada se hubiese cortado, pero oyó el casi imperceptible suspiró tembloroso que escapó de los labios de esta colándose a través de la línea y supo que ella seguía allí, a su lado a pesar de la distancia.

—Yo también te amo, cariño; y también lo hace tu padre, aunque en este momento le cueste un poquito asimilarlo.

Cuando finalmente puso fin a la llamada, Kuroko, que seguía sentado en el sofá, observó el casi imperceptible agitar de las cortinas del ventanal producido por la débil briza que entraba a través de la ventana abierta. Tenía tantas cosas llenando su cabeza en aquel instante; tantos miedos, tantas preguntas; tanto arrepentimiento. Una vorágine de preguntas sin respuestas, tan o más liosa que sus propios sentimientos. Se preguntó, no por primera vez, si alguna vez en su vida sería capaz de aceptarse a sí mismo completamente. Si sería capaz de mirarse algún día al espejo y no desear, aunque solo fuese un poco, cambiar algo de sí mismo.

Y casi como una súplica, rogó que ese momento llegase. No importaba el tiempo que tardara, solo quería que aquella esperanza pudiese hacerse realidad algún día.

* * *

Nada más acabar el entrenamiento con el equipo aquella tarde, Kagami se cambió a toda prisa y prácticamente corrió rumbo a su departamento, muerto de preocupación sobre el estado en el que podría hallar a Kuroko después de la discusión que este tuvo con su padre la noche anterior.

Aquella mañana hubo de hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para obligarse a asistir a clases y no quedarse junto a él, pero Kagami estaba seguro de que si le decía al otro chico que no iría, Kuroko, al que ya le había costado convencer para que se quedase ese día, terminaría por desobedecer sus ruegos y acabaría por asistir a la escuela. Y eso era lo último que él deseaba, ya que era evidente lo mucho que su novio necesitaba descansar.

Riko y la mayor parte de sus compañeros se mostraron un poco preocupados cuando él les informó que Kuroko se sentía un ligeramente mal y por eso no asistió aquel día; sin embargo, no quiso explayarse más en aquella explicación porque Kagami sabía era un pésimo embustero, ya que cada una de sus mentiras parecían escribirse en su cara como un cartel de culpabilidad que gritaba "mentiroso" a quien lo mirase. La entrenadora del equipo, tal vez intuyendo que algo ocurría, lo apartó al final de la práctica y le dio un mensaje para su novio en el cual le pedía que intentara estar en forma para el siguiente partido que tenían programado al día siguiente. Él solo asintió a su petición, sin querer abrir la boca y arriesgarse a soltar una respuesta estúpida.

Durante las clases de aquel día, Kagami se esforzó de verdad en tomar apuntes ya que era algo que Kuroko prácticamente le exigió cuando aceptó quedarse en el departamento, e incluso llegó al punto de pedirle a Furihata, que compartía clase con ellos, le dejase fotocopiar los suyos, solo por si acaso. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese con tal de ayudar a su novio a superar aquella situación tan difícil.

Al verlo llegar la noche anterior de ese modo tan desbastado, al oír todo lo que el chico le contó entre lágrimas, a parte del terrible dolor que significaba para él el verlo de ese modo y sentirse impotente, Kagami no pudo evitar sentir a su vez algo de miedo. La reacción del padre de Kuroko era casi como una especie de recordatorio de lo que podría experimentar él mismo cuando su propio progenitor se enterase de la situación; y lo más probable fuese que en su caso fuera mucho peor, porque no solo estaría reconociendo su homosexualidad, sino que a su vez le estaría diciendo a este que no iba a irse de Japón cuando acabase la escuela como acordaron en un comienzo.

Realmente, pensó Kagami, estaba aterrado ante la idea de confrontar a su padre.

Nada más entrar en casa oyó los apresurados pasos del otro chico. Kuroko se asomó al recibidor para verlo y una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

—Bienvenido, Kagami-kun —le dijo y, a pesar de lo malas que eran las circunstancias, él no pudo evitar alegrarse un poco por tenerlo allí. En el fondo era un egoísta.

—Ya estoy en casa —soltó en respuesta. En un par de zancadas estuvo a su lado y se inclinó lo suficiente para poder besarlo en los labios—. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Kuroko lo miró ceñudo.

—En tus sueños, Kagami-kun —replicó, pero una pequeña, muy pequeña chispita de diversión pareció bailar en sus ojos celestes—. ¿Me has traído los apuntes y los deberes? ¿Qué ha dicho la entrenadora?

Kagami dejó escapar un pesado suspiro de agotamiento mientras se dirigía a la habitación para dejar sus cosas de la escuela sobre la cama mientras Kuroko, persistente como era, le iba a la zaga.

—Los tengo, incluso me he conseguido los de Furi por si no logras comprender algo de los míos —que era lo más probable, pensó él, pero prefirió omitir aquel detalle—. Y la entrenadora se ha mostrado comprensiva, pero me ha pedido que te diga que, si estás en condiciones, asistas al partido de mañana. ¿Crees que tendrás ánimo para ello?

Los ojos de Kuroko, serios e inexpresivos como casi siempre, y levemente cargados de dudas, se posaron sobre él durante unos segundos. Kagami casi podía ver su cerebro trabajando, evaluando las posibilidades; no solo tomando en cuenta lo que él deseaba o quería, sino también el benefició que podría significar para el equipo el tenerle o no en aquel partido. Él no pudo más que admirarse por ello.

—Iré —confirmó finalmente—. Le enviaré un mensaje a Riko-san para informarla y que no esté preocupada por ello. Además hoy he descansado bien, y ya estoy más calmado. Además —comenzó, dubitativo, sus ojos celestes lo contemplaron casi con culpabilidad— he hablado con mi madre y eso me ha tranquilizado un poco.

—Me alegra oír eso —le dijo con sinceridad. Antes de que él otro pudiese apartarlo, Kagami envolvió al chico en sus brazos y apoyó su barbilla sobre su cabeza. El suave y ligero cabello celeste de este le cosquilleaba un poco, pero a la vez era cálido y agradable—. Estuve todo el día preocupado por ti, pero te hice caso y no te envié ningún mensaje ni te llamé en horas de clases.

—Kagami-kun es un chico obediente —oyó que le decía su novio amortiguadamente contra la tela de la camiseta del uniforme del equipo. Las acompasadas palmaditas en la espalda que este le daba, cual si fuese un cachorro como Nigô, lo fastidiaban un poco pero al mismo tiempo lo divertían, así que prefirió mantener la boca cerrada—. Quizás mereces un premio.

Soltándolo de golpe, se apartó un poco del otro chico y lo miró con los rojizos ojos muy abiertos.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó a Kuroko, al mismo tiempo ansioso y curioso. Este rodó un poco los ojos, como si él fuese un caso perdido de idiota, pero apoyó una mano sobre su morena mejilla y poniéndose en puntas de pie rozó sus labios con los suyos. Kagami, pensó que podría morir allí mismo.

—No tientes más tu suerte, Kagami-kun. Además, ahora me debes ayudar a poner las notas en limpio, no quiero atrasarme en clases —le indicó con un gesto su bolsa de la escuela que seguía sobre la cama para que sacara los apuntes—. Iré por mis cosas. Te espero en la sala.

Durante las dos horas siguientes, mientras Kuroko ponía sus apuntes al día, Kagami fingía estudiar de tanto en tanto, pensando todavía en la situación del chico con su padre y en sus propios temores. A una parte de él le hubiese gustado poder compartir estos con su novio, pero dadas las circunstancias sería como cargar más dolor sobre el que este ya tenía que soportar; lo peor de todo, se dijo, era no saber que más hacer; aparte de su apoyo, no hallaba que decir o cómo actuar para ayudarlo a salir de eso. ¿Hablar con aquel hombre para explicarle lo difícil que había sido para su hijo aceptar su orientación sexual? ¿Lo mucho que Kuroko tenía que luchar cada día por ello? ¿O quizás, simplemente, lo mejor era dejar que la situación se enfriase por si misma hasta que llegase un punto en que para el chico la aprobación de su padre ya no le importase tanto? Aquel, sin duda se dijo algo molesto consigo mismo, era un pensamiento egoísta.

Frustrado, Kagami se pasó las manos por el cabello rojizo dejándolo de punta. Kuroko lo miró de reojo, confundido, pero él hizo un gesto hacia el libro de japonés moderno para indicarle que solo estaba molesto por no comprender la materia. Una mentira piadosa.

—Oe, Kuroko, iré a la cocina por algo de beber, ¿quieres que te traiga algo? —le preguntó a su novio ante lo que él se limitó a negar con un gesto, tan metido en los apuntes que ni siquiera lo miró.

Kagami acababa de abrir la nevera para ver que tenía dentro y sacar una botella de té cuando oyó la alerta de mensajes en su móvil. Al revisar este, su desconcierto inicial fue sustituido por molestia, aunque esta se atemperó un poco al leerlo.

¿Qué debería hacer?, se preguntó. ¿Cuál era la respuesta correcta? ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué siempre terminaba metido en esa clase de situaciones en las que una mala decisión le podía costar tan caro o hacer tanto daño?

—¿Ocurre algo malo, Kagami-kun? Estás un poco pálido.

La voz de Kuroko lo sorprendió, sacándolo como tantas otras veces de su autoimpuesta miseria. Obligándose a apartar las dudas de su cabeza, negó con un gesto e intentó sonreír un poco.

—Nada importante, solo recordé que tenía que llamar a mi padre anoche y hoy me ha escrito un mensaje un poco molesto. Pero nada de qué preocuparse.

—Lo lamento, fue culpa mía —se disculpó Kuroko, compungido—. Con lo de anoche…

Kagami posó una mano sobre su cabeza y le revolvió el cabello, desordenándolo hacia todos lados. El chico lo miró indignado, pero él pensó que así se veía lindo.

—Deja de decir tonterías, idiota. Solo fue mi descuido, así que no tienes culpa de nada. ¿Te ha dado sed? —Kuroko asintió y él le tendió la botella de té que sacado antes de la nevera y pasó a su lado para buscar dos vasos del estante superior, dejándolos sobre la isleta al alcance de su novio.

Mientras observaba como el transparente líquido se vertía e iba llenando poco a poco los vasos, Kagami volvió a pensar en si decisión, cuestionándose lo que debería hacer. Kuroko parecía ahora tan tranquilo comparado con lo alterado que estaba la noche anterior, y quería preservar aquello, pero… ¿tenía realmente el derecho de decidir por él?

—Oe, Kuroko —comenzó con algo de duda; duda que aumentó aún más cuando sus claros ojos se posaron sobre él—. He estado pensando un poco sobre lo que ha ocurrido, bueno… con tu padre —el ceño del chico se frunció ligeramente al oír aquello pero nada más en su actitud delató que se sintiese contrariado—. Sé que en estos momentos estás enfadado con él y dolido y todo eso, pero, ¿quieres arreglar las cosas entre ustedes, Kuroko? ¿La relación que tienen es en verdad importante para ti?

A pesar de ya conocer la respuesta, de estar seguro de lo que él le diría, Kagami notó una sensación extraña en el pecho cuando pasados unos minutos de profundo silencio este asintió. La aterraba la idea de verlo sufrir, odiaba el ser impotente y no poder protegerlo, si por él fuese, desearía poder apartar a Kuroko del mundo pero, sabía que no sería justo, ya que una de las cosas que más amaba de este era su fortaleza; que aquel chico tan frágil en apariencia fuese capaz de enfrentarse a todo, a todos y de seguir adelante por más asustado o dolido que se sintiera, de algún modo, lo llenaba de orgullo.

Y tomó su decisión, y mientras enviaba al mensaje de respuesta no dudó en que era la correcta.

* * *

Kuroko y Kagami acababan de terminar de cenar y ya estaban retirando los platos de la mesa para dejar todo ordenado antes de ir a tomar un baño e irse a la cama. Su novio le propuso ver una película, pero teniendo en cuanta que la tarde siguiente tendrían el partido contra el Instituto Hakuryô y que debían presentarse temprano en la escuela para que la entrenadora les diera las últimas aclaraciones, él prefirió que fuesen a dormir temprano.

A pesar de que Kagami hablaba y se comportaba como solía hacerlo normalmente, algo en su manera de mirarlo de tanto en tanto o lo inquieto que parecía, como si le estuviese ocultando alguna cosa, hizo que Kuroko se pusiese en alerta. No quería presionar al chico como solía hacer habitualmente cuando quería obtener información de él ya que, dadas las circunstancias y por lo mucho que tuvieron que pasar, se sentía un poco culpable. No podía quitarse de la cabeza que parte de la inquietud de Kagami era culpa suya.

Mientras comenzaban a lavar los platos, el sonido del timbre del móvil de su novio interrumpió la plática que tenían en aquel momento sobre el último videojuego que estaban jugando. Secándose las manos con rapidez, Kagami se apresuró a buscar el aparato para contestar dirigiéndose a la sala mientras le pedía a él que siguiera con la tarea. Kuroko supuso, por su comportamiento, que debía ser el padre de este quien le estaba llamando.

No acababa de aclarar ni la mitad de los utensilios utilizados cuando oyó el sonido del timbre de entrada y que Kagami lo llamaba desde la sala. Kuroko todavía iba secándose las manos cuando vio que su novio iba a abrir la puerta e intercambiaba unas cuantas palabras con el visitante antes de hacerle espacio y dejarlo pasar.

Al ver quien era, Kuroko sintió casi como un golpe en el pecho, tan fuerte que lo dejó sin aire en los pulmones. Su padre, tan parecido físicamente a él y a la vez tan distinto, estaba de pie ante él y lo estaba observando con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

Su primer instinto después de la incredulidad, y quizás el más cobarde, fue el de correr a ocultarse en la habitación de Kagami, sabiendo que una vez allí no podrían obligarlo a salir. Oyó a su novio aclararse ruidosamente la garganta, llamando la atención de ambos sobre él a pesar de que era evidente de que eso lo hacía sentir muy incómodo.

—Bueno, los dejaré solos un momento para que puedan… aclarar las cosas —les dijo intentando sonar seguro de sí mismo; pero, a pesar de ello, él podía detectar perfectamente la tensión nerviosa en su voz—. Kuroko, si me necesitas estaré en la cocina.

La mirada asesina que le lanzó a este cuando pasó a su lado hizo que Kagami se encogiese un poco, pero Kuroko no se arrepintió. Era imposible que su padre estuviese allí a menos que alguien le hubiese dicho y dado la dirección ¡No podía creer que Kagami lo hubiese traicionado!

—Tetsuya, tenemos que hablar —le dijo su progenitor con rotundidad y él tuvo ganas de negarse de la misma manera. A pesar de la plática con su madre y de su deseo de intentarlo, sentía que las heridas estaban demasiado recientes como para ignorarlas. Negó con un gesto.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Evitar esta conversación tampoco lo es ni para ti ni para mí, ni para tu madre que está hecha un manojo de nervios en casa. ¿Podrías reconsiderarlo al menos por ella?

Punto débil.

Como siempre, aquel hombre que lo conocía de toda la vida sabía a la perfección qué utilizar para que él cediese. Ni amenazas, ni argumentos que Kuroko pudiese rebatir; solo bastaba con que el bienestar de su madre estuviese en juego para que él se volviese obediente. Mientras asentía en respuesta, pensó en lo mucho que detestaba sentirse así de patético.

Sin embargo, si iba a ceder a su petición de platicar, lo harían con sus reglas.

—Está bien, pero no aquí; vayamos a dar una vuelta —le dijo a su padre, confiando en que un terreno neutral los haría sentir a los dos más cómodos—. Solo te voy a pedir que, si las cosas se vuelven a tornar desagradables entre nosotros, me dejes regresar aquí y no intentes detenerme —al ver la evidente duda en aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los propios, comprendió que este deseaba replicar a su petición—. Por favor.

A pesar de no parecer demasiado convencido, su padre aceptó. Kuroko se disculpó dejándolo solo un instante mientras iba a informarle a Kagami que saldría un momento pero que regresaría. Aun se sentía un poco molesto con el chico, pero al ver su evidente arrepentimiento y preocupación, estuvo seguro de que este solo lo hizo pensando que sería lo mejor para él, aunque se hubiese equivocado.

Una vez estuvieron fuera, su padre y él no se alejaron demasiado de la zona donde estaba emplazado el departamento de Kagami. Decidieron ir hasta un mirador cercano desde donde se podía apreciar las luces de las farolas y anuncios publicitarios que a esas horas de la noche iluminaban la zona central casi como si fuese un cielo multicolor. La cálida briza del verano se sentía más como una molestia que como un alivio, volviendo el aire pesado y denso a su alrededor, que sumado a la contaminación de Tokio lo volvía desagradable. Kuroko odiaba aquella estación.

Apoyando los brazos en la verja de metal que servía de protección al mirador, dejó que su vista vagara en la distancia. Sintió que su padre se acomodaba a su lado pero no se atrevió a mirarlo. Tenía demasiado miedo, incluso temblaba un poco aunque intentaba ocultarlo.

—Comprendo que estés enfadado conmigo, pero lamentablemente eso no cambiará lo que soy —le dijo él, rompiendo el silencio—. En verdad lo intenté, papá, pero… supongo que hay cosas que son como son y no se pueden arreglar por mucho que uno lo desee.

—Si dices que no lo has podido arreglar es porque crees que hay algo malo en ti, ¿no, Tetsuya? ¿Es eso lo que piensas?

Kuroko se lo pensó detenidamente, sopesando todas las ocasiones en que en verdad se sintió de ese modo y las otras tantas en las que era capaz de aceptarse tal cual era. ¡Qué difícil resultaba! Sobre todo cuando era alguien más quien esperaba por su respuesta.

Soltó un profundo suspiro, todavía con la vista clavada en la distancia deseando poder ser parte de todo aquel anonimato. Queriendo fundirse con aquellas pequeñas luces que parecían tan frías e inalcanzables y que no sufrían, no esperaban nada. Ojalá la vida fuese más fácil.

—A veces —reconoció honestamente—. Unos pocos años atrás, estaba muy asustado y tenía miedo de que todos se enteraran y de lo que pudiesen pensar respecto a mi orientación sexual. Quería ser igual al resto y me obligué un poco a ello, así que intenté que me gustase una chica, salir con ella, pensar en un futuro donde tendría una familia y todo eso, pero no funcionó —le dijo, y una sonrisa triste asomó a sus labios al recordar aquello—. Después solo me convencí de que mientras me guardara todo esto para mí, estaría bien; podría tener una vida relativamente normal aunque no fuese por completo perfecta —en aquella ocasión, al sentirse observado, se atrevió a mirar a su padre y vio que este tenía toda su atención puesta en él. Era algo incómodo, pero intentó controlarse lo mejor posible—. Sin embargo, luego apareció Kagami-kun en mi vida. Él es muy tonto, ¿sabes? Dice lo que le viene a la cabeza, no se guarda las cosas y lucha por lo que quiere, sin importarle demasiado lo que los demás piensen de él. A su manera, creo que es valiente, y supongo que quise imitar aquella valentía suya, así que me arriesgué. Si no podía cambiar quien era, entonces iba a aceptarme tal cual era. Aunque la mayoría de los días siguen dando mucho miedo.

Tras su confesión su padre guardó silencio.

A pesar de que él era bueno analizando y leyendo a las personas, determinando como se sentían o lo que harían, con su progenitor siempre le fue difícil. Era como si algo le impidiese adentrarse en su cabeza y averiguar lo que estaba pensado, y la verdad es que a Kuroko nunca le pareció mal; sin embargo, en aquel momento hubiese dado lo que fuera por poder leerlo aunque fuese solo un poco.

Finalmente, él dejó escapar el aire entre sus labios muy despacio y lo miró.

—Ser padres es una cosa complicada, Tetsuya —comenzó—. Es algo hermoso, no te lo voy a negar, pero al mismo tiempo creo que siempre tienes mucho miedo: miedo a hacer las cosas mal, a tomar las decisiones equivocadas, a ser un completo fracaso. Cada vez que te enfermabas o te hacías daño cuando eras pequeño, con tu madre nos volvíamos un poco locos temiendo que algo grave te pudiese ocurrir. Cada vez que la pasabas mal en la escuela, si fracasabas en algo, si los chicos te molestaban, debatíamos en si teníamos que intervenir o no; pero también has logrado tantas cosas por ti mismo que nos has hecho sentir orgullosos de ti. Has llenado tanto de nuestras vidas, que eso ha compensado con creces todas las inseguridades que hemos tenido que afrontar. Durante más de diecisiete años nuestra vida ha girado en torno a ti, hijo, ya que hemos deseado tu felicidad y bienestar sobre todo, y creí que, a pesar de todo, con tu madre habíamos hecho las cosas bien; pero, tras tu confesión de anoche, me he sentido… un poco desequilibrado —le explicó. Sus dedos tamborileando nerviosos sobre la barra de metal—. ¿Hice algo mal contigo? ¿Me equivoqué en enseñarte algo? Si me hubiese dado cuenta antes de lo que te ocurría y te hubiera aconsejado, ¿habría cambiado en algo las cosas? Ayer, después de nuestra discusión, pensé mucho en eso.

Él lo miró, receloso.

—¿Y llegaste a alguna respuesta?

Su padre asintió.

—En que no habría servido de nada. Tu madre me hizo darme cuenta de ello —reconoció—. No estás dañado ni hay algo malo en ti, Tetsuya, simplemente eres… así; aunque la verdad es que me cuesta algo aceptarlo —le dijo, y en aquella ocasión sus palabras parecían casi una disculpa—. Y no estoy enfadado contigo, puedo prometerte eso, solo es que… estoy aterrado, hijo. Si antes el mundo al que tendrías que enfrentarte en un futuro me daba miedo, ahora me parece horroroso. Me asusta pensar en lo que tendrás que afrontar, en lo que dirán de ti, en el rechazo que seguramente vas a sentir por parte de algunos, demasiados para mi tranquilidad. Vas a tener que esforzarte el doble, y seguramente sufrirás el doble de lo que otros lo harán y no quiero eso, no me parece justo porque, ¿qué padre quiere que su hijo sufra? Y lo peor es saber que por más que lo desee, no podré evitarte aquello, ya que es tu elección. Y aunque no me guste… la acepto.

A pesar del enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, Kuroko sentía que apenas y podía contener las lágrimas; de hecho, un par rebelde resbaló de por sus mejillas antes de que pudiese detenerlas. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, mitad pena y mitad alivio. Su padre no era de hablar demasiado y que se hubiese sincerado de aquel modo con él no era solo una justificación por su comportamiento pasado, sino que también era casi como una manera de disculparse con él. De ofrecerle de cierto modo una tregua.

—Hey, no te pongas a llorar así —oyó que le decía este al tiempo que apoyaba una mano sobre su hombro. Él inspiró con fuerza, pero de todos modos sus ojos volvieron a empañarse y se los limpió con rabia—. Tetsuya, escúchame bien, ¿quieres? Porque esto no volveré a repetirlo, y aceptaré lo que digas sin recriminación alguna —le dijo con absoluta seriedad y, presionando un poco su hombro, logró que él lo mirase directamente a la cara. Su padre lucía un poco preocupado—. ¿Has pensado en todo lo que perderás a futuro al tomar esta decisión? Matrimonio, hijos, una relación abierta para el resto, eso no será posible para ti. Puede que en este momento estés, bueno… enamorado de ese chico —le dijo este haciendo un esfuerzo notable; evidentemente incomodo—, pero, ¿han pensado en un futuro? ¿Lo que una relación entre ustedes significará _realmente_?

—Lo hemos hecho —le dijo con firmeza. Si Kuroko iba a enfrentar aquello, no quería que hubiese dudas de lo que sentía por Kagami—. Lo hemos pensado mucho y estamos dispuestos, a pesar de lo difícil o doloroso que pueda resultar.

—Entonces —prosiguió su progenitor—, no hay más que hablar.

Él pestañeó un par de veces, intentando apartar las odiosas lágrimas que aun empañaban sus ojos.

—¿Y cómo nos deja eso? —preguntó, dubitativo—. ¿Lo aceptas así sin más? ¿Finges que no ha pasado nada?

—No creo que fingir sea una opción —reconoció—, pero espero que me des un poco de tiempo para… aceptar a tu _amigo_. Y, si vas a llevarlo a casa, preferiría que de momento fuese cuando yo esté de viaje, ¿podrías aceptar eso?

Él asintió sin dudar, aunque un poco aturdido aun. Demasiases emociones arremolinadas dentro de su pecho amenazando con desbordarlo.

Sorprendiéndolo un poco, ya que no era algo que acostumbrara a hacer, su padre lo envolvió en un abrazo bastante torpe. Kuroko le devolvió el gesto, sintiendo como algo cálido parecía derramarse dentro de él derritiendo el frío que ni siquiera sabía tenía albergado dentro.

—Gracias, papá —le susurró con emoción contenida—. Realmente lamento no poder cumplir tus expectativas.

Este lo abrazó un poco más, apretándolo con mayor fuerza contra él.

—No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte, Tetsuya. Solo cumple las tuyas. Sé feliz, con eso me basta.

El recorrido de regreso al departamento, aunque también fue hecho en silencio, resultó mucho más agradable que el de ida. Kuroko se sentía liberado de un modo que nunca imaginó que podía estarlo, como si ya no hubiesen más impedimentos para que pudiera aceptarse por completo. Tal y como le dijo su padre, era consciente de que la vida que le esperaba no era fácil, pero seguía teniendo a su familia a su lado, contaba con amigos que lo apoyaban y estaba Kagami, que se esforzaba de una forma u otra para hacerlo feliz, para demostrarle que el amor que decía profesarle era mucho más que palabras.

—Bueno, me quedaré aquí mientras subes a buscar tus cosas —le dijo su padre cuando llegaron a la entrada del edificio de departamentos—. Te espero en el coche.

Kuroko lo miró con algo de culpabilidad.

—Pensé… que podría quedarme hoy aquí. Mañana tenemos un partido.

Su padre enarcó una ceja y lo miró muy serio.

—No tientes tu suerte, Tetsuya. Una cosa es que acepte lo que hay entre ustedes, pero otra muy distinta es que creas que voy a permitir que te quedes a dormir aquí, hoy o en un futuro cercano —le aclaró—. Así que tienes diez minutos para subir a recoger tus cosas, despedirte del chico y bajar aquí. Comienzo a contar desde ahora —le dijo mientras sacaba su móvil y miraba la hora.

Ahogando un gruñido de frustración y una réplica que sabía no podría ganar, subió corriendo al departamento de Kagami y se sorprendió un poco cuando la puerta se abrió antes de que él llamara siguiera. Kagami lo estaba esperando en la entrada.

Un solo vistazo a su rostro lleno de preocupado arrepentimiento bastó para que el enfado que aún sentía por lo que este hizo se evaporara.

—¿Estás bien, Kuroko? —le preguntó su novio, siguiéndolo mientras él se descalzaba a toda prisa y prácticamente corría a la habitación del chico para echar las cosas en su bolso. Los ojos de su novio se abrieron con espanto al ver lo que hacía—. Por favor, no te enfades conmigo, no es necesario que te marches así. Te prometo que puedo explicart-

Dándose vuelta para encararlo, Kuroko lo jaló de la pechera de la camiseta y lo bajó con fuerza para plantar un duro beso en sus labios.

—No estoy enfadado, ya no —lo tranquilizó—, pero mi padre me está esperando y no quiero dar pie a otro mal entendido. Dice que no tengo permitido quedarme a dormir contigo.

La sorpresa de Kagami se vislumbró en su rostro ante sus palabras, siendo cambiada por un gesto de fastidio; pero este también se desvaneció en el acto. Lo miró expectante.

—Entonces, ¿has arreglado las cosas con él?

Kuroko le sonrió levemente.

—Podría decirse que sí, aunque llevara un poco de tiempo que todo vuelva a ser como antes; sin embargo, me alegro que sea así, que él sepa sobre mí, sobre nosotros. Que me acepte.

La sonrisa de Kagami, abierta y sincera, aquella que él amaba tanto, asomó a sus labios y fue como el bálsamo perfecto para terminar de aliviar sus heridas. Aun dolían un poco y seguramente dejarían cicatrices, pero estaba bien. Podría vivir con ello.

—Listo —le dijo cuando terminó de guardar todo casi a la fuerza y se echó el bolso al hombro—. Ya me marcho. Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, Kagami-kun. Y lamento todos los inconvenientes —hizo una reverencia formal, ante la que el otro solo lo miró con exasperación. Antes de que pusiese arrepentirse, posó una mano sobre su cuello para hacer que se inclinará un poco y lo besó lentamente, con suavidad al comienzo y dejando que el contacto entre ellos se intensificara después; permitiéndose perderse un poco en él cuando los brazos del chico rodearon con posesividad su cintura para apegarlo más a su cuerpo hasta cuando respirar les resultó imposible y necesitaron separarse lo suficiente en busca de oxígeno.

—Bueno, supongo que nos veremos mañana entonces —le dijo Kagami con la voz un poco entrecortada, pasando la mano por su cabello rojizo hasta dejarlo de punta—. Buenas noches, Kuroko.

—Buenas noches, Kagami-kun. Y gracias por todo —soltó bajito, casi avergonzado—. Por seguir aquí conmigo… a pesar de todo.

—Te dije que no podrías librarte tan fácil de mí, ¿cierto? Te amo.

Con un sonrojo violento invadiendo su rostro, él le devolvió la sonrisa mientras abría la puerta del departamento.

—Yo también te amo —le dijo antes de salir, cerrando esta tras él y con la mirada de felicidad del chico todavía grabada en sus propios ojos tras oír sus palabras.

Aquel pensó, era un paso más, un paso enorme en la búsqueda de su felicidad. Comenzaba a avanzar.

* * *

 _Y aquí ya está el capítulo diecisiete de esta historia. Me hubiese gustado tenerlo días antes, pero me ha costado acabarlo un poco, ya que no terminaba por quedar completamente satisfecha con el resultado y sentía que era demasiado importante para publicarlo así; pero ayer me puse nuevamente con él y salió de un tirón, tan bien que casi no hubo correcciones durante la revisión (un milagro cuando se trata de mí). Lo que sí, ha resultado un poquitín largo, pero como les he dicho ya estamos llegando al final, así que puede que el resto de los capítulos resulten de la misma forma._

 _Lo otro, sé que en esta historia prácticamente cada capítulo es dedicado a uno de los protagonistas (Kagami o Kuroko) y creo, si la memoria no me falla, que solo dos han sido escritos desde la perspectiva de ambos; sin embargo, lo más probable es que llegados a este punto al igual que con este, la narración sea vista desde los dos protagonistas. Espero no sea un inconveniente para nadie._

 _Como siempre, mil gracias por leer, a quienes sean nuevos y a quienes han seguido aquí casi desde el comienzo. Ya falta poquito, lo prometo. Solo el último tirón y ya estaremos en la línea de meta._

 _Espero les haya gustado y nos leemos en la próxima actualización._

 _Tess_


End file.
